Finite incantatem
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "Finite Incantatum" de Alysian Fields. El Señor Oscuro sabe aplicar castigos terribles. Esta vez le tocó a Draco por haber fallado. Hay castigos que pueden ser peor que la muerte. Una alternativa al séptimo libro. HP/DM slash.
1. Errare humanum est

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "Finite Incantatum".

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 1 – Errare humanum est**

_Harry caminaba por la playa. Era un día gris de cielo cubierto y el viento soplaba con violencia, pero no sentía frío. Era algo extraño pues sólo llevaba puestos una remera de algodón y vaqueros. Había un hombre de pie un poco más allá observando el movimiento del mar gris acero. Harry caminó hasta él, sus pasos no hacían ruido sobre el pedregullo. El hombre giró al notar que se acercaba, sonrió. ─Hola, Harry._

─_Hola, Sirius._

─_Estaba muy ansioso de que vinieras. He estado esperándote desde hace largo rato._

─ _Perdón. ─dijo Harry─ Hubo cosas que me retuvieron. Cosas de los vivos. No sabía que me estuvieras esperando._

_Sirius se encogió de hombros. ─No importa, ya estás acá. Oíme, Harry, las cosas están muy mal. Esta guerra… no es más como la otra vez. Voldemort tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y planear durante todos esos años que estuvo sin cuerpo. Se ha vuelto más despiadado que nunca y…_

_Harry soltó un sonido de impaciencia. ─Sirius, ¡todo eso ya lo sé! No creo que valga la pena que venga si lo único que vas a hacer es…_

_Sirius levantó una mano para frenarlo. ─¡No se trata de que te quiera asustar! ¡Lo que trato de decirte es que son necesarias tácticas diferentes si lo que queremos es ganar!_

_Harry suspiró. ─¡Como si yo no lo supiera! Estamos… estamos trabajando con lo de los horcruxes, pero no sabemos prácticamente nada sobre ellos, aunque Hermione está convencida de que podemos llegar a deducir qué son si realmente nos esforzamos y nos ponemos a pensar. ─sonrió con amargura─ Me pide que le repita una y otra vez lo que Dumbledore me mostró en el pensieve como si pudiera de golpe hacerse la luz sobre todo._

─_La parte de los horcruxes es muy importante, pero no es lo único. ─dijo Sirius apartándose los negros cabellos de la cara─ Harry, casi toda la magia está basada en dicotomías. Y así ha sido siempre desde el principio. Una vez que lo asumas vas a empezar a entender de qué forma tenés que actuar._

_Harry sacudió la cabeza tristemente, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser siempre tan enigmático, por qué la gente no hablaba más claro?, Dumbledore había sido igual. ─Sirius… ¿por qué estás acá? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es todo esto real?_

_Sirius rió. ─Yo sé tanto como vos, pibe. Pero no vayas a creer que una minucia como la muerte va a impedirme cumplir las obligaciones que como padrino tengo con vos._

─ _¿Pero esto es real? ─repitió Harry que ya se estaba exasperando─ ¿Vos estás realmente acá? ¿O soy sólo yo que te estoy soñando?_

_Sirius lo miró triste. ─Si te dijera que es real, ¿marcaría eso alguna diferencia? ─ giró para mirar por sobre su hombro─ Mirá, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Te quieren de vuelta allá. Escuchame, Harry, ¡las cosas están por cambiar! Algo va a pasar que puede romper el equilibrio. Un detonante. Pero puede ser para mejor o para peor, eso dependerá de cómo lo manejes. Olvidate de Voldemort por un minuto, tenés que tratar de averiguar quién sos vos ahora. Sólo… sólo recordá lo que te dije sobre los opuestos._

_Harry lo miró a los ojos, muy irritado ya. ─ ¡Y ya que estamos por qué no te ponés a hablar un poco más críptico? ¡De qué carajo estás hablando, Sirius?_

_Pero Sirius ya se estaba alejando… y alguien lo estaba llamando… insistentemente…_

─Harry, Harry… ¡Harry!

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. ─¿Qué?

─Harry, la reunión va a empezar dentro de unos minutos. Tenés que bajar. ─Hermione lo estaba mirando preocupada─ Estabas hablando en sueños de nuevo.

─¿Ah, sí? ─preguntó Harry con el tono más despreocupado que pudo conseguir─ ¿Y qué es lo que estaba diciendo?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. ─ Nada inteligible. Pero parecía que era algo serio. ¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando?

Harry se encogió de hombros. ─Yo sé tanto como vos. ─dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras de Sirius.

No le había contado a nadie que había estado soñando con Sirius. Suponía que lo sensato sería contarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo significativos que habían sido sus sueños en el pasado, pero no lograba decidirse. Si uno se ponía a pensar, eran muy diferentes de las visiones que había tenido a través de su conexión con Voldemort. Se trataba de… Sirius. Había extrañado tanto a su padrino durante todo el año anterior y era tan bueno poder volver a verlo. Y estaba lo otro. Él no creía que esos sueños fueran visiones significativas, pero al mismo tiempo… no quería contarles para que sólo le dijeran que en verdad no tenían significación. Podía imaginarse la sonrisa incómoda de Ron o a Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior diciéndole que esos sueños eran simplemente eso… sueños. Porque entonces Harry perdería toda esperanza de que realmente fuera Sirius el que venía a hablar con él, desde más allá de la tumba. Y tenía tantos deseos de creer que era cierto… por más irracional que fuera.

Y siguiendo a Hermione, Harry bajó las escaleras de Grimmauld Place 12 hacia la cocina que era donde se iba a realizar la reunión. Grimmauld Place. Se sentía raro eso de volver allí después de tanto tiempo, casi como si nada hubiese pasado. Harry recordaba cuánto odiaba Sirius esa casa.

La Orden del Fénix había ocupado buena parte del año anterior en asegurarse de que la casa siguiera siendo un lugar seguro, pues tras la muerte de Sirius existía el peligro de que la casa pasara automáticamente por herencia a Bellatrix Lestrange. Hubo que poner en juego nuevas medidas de seguridad, extremas incluso, la casa fue arrancada con cimientos y todo de su lugar y reubicada en una esquina de Hampstead Heath. Así que ahora ya ni se trataba de Grimmauld Place, pero habían mantenido el nombre para evitar confusiones. Muchos de los miembros de la Orden se habían mudado allí puesto que sus propios hogares habían dejado de ser seguros, como resultado de ello, la casa estaba ahora superpoblada.

Las actividades escolares en Hogwarts iban a empezar ese día, recordó Harry con nostalgia. Él, por supuesto, no iba a asistir. En el funeral de Dumbledore había hecho el voto solemne de que emplearía el año siguiente en la búsqueda y la destrucción de los horcruxes, y eso era lo que iba hacer.

No había nadie que se lo pudiera impedir, ya era mayor de edad y dueño de tomar sus propias decisiones. Para sus amigos, en cambio, las cosas no resultaban tan sencillas. Harry hubiera preferido que Ron y Hermione se quedaran al margen, que no se involucraran en la misión. Pero sabía que sería imposible convencerlos. Los tres juntos ya habían pasado por tantas cosas, habría sido ridículo que quisiera intentar excluirlos ahora, era una lucha tan de ellos dos como lo era de él. Pero en el caso de ellos, tenían padres que no veían con buenos ojos que sus hijos fuera a pelear con mortífagos.

Aunque tampoco Hogwarts hubiese sido un lugar seguro para ellos. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, la escuela había quedado más o menos bajo la directa dirección del Ministerio y el Ministerio estaba más o menos bajo el control directo de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Hogwarts había dejado de ser un lugar seguro para los nacidos de muggles y para cualquiera que estuviese asociado a Harry Potter. En las últimas semanas, habían estado llegando informes a la Orden de que Scrimgeour se estaba comportando de manera extraña, algunos pensaban que podía estar bajo _Imperius_. Ya no era claro en quién se podía confiar y todo indicaba que la situación se iba pareciendo cada vez más a la del primer avenimiento de Voldemort.

Hermione había mandado a sus padres a ocultarse al extranjero. En cuanto a Ron, él y su familia eran conscientes de lo peligroso que sería que volviera a Hogwarts debido a que todos sabían de su estrecha amistad con Harry Potter. Había habido varias tensas discusiones sobre lo que debía hacerse puesto que los Weasleys se daban cuenta de que aunque Hogwarts no iba a ser segura para Ron, toda la familia iba a quedar bajo sospecha si no se presentaba para cursar el período. Finalmente acordaron una especie de solución. Charlie se había ofrecido para tomar el lugar de su hermano en la escuela, disfrazado con poción polijugos. A nadie había dejado contento este arreglo y a Ron menos que a nadie, no le gustaba que su hermano tuviera que ponerse en peligro por su causa. Sin embargo, todos habían reconocido que siendo mayor y con más experiencia como miembro de la Orden, Charlie iba a estar más capacitado para enfrentar las posibles situaciones conflictivas que pudieran presentarse y además podría servir de espía que controlara de cerca lo que ocurría en la institución. De esta forma, Ron podría ayudar a sus amigos en la búsqueda de los horcruxes, que para él era la prioridad más importante. Charlie había partido la noche anterior asegurándoles a todos que tendría mucho cuidado y que no les iba a fallar. Harry sospechaba que Charlie estaba más nervioso con el asunto de lo que se esforzaba en demostrar. Todos rogaban que la jugada terminara dando buenos resultados y que valiera la pena.

─Al parecer se trata de una reunión muy importante, ─le comentó Hermione a Harry mientras bajaban─ ha venido mucha gente.

─Humm…─replicó Harry dejando de lado sus pensamientos─ Bueno, esperemos que resulte útil para algo. Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a _los ya sabés qué_… y pronto. ─cada vez que Harry pensaba en los horcruxes tenía una sensación de temblor o de vacío en el estómago. No habían avanzado nada desde que habían descubierto el relicario falso, y el tiempo seguía pasando y nada. Ya estaban en septiembre y las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez peor en el mundo mágico.

─Ya sé, ─dijo Hermione nerviosa─ si supiéramos quién se llevó el relicario verdadero, quizá podríamos…

─¡Ah… por fin! ─dijo Ron al verlos bajar─ La reunión está a punto de empezar. ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

Ron tenía ojeras y el rostro pálido, evidentemente se sentía culpable por Charlie, pero nada podía hacer Harry para darle ánimos a ese respecto. Ron tenía que estar con ellos… era algo que todos sabían.

─Harry se había quedado dormido, ─explicó Hermione─ no te preocupes, Lupin todavía no llegó y sin él no van a empezar. Te ves cansado.

Ron le sonrió apenas. ─Ya se me va a pasar.

─Charlie es un mago excepcional, ─ dijo Harry enfático─ no va a tener problemas, y puede cuidar a los otros para que no les pase nada malo.

─Sí, ya sé… gracias cumpa.

─Por supuesto que va a estar bien, ─agregó Hermione, adhiriendo a la regla no escrita de que sólo el optimismo los ayudaría a superar tiempos oscuros como esos─ todo va a ir bien. ─ se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso.

Harry enfiló hacia la puerta de entrada, quería dejarlos unos momentos a solas y además prefería no estar cerca de escenas románticas, no en esos días al menos, sólo servían para recordarle que ya no estaba en una relación y que quizá nunca volvería a estarlo. Suspiró y fue hasta la ventana. Era un día frío, el cielo estaba cubierto y tenía aspecto lechoso, como si fuera una gigantesca fuente de porcelana colgando de lo alto. Vio a lo lejos personas cruzando el parque apretándose los abrigos. _Parejas por todos lados_, pensó con amargura.

Ron y Hermione se habían finalmente arreglado en julio, en la boda de Fleur y Bill. Y ya había sido hora. Habían estado amagando por años, por fin se habían decidido, quizá conscientes de que las cosas se iban a poner peor de ahí en más y que no podían seguir dándole largas al asunto. Harry se sentía muy contento por ellos… bueno… quizá un ochenta por ciento contento. Era genial que estuvieran juntos… pero él ya no tenía a Ginny. La recordó en la boda… _¡qué linda que estaba!_ Sólo habían intercambiado algunas pocas palabras, le había resultado doloroso. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al romper con ella, pero no por eso resultaba más fácil. Trataba de consolarse pensando que volverían a estar juntos cuando terminase la guerra, ella había prometido esperarlo. Así y todo… ¿y si él no sobrevivía? ¿y si no volvía a verla nunca más? cuando había estado con Ginny todo parecía tan… simple, pero había tenido que renunciar a ella, para que estuviera segura. Ella lo iba a esperar… tenía que hacerse la firme resolución de no sentirse celoso de Ron y Hermione, ellos no tenían la culpa de que él se sintiera tan solo.

Una mano se posó sobre su brazo y lo hizo sobresaltar.

─Perdón, ─ se disculpó Hermione─ no quise asustarte. ¿Todo bien?

─Sí, sí… ─replicó Harry con excesivo entusiasmo─ Ya quisiera que empiece la reunión, ¿cuándo va a venir Lupin?

─ Tan pronto pueda, ─dijo Ron─ está con los otros licántropos, y a veces no le resulta fácil escabullirse sin llamar la atención.

─ Sí, supongo. ─ dijo Harry, le resultaba extraño pensar que justo ahora que las cosas parecían encaminadas entre Lupin y Tonks, Remus tuviera que lanzarse a una empresa tan arriesgada. Tonks seguramente no debía de estar para nada contenta.

─Y también va a venir alguien más, ─ dijo Ron muy serio─ mi mamá me dijo que Snape mandó un mensaje, va a venir esta noche.

─¡Qué? ─exclamó Hermione.

─¡Qué? ─ gritó también Harry enojado ─ ¿_Ése_? ¿Qué carajo viene a hacer ése acá? ¿Se creerá que es bienvenido?

─Harry, ─dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo─ entiendo que estés enojado. Pero acordate que Snape fue exonerado. El mismo Dumbledore…

─¡Ésa no es la cuestión! ─ le espetó Harry─ Eso no quita que lo haya hecho. Podría haberse explicado y no huir como un cobarde ¡Me juego a que _quería_ hacerlo! Me juego…

─¡Harry, eso no lo podés probar! ─lo interrumpió Hermione─ Toda la evidencia indica que actuó cumpliendo órdenes. Ya sé que lo que tuvo que hacer es horrible y sé también que no es precisamente una persona agradable, pero vamos a tener que conformarnos. Él es el que prepara la poción polijugos para Charlie y como ahora es el director de Hogwarts, va a poder controlar cualquier intervención del Ministerio en la escuela.

Harry suspiró fastidiado y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana. Se estaba poniendo más oscuro. Lo que había dicho Hermione era cierto, pero igual a Snape seguía sin poder tragarlo.

La tarde del funeral de Dumbledore, Kingsley los había convocado para una reunión urgente. Dos meses antes Dumbledore le había entregado una carta cerrada que debería abrirse sólo en la eventualidad de que él muriera. En la carta Dumbledore se disculpaba por haberles fallado. Sabía que no iba a vivir mucho más, el anillo que había tocado lo había envenenado. Decía también que había estado al tanto de la terrible misión que Voldemort le había encomendado a Draco Malfoy, como una forma de castigar a su familia. Explicaba que había querido preservar a Draco de cometer semejante crimen, del cual no iba a ser nunca capaz. Le había encomendado a Snape que lo protegiera, que se ocupara de cumplir con la misión: Snape tenía que matarlo. La carta concluía ahí.

La información provocó un shock en toda la Orden. Nadie podía creerlo. Y sin embargo la carta era incontestable, la letra era la de Dumbledore y no había sido alterada. Más tarde, Snape había sido localizado y fue interrogado con _Veritaserum_. Su versión coincidía exactamente con la carta. Así que hubo que aceptar la verdad, Snape había matado a Dumbledore porque el director y jefe de la Orden se lo había ordenado.

Pero igual Harry no podía perdonárselo, y ningún razonamiento podía hacerlo cambiar de idea. Odiaba a Snape.

En ese momento entró Lupin, parecía más flaco y más cansado que nunca. ─Hola chicos. Siento llegar tarde.

─¿Problemas para escabullirte? ─preguntó Harry.

Lupin hizo una mueca. ─No precisamente, pero no podía venir directamente. Ya no sospechan de mí como antes pero no quiero arriesgarme demasiado. ¿Vino Tonks?

─ No, ─contestó Hermione─ está de guardia esta noche.

─ Ah… qué lástima. Necesitaba hablar con ella. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño─ ¿Qué les parece si bajamos?

─ Aparentemente Snape va a venir esta noche. ─le informó Hermione mientras marchaban hacia la cocina.

─¿Viene Snape? ─Lupin parecía muy asombrado─ Después de… lo que pasó forma parte del grupo más selecto de Voldemort. Debe de tener una muy buena razón si se arriesga a venir.

─ Justamente eso es lo que estaba pensando, ─respondió Hermione─ él siempre se comunica a través de la profesora McGonagall o del profesor Slughorn, así…

En eso se abrió la puerta de la cocina. ─Ah… hola Remus. ─saludó Bill Weasley─ ¡Qué suerte que hayas podido venir! Pasen, mi mamá nos ha preparado comida, ¿supongo que estarán todos con hambre?

El aroma que venía de la cocina era exquisito. Harry estaba con hambre y por más mal que estuvieran las cosas, comer era necesario como decía siempre la señora Weasley… y si ella cocinaba también era un gusto.

La reunión fue aburridísima, la única "novedad" era que los mortífagos estaban infiltrando el Ministerio y eso era ya sabido. Harry se encontró deseando que llegara Snape, al menos eso sería algo distinto…

Ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado esperando, quería salir y hacer algo que valiera la pena, estaba harto de quedarse sentado pensando. Y de nada valía que Hermione le recordara cada vez que para hacer algo necesitaban algún indicio cierto y que mientras no lo tuvieran les convenía quedarse ahí protegidos y no afuera dando vueltas sin sentido y expuestos a peligros. La paciencia no había sido nunca una de las virtudes de Harry. Tenían cuatro horcruxes que encontrar ─cinco si contaban a Voldemort mismo─ y no habían avanzado nada hasta ese momento.

Tampoco podían compartir el secreto, cuantas más personas supieran, más riesgoso sería. Extrañaba a Dumbledore. Extrañaba su calma sabiduría, él siempre sabía lo que había que hacer. Sin él se sentía desamparado. Hasta ese momento se las había arreglado para zafar en todas las circunstancias pero ¿quién podía garantizarle que sería igual en adelante? Él no se sentía particularmente inteligente o talentoso y ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus amigos se sentía capaz de poder enfrentar y vencer a Voldemort.

Pero igual tenía que tratar… por sus padres, por Dumbledore, por sus amigos, por los nacidos de muggles, por… Cedric.

Hermione lo pateó por debajo de la mesa para sacarlo de sus divagaciones. Se enderezó e hizo un esfuerzo para poner atención a lo que decía Lupin.

─… y algunos ya no se alinean con Greyback, no quieren atacar a los nacidos de muggles, dicen que ellos no son los que los oprimen, sino los políticos del Ministerio y los sangrepura de la línea dura. Se están dando cuenta de que los han estado manipulando y se horrorizan cuando Greyback los incita a atacar niños. Greyback trata de persuadirlos de que el animal en ellos es supremo, pero el descontento crece. El problema es que también tienen miedo, Greyback mataría a cualquiera que se insubordinase. Yo tengo que manejarme con mucho cuidado, alguno de ellos podría denunciarme como espía por miedo a Greyback. Es un trabajo lento, me los tengo que ir ganado de a poco y tratar de convencerlos de que la Orden puede protegerlos.

─ Me parece muy bien, Remus, ─dijo Bill.

─¿Y cómo va el asunto con los goblins? ─ le preguntó Ron.

Bill hizo una cara. ─Ojalá supiera. Es muy difícil saber lo que piensan, no son criaturas muy leales que digamos, con los suyos quizá, pero por lo demás… Atienden su propia conveniencia, como es natural. La mayoría cree que lo mejor es mantenerse al margen. De todas formas estoy haciendo lo que puedo…

─¡Claro que sí! ─ apuntó la señora Weasley─ Y eso que tenés una joven esposa en quien pensar.

Bill rió. ─Mamá, Fleur no es precisamente de las que necesitan protección…

En ese instante entró Snape con aire desafiante, indudablemente era muy bueno para esto de las entradas dramáticas.

─ Buenas noches, Severus. ─saludó Lupin calmo─ Es un gusto que hayas venido.

─ No te preocupes, Lupin, que no se me va a transformar en un hábito. ─ replicó Snape con frialdad.

─ Me enteré de que te han nombrado nuevo director. Felicitaciones.

Snape hizo una mueca imitando una sonrisa. ─ Bueno… era la elección natural. Puedo decir que será bueno poder introducir algunos cambios, hacen mucha falta.

Harry apretó los dientes y los puños. _El descaro…del muy…_

─Me preguntaba, Severus, ─dijo la señora Weasley dubitativa─ si habías visto a Charlie y si…

─Por lo que sé, ─ interrumpió Snape─ tu hijo no despertó ningún tipo de sospechas. Naturalmente le he de proveer la poción a intervalos regulares, pero por lo demás… no me caben dudas de que puede cuidarse muy bien sin supervisión. Eso sí, dentro de dos meses el Ronald Weasley real necesitará otro… corte de pelo.

Ron se removió intranquilo en su asiento. Sólo Snape podía hacer que un corte de pelo sonara tan… inquietante.

─ Así que Charlie está bien, entonces. ─dijo la señora Weasley con alivio─ Arthur se va a poner muy contento. Gracias por cuidar a nuestro hijo, ¿gustarías un trozo de tarta de frutillas? Está recién horneada. ─ le presentó un plato a Snape, que la miró como si le estuviese presentando unos calzoncillos con vuelos para que se los probara.

─¿Y para qué vino entonces? ─ intervino Harry sin molestarse en demostrar ni un ápice de cortesía, quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

Snape se volvió hacia él, Harry le sostuvo la mirada para dejarle en claro que ya no lo intimidaba.

Snape contestó con una mueca de desprecio. ─Estoy aquí, señor Potter, por un asunto de suma urgencia. El ex director me dejó una tarea para cumplir y mi venida esta noche tiene que ver con ese cometido. He venido a dejar a una persona al cuidado y protección de la Orden del Fénix.

─¿Quién? ─ preguntó Lupin.

Snape se volvió hacia la puerta. ─ Y bien, ¿qué estás esperando? ─llamó─ No te demores ahí. Entrá.

El chico entró. Estaba flaco, magullado y sucio. Tenía la vista baja y se mostraba reticente a acercarse, más parecía que tenía ganas de escapar de allí cuanto antes.

Era Draco Malfoy.

oOo

**Nota del traductor:**

Los títulos de los capítulos están en latín. Algunos son expresiones conocidas, otros no. Aparte de proveer la traducción aproximada que pone la autora, agregaré algún dato adicional que haya encontrado en la red.

Errare humanun est: _Errar es humano. _(Es propio de la naturaleza humana el equivocarse.)

Modernamente se ha hecho frecuente completarlo con: _Perdonar es divino._

Sin embargo la expresión vendría de una frase de Séneca el joven: _Errare humanum est, sed perseverare diabolicum; _'Errar es humano, pero lo realmente malo es perseverar en el error'

OoO

Si todo marcha sin inconvenientes las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana. Como ya habrán notado, ésta también va a la argentina, les sugiero a todos aquellos que no toleren el voseo que elijan alguna otra historia para leer. Eso sí, ésta es muy buena, sería una lástima que se la perdieran.


	2. Nosce te ipsum

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "Finite Incantatum".

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 2 – Nosce te ipsum**

Draco Malfoy.

Le había tomado a Harry varios segundos reconocerlo. Era realmente difícil de creer que el individuo desaliñado y de aspecto miserable parado frente a ellos era el mismo chico de porte arrogante y de distinguida elegancia que tanto había aborrecido en la escuela. ¿Qué carajo le había pasado?

Naturalmente, Harry se había preguntado en varias oportunidades qué era lo que había pasado con Malfoy tras la huída la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore. Recordaba la terrible crisis interna del Slytherin, el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que no podía cometer un asesinato, pero consciente al mismo tiempo de que si no lo hacía toda su familia podría morir. Recordaba el miedo de Draco. Y Dumbledore había logrado convencerlo, en esos instantes antes de que Snape… pero de nada valía pensar en eso en ese momento. Harry había esperado que Malfoy no resultara terriblemente castigado por Voldemort por no haber cumplido su misión, pero había sido apenas una vaga esperanza. Harry había tenido muchas otras cosas importantes en las que pensar y Malfoy nunca le había dado razones para que se sintiera obligado a preocuparse demasiado por él.

Y ahora Malfoy estaba en la cocina con aspecto de no haber comido o de haberse lavado durante semanas. Malfoy estaba _allí_. Parecía algo surrealista.

─¡Draco! ─dijo Lupin asombrado.

─¿Draco Malfoy? ─inquirió Mundungus Fletcher─ ¿el _hijo_ de Lucius Malfoy?

La mejilla de Draco vibró ligeramente. Snape le dirigió a Mundungus una mirada fulminante. ─Obviamente. Éste es el lugar más seguro para protegerlo.

Hubo un instante de silencio sorprendido que la señora Weasley quebró finalmente. ─Bueno, querido, ─le dijo ansiosa─ ¿por qué no tomás asiento? Hay mucho para comer y estoy segura de que tendrás hambre.

Malfoy la miró con recelo. Le recordó a Harry a un animal salvaje famélico dudando si atacar o no al que quería ayudarlo. Pero el hambre fue más fuerte que la desconfianza. Se sentó y empezó a devorar la comida a toda velocidad hasta casi ahogarse.

─Severus, ─dijo entonces Lupin, ya algo recuperado del asombro inicial─ ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que ocurre? Por supuesto le vamos a brindar asilo a Draco pero ¿te molestaría contarnos qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó? ¿Dónde están sus padres?

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

─Sus padres, ─respondió Severus─ están viviendo bajo el estrecho control del Señor Oscuro. Tras la fuga de Azkaban, podemos suponer que Lucius Malfoy y su esposa han ido a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy. Hasta hace poco, madre e hijo estaban recluidos en la Casa Riddle para que el Señor Oscuro pudiera… supervisarlos. Draco fue liberado hace una semana.

─¿Qué querés decir exactamente con _liberado_? ─ preguntó Lupin.

─Ah… presumo que ya todos habrán imaginado que el chico no recibió precisamente una calurosa bienvenida cuando volvió de Hogwarts. Hice lo que pude, dentro de lo posible, para tratar de disculparlo; pero lo cierto es que Señor Oscuro ya había anticipado que iba a fracasar, todo lo de la misión no había sido más que una excusa para castigar a los Malfoys. Draco sufrió muchísimo, lamentablemente yo no podía intervenir, no pude evitarlo.

─ Sí, claro, si no me cabe la menor duda. ─ acotó Mundungus sarcástico.

Snape se volvió hacia él con expresión helada en el rostro. ─¿Y qué es lo que has hecho vos por la Orden? ¿Sonsacarle información a esa caterva de compinches tuyos, criminales de poca monta? ¿Tengo acaso que recordarte que yo estuve arriesgándome al máximo espiando y que he logrado engañar al Señor Oscuro al punto de que está convencido que soy uno de sus más leales seguidores? No tenía ninguna posibilidad de defender al joven Malfoy, hubiera puesto en serio riesgo mi posición. ¿Acaso podés entender eso o debo explicarlo con palabras más cortas para que puedas captarlo?

Mundungus se puso de pie fastidiado pero Lupin lo contuvo. ─Ahora no es el momento, Dung. ─dijo cortante─ Severus, esto puede resultar ser una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿por qué no esta el chico en Hogwarts? Es evidente que el Señor Oscuro no consideró adecuado matarlo, puedo presumir entonces que en cierta forma lo ha perdonado. ¿Por qué entonces no puede volver a Hogwarts? ¿Qué más ha pasado que todavía no sabemos?

Snape suspiró cansadamente como dejando en claro que lo exasperaba tener que contestar tanta pregunta inane. ─Draco fue víctima de tremendos castigos a mano del Señor Oscuro, como lo pueden ver por su aspecto. Estuvo también sometido a _Imperius_ durante largos períodos las últimas semanas.

Malfoy empujó bruscamente su plato, los ojos se le habían ensombrecido notoriamente.

─Finalmente, ─ continuó Snape─ el señor Oscuro se aburrió de él, y a pesar de las súplicas de Narcissa Malfoy, lo maldijo con _Magicæ Excerpero._

Draco dejó oír un suspiro inquieto.

─¿Con _qué_? ─preguntó Bill.

─Es una magia muy antigua, ─dijo Lupin con expresión sombría─ muy oscura. Y se necesita un poder extraordinario para que resulte. En esencia es… vaciar a la víctima de magia, drenársela; todos sus poderes mágicos. La víctima queda como un squib.

─¿Puedo retirarme? ─ le preguntó Draco a Snape, sonaba emocionalmente muy afectado, la voz le había salido entrecortada y ronca, quizá porque hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba.

─Quedate donde estás, Draco. Tengo que informales a estas personas exactamente cuál es la situación, para que sepan qué es lo que tendrán que manejar. Has de hacer un esfuerzo para soportarlo. ─a continuación se dirigió a los reunidos─ Draco siempre ha dependido de la magia para vivir, desde su infancia. Los Malfoy apenas si tenían contacto con el mundo muggle, siempre lo consideraron como algo muy por debajo de su dignidad. Y el Señor Oscuro lo sabe, ningún sangrepura que se precie de tal se rebajaría a usar técnicas o procedimientos muggles. Sabe que, librado a su suerte, Draco tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir sin magia. Fue por eso que una vez que le quitó la magia lo dejó libre para que se las arreglara por su cuenta. Me tomó toda una semana poder encontrarlo, tiempo durante el cual… bueno, bien pueden ver ustedes el estado en que se encuentra.

Draco tenía la vista fija en su plato.

─Yo les había prometido a nuestro antiguo líder y a la madre del chico que lo protegería. Y bien… sin magia a Hogwarts no puede volver. Ésta es la única opción. Claro que si no quieren aceptarlo… no tienen ninguna obligación. Échenlo y no tardará en morir en algún albañal.

─ Nadie va a morir en ningún albañal. ─intervino Lupin cortante─ Por supuesto que Draco se puede quedar. Trataremos de encontrar la forma de… ayudarlo. ¿Su madre está bien? ¿Sabe dónde está su hijo?

─Como ya lo he dicho, presumo que ha vuelto a la residencia familiar. Por obvias razones de seguridad no puedo informarle adónde lo he traído. Sin embargo ella sabe que he hecho un voto jurando protegerlo. De más está decir que la presencia de Draco en los cuarteles debe mantenerse en secreto. Yo mismo me he constituido en su Guardián Secreto.

Harry algo sabía respecto del voto de protección, algo había escuchado durante el sexto año… y además… Draco siempre había sido el alumno preferido de Snape.

─Ni una palabra más, ─dijo Lupin─ Draco se queda y haremos todo lo que podamos para que esté seguro.

─Muy bien, ─ dijo Snape─ debo volver cuanto antes a la escuela, caso contrario mi ausencia prolongada podría despertar sospechas. Adiós Draco, tratá de sobrellevar esto de la mejor manera. ─antes de salir, Snape tomó una porción de tarta y partió.

Hubo un nuevo momento de silencio.

─¿Querrías… algo más de comer o de beber? ─le preguntó titubeante la señora Weasley a Malfoy.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, la vista siempre baja.

─¿Trajiste algunas cosas con vos? ─ quiso saber la señora Weasley.

Draco la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que le preguntaba. ─¿Le parece que con esta traza…? ─ se interrumpió y suspiró─ Snape me dio algo de dinero para comprar ropas.

─Ah bien. ¿Quién puede ira a conseguirle algo?

─Voy yo, ─se ofreció Bill─ los negocios todavía no cerraron.

Draco sacó una pequeña bolsa y se la pasó a Bill sin levantar la vista. Bill la tomó, le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro a su mamá y salió.

─Bien entonces… ─dijo Lupin con tono práctico, te voy a mostrar dónde está el baño para que puedas asearte un poco y te voy a dar una toga para que te pongas hasta que Bill regrese con las ropas nuevas. Es posible que te quede un poco grande… pero no tendrás que usarla mucho tiempo.

─Un momento, ─intervino Hestia Jones─ ¿dónde va a dormir? Todas las habitaciones ya están ocupadas. No se puede instalar en un sofá, al parecer se va a quedar mucho tiempo.

─Ah… ─dijo Lupin mordiéndose el labio, incómodo─ Bueno… me temo que en la cama libre del cuarto de Harry.

Harry sintió que se le venía el alma a los pies, aunque durante los últimos cinco minutos se la había visto venir.

─¡Qué? ─ gritó Draco de inmediato─ ¡no voy a quedarme en la misma habitación que _él_!

─Remus, por favor… ─empezó a protestar Harry.

Lupin levantó las manos como pidiendo calma. ─Ya sé que ésta no es una solución muy popular. Lo lamento, chicos, pero es la solución más práctica. Hay dos camas en esa habitación… y considerando que Ron se ha… prácticamente mudado a la de Hermione…

Como accionada por un resorte la señora Weasley se puso de pie y se apresuró a juntar los platos; Ron y Hermione, ambos, se ruborizaron.

─No me importa, ─insistió Draco desesperado─ dormiré en el piso en el hall de entrada, me han tocado lugares peores en esta última semana.

─Bueno, justamente por eso deberías considerar el asunto desde otra perspectiva, ─replicó Remus que ya empezaba a mostrar cierta exasperación en el tono─ compartir un cuarto con alguien que no te cae bien debería, después de lo que has pasado, parecerte trivial en comparación. Hay cortinas que pueden correrse alrededor de la cama de manera que ni siquiera será imprescindible que tengan que mirarse. Pero lo dos son ya mayores de edad, uno esperaría que supieran manejar el asunto con más madurez. Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento sin causarles gran cantidad de inconvenientes a todos los demás.

Harry suspiró resignándose a lo inevitable: compartir el cuarto con Malfoy. Era como una especie de horrible farsa. Iba a ser como la vieja película _Extraña pareja_, pero sin la parte de comedia. ¡Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas en qué pensar! No quería quejarse más porque sabía que Lupin había decidido sensatamente y no quería parecer egoísta. Pero así y todo. ¿por qué era siempre a él al que le tocaba bailar con la más fea? Ahora ya ni iba tener privacidad, no iba a tener más momentos de soledad para distenderse y pensar. Y ni siquiera iba a poder dormir tranquilo por miedo a que Malfoy le pudiera hacer algo mientras estaba dormido. Harry sentía ganas de tener una rabieta, sólo porque no estaba en pareja le encajaban esto también encima.

Por otro lado, consideraba, aunque Malfoy iba a ser un espantoso compañero de cuarto, lo que le había tocado pasar seguramente lo habría cambiado. Ya no podía hacer magia. Algo terrible para alguien que siempre había tratado a los muggles con tanto desprecio. No, difícilmente el Slytherin iba a poder seguir comportándose igual de repelente que siempre.

─ Queda decidido así, ─concluyó Remus─ acompañame, Draco, te voy a mostrar el lugar.

Draco obedeció y lo siguió, pero iba echando chispas.

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, tratando de conciliar términos con este nuevo displacer que se sumaba a los ya numerosos de su atribulada vida. Sirius le había dicho en el sueño que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, que las cosas iban a cambiar. ¿Se habría estado refiriendo a este cambio? Harry mal podía entender que la presencia de Malfoy allí pudiera implicar ningún cambió significativo, excepto que ahora tendrían a alguien que los premiaría con chorreras de insultos. ¿Sería ésta la idea que Sirius tenía de una broma? ¿O se estaba refiriendo a que algo más iba a pasar, algo que no era esto? Harry temblaba, no sabía cuántos _algos_ más iba a ser capaz de poder soportar.

Suspiró irritado y salió de la cocina, quería estar solo, cuando pasó por delante del las cortinas que cubrían el retrato de la vieja señora Black oyó suaves ronquidos. Pensó amargamente que ahora al menos _ella_ iba a sentirse contenta de tener a un altanero sangrepura en la casa; y luego como con un sobresalto le vino el pensamiento, ¿pero era lo mismo un sangrepura sin magia?

La sórdida sala parecía un lugar ideal para sentarse a rumiar dado su atribulado estado emocional actual. El sol se había puesto casi por completo, el cielo tenía un meloso color naranja. Extrañaba el diáfano cielo estrellado de Hogwarts. Ansiaba poder volver a la escuela, su hogar. Quería que le devolvieran su antigua vida. No… quería una vida sin Voldemort. No quería que hubiera más chicos creciendo con miedo. Sería tan lindo poder volver a Hogwarts sin tener que preocuparse por alguien que quería destruir todo lo que consideraban bueno.

Se acurrucó en uno de los sillones. No quería seguir pensando. No quería pensar en que tendría que subir para dormir en la misma habitación con Malfoy. Y tampoco quería pensar en la misión y en todo lo que tendría que planear, esforzarse y pelear. No quería pensar en que terminaría perdiendo amigos en la guerra. Por un momento, aunque más no fuera por un momento, sólo quería _ser_. Quería al menos por un rato olvidar todo… y eso le daría fuerzas para poder seguir después.

Unos minutos más tarde alguien encendió las lámparas de aceite. Levantó la vista, eran Ron y Hermione.

Harry apretó los labios, le parecía bien que sus amigos vinieran a tratar de consolarlo, pero le hubiera gustado que se demoraran un poco más. Porque en ese momento le resultaba demasiado fácil echarles a los dos la culpa de lo que le pasaba.

Para ellos estaba todo bien, resguardados por su relación, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido encajarle a Malfoy a ninguno de los dos. Le correspondía a Harry ser castigado porque no tenía a nadie. Ron había estado pasando todas las noches en el cuarto de Hermione. Se había estado sintiendo muy solo, extrañaba la compañía de Ron. Seguían siendo sus amigos, pero ahora se notaba que hacían esfuerzos conscientes para incluirlo, antes eso había sido algo natural. Eso lo irritaba. Y además, sabía que era irrazonable, pero resentía el hecho de que hubieran decidido consolidar la relación justo cuando él se había visto obligado a romper con Ginny para protegerla y para poder encarar su misión. ¿Por qué era siempre a él al que le tocaba perder? Y esa misma relación de ellos era la causa de que ahora tuviera que aguantar a Malfoy.

─Estabas acá. ─señaló Hermione.

Les dirigió una sonrisa triste y trató de que el resentimiento no se le notara.

─¿Estás bien, cumpa? ─ preguntó Ron con voz nerviosa.

─Sí, claro. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

─Ay Harry, ─se lamentó Hermione sentándose en el canapé de enfrente─ siento mucho lo de Malfoy.

─Yo también, ─intervino Ron con torpeza desde la puerta─ yo no sabía que… porque si no, no hubiera…

─No se preocupen, ─dijo Harry resignado─ es sólo que… no es precisamente la mejor cosa que podría haber pasado…

─Lo estás poniendo muy suave, ─exclamó Ron─ ¿qué es esto de que tengamos que aguantar a Malfoy acá todos los días? Voy a hablar con Remus, seguro que debe de haber alguna otra solución posible, para que no te veas obligado a compartir con él.

─Lo dudo, ─dijo Harry─ Lupin tiene razón, es la solución más práctica, tendré que apechugarla.

─¡Pero no se da cuenta del peligro de que estés con Malfoy! ¡Es un mortífago de mierda! ¡El muy guacho casi me mató con el veneno… y a Katie…! Y justo lo van a poner con vos… ¡es que no piensan en tu seguridad?

─Pero ya no tiene magia. ─le recordó Harry─ Voy a poner un encantamiento impenetrable en las cortinas o algo por el estilo; sé que puedo defenderme de Malfoy, ésa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es tener que aguantarlo.

─¡Tenés razón! ─dijo Ron sonriendo maligno─ Perdió la magia…Ja… se lo tiene bien merecido el muy imbécil.

─¡Ron! ─interpuso Hermione─ Sé que es una persona poco agradable, pero lo que le ocurrió es algo terrible. ¿Cómo te sentirías vos si te sacaran todos los poderes mágicos?

─¿Cómo me salís ahora con algo así? ─replicó Ron sin poder creer que le hiciera semejante planteo─ ¡Después de todas las veces que te llamó sangresucia! ¡Después de todos sus alardes de superioridad, de que estaba por encima de todos debido a su ilustre linaje de sangrepura! Según mi parecer esto es justicia divina.

─No sé… ─dijo Hermione reflexiva─ no digo que no necesitara una lección… pero tiemblo al pensar en lo que le tocó y le toca sufrir. Para alguien como Malfoy tener que vivir como muggle… no quiero ni pensar lo que debe de ser. Debe de sentir que ya no sirve para nada…

─¡Nunca sirvió para nada! ─protestó Ron─ Lo que le pasó se lo merece.

Hermione suspiró y no continuó la discusión, con Ron era imposible tratar de razonar.

─Yo tampoco creo que esté bien lo que le pasó ─dijo Harry─ Sufrió mucho el último mes y fue castigado brutalmente porque se negó a asesinar a Dumbledore.

─¡Ah… no fue capaz de cometer un asesinato! ─gritó Ron melodramáticamente─ ¡Ahora le vamos a tener que dar una medalla! Harry, acordate de lo que me pasó a mí y a Katie… y a Bill. Todo eso fue su culpa.

─Ya sé… no estoy defendiendo sus acciones… pero estaba desesperado. Lo habían puesto en una posición dificilísima, la vida de su familia corría peligro… y no pensaba en las consecuencias. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Dumbledore mismo señaló la torpeza de los planes y era cierto. Y en parte él no quería hacerlo. Y no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por él. Y eso no quita que siga siendo un imbécil y de que nunca me va a caer bien. Cierto, hizo pésimas elecciones… no lo discuto… pero siento que esto que le pasó no es justo.

Ron hizo una cara y por un momento pareció que iba a replicar pero luego lo reconsideró. ─Sólo sé que yo no querría compartir un cuarto con él. ─se limitó a agregar.

─Bueno, no me parece que me quede otra alternativa. ─dijo Harry─ No ardo precisamente en deseos de subir a acostarme. Es posible que se limite a ignorarme, lo cual sería estupendo si uno se pone a pensar. Él tampoco está contento con este arreglo. Y si tratara de provocarme… no le voy a hacer caso. No pienso gastar energías en peleas, tengo cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparme.

─Me parece excelente, ─dijo Ron con énfasis─ no desperdicies energías por ése.

─No sé, ─dijo Hermione─ creo que va a necesitar a alguien con quien hablar, lo que le pasó…

Harry rió. ─Para hablar no va a elegirme precisamente a mí…

─¡Bien que podría! ─contrapuso Hermione─ Si vos le demostrás que no lo vas tratar con desprecio ni con aires de superioridad ahora que perdió todo. Como vos dijiste, Malfoy ha demostrado que tiene potencial para redimirse. Mucho de lo que hizo fue por ignorancia o inconciencia. Pero después de lo que le pasó seguramente reconsiderará. Vos… vos podrías tratar de llegar a él… para ayudarlo… ¿quién sabe? podríamos llevarnos una buena sorpresa.

Ron soltó una carcajada. ─Lo dudo mucho, ─dijo─ siento desilusionarte pero hay personas que están más allá de cualquier redención. Es mala entraña. Toda la familia está podrida hasta la médula; siempre lo estuvieron; no van a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Y no podés pedirle a Harry que pierda el tiempo tratando de ayudarlo, tiene ya demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse.

Hermione lo miró enfadada. ─ No digo que Malfoy vaya a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Es sólo que… nunca hay que darse por vencido con las personas. Son muy pocas las que están más allá de toda salvación… y definitivamente no es el caso de Malfoy… creo que podría valer la pena el intento.

─¿Y para qué? Quiero decir… incluso en el caso de que tuvieras razón, cosa que dudo, ¿de qué serviría? Incluso en el caso de que pudiera convencer a Malfoy de comportarse decentemente, ¿de qué serviría eso para la guerra? Lo más probable es que se escaparía ante el menor peligro, incluso cuando tenía magia era muy bueno para eso. ¡Siempre fue un sucio cobarde! Y además no tiene magia… cuanto mucho lo que podría llegar a hacer sería… no sé… pegarle a un mortífago en la cabeza con una sartén.

Hermione se puso de pie frustrada. ─Ron, esto es la vida real, no un dibujo animado. Si Draco decidiera pasarse a nuestro lado podría aportar valiosa información. ¡Nunca se sabe!

─¡Mucho lo dudo!

─¡Paren! ─pidió Harry que no quería que la discusión pasara a mayores─ Escuchen. Entiendo lo que vos decís, Hermione, sería bueno que Malfoy dejar de comportarse como una mierda y empezara a ayudarnos. Pero creo que Ron también tiene razón, poco puede hacer Malfoy para ayudarnos. Además, a mí no me va a escuchar, vos ya lo viste antes… me odia. Cualquier intento que haga para ayudarlo lo va a tomar como un insulto, así que no veo razón para molestarme en tratar. Más vale que pongamos nuestras energías en el asunto de los horcruxes… y con Malfoy… lo mejor es que lo ignore por completo.

Hermione pareció muy decepcionada. ─ Yo pensaba que por lo menos ibas a tratar. Pero si te parece que no vale la pena… no puedo hacer nada más al respecto. Pero… creo que eso es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido. ─suspiró─ Pongámonos a hablar entonces de los horcruxes, repasemos otra vez lo que sabemos de la vida de Ya Sabés Quién, tengo la sensación de que hay algo evidente que se nos está pasando por alto, algo que tenemos enfrente de las narices…

Pero si bien se la pasaron hablando largo rato no avanzaron nada, nada que los pusiera más cerca de los horcruxes, nada que les pudiera aportar una pista sobre el misterioso R.A.B.. Indefectiblemente le llegó a Harry la hora de ir a acostarse.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes pensaba, ¡qué bien le vendría un _recreo_! ¿Y por qué no una revelación? ¿Por qué Sirius no le aportaba algo útil para la búsqueda de los horcruxes? ¿De qué le servía que le hablara enigmáticamente sobre los opuestos?

_Porque no es real_, se dijo amargamente contemplándose en el espejo. _Es un sueño, Sirius está muerto y no lo vas a volver a ver. Más vale que te dejes de vivir de fantasías, de nada sirven._

Se puso lentamente el piyama. Deseaba que Ginny estuviera ahí. Quería abrazarla y besarla. Quería que lo consolara.

Caminando por el corredor, le volvieron a la mente las palabras de Hermione. Se empezó a sentir culpable. El problema era que Hermione casi siempre tenía razón. Habían sido innumerables las veces que se había arrepentido por no haber seguido su consejo. ¿Y si tenía razón respecto a Malfoy? ¿Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para tratar de congeniar con su viejo enemigo? ¿Y si Malfoy podía ayudar? _Es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido._ Harry no podía negarlo, Dumbledore siempre había creído en la redención de las personas, y había querido ayudar a Draco y a su familia, incluso. Dumbledore se hubiera sentido muy decepcionado de que no hubiera tratado de hacer siquiera un intento. Y de pronto se puso en el lugar de Malfoy. Si hubiera pasado por todo ese martirio y se encontrara luego ahí, rodeado por gente que no lo conocía y no lo quería. Quizá sí debería hacer un esfuerzo, al menos un intento.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Sospechaba que Malfoy estaría todavía despierto. Así era, estaba sentado en la cama que había sido la de Ron, abrazándose las piernas. Se había duchado y estaba enfundado en un piyama azul. Las bolsas de la ropa que le había comprado Bill estaban a un costado de la cama. Lo observó entrar con mirada hostil.

Harry tragó saliva. No iba a ser fácil. ─Hola, ─dijo─ ¿cómo estás?

─Como el culo, Potter. ─contestó bruscamente─ ¿o qué esperabas? Y para colmo de males también me toca dormir en la misma habitación que vos.

─¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

─A decir verdad, sí. ─replicó Draco─ Dejate de hacer preguntas pelotudas. Y dejá de hacer como que te importa lo que me pasa. No quiero ni tu lástima ni tu condescendencia. ─dicho eso, se encerró en la cama corriendo las cortinas.

Harry suspiró. Bueno… al menos había tratado. Hermione se iba a sentir complacida. Ya más no le podían pedir que hiciera. Cerró las cortinas de la cama y les puso un encantamiento impenetrable, no creía que Malfoy fuera a hacerle nada pero para qué correr riesgos innecesarios. Cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada expresó en silencio su deseo de no tener ningún sueño esa noche.

oOo

**Nosce te ipsum**: Conócete a ti mismo. (o _Conocete a vos mismo_)

Es la traducción latina de una frase en griego inscrita en el templo de Apolo en Delfos.

ooooo

Iba a publicar este segundo capítulo dentro de dos días, pero terminé antes de lo previsto y como el primero tuvo muy buena repercusión… va hoy.


	3. Ipsa scientia potestas est

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "Finite Incantatum".

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 3 – Ipsa scientia potestas est**

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente le tomó algunos minutos ubicarse. Mientras fijaba los ojos en el dosel apolillado se le cruzó el pensamiento de si el baño estaría desocupado. Y de repente recordó, Malfoy. Se quedó quieto y prestó atención para detectar algún sonido de la habitación. Silencio. Estiró la mano para agarrar los lentes y espió, las cortinas de la cama de Malfoy estaban cerradas. Probablemente dormía.

Harry juntó rápidamente algunas ropas y partió para tomar una ducha.

La fortuna parecía acompañarlo, encontró el baño desocupado. _Una cosa bien, por lo menos_, pensó. En el estado emocional en que se encontraba, hasta el poder tomar una ducha tranquilo era causa para una celebración. Sintió que se le liberaban un poco las tensiones bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Era uno de esos pocos momentos en los que se permitía pensar que todo iba a salir bien. Sus amigos y él iban a poder resolver todo e iban a ganar la guerra. Y después Ginny y él iban a poder retomar la relación. Y compartir la habitación con Malfoy no iba resultar tan malo. Todo iba a salir bien.

El momento de soñador optimismo fue interrumpido abruptamente por golpes en la puerta del baño. Cerró la ducha y comenzó a secarse a toda velocidad con un toallón. ─¡Está bien! ─gritó─ ¡Salgo enseguida! ─empezó a vestirse lo más rápido posible.

─Soy yo, Harry. ─le llegó la voz de Hermione─ Perdón, pero es urgente que hablemos. No puedo decir mucho más acá… pero es importante. Andá a mi cuarto apenas estés listo. ¡Y date prisa!

Se secó el cabello a la rápida con una toalla, se calzó los anteojos, levantó el piyama del suelo y salió del baño. Subió las escaleras corriendo, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, hacia la habitación de Hermione en el segundo piso. Hermione había sonado muy ansiosa y se le habían despertado esperanzas en el pecho. Ojalá esto resultara algo bueno.

No alcanzó a golpear la puerta que ya Hermione lo estaba metiendo adentro. Los ojos le brillaban y tenía las mejillas encendidas. Ron estaba sentado en la cama, sonreía nervioso.

─¿Qué es lo que…?

─¡Oh Harry! Harry, creo que por fin encontramos algo. Vení conmigo.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y volvió a sacarlo al corredor.

─Hermione, ¿qué es lo…?

─Shh… no levantes la voz. Tengo que mostrarte algo.

Caminaron hasta la destartalada escalera que subía al ático con Ron pegado a los talones.

─ Es arriba. ─susurró Hermione.

Harry sólo había estado una vez en el ático. Recordaba que era oscuro y polvoriento, lleno de cajas y de muebles rotos. No era un lugar que hubiera querido visitar de nuevo, especialmente porque Kreacher solía refugiarse allí.

─Anoche no podía dormir, ─dijo Hermione una vez que hubieron entrado y cerrado la puerta─ me desperté a las cuatro y no podía dejar de pensar en los horcruxes; sigo siempre con esa sensación de que hay algo obvio que estamos pasando por alto. Es algo recurrente, lo tengo en la mente desde que vinimos a vivir acá. Sabía que era algo importante pero no podía determinar qué. Me estaba volviendo loca, así que me levanté y vine acá. Pensé que quizá podría encontrar algo interesante, aunque para decir la verdad, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Empecé a revisar una caja que tenía papeles viejos, había algunos de los deberes de la escuela de Sirius. Y fue cuando encontré _esto_.

Sacó un rollo de pergamino de una caja desvencijada y se lo pasó a Harry. ─Esto es un trabajo del hermano de Sirius. Abrilo.

La hoja crujió cuando Harry la estiró. ─_La_ _historia del ajenjo y sus propiedades mágicas,_ ─leyó─ por Regulus A. Black.

Harry la miró confundido. ─¿Ajenjo? ¿Qué tiene que ver el ajenjo con…?

─¡No eso! ─gritó Hermione exasperada─ ¡Mirá el nombre! ¿Cuáles son las iniciales?

─Bueno… son R.A.B…. ¡Ah…!

─ ¡Merlin! ─susurró Ron─ ¿Y vos creés que…?

─¿Se acuerdan de hace dos veranos? ─interrumpió Hermione─ Estábamos limpiando la casa y tirando todos los artefactos oscuros y demás. ¿No se acuerdan? Estábamos revisando un armario y encontramos un relicario de plata. ¡Que ninguno pudo abrir!

Harry sintió un escalofrío. ─Pero entonces… eso quiere decir que el hermano de Sirius no era un mortífago… ¡se robó un horcrux!

─No… sí que debe de haber sido un mortífago. Si sabía de los horcruxes debe de haber sido un mortífago muy próximo a Vos Sabés Quién. Quizá en algún momento se echó atrás. Quizá cuando se dio cuenta de cómo era realmente Vos Sabés Quién se arrepintió. Pero en lugar de huir, como todos pensamos, ¡decidió desafiar a Vos Sabés quién! Rastreó el horcrux y lo sustituyó por uno falso. No creo que Vos Sabés Quién se haya enterado de esto, pero se debe de haber dado cuenta de otra forma de que lo estaba traicionando, y fue por eso que lo mató.

Harry se empezó a entusiasmar, todo encajaba… pero…

─Hermione, ─dijo inseguro─ ¿y donde carajo está el relicario ahora?

La cara de Hermione perdió toda la excitación.

─Maldito infierno, ─gruñó Ron─ lo pusimos con todas las otras cosas que iban a la basura, ¿no?

─Podría estar en cualquier lugar ahora, ─dijo Harry─ se lo debe de haber llevado Mundungus para venderlo en el mercado negro.

─Me pregunto a cuánto se cotizará un pedazo de alma de Ya Sabés Quién… ─ musitó Ron.

─Tenemos que aceptarlo, Hermione, ─dijo Harry─ aunque sepamos que fue Regulus el que se llevó el relicario, no estamos ahora más cerca de encontrarlo.

─Podemos preguntarle a Mundungus si se acuerda de haberlo visto, ─sugirió Hermione sin mucha convicción─ si fue él el que se lo llevó quizá nos pueda decir cómo recuperarlo.

Harry hizo una cara, Mundungus no se acordaba ni de lo que había pasado la semana anterior, ni hablar de algo que había hecho dos años antes.

─Vamos, ─dijo Ron con un suspiro─ bajemos. Tengo hambre. Creo que mi mamá dejó algo para desayunar.

Bajaron mucho menos entusiastas. Era una teoría tan buena… si tan sólo hubieran sabido entonces lo que sabían ahora… pensar que habían tenido un horcrux y habían dejado que se les escapara de las manos…

─¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Malfoy anoche? ─preguntó Hermione sacando a Harry de sus devaneos.

─Podrían haber sido peor… supongo… traté de hablar con él.

Ron soltó una risa ronca, Hermione lo paró con una mirada.

─¿Ah sí? Me parece muy bien. ¿Y cómo te fue?

─¿Cómo creés que me puede haber ido? Le pregunté cómo estaba y me gané una buena dosis de hiel y veneno por demostrar interés. Y fue por tu culpa, por lo que me dijiste que sería lo que Dumbledore habría querido. Bueno… aprendí la lección, Malfoy no quiere saber nada conmigo y voy a respetar esa decisión.

─Pero lo más seguro es que se esté mostrando defensivo. Tengo la certeza de que debe de sentirse solo y asustado. Ya sé que no es de las mejores personas, pero con tu influencia…

─ Hermione, ¿a cuánta más tortura lo querés someter? ─interrumpió Ron─ ¡Cómo si ya no tuviera un montón de cosas que lo preocupan! ¿Para qué empeñar esfuerzos en una causa perdida como Malfoy?

Harry no dijo nada. Recordó lo miserable que se había sentido Malfoy y cómo de inmediato había presumido que le estaba hablando por lástima. Lo cual era cierto, de nada servía afirmar otra cosa. Seguía sin querer tener que ocuparse de los problemas de Malfoy. Pero igual sentía algo de culpa. Se suponía que debería haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo ofreciéndole ayuda, incluso si el otro lo rechazaba. No importaba cuán odioso era el chico. Harry no quería que se sintiera así de solo, ya había demasiada soledad en el mundo como estaban las cosas.

Sólo Tonks estaba en la cocina, les sonrió contenta. ─Hola a los tres, se levantan más temprano de lo que yo creía. ¿Quieren que ponga a calentar agua para el té?

─Yo me ocupo. ─dijo Hermione, seguramente recordando lo torpe que podía ser a veces Tonks en la cocina. Harry buscó tazas y las puso sobre la mesa. Ron empezó a freír la panceta.

─¿Cómo estuvo la guardia de anoche? ─preguntó Harry.

Tonks hizo una cara. ─No muy bien. Nos están poniendo muchas trabas. Hay gente en puestos de poder que quieren hacerles las cosas lo más fáciles posibles a los mortífagos. Algunos de mis colegas se han avenido sin ningún inconveniente, no les interesa realmente proteger a la gente. Por suerte existe la Orden, acá por lo menos se preocupan y buscan la forma de parar a Ya Sabés Quién.

─¿Viste a Lupin? ─ preguntó Ron girando la cabeza sobre el hombro.

La sonrisa de Tonks se desdibujó un poco. ─Hum…sí, lo vi anoche. Apenas un ratito, tenía que irse, no pudimos hablar mucho…

─¿Te enteraste de lo de Draco Malfoy? ─preguntó Harry, le pareció que era conveniente cambiar el tema.

─¡Sí! ─contestó Tonks abriendo grandes los ojos─ Me enteré anoche, ¡qué cosa tan espantosa! Pobre pibe.

Ron iba a soltar una risa, pero le pareció más conveniente disimularla con una tos.

─¿Lo viste?

─Apenas un instante. ─respondió Tonks─ Bajó hace media hora, apenas si saludó, pero quería algo para comer. Y sí que tiene aspecto de que le hace falta comer; no quiso quedarse, juntó algo y volvió a subir. Un chico extraño, ¿no? No quiero ni pensar en la forma en que lo habrán educado. Pero ojalá podamos ayudarlo, debe de ser horrible no tener magia, yo no sé lo que haría si me pasara algo así.

Harry empezó a comer el sándwich que le sirvió Ron. Realmente iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para tratar de ayudarlo. Por más que la perspectiva lo ponía mal. Era claro que era un masoquista.

Apareció Kreacher y los miró a todos con mal humor. El nivel de hostilidad que había demostrado últimamente había disminuido, sin embargo. Hermione afirmaba que se debía a que se lo trataba como a un igual. Harry tenía serias dudas al respecto.

─Hola, Kreacher. ─ saludó con fría formalidad.

Las bolas húmedas de los ojos del elfo se volvieron hacia él. ─Buenos días, amo. ─ contestó con tono resentido─ Kreacher se ha enterado de que el joven amo Malfoy ha venido a Grimmauld Place, Kreacher ha oído que el joven amo está enfermo.

─Bueno… ─dijo Harry inseguro─ No sé si enfermo es el término adecuado… Pero sí necesita que lo ayudemos… ha pasado por cosas muy duras.

Kreacher adoptó una expresión cautelosa. ─Kreacher ha oído que el amo Malfoy ya no puede hacer magia.

─Así es.

─El Señor Oscuro no vacila para castigar a los que le son leales. ─agregó Kreacher reconcentrado.

─Tenés razón, ─dijo Harry─ es por eso que hemos estado luchando contra él todo este tiempo, ¿lo vas entendiendo ahora?

Kreacher le devolvió una mirada aún más resentida y salió de la habitación. Hermione no había dicho nada pero había observado al elfo atentamente durante el breve intercambio.

─Bueno… ─dijo Tonks vaciando su taza de té─ me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, durante el fin de semana me voy a pegar otra vuelta… Remus dijo que iba a estar. ¡Hasta luego!

Una vez que se hubo ido, Ron frunció el ceño. ─¿No te parece que está pasando algo raro entre ella y Remus? ─le preguntó a Harry─ Quiero decir… ¿no se supone que ahora son pareja? Tengo la impresión de que él la ha estado evitando…

─Es cierto, ─dijo Harry─ parece que él siente que no es suficiente para ella, pero esto de que la evite así…

Le iba a preguntar a Hermione si le parecía bien que le planteara a Remus la cuestión, pero Hermione justo en ese momento se puso de pie de un salto.

─¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! Creo que hay una posibilidad de que… No sé si… Pero creo que va a valer la pena… ─salió de prisa de la cocina.

─Ojalá alguna vez terminara las oraciones. ─se quejó Ron.

Encontraron a Hermione en el sótano, Kreacher estaba allí quitándole innecesaria e ineficientemente el polvo a las botellas de vino.

─Kreacher, ─decía Hermione con tono amable─ ¿te acordás de esa vez hace dos años cuando estábamos limpiando la casa?

El elfo la miró frunciendo el ceño. ─La amiga del amo, de muy baja cuna, debe de creer que Kreacher es un idiota. Por supuesto que Kreacher se acuerda. Mi querida vieja ama habría llorado al ver como tiraban todo como si…

─Sí, lo sé. ─lo interrumpió Hermione─ Fue algo… espantoso. Pero me preguntaba… ¿tomaste algunas de las cosas…para guardarlas?

Harry empezó a comprender adónde apuntaba Hermione.

Kreacher la miró receloso. ─¡Los amigos del joven amo no le van a sacar nada a Kreacher! ¡Kreacher es leal a la familia Black! Kreacher defenderá el buen nombre de Black, sin importar lo que los traidores a la sangre estén tratando de hacer. Kreacher…

─Así que, sí guardaste algunas cosas. Mirá, no quiero sacártelas… lo que quiero saber es si guardaste un relicario…

Harry esperó la respuesta conteniendo la respiración.

Kreacher entrecerró los ojos. ─Kreacher no lo va a decir.

Harry se adelantó. Había por lo menos una ventaja en ser el amo de la insufrible criatura. ─Kreacher, ¿vos tenés el relicario? Esto es muy importante y te exijo que nos lo digas.

Kreacher lo miró con odio. Abrió la boca para hablar pero lo atacó un espasmo. Se estremeció de dolor. Quiso empezar de nuevo a hablar pero ocurrió lo mismo.

─Kreacher, ¡necesitamos el relicario! Si vos lo tenés, tenés que dárnoslo. ¡Es muy importante!

Kreacher intentó hablar pero pasó lo mismo. ─¡Kreacher no puede! ─graznó el elfo─ Por favor joven amo, no me lo vuelva a preguntar. ¡Me duele!

Harry iba a preguntar de nuevo, creía que el elfo estaba desobedeciéndolo adrede, pero Hermione lo detuvo. ─Harry esperá. Creo que lo que dice es verdad. No puede decírnoslo, debe de estar bajo algún tipo de encantamiento. Si le seguís preguntando le vas a hacer mucho daño, no puede desobedecerte pero el hechizo le impide hablar…

Harry se acercó con cuidado al elfo. ─¿Es eso cierto, Kreacher? ¿Hay algo que te impide decírmelo?

Kreacher lo miró hostil pero asintió.

─¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fue la señora Black?

─No, ─ replicó Kreacher gruñendo─ el joven amo quiere interferir con cosas de la familia Black. El joven amo no debe meterse con esas cosas.

─Esto no va a ser fácil… Kreacher, ─dijo Harry─ ¡Esto tiene que ver con la guerra! Vos mismo dijiste que a Vol… que a Ya Sabés Quién no le importa a quién le hace daño y ya ha castigado a varios miembros de tu preciosa familia Black. Estoy tratando de destruirlo y esto me serviría de gran ayuda. ¿Fue un miembro de la familia Black el que te hizo esto? ¿Te pusieron bajo un encantamiento para que no puedas hablar del relicario?

Kreacher asintió e hizo una cara como si el gesto le hubiera hecho doler la cabeza. ─ Kreacher debe permanecer leal a la casa de Black. Incluso ahora que Kreacher tiene un nuevo amo, el vínculo de fidelidad original pervive.

Harry suspiró. ─Está bien, Kreacher, no te volveré a preguntar.

Los tres volvieron escaleras arriba. ─Me juego a que fue Bellatrix, ─dijo Ron airado─ ¡O a lo mejor fue Regulus! Es posible que se haya vuelto contra Ya Sabés Quién pero seguro que no habría tenido ningún escrúpulo en causarle un daño a un elfo doméstico.

─No me sorprendería, ─acotó Hermione─ ¿cómo pueden haberle hecho semejante cosa a un pobre elfo! Someterlo de esa forma para que no pueda decirlo sin sentir dolor. Una cosa así es aun peor que toda la cuestión de la esclavitud.

─Pero lo que queda claro es que Kreacher sabe dónde está el relicario. ─dijo Harry─ el sabía que era importante, me juego a que lo tiene escondido en algún lado. ¿Pero dónde? Podría estar en cualquier lado, ese elfo se puede meter hasta en las paredes. No lo vamos a encontrar nunca. Y si nos ponemos a buscar les vamos a tener que contar a los de la Orden.

─¿Pero escuchaste bien lo que dijo? ─preguntó Hermione─ ¿Lo que dijo de permanecer fiel a la casa de Black? ¿Y si de eso se tratara el hechizo? ¿De que sólo se lo pueda decir a alguien de la familia Black? Dumbledore había dicho algo de que Voldemort les confiaba sus horcruxes a sus seguidores más leales. Quizá eso es lo que pasó con el relicario, existe un vínculo entre el horcrux y la familia Black, como persiste un vínculo entre Kreacher y la familia Black.

─¿Y ahora qué podemos hacer? ─los pensamientos de Harry volaron hacia Sirius. ¿Podría ayudarlos? ¿Sería por eso que estaba teniendo esos sueños? Pero… los sueños quizá no eran más que creaciones de su subconsciente…

Hermione lo estaba mirando como si fuera un idiota. ─Harry, ¡pensá! ¿Acaso no es obvio? Te estás olvidando de que un genuino miembro de la familia Black reside actualmente en la casa.

Harry frunció el ceño. ─¿Malfoy? Sí, claro… nunca va a ayudarnos. Si voy y le digo que necesito que me ayude para poder recuperar un relicario que tiene escondido un elfo me va a sacar a las patadas…

Lo miró de una forma que a Harry le recordó a la profesora McGonagall ─ Vale la pena el intento. Harry, vos sabés lo importante que es esto. Tenemos que agotar todas las posibilidades, aunque las probabilidades de éxito sean mínimas. Tenés que pedírselo… si se niega ya veremos de buscar otra alternativa…

─¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que se lo pida?

─Vos sos la persona indicada. Compartís la habitación con él.

─¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Me detesta tanto como a ustedes… ¡o más! ¿Por qué no se encargan ustedes de pedírselo?

Hermione pareció descolocada por un instante, pero se recuperó enseguida. ─Porque vos compartís la habitación con él… entonces resulta más natural una aproximación de tu parte… y además… vos siempre tuviste una especie de afinidad con él.

─¿Qué!, yo no tengo…

─Bueno… quizá afinidad no sea la palabra adecuada… pero vos fuiste el único que se dio cuenta de que tramaba algo el año pasado… vos lo entendés mejor que nosotros.

─Hermione, eso no quiere decir que…

─Harry, ─lo interrumpió con un dejo de impaciencia en el tono─ a estas alturas ya deberías saber que te podrías ahorrar muchos problemas y muchas energías si asumieras desde un principio que yo tengo razón.

Harry desvió los ojos hacia Ron buscando apoyo, pero el otro desde atrás se limitó a revolear los ojos y con un gesto culpable se lavó las manos del asunto. Otro inconveniente serio de la relación entre sus dos amigos. Ya no podía contar con la lealtad incondicional de Ron, al menos no, si se contraponía a la voluntad de Hermione.

─Está bien, ─aceptó con resentimiento─ pero no va a servir de nada. Y no sé por qué siempre me tocan estas cosas a mí, yo doy asco para estas cosas, soy pésimo… pero siempre me tocan a mí. ─pegó media vuelta y marchó escaleras arriba a su habitación. _Mía y de Malfoy_, se corrigió mentalmente. Ya no tenía nada que fuera solamente de él.

Cuando entró en la habitación Malfoy estaba en el escritorio de espaldas a la puerta. Se dio vuelta al oírlo entrar, lo miró frunciendo el ceño. ─¿Qué querés?

Harry frunció el ceño a su vez. ─En caso de que te hayas olvidado, Malfoy, ésta es mi habitación. ─Malfoy estaba muy pálido y su aspecto seguía luciendo miserable, Harry no tenía ánimos para entablar una disputa. ─¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

─¡Como si a vos te importara! ─le espetó con tono amargo─ Ya te lo dije anoche… no trates de comportarte amable por lástima.

─¿Y qué si realmente me das pena? ¿Te sentirías mejor si me estuviera burlando de vos? Lo siento, pero no me pone feliz ver a una persona sufrir por lo que le hizo Voldemort, ni siquiera sabiendo que dicha persona probablemente se sentiría muy contenta de verme sufrir.

Draco apartó la vista. ─Perdón, San Potter.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. Había venido con el objetivo específico de cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione, pedirle ayuda a Malfoy. Sabía que no iba a servir de nada pero igual iba a intentarlo. Y cuando le dijera que no… se iría lo más rápido posible y ya. ─Malfoy… yo…

Ahí se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo plantear el pedido. Incluso en el caso de que Malfoy y él hubieran estado en términos cordiales… era un pedido tan extraño el que le iba a hacer. Pero no iba a poder mirarla a la cara a Hermione de nuevo si al menos no lo intentaba. Respiró hondo y recomenzó. ─Malfoy, tengo que pedirte un favor. ─se ruborizó─ Mirá… tenemos un elfo doméstico… en realidad es mío… creemos que está bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Hay algo que necesitamos, un relicario, creemos que lo tiene él, pero no puede dárnoslo. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer que me lo dé… porque le empieza a doler. Pensamos… en realidad Hermione piensa que un miembro de la familia Black podría conseguirlo… conseguir que Kreacher nos muestre dónde lo tiene escondido, quiero decir. Kreacher es el elfo en cuestión. Sé que suena estúpido, pero realmente es muy importante. Nos preguntábamos si vos podrías pedírselo… tu mamá es una Black. ─Harry dejó de hablar ahí, la cara le ardía.

Draco se había quedado mirándolo como a un demente, en realidad Harry no podía culparlo por eso. ─A ver si me quedó claro… ¿vos querés que yo le pida a tu viejo y desequilibrado elfo que me diga dónde escondió una baratija roñosa porque vos no sabés cómo controlarlo?

─Ya te expliqué que está bajo una especie de hechizo…

─¿Y qué es ese relicario? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

Harry hizo una mueca. ─Eso no te lo puedo decir, lo siento.

─No, claro que no. Y dado que no pensás decírmelo, no veo razón alguna para ayudarte. No pienses que voy a inclinarme ante vos y a rendirte servicio por el sólo hecho de que tu estúpida Orden me brinda protección. Todavía me queda orgullo. ¿Ese relicario es para Weasley, no? ¿Le quiere dar a Granger algo ostentoso como prenda de afecto y no tiene recursos para comprar uno nuevo?

Harry pasó por alto el último comentario. Pero para él, la negativa de Malfoy tenía mucho sentido. Era injusto que le pidieran que ayudara a personas que no le tenían ninguna simpatía y que ni siquiera le dijeran por qué necesitaban esa ayuda. Harry ya sabía desde el principio que ese plan estaba condenado al fracaso. Iban a tener que pensar en otro.

Harry se sentó en su cama, tanto que le había costado venir a enfrentar a Malfoy con el pedido, ahora curiosamente no se quería ir. Malfoy le había dado la espalda, miraba hacia fuera a través de la ventana.

─Podría traerte un ejemplar del _El Profeta_, ─dijo con torpeza─ en caso de que quisieras leer algo. ─no sabía por qué estaba tratando de mostrarse amable con Malfoy, el Slytherin no había hecho nada para ganarse su buena voluntad, todo lo contrario. Pero de golpe le había entrado cierta curiosidad. En el fondo abrigaba la esperanza de poder llegar hasta él, de poder entablar aunque más no fuere una especie de precaria relación. Ahora sabía con certeza que Malfoy no estaba más allá de toda redención y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que terminara siendo bueno. No sabía por qué lo afectaba tanto cuando el Slytherin hacía algo malo. Malfoy era elitista, pérfido y prejuicioso… y Ron tenía razón… quizá no era capaz de cometer un asesinato… pero igual seguía siendo repelente… y mucho de lo que le había pasado se lo merecía. Y sin embargo…

Draco se dio vuelta. ─¿Y para que mierda iba yo a querer un ejemplar de _El Profeta_?

Harry se encogió de hombros. ─No sé, se me ocurrió que quizá querrías saber lo que estaba pasando. Pensé…

Se interrumpió porque Malfoy le había tirado con un libro que le pasó a milímetros de la cabeza. ─¡La gran puta, Potter! ¿Esto me lo estás haciendo a propósito? Nunca te hubiera creído capaz de una bajeza tal.

─Pero, si yo no…

─¡No te me vengas a hacer el inocente! Podrás engañar a tu rebaño de admiradores y aduladores, pero a mí no. Te hubiera tenido más respeto si hubieras venido a refregarme tu triunfo en la cara. ¡Pero esto!

─¡No entiendo! ─protestó Harry─ Yo no…

─¿Ah no…? ¿Qué te hace pensar que leer ese diario me puede hacer sentir mejor? ¿Leer sobre un mundo al que ya no pertenezco? Para lo único que serviría es para recordarme lo bajo que he caído.

─Yo no… pero vos seguís formando parte del mundo mágico… lo que pasó no…

─¡PERDETE TU ACTITUD PATERNALISTA EN EL CULO!

─Yo no…

─Mirame. ─gritó Draco─ Mirá en lo que me he transformado. En nada. ¡Mirá esto! ─agarró algo que había sobre el escritorio y se lo puso delante sosteniéndolo con una mano temblorosa. Era una naranja, o mejor dicho había sido una naranja. Estaba perforada y aplastada y había quedado reducida a pulpa. ─¿La ves? ─dijo Draco, con voz mucho más suave y cargada de desesperación─ Era mi desayuno… pero no pude… no pude…

─Esperá, ─dijo Harry─ ¿nunca aprendiste a comer una naranja sin la ayuda de magia?

─ Hay un encantamiento para pelarla, ─replicó Draco─ nunca tuve necesidad de aprender a hacerlo al modo muggle, nos educaron para pensar que cualquier forma que no usara magia estaba por debajo de nosotros. Nunca me enseñaron. Y ahora soy uno de _ellos_. Soy una vergüenza, ni mis padres me admitirían ahora. Y no puedo hacer nada. Anoche necesité ayuda para poder cambiarme. No pude ni abrir los broches de la toga.

─¡La puta! ─para Harry era inconcebible que alguien fuera dependiente de la magia a tal extremo. Ahora comprendía que el castigo elegido por Voldemort era equivalente a una sentencia de muerte y la peor de las humillaciones para alguien como Malfoy.

─Quiero morir. ─prosiguió Draco con voz suave pero desgarrada─ No puedo vivir así. Me odio a mí mismo, odio todo lo que soy. Ojalá me hubiese matado.

La andanada melodramática despertó el sentido pragmático en Harry. Dios bien sabía que no le debía nada a Malfoy, pero no se iba a quedar sentado mirando como se caía a pedazos, por muy despreciable que hubiese sido como persona.

─¡Pero no digás pelotudeces! ¡No seas ridículo! Reconozco que no tenía ni idea de todo esto y de lo que significa para alguien como vos, tampoco sabía que dependieras de la magia hasta tal punto… pero preferir la muerte, ¡de ninguna manera! ¡Eso sería entregarte, reconocer que venció!... ¡de ninguna manera!... te hizo pasar un infierno y te obliga a vivir en otro… ¡nada de entregarte, tenés que hacérsela pagar! Nada de lo que dije antes fue para hacerte sentir mal, si fue así… perdón. Pero yo te quiero ayudar. Para que aprendas a manejarte solo, sin tener que recurrir a nadie. No me voy a reír. Vos me caés pésimo, igual que yo a vos. Pero no le voy a permitir que te humille así, no se lo voy a permitir.

─Maldito y noble Gryffindor de mierda. ─murmuró Malfoy.

─Maldito y arrogante Slytherin de mierda. ─se hizo eco Harry.

Draco hizo una mueca. ─Está bien, ─siseó─ Nunca creí que llegaría a arrastrarme tan bajo. Pero adelante… enseñame a vivir como un roñoso muggle.

─Lo voy a hacer, ─replicó Harry─ pero no debés referirte a ellos en esos términos. Aprender a vivir como muggle va a ampliarte las posibilidades dramáticamente, y te puede salvar la vida, y eso solo ya frustra el perverso plan de Voldemort… si vos sobrevivís, él pierde… ¡qué mejor incentivo!

─Te odio. ─ dijo Draco ─ Odio tener que verme obligado a hacer esto.

─Ya sé.

─Pero me las voy a aguantar. Voy aceptar que _vos_ me enseñes, porque vos… No sé. Pero sólo vos. No quiero saber nada de lecciones de Granger o de Weasley.

─De acuerdo. Esto va a quedar entre nosotros. Yo hago esto porque no quiero que Voldemort gane, lo que haya pasado entre nosotros dos antes… poco me importa.

─El heroísmo te lo podés guardar, Potter. Y no uses ese nombre, cuando lo oigo me dan ganas de vomitar.

─Perdón… ─tomó otra naranja, indemne─ Hacés de esta forma… ─ clavó suavemente la uña del pulgar y arrancó a continuación una lonja de cáscara, luego se la pasó a Malfoy─ Seguí vos… no, suavemente y con cuidado, sólo la cáscara. Demora más que el encantamiento pero da resultado.

Lo observó pelar el resto de la fruta. Malfoy puso todo el cuidado y toda su concentración en la operación. Le tomó su tiempo.

─¡Lo logré! ─gritó Draco con un tono donde se mezclaban orgullo y vergüenza.

─Obvio. No es para hacer tanto escándalo. Pelar una naranja no es Física Nuclear.

─¿Qué?

─No importa. Todavía tenés mucho que aprender. Y comete la puta naranja que tanto esfuerzo te costó pelar. ─Malfoy se sentó en su cama y se puso a comer la fruta con avidez.

Harry no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía en ese momento. Tampoco sabía bien cómo debería sentirse. Sabía que Malfoy no le caía bien, había sido malvado con él y sus amigos durante años y representaba muchas cosas que él despreciaba. Y sin embargo le inspiraba sentimientos de protección. Quizá Malfoy estaba en lo cierto, quizá no se trataba sino de una actitud condescendiente y de un sentimiento de lástima al verlo tan débil. Pero después se dio cuenta de que la lástima por Malfoy había empezado ya desde mucho antes. Había sentido lástima, y también aversión, por él durante años. Porque el Slytherin se le antojaba tan perdido y tan falto de todas las cosas que a él lo hacían tan feliz. Siempre lo había visto muy solo. En cierta forma, sentía menos lástima ahora, y eso que ahora había caído en desgracia. Al menos ahora tenía la oportunidad de redimirse. Al menos ahora se había dado cuenta de la crueldad de Voldemort. Quizá, aprendiendo a vivir sin magia, Malfoy terminaría aprendiendo a ser más humano. Y quizá entonces Harry aprendería a entenderlo y a respetarlo.

─¿Te vas a quedar todo el tiempo ahí parado mirándome comer?

La voz de Malfoy lo sobresaltó. ─¿Qué? Ah…perdón.

─Es muy tranquilizador saber que el destino del mundo mágico reposa sobre una mente tan aguda, seguramente El Que No Debe Nombrase debe de estar temblando de miedo.

─Andá a cagar.

Salió del cuarto. No se explicaba por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo. Se acordó de lo que había dicho Hermione de su _afinidad_ con Malfoy, hizo una mueca irritado. Para nada se trataba de eso, no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba en la retorcida mente del Slytherin. Se recordó que bajando las escaleras tenía verdaderos amigos que lo querían y que apreciaban su compañía.

_Ahora están más interesados en la mutua compañía_. Le susurró una voz desagradable en la cabeza. _Ahora se ponen contentos cuando vos no estás alrededor._

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Incluso si eso fuera cierto, no quería decir que tuviera que compartir necesariamente el espacio con alguien que lo detestaba. Sí, lo iba a ayudar pero no iba a compartir con él más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario. Harry suspiró. Quizá era cierto que tenía esa cosa de _querer salvar a la gente_. Quizá estaba tan obsesionado con eso de querer salvar, al punto que llegaba a nublarle el entendimiento.

Tenía que dejarse de pensar tanto. Tenía que pasar más tiempo con otras personas. A veces pensaba tanto que llegaba a invadirlo un sentimiento de pánico.

Hermione y Ron estaba en la sala de estar, acurrucados juntos en un sofá. Se separaron de inmediato cuando él entró. No, si iba a ser cierto nomás que con su presencia los incomodaba.

─¿Y cómo fue? ─ preguntó Ron con un tono que indicaba que sabía perfectamente cómo había ido y que no sabía para qué se molestaba en preguntar.

Harry respondió con una mirada.

─¿Qué dijo? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─Que no lo va a hacer. Que no siente que nos deba ningún favor y como además yo no le podía decir la razón… bueno… ya te hacés la idea de por qué se negó. Lo siento, Hermione, vamos a tener que idear alguna otra forma.

─Bueno, valia la pena intentarlo. ¿Y cómo la va llevando?

Harry hizo una cara. ─Oh… es encantador. El mejor compañero de cuarto que jamás haya tenido. ─tomó asiento junto a la ventana y apoyó la cabeza sobre el cristal frío─ Está hecho un desastre. Se odia a sí mismo, odia lo que le pasó y siente que no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir. No sabe cómo subsistir sin magia. Aborrece tener que aprender a vivir sin magia y aborrece la idea de tener que depender de otros siempre si no aprende. Está furioso y tiene miedo. Aunque lo segundo no lo va a admitir nunca. Me siento muy mal por él.

Sus amigos lo observaron por un momento.

─Sabés, ─dijo Ron─ creo que Hermione tenía razón cuando dijo que vos sí podés leerlo. Y tengo que admitir que lo que contaste me dio escalofríos.

─No digas pavadas. Cualquiera con medio cerebro se daría cuenta de todo eso inmediatamente. Lo que pasa es que yo soy el único que se ha aventurado a acercársele.

─¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto? ─preguntó Hermione.

─Voy a ayudarlo.

─¿Qué? ─gritó Ron─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hizo para merecer tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo? Ya tenés a un Señor Oscuro maligno y poderoso que te persigue para despellejarte vivo, ¿no tenés estrés suficiente con eso?

─Lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo, Hermione tiene razón, es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido. Él hubiera querido que yo ayudara a Malfoy y le diera una oportunidad de poder redimirse, igual que él hizo con Snape.

─Bueno, sí, ─murmuró Ron sombrío─ pero así también le fue. Lo _magnicidiaron_ en la Torre de Astronomía.

─Ron, _magnicidiar_ no es una palabra. ─dijo Hermione─ Yo creo que es una buena idea. Nunca se sabe. Si Malfoy se convence de que puede confiar en vos, quizá cambie de idea respecto al relicario.

─Eso es lo que yo estaba pensando. ─mintió Harry. La verdad era… la verdad era que no sabía qué era lo que lo impulsaba a ayudarlo. Sí, sería muy bueno que el Slytherin pudiera ayudarlos con Kreacher, pero Harry no cifraba muchas esperanzas en eso. Y sí, también lo hacía en honor de los deseos de Dumbledore. Recordó de nuevo el sueño del día anterior, Sirius diciéndole que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, y que todo se centraría en la forma en que Harry las manejara. Y algo más sobre los opuestos…

Pero Harry no quería seguir pensando. Todo parecía muy confuso. Y además sentía cierta aprensión, uno nunca sabía adónde podían terminar llevándolo los pensamientos…

oOo

**Ipsa scientia potestas est: **El conocimiento es, en sí y de por sí, poder.


	4. In recessu divinius aliquid

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "Finite Incantatum".

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 4 **–** In recessu divinius aliquid**

_Harry observó cómo la marea jugueteaba con el pedregullo de la playa, se le ocurrió que algo parecido hacía la vida con él, sacudirlo de un lado al otro a su antojo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo._

─_¿Por qué siempre elegís este lugar? ─preguntó._

_Sirius encogió los hombros. ─Me gusta el mar._

─_¿Y no podrías haber elegido otro lugar como… digamos… las Bahamas?_

─_Hum… no me gustaría. Me recordaría demasiado la época en que estaba prófugo. ¿Te resulta realmente tan desagradable?_

─_No, no es eso. Era sólo una pregunta. Para serte sincero todavía me sigo preguntando si todo esto no es sino mi imaginación._

_Sirius sonrió._

─_Las cosas están empezando a cambiar, como vos me lo habías anticipado._

─_Lo sé._

─_Creemos que tenemos una buena pista para encontrar un horcrux. ¿Supongo que vos no nos podés ayudar con eso?_

─_Me temo que no. No yo. Pero ése no es el cambio al que yo me había referido._

─_Te referías a Malfoy, ¿no? No quiero hablar de él._

_Sirius lo observó estudiándolo. ─¿Y por qué razón no querés hablar de él?_

─_¡Sabés muy bien cuál es la razón! Y además, no me cae bien. Voy a tolerarlo lo mejor que pueda y voy a ayudarlo para que pueda superar lo que le pasó. Hermione cree que él puede ayudarnos con lo del horcrux, yo, por mi parte, tengo mis serias dudas al respecto._

─_Podría ayudar, ─dijo Sirius─ y no solamente con lo del horcrux, hay mucho que ese chico puede hacer si se lo permitís. No lo hagas a un lado, no lo descartes. Tenés razón en que necesita ayuda para superar lo que le pasó, ¿pero no se te ha ocurrido que hay cosas que él podría enseñarte?_

─_¿Como qué? ─preguntó Harry suprimiendo una risa─ Ya tengo demasiados rasgos de Slytherin por naturaleza, no necesito sumar más con su influencia._

_Sirius suspiró. ─Tenés que dejar de pensar que las cosas sólo son blancas o negras. Tenés que dejar de pensar en los miembros de las diferentes Casas como si se trataran de especies diferentes. Al final, todos somos personas. Todos tenemos nuestras buenas y malas cualidades. Estoy de acuerdo, Draco Malfoy tiene algunas convicciones que están muy equivocadas, pero es muy joven todavía y puede aprender. Igual que vos._

_Harry bajó los ojos. ─Ves, ahora estoy seguro de que todo esto no es más que una creación de mi imaginación. El Sirius que yo conocí nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso. Vos aborrecías cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Slytherin, incluso más que yo._

_Sirius le sonrió triste. ─La muerte puede aclararle a uno muchas cosas. Mirá adónde me han llevado mis prejuicios, Harry. Tenía treinta y cuatro años cuando morí. Puede que a vos no te lo parezca, pero ésa es una edad muy joven para morir. Quizá si no hubiera sido tan obstinado en mis puntos de vista durante toda mi vida, quizá ahora seguiría todavía con ustedes y les podría brindar la ayuda que necesitan. Quizá podría incluso estar trabajando codo a codo con Snape, quizá si no lo hubiera acosado y martirizado tanto cuando éramos chicos… porque eso fue lo que hice… la Orden habría podido obtener mayores logros. No repitas mis errores. Hacé todo lo que puedas para mostrarle a Draco que puede vivir una vida mejor, pero no lo trates sólo como un proyecto. Como ya lo indiqué antes, hay mucho que él puede enseñarte._

_Harry respondió con cierta ansia inquieta. ─Pero, ¿como qué? Quiero decir… sería genial que él nos pudiera ayudar contra Voldemort… ¡pero no entiendo lo que me querés decir!_

─_Ya lo vas a entender. Me refiero a entender quién sos. Él te puede ayudar a ver. No te asustes, Harry. ─Sirius le puso una mano sobre el hombro─ No hay ninguna razón para que tengas miedo._

_De nuevo los enigmas. ─No estoy muy seguro de querer aprender nada. Ojalá nada de esto estuviera pasando._

─_Ya sé. A mí tampoco me gusta. Sé valiente, Harry. Sé valiente y aguantá. Podés hacerlo, si hacés las elecciones correctas._

─_Pero… Sirius, eso no me sirve de ayuda. ¿Qué es lo que…?_

─_Ya lo verás, ya lo entenderás. No tengas miedo. Y te quiero pedir un favor, cuidame a Remus, ¿sí?_

─_Sirius…_

Harry se despertó. ¡Otro de esos putos sueños con Sirius! Cerró los ojos exasperado. ¿Para qué quería seguir teniendo esos sueños si para lo único que servían era para que terminara sintiéndose más confundido y más frustrado? Si era verdad que Sirius lo visitaba en sus sueños, lo menos que podía darle era algún consejo práctico para la guerra, de qué le servía todo esto de hablar sobre Malfoy. ¿Y que podría él aprender de Malfoy? Todo eso no podía sonar más ridículo; tratando de verle la parte positiva, al menos era una suerte que se hubiera abstenido de contarles lo de los sueños a Ron y Hermione.

Abrió las cortinas, mejor era olvidarse del sueño y dedicarse a enfrentar el día.

Malfoy estaba parado al lado de la cama, tenía puestos unos vaqueros y lo estaba mirando ceñudo. ─¿Siempre hacés tanto ruido cuando dormís?

Harry se sonrojó y desvió la vista. ─Perdón. ─murmuró─ Estaba soñando.

─Bueno, la próxima vez tratá de no hacer tanto escándalo. O al menos poné un encantamiento de silencio en las cortinas. ─se dio vuelta para ponerse la camisa.

Harry se quedó observándole la espalda. La piel muy pálida, casi translúcida, como porcelana. Muy poca carne cubriéndole los huesos. Fue contándole las vértebras de la columna hasta la cintura de los jeans. Qué poco debía de haber comido en los últimos tiempos. Se acordaba cómo lo había visto deteriorarse físicamente durante el período anterior en la escuela, la compasión que le inspiraba se profundizó.

─Es de mala educación mirar de esa forma.

Harry se ruborizó de nuevo, trató de decir algo para excusarse. ─Eh… ¿no te quedaron cicatrices? ─preguntó abruptamente─ en… en el pecho. ¿No te quedaron cicatrices, por lo del baño…? Cuando yo…

Malfoy se cubrió con la camisa a la defensiva. ─¿Cuando vos me cortaste en jirones querés decir? No, no me quedaron. Los ungüentos de madame Pomfrey dieron buenos resultados.

Harry apartó los ojos, culpable. ─Eh… lo siento mucho…

Malfoy rió amargamente. ─Si hasta voy a creerte y todo.

─¡Yo no sabía lo que hacía ese hechizo!

─Una excusa muy conveniente…

─¡Pero es cierto! Usé lo primero que vino a la mente para defenderme. Y quiero recordarte que vos estabas a punto de usar el _Cruciatus_.

Malfoy se estremeció. ─No hables de eso.

─¿Y por qué no? Vos sos muy rápido para señalar con el dedo. Vos sabías perfectamente lo que ibas a usar, no podés culparme por tratar de defenderme.

─Nada de eso habría pasado si vos no me hubieras estado espiando con un obseso. Vos… ¡mierda! ─se dio vuelta frustrado, no había caso, no podía abrochar los botones de la camisa─ ¡Estos malditos botones! ¡Voy a tener que usar una bolsa el resto de mi vida! ¡Sí que se van a reír de mí todos!

─Vení. ─dijo Harry con un suspiro, lo hizo dar vuelta y comenzó a abotonarle la camisa─ Observame atentamente, una vez que le agarres la mano ya no te va a parecer difícil.

Menos mal que estaban solos, era tan extraño eso de ayudar a alguien a vestirse y al mismo tiempo discutir de esa forma. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó los ojos, la cara de Draco estaba apenas a cinco centímetros de la suya. ¿Desde cuándo tenían casi la misma altura?

Draco pestañeó un par de veces y dio un paso atrás, sonrojándose. ─Yo… gracias… creo que puedo seguir solo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. ─Me parece bien… ─no sabía qué más decir. Reasumir la discusión ahora parecía estúpido, pero no sabía interactuar con Malfoy de otra forma. Pero considerando que había prometido ayudarlo y quizá en el proceso lograr que fuera una mejor persona, lo sensato sería que tratara de comunicarse con él de manera cortés. Quería poder llegar a Malfoy de alguna forma, pero eso lo ponía nervioso. No estaba seguro de si quería que los modos entre ellos cambiaran. Si tan sólo el Slytherin no lo necesitara, si tan sólo pudiera arreglarse solo, sin que Harry tuviera que ayudarlo.

Malfoy lo estaba mirando como con cierta timidez. ─¿Por qué dijiste que no sabías lo que hacía el hechizo… el del baño?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. ─Bueno… ¡porque es cierto! Encontré el hechizo en un viejo libro que había sido de Snape. Nunca hasta entonces lo había probado… pero fue lo que vino a la mente en ese momento. Podríamos decir que fue un accidente.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y desvió la vista. ─Siempre ocurren muy feos accidentes cuando vos estás alrededor, Potter.

─¿Y qué es exactamente lo que querés decir con eso? ─ preguntó Harry incómodo.

─Sólo que… vos no sos tan inocente y tan transparente como todos suponen. Aunque no hagas las cosas a propósito… sos mucho más oscuro que la imagen que tienen de vos. Hablás Parselmouth y sabés hechizos oscuros…

─¡Son cosas que no puedo evitar! ─ protestó Harry.

─¿Y es cierto que tenés visiones de Ya Sabés Quién? Corrían rumores hace dos años de que entrabas en trance y veías lo que los mortífagos tramaban o hacían. Y que fue así como supiste que mi padre estaba en el Ministerio. ¿Es cierto? Fue algo en lo que pensé mucho el período pasado. La forma en que el Señor Oscuro está tan obsesionado con vos… es como si él supiera que vos sos un poco como él.

─¡Eso no es cierto! Yo… yo sé que no soy exactamente tan… mirá… son cosas que no puedo evitar.

Draco lo miraba de manera extraña. ─No lo dije para hacerte enojar, en realidad ésa es la razón por la que acepté que me ayudaras. Sos mi enemigo, pero mejor vos que tus amiguitos. No sé si es hipocresía… pero debajo de ese barniz beatífico… sos un poco como yo. Algo retorcido.

Harry quería protestar, decirle que todo eso no eran más que disparates. Pero en el fondo sabía que no lo eran, no en parte al menos. Y Malfoy de alguna forma lo intuía.

─Quizá tengas razón. ─dijo Harry serio─ No estoy del todo libre de algunos rasgos… que podría llamarlos… de Slytherins. Así y todo, hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar. Primero, yo no soy hipócrita. Nunca dije que fuera intachable… quizá lo dijeron otros. La opinión popular me tiene con la imagen de San Potter, como vos tan encantadoramente lo expresaste, así como también hace dos años me tenían con la imagen de un engreído que sólo trataba de atraer la atención. Segundo, yo no soy para nada como vos. Es cierto que estoy conectado con Tom Riddle en cierta forma. No puedo explicarlo, pero lamentablemente sí existen parecidos entre él y yo. Pero la cuestión es que si bien tengo esas capacidades oscuras dentro de mí, decidí luchar contra ellas, dominarlas. Elegí luchar contra Voldemort para destruirlo, aunque quizá sea una batalla sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito y aunque me aterroriza. Decidí luchar contra él para que todos los que tienen sangre mágica tengan el derecho de vivir sin miedo. Así como vos elegiste reverenciar a cualquiera que sea que ostente el mayor poder, sin importarte los principios que lo guíen. Así como vos elegiste tratar de matar a Dumbledore. Son las elecciones las que determinan quién es uno, Malfoy, no la sangre. ─Harry se detuvo, se sentía muy conforme con su argumentación, muchos de los conceptos expresados los había aprendido de Dumbledore.

Malfoy lo estaba observando, evaluándolo. Esa mirada lo intranquilizaba. Muy a su pesar empezaba a dudar, ¿sus convicciones no eran tan sólidas como había supuesto? ─Así que fue tu elección… ─dijo Malfoy─ ¿Estás seguro?

─¡Por supuesto!

Draco sonrió apenas, una sonrisa preocupada. ─Yo no estoy tan seguro. No estoy seguro de la libertad que tanto vos como yo hayamos tenido para tomar decisiones. Estuve pensado mucho al respecto, sobre mi caso quiero decir, pero no creo que sea muy diferente del tuyo. Lo que quiero decir es: ¿qué otra alternativa me quedaba? Siempre me habían enseñado que Ya Sabés Quién era un héroe, que nos salvaría a todos los que permanecíamos leales a nuestra estirpe mágica, nos salvaría de los peligros que entrañaba el estar en contacto con muggles o con nacidos de muggles. Que él nos iba a conducir a un mundo mejor, en el que las brujas y los magos recuperaríamos el lugar que nos correspondía. Un mundo en el que no tendríamos que escondernos, un mundo en el que dominaríamos a los débiles e ignorantes muggles que nos habían oprimido durante tanto tiempo. Eso era lo que yo había aprendido y lo que creía. Y fue entonces que él volvió. Al principio era todo tan emocionante, tan excitante, como si formáramos parte de un club secreto. Y… mi padre siempre fue mi ídolo. Le tenía temor pero quería llegar a ser como él. Lo que más quería era que se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Así que cuando fue a dar con los huesos en Azkaban… claro que acepté recibir la Marca Oscura. Tomé su lugar con la esperanza de poder vengarlo. Actué como me habían enseñado y como creía que era correcto. Y sí… fue un desastre… tengo la hombría para admitirlo. Nunca me había puesto a pensar detalladamente lo implicaba ser un mortífago, las cosas que iba que tener que hacer y si tenía la capacidad de llevarlas a cabo. Pero ya no me podía echar atrás porque mi seguridad y la de mi familia estaban en riesgo. No, yo no diría que pude tomar mis decisiones con total libertad, quizá pude haber pensado que disponía de total libertad, pero eso era una falsedad. Y presumo que algo similar te pasó a vos. La cicatriz es el símbolo de tu esclavitud. Te marcaron para luchar contra Ya Sabés Quién cuando eras un bebé. Él había matado a tus padres… ¿qué otra cosa podías hacer? Y Dumbledore y todos los otros se mostraron muy ansiosos de entrenarte para que fueras el Salvador del mundo mágico desde el primer día que llegaste a la escuela. Sos el peón de ellos, Potter. Así como yo fui el peón del Señor Oscuro. Tenemos que enfrentarlo, somos los corderos del sacrificio, los putos chivos expiatorios. Están todos muy felices de mandarte al frente a pelear con él, aunque no sos más que un chico, _porque así es como deben ser las cosas_, y te convencieron de eso. Vos no elegiste una mierda, yo tampoco. Y estamos los dos en el mismo puto barco que va directo en trayectoria de colisión contra la madre de todos los icebergs. Así que no vengas montado en tu alto caballo de paladín a refregarme tu superioridad porque vos _elegiste_ luchar contra el Lado Oscuro.

Harry se sentía incómodo. Ojala no estuviera en piyamas. Había estado tan seguro de su lógica, de la fortaleza de sus fundamentos. Ahora ya no sabía qué podía decir. Nunca antes había tenido un intercambio de ideas con Malfoy, todas sus interacciones habían sido con insultos de por medio y ataques con puños o hechizos. Siempre había presumido que él estaba en lo correcto y que Malfoy estaba equivocado. Oh Merlín, quizá era cierto, quizá era un hipócrita que se creía con derecho a erigirse en el campeón de lo moralmente correcto. Era un pensamiento muy inquietante. Se sentía como los pedregullos del sueño, sacudido de un lado a otro al antojo de todos. Sirius le había dicho que había cosas que podía aprender de Malfoy.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar todas esas ideas de su pensamiento. ─Nada de eso cambia las cosas. ─dijo─ Quizá me impusieron este papel, pero la cuestión es… que incluso si me están usando, no me importa. No me importa si Dumbledore o Voldemort o _quién sea_ decidió que yo me tengo que transformar en la antítesis del Lado Oscuro o como puta quieras llamarlo. La cuestión es que voy a pelear esta lucha, por eso o a pesar de eso, no voy a recular sólo porque estoy encaprichado en burlarlos a ellos o al destino. Pero volvamos a tu caso. Tu camino está bloqueado, el ideal que te enseñaron se hizo añicos. Vos ahora podés decidir. ¿Qué es lo que vas a elegir, Malfoy? ¿Vas a seguir los pasos de tu papito hasta que te caigas al precipicio o vas a pensar en la posibilidad de que te estuvieron conduciendo mal?

Malfoy no contestó. Desvió la mirada a la ventana para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

─Me voy a vestir. Si necesitás ayuda con algo… ya sabés donde encontrarme. ─juntó algunas ropas y salió lo más rápidamente posible del cuarto. No quería esperar a que Malfoy recuperara el equilibrio, no quería seguir con la conversación, Harry había tenido la última palabra, pero toda la discusión había sido muy perturbadora.

oOo

El resto del día fue puro tedio. La señora Weasley parecía estar alrededor todo el tiempo así que no podían discutir los horcruxes. Era claro que lo hacía a propósito, no quería que se embarcaran en planificar como ir a luchar contra Voldemort. No podía culparla, sin embargo, era natural que se preocupara por la seguridad de su hijo.

Incluso en los momentos en que pudieron escapar de la supervisión, fue poco lo que pudieron discutir. Hermione dijo que iba a investigar algún encantamiento de detección que les permitiera ubicar el relicario. Ron y Harry pensaban que tenían que tratar alguna otra forma para rastrear los horcruxes restantes.

Harry seguía con la idea de ir a Godric's Hollow, era allí donde todo había empezado para él, donde su destino había sido sellado y tenía el presentimiento de que allí encontraría algo clave. ¿Habría hecho Voldemort un horcrux allí? Voldemort había demostrado que sabía aprovechar las oportunidades, quizá había pensado que la ocasión en la que iba a destruir a su rival profetizado podía ser excelente también para afianzar su inmortalidad. Fuera así o no, Harry tenía que regresar al lugar, tenía que volver a casa.

El asunto de los horcruxes lo había hecho olvidar por completo de Malfoy. Por eso se sorprendió cuando entró a la cocina para la cena y se lo encontró sentado a la mesa.

Malfoy estaba ocupado comiendo el pescado con papas fritas que tenía en su plato. Siguió con lo suyo cuando entraron, pero se sonrojó ligeramente, señal de que había advertido su presencia.

─Sentate a comer de una vez. ─lo instó Ron mirándolo raro.

─Sí que han estado muy ocupados, ─comentó la señora Weasley con tono casual mientras les repartía los platos─ ¿qué estuvieron haciendo?

─Oh, nada extraordinario, ─contestó Ron─ Sólo estuvimos hablando, supongo que no hay reglas contra eso…

Su madre le dirigió una mirada desconfiada. ─Podrían por lo menos haber incluido a Draco estuvo todo el día solo.

─No tengo ningún deseo de que me incluyan en nada de lo que _ellos_ hagan, ─se apresuró a decir Draco─ prefería tener que departir con una horda de trolls en celo.

─ Pues mucho mejor para todos, ─replicó Ron─ ya hay demasiadas ratas en la casa, para que queremos otra más alrededor.

─Ron, ─lo reconvino amablemente la señora Weasley─ no empieces una pelea en la mesa. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a atender a tu padre. Kingsley va a venir más tarde. ¿Van a estar bien solos?

─Mamá, ─dijo Ron con un suspiro─ ya todos somos mayores de edad, creo que nos podemos quedar solos durante un par de horas.

─Gracias por la cena. ─dijo Harry cuando la señora Weasley salía de la cocina. Malfoy no había dicho nada más seguía con la vista fija en el plato. Sentía lástima por él, le entraron deseos de disculparse. Sabía que Malfoy no se lo agradecería y los otros dos pensarían que estaba loco. Sentía que Malfoy tenía razón, que él era un hipócrita: se ofrecía a ayudarlo, conversaba con él en privado pero después en público lo hacía a un lado. Si éstas eran las cosas que Sirius había dicho que Malfoy podía enseñarle, Harry no estaba seguro de querer aprenderlas.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. ─¿Has sabido algo de tus padres, Malfoy?

Malfoy la miró con frialdad. ─No veo de que forma, Snape no volvió.

─Bueno… se me ocurrió que quizá intentarían comunicarse.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de desprecio. ─Y yo que creía que tenías un cerebro debajo de ese pelo, Granger. Primero: mis padres no saben dónde estoy y no les podrían dar la dirección. Segundo: incluso si supieran dónde estoy no arriesgarían sus vidas tratando de escribirme. Tercero: dudo mucho que quieran tener nada que ver conmigo de ahora en más.

─Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto ─protestó Hermione─ ¡Son tus padres! Sé que valoran mucho la habilidad mágica y la pureza de sangre, pero no por eso te van a volver la espalda. Lo que te pasó no es tu culpa.

Malfoy desvió la vista con desdén. ─Muchas gracias, Granger. Me hace sentir _tanto_ mejor escucharlo, especialmente viniendo de vos. A ver si te entra en la cabeza que la pureza de sangre no es _importante_ para nosotros, es _todo_. He acarreado la vergüenza a la familia. Les he fallado. Se degradarían si siguieran reconociéndome. Quizá… mi madre podría querer mantener algún contacto pero mi padre no, y lo que dice mi padre es ley. Para él da lo mismo que estuviera muerto.

─Pero…

─¡No insistas! ─dijo Malfoy enojado─ No tenés ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando. Como si no me sintiera ya como la mierda, encima tengo que aguantar una charla para levantarme el ánimo… ¡y de gente como ustedes! Vos podrás aprender encantamientos y fórmulas, Granger, pero en lo que respecta a la forma de vida de los magos sos una ignorante. Y no es que yo esperara una cosa distinta de gente como ustedes.

─¿Qué querés decir con _gente como ustedes_? ─lo increpó Ron que había venido montando en cólera.

Malfoy levantó maligno una comisura. ─Traidores a la sangre y sangresucias, claro.

Ron se paró de golpe haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás. ─¡Callate la boca squib de mierda! ─y se le fue encima.

Harry y Hermione también se pusieron de pie para retenerlo. ─¡Ron! ¡Pará! ¡No es algo por lo que valga la pena enojarse!

─¡Siempre te creíste tan superior, rata de mierda! ─aulló Ron─ ¡Perdete tu linaje y aristocracia en el culo, ahora todos te ven como la basura inservible que sos!

Malfoy seguía imperturbable en su asiento, observando los forcejeos, los ojos le brillaban. _Quiere una pelea_, pensó Harry, _lo está provocando para que le pegue_. ─Malfoy… andate. ─gruñó─ Ya conseguiste lo que querías… ¡ahora perdete! ¡rajá de acá! ¡YA!

Malfoy se puso de pie lentamente. ─Está bien. Los voy a dejar para que sigan discutiendo de superioridades. ─ antes de salir se dio vuelta─ Nos vemos más tarde, _Harry_.

─Uno pensaría que a esta altura ya debería haber aprendido, ─gritó Ron─ todos lamentándose por lo que le pasó, diciendo cuán comprensivo debemos ser… es la misma mierda de siempre. Prejuicioso, repelente, despreciable excusa de humanidad. No entiendo por qué te molestás en ayudarlo. Es una causa perdida. Lo que hay que hacer es reírnosle en la cara ante sus deplorables intentos de tratar de sobrevivir como muggle.

Harry intercambió miradas preocupadas con Hermione. Sus sentimientos no eran tan agresivos como los de Ron pero no podía sino compartirlos. ¿Qué carajo buscaba Malfoy, qué mierda le pasaba? No podía ser que disfrutara siendo odioso. ¿Por qué no se callaba la boca? Su arrogancia y prejuicios lo habían llevado a perder la magia. ¿No iba a aprender nunca?

Harry estaba furioso. Sentía que Malfoy lo había engañado. Esa mañana habían conversado, no amistosamente, pero al menos con mínima cortesía. Malfoy había demostrado que tenía cerebro, que podía analizar, que podía reconocer sus errores. ¿Había sido tan estúpido para creer que Malfoy podía cambiar? Lo iba a seguir ayudando, no quería que se transformara en otra victoria de Voldemort, pero hasta que aprendiera a manejarse por su cuenta, y después… basta… se mantendría lo más alejado posible. ¿Para qué preocuparse por alguien que no lo apreciaba?

…_hay mucho que ese chico puede hacer si se lo permitís. No lo hagas a un lado, no lo descartes._ Las palabras de Sirius en el sueño le habían venido de golpe. Suspiró irritado. Era sólo un estúpido sueño. ¿Y qué podía saber Sirius de Malfoy y él? Pero seguro que los sueños no tenían nada que ver con Sirius, no eran más que creaciones de su subconsciente.

Pero aunque no fuera Sirius el de los sueños, sabía que iba a seguir el consejo. No se iba a dar por vencido con Malfoy. Iba a encontrar la forma de llegar a él, de traerlo del lado de la luz. No importaba lo difícil que fuera y lo que pudiera costar.

oOo

_Querida Ginny:_

Bajó la pluma y pensó en lo que quería decir. No había escrito nada en los últimos días porque habían sido muy ajetreados; ahora había encontrado un momento y quería aprovecharlo. Pero no se le ocurría cómo seguir.

Le había estado escribiendo cartas a Ginny desde que se habían separado a principios del verano. Era una manera de acortar la distancia entre ellos y de no sentirse tan solo. Pero por razones de seguridad no podía mandárselas. Así que en realidad eran una especie de diario en el que se podía confiar por completo a su especie de novia, contarle todas sus esperanzas y sus miedos, pero sin preocuparla. Su idea era guardar todas las cartas para dárselas todas juntas cuando terminara la guerra. De esa forma ella sabría que la había tenido presente constantemente, aun en los momentos más oscuros. Ella sentiría que había estado con él siempre, juntos todo el tiempo. Las cartas le permitían a Harry abrigar esperanzas de mejores tiempos que traería el futuro, tiempos en los que podría llevar una vida normal. y lo hacían olvidar de la posibilidad de que podría no volver a ver a Ginny nunca.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Seguimos varados en Grimmauld Place 12. Las cosas parecen estar poniéndose cada vez peor y yo no estoy más cerca de poder destruir a Voldemort. Cada vez que ocurre algo malo me siento culpable por no estar actuando más rápido. Me siento como un cobarde viviendo escondido aquí, pero hasta que no tengamos algo concreto que hacer, de nada vale salir._

_He decidido volver al hogar donde nací. Hay algo que me está esperando allí, lo sé. Algo ocurrió allí ─aparte de lo obvio─ y quiero saber qué es. E incluso si estuviera equivocado, quiero volver a la casa. Quiero honrar la memoria de mis padres ahora porque ─digámoslo sin vueltas─ puede que no vuelva a tener la oportunidad. Pero en eso no quiero pensar. Nos imagino a nosotros dos leyendo esto juntos, quizá tan pronto como el año que viene. Vos me vas a dar un beso y yo sonreiré con alivio y reconoceré lo poco fundamentados que eran mis miedos. Ojalá estuvieras aquí en este instante._

_Ron y Hermione están bien. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso cuando los veo juntos y pienso en nosotros antes. ¿Te acordás de esa tarde junto al lago? Al menos sé lo que se siente al estar así junto a la persona que uno ama. Y vamos a tener mucho tiempo juntos en el futuro, muchos años para vivir juntos._

_Creo que Ron se sigue sintiendo mal por Charlie, pero no había otra cosa que se pudiera hacer. Espero que ustedes dos estén bien en Hogwarts. Espero que las cosas no estén mal en la escuela. No veo la hora de volver._

_La otra noticia es que Draco Malfoy ha venido a vivir aquí. Lo trajo Snape. Voldemort lo castigó quitándole la magia, ahora es básicamente un squib. Uno se siente tentado a llamarlo justicia divina. Pero a mí me da mucha pena, para alguien como él es la peor cosa que le podrían haber hecho. Lamentablemente no puedo decir que ahora sea mejor persona, sigue siendo tan desagradable como siempre. Lo peor es que tengo que compartir la habitación con él, ahora que Hermione y Ron duermen juntos. Ya te imaginarás lo bien que la estoy llevando. He tratado de ayudarlo a adaptarse a su nueva situación, pero no puedo evitar sentir que estoy desperdiciando mis esfuerzos. No es que esperara que me diera las gracias pero… no sé. Creo que esperaba que él cambiaría, que fuera mejor persona. Supongo que a veces espero demasiado._

_Me pregunto si pensás en mí, no veo la hora de que volvamos a estar juntos. ¡Ciertamente sería preferible que fueras vos la que durmiera en mi habitación, y no él! Creo que esta separación puede fortalecer nuestra relación. Cuando nos volvamos a reunir será mucho mejor. Todo será perfecto y el tiempo de espera habrá valido la pena._

_Sigo pensando en vos siempre,_

_Harry_

─¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta. Malfoy estaba parado detrás de él. Había estado tan concentrado que no lo había oído entrar. Frunció el ceño. ─Estoy escribiendo una carta.

─¿A la hermana de Weasley? ─ preguntó Malfoy bajando los ojos a la hoja.

Harry enrolló rápidamente el pergamino. No quería que nadie leyera lo que escribía, y Malfoy menos que nadie. ─Así es precisamente.

─¿Siguen escribiéndose? ─preguntó curioso─ Creí que habían roto.

El comentario lo irritó. Malfoy insultaba a sus amigos y luego venía a entablar una conversación trivial en privado como si nada hubiera pasado. ─Estamos en compás de espera por el momento. Y no estamos en contacto. Le escribo cartas, pero se las voy a dar después de la guerra. ─no quería discutir nada de eso con Malfoy. Ginny era suya y no quería que Malfoy supiera detalles de su relación y mucho menos que emitiera juicios al respecto.

Malfoy lo miró pensativo un instante. ─¿Le tenés mucha confianza a esta chica, no?

Harry se erizó. Sabía que Malfoy iba a buscar la forma de denigrar a Ginny. ─Sí, ─contestó tratando de mantener la voz lo más calma posible─ es una persona excelente como pocas. Está comprometida conmigo y cuenta con toda mi confianza.

─Claro. ─dijo Malfoy marcando las sílabas y con una mirada cauta agregó: ─¿Es una chica muy linda, no? La hermana de Weasley… digo.

─Sí. ─dijo Harry con brusquedad, no quería continuar con la conversación.

─Muy popular también. Extrovertida y cordial. Les cae muy bien a todos. Buena jugadora de quidditch si mal no recuerdo. Muchos le habían echado el ojo y te tenían mucha envidia.

─¿Adónde querés llegar, Malfoy? ─Harry juntaba cada vez más presión.

─Sólo digo… Chicas como ella no son de las que esperan. Tienen demasiadas propuestas. Creo que había salido con unos cuantos chicos antes de vos.

─¡Callate! ─dijo Harry poniéndose de pie─ ¡No sabés nada de Ginny! Es buena y honorable y si dice que me va a esperar yo le creo.

─No te lo tomes a mal, Potter ─dijo Malfoy muy calmo─ Era un comentario sin mala voluntad. A veces no importa cuán honorables sean las intenciones, la gente se siente sola. Y cuando alguien está acostumbrado a tener siempre compañía y atenciones…

Harry le dio un puñetazo en la cara, no muy violento, pero suficiente como para hacerlo trastabillar y retroceder.

─¡Mierda, Potter! Yo sólo trataba de…

─¡Rajá! ─ aulló Harry y lo apuntó con la varita.

─Está bien, ─dijo Malfoy con tono amargo─ perdón por haberme metido.

Siguió con la varita en alto hasta que el otro salió. Luego se desplomó sentado en la silla. No debería haberse enojado tanto. Y peor, no debería haberlo apuntado con la varita. Pero lo había puesto furioso. _¡Tratando de ayudar! ¡El descaro! ¡Había dicho todo para herirlo! ¡Quién se creía que era? ¡Hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones sobre Ginny!_

Levantó la carta y la besó dos veces, un gesto para neutralizar el veneno que había escupido Malfoy. La guardó en el fondo de su baúl con las otras. Confiaba en Ginny. Sabía que le era leal.

Se puso el piyama y se acostó, no quería ver a Malfoy de nuevo esa noche.

oOo

Ya casi se había dormido cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta.

─¿Potter?

Apretó los dientes, no contestó.

─Potter, ¿estás despierto? ¡Potter! ¡No me voy a ir hasta que me contestes!

─¿Qué querés, Malfoy? ─replicó con voz fría.

Silencio.

─¿Y…?

─Quiero…quiero pedirte disculpas.

Harry abrió las cortinas. Malfoy estaba parado junto a su cama, en piyama y descalzo.

─Perdón… por lo de antes.

─Está bien… ─dijo Harry inseguro y asombrado─ ¿Realmente te estás disculpando?

Malfoy suspiró. ─No me lo restriegues. No tendría que haberme metido. Tu vida sentimental no es asunto mío. Y ya que nos vemos obligados a compartir el cuarto no quiero estar en malos términos con vos… y además me estás ayudando a pesar de que no me debés nada… Perdón si insulté a tu novia.

─Está bien… vamos a olvidarnos de todo. Y perdón por haberte apuntado con la varita.

Draco dibujó una especie de sonrisa. ─Está bien. Yo te hice enojar, vos me cagaste a palos. Lo normal entre nosotros, ¿no?

Harry también sonrió. ─Cierto, pero ya es hora de que cambiemos la rutina. No sé a vos, pero a mí ya no me queda energía para pelear constantemente.

─De acuerdo. ─dijo Malfoy y se quedó un instante en silencio, daba la impresión de que quería agregar algo más.

─Buenas noches. ─dijo Harry.

Draco dio un leve respingo. ─Ah sí… Buenas noches. ─trepó a su cama y cerró las cortinas.

Harry volvió a acostarse y se puso a evaluar lo ocurrido. Draco Malfoy acababa de disculparse por haberse comportado como un pelotudo. _¡Quién hubiera pensado que llegaría ese día!_ El Slytherin era un enigma, cuando uno pensaba que ya lo conocía… de golpe hacía algo totalmente inusitado y sorprendente. _¿Y por qué me pongo a pensar en él? ¿Por qué todo lo que hace tiene que afectarme tanto? Sí hace algo horrible, me decepciono y si hace algo bien me siento… ¿orgulloso?_ Trató de pensar en otra cosa… en Ginny… en Godric's Hollow, cualquier otra cosa… no quería volver a obsesionarse con Malfoy.

oOo

**In recessu divinius aliquid: **Una luz divina en lo profundo

Suele aplicarse a méritos o cualidades positivas que no son evidentes.


	5. Timendi causa est nescire

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "Finite Incantatum".

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 5 – ****Timendi causa est nescire**

─Lo que más me rompe las pelotas es que ahora tengo que pensar hasta para hacer las cosas más simples, concentrarme al máximo hasta para algo tan trivial como lavarme los dientes; esos cepillos son más complicados de usar de lo que parecen a primera vista. Termino exhausto. ─Draco estaba recostado boca abajo mirando hacia los pies de la cama y a medias incorporado sobre los codos.

Harry estaba sentado al escritorio con el mapa de los merodeadores, lo miró, el rubio tenía los ojos tristes y un mohín en los labios. Ahora tenía el pelo más largo que cuando en la escuela. _Quizá deba preguntarle si quiere que se lo corten, la señora Weasley debe saber algún encantamiento._ Decidió que mejor no, si no se lo pedía. El cabello largo le quedaba muy bien.

Había pasado una semana desde la discusión sobre Ginny y desde entonces no habían vuelto a mencionarla. Habían acordado una especie de tregua tácita, algo incómoda pero tregua al fin. Harry se había dado cuenta de que la presencia del Slytherin ya no lo molestaba. Era algo un poco preocupante, ya no le caía tan mal pero… ¿y si volvía a hacer algo que lo decepcionara?

─Al principio todo te va a costar, es natural. Pero después se vuelve automático.

─Sí, ─dijo Draco─ pero el problema es que no sé si quiero que sea así. Puede que sea algo estúpido pero no puedo dejar de esperar que todo vuelva a ser como antes. No puedo imaginar toda una vida sin magia, me siento vacío. No voy a poder tolerarlo. Quizá no lo puedas entender porque viviste como muggle muchos años. En mi caso es distinto. Toda mi vida siempre se centró en el prestigio asociado con la habilidad mágica. Eso era lo único que importaba. Siento que no tengo nada.

Harry pensó un instante, quería animarlo pero sin sonar condescendiente. ─Vas a tener que encontrar otras cualidades en vos de las que puedas sentirte orgulloso. Quizá tendrías que aprender más sobre los muggles, como no disponen de magia han desarrollado mucho el ingenio y se las arreglan muy bien para sustituirla. Estoy seguro de que tenés otros talentos que no has cultivado porque con magia no son necesarios.

Draco soltó una risa ronca. ─Harry, los muggles no son ingeniosos. Y no me frunzas el ceño. Los muggles son ignorantes, lentos, tediosos, eso es incuestionable. ─se sentó─ ¿Qué es lo que tenés en la mano que estás mirando con tanta atención?

─Un mapa de Hogwarts. ─contestó Harry─ Y no tenés fundamento para decir que los muggles son ignorantes, no conocés a ninguno. Ése es el tipo de actitud…

–¿Puedo verlo? **–**interrumpió Draco.

Harry suspiró y fue a sentarse junto al otro en la cama.

–¡Esto es _épico_! –susurró Draco, y tomó el pergamino para examinarlo con atención.

Harry sonrió. De a poco se iba acostumbrando al uso creativo que hacía Draco con el idioma. _Épico_ o _suculento_ significaban muy bueno; _floreado_ quería decir de mal gusto; _conejil,_ horrible y _mercurial _se usaba para algo muy admirable. Hasta ahora no le había preguntado de dónde había sacado esos términos.

─¿De dónde cuernos sacaste esto? ─ preguntó Draco absorto con el mapa.

─Fred y George Weasley me lo dieron hace unos años. ─no hizo ninguna referencia a su padre.

─Bueno, ─dijo Draco─ ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Mirá, Snape en su despacho. ¿Por qué estabas mirándolo?

─Se me ocurrió que era una buena idea controlar la escuela, ver si hay alguien extraño o si alguien está en algún lugar en el que no debería. ─en parte era verdad, pero lo cierto era que en los últimos minutos había estado contemplando con melancolía dos etiquetas en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginebra Weasley y Charlie Weasley.

─Sí que habías sido solapado. ─dijo Draco─ ¡No puedo creer todas las cosas _suculentas_ a las que les echaste mano todos estos años! El mapa, el manto de invisibilidad, el _Felix Felices_… es injusto y muy fastidioso…

Harry sonrió. ─Sí, me imagino que para vos debe de serlo. Pero lo seguro es que yo usé todo para hacer mejores cosas de las que habrías hecho vos.

─Probablemente es cierto. ─concedió Draco─ Pero esto sirve para ilustrar lo que decía hace un rato. Todas estas cosas estupendas son mágicas. Un muggle no podría hacer un mapa como éste o una poción para tener suerte o idear una forma para viajar rápidamente. Todo lo que hacen es tedioso e ineficiente. No podés sostener que son iguales o tan buenos como nosotros.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo. ─La magia obviamente da ventajas. Pero lo sorprendente y meritorio es que los muggles se las ingenian para sustituirla. El papá de Ron siempre lo dice con asombro y admiración, y tiene razón. Te quiero mostrar algo. ─Harry fue hasta su baúl y volvió con un reproductor de CDs. Se lo había tomado prestado a Dudley, que tenía otros cuatro y mejores. Draco lo tomó con desconfianza.

─¿Qué carajo es esto?

─Es algo que los muggles inventaron para escuchar música. Quiero que lo analices por un tiempo, que deduzcas cómo funciona y que después me digas si vos podrías hacer algo igual. Recién entonces podría considerar que lo que vos pensás de los muggles es cierto. Y tené en cuenta que esto es una las cosas más simples que inventaron.

Draco dejó el reproductor a un lado. ─ Bueno, voy a estudiar el aparatito, pero nada de lo que me digas me va a conformar, no quiero ser como ellos.

─Ya sé. No digo esto para conformarte. Para mí también sería espantoso vivir sin magia y eso que yo viví mucho tiempo como muggle. Yo apuntaba a otra cosa. Quería hacerte ver que lo del odio a los muggles es un prejuicio. Es como el racismo.

─¡Yo no soy racista! ─protestó Draco─ El color de la piel o la nacionalidad no marcan ninguna diferencia para mí… Blaise Zabini es uno de mis mejores amigos.

─Y yo no dije que fueras racista, ─continuó Harry pacientemente─ pero la forma en que vos pensás de los muggles como una forma de vida inferior, merecedores de ser colgados… o vilipendiados es equivalente al racismo, ¿o no?

Draco pensó un momento. ─Es que no es lo mismo. ¿Te olvidás de lo que pasó hace siglos? ¿La caza de brujas y magos? Mataron a grandes cantidades de magos y hasta a algunos que no eran magos. Así son. No se puede confiar en ellos y no debemos asociarnos con ellos. Es peligroso. Nos habrían destruido por su ignorancia. Son estrechos de mente y crueles y no merecen ninguna consideración.

─Lo que ellos hicieron hace siglos es lo mismo que están haciendo los mortífagos, pero de manera más efectiva ahora. ¿O no?

Malfoy se mordió el labio. ─No es lo mismo. Yo no digo que haya que matarlos. Digo que no se puede confiar en ellos y que deben ser controlados.

─Malfoy, es la misma cosa. Es repetir la historia al revés, ahora son los magos los que matan a los muggles. Yo también soy partidario de que el mundo mágico y el no mágico estén separados, pero los muggles deben ser respetados. Porque somos todos personas. Somos todos seres humanos, con los mismos sentimientos, los mismos deseos y miedos. No somos mejores ni peores. Crueles, estúpidos, ávidos de poder los hay de los dos lados.

Malfoy iba a replicar pero cerró la boca. Parecía desconcertado. Discutir con Malfoy era extenuarte. El Slytherin era muy agudo y astuto para argumentar. Le hacía dudar a Harry de sus convicciones. Ganarle una discusión no era tarea fácil.

─Ya no sé muy bien lo que siento. ─dijo Draco─ No estoy seguro de cuál sea el camino correcto. Y no ayuda que vos seas tan sermoneador y fastidioso…eh… sin ánimo de ofender.

─Ya sé

─Mirá, mi lealtad es ciento por ciento para mi familia. Muchos de tus aliados dañaron, perjudicaron a mi familia. Y sí, también es cierto que mi familia también hizo cosas malas, pero la lealtad familiar no atiende razones. Así siento y no lo puedo cambiar. Pero odio a Vos Sabés Quién. Lo odio. Es un monstruo. Y me siento traicionado. Todo lo que me dijeron de él era mentira. Traicionó a mi familia. Él… no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto.

─Está bien. Queda entre nosotros. ─dijo Harry─ A mí también me hizo mucho daño.

─Yo nunca antes había entendido el concepto de maldad pura. A él no le importa nadie.

─Totalmente de acuerdo.

─Todo el período anterior en la escuela… era horrible…tenía tanto miedo todo el tiempo… pero no fue eso lo peor… cuando volví…

Malfoy levantó las piernas y se las apretó contra el pecho. Harry comprendió que iba a contarle sobre el verano, se puso nervioso, nunca se había animado a preguntarle. No le parecía que fuera asunto suyo. Lo halagaba que el Slytherin lo hubiera elegido para confiarse… y también lo inquietaba.

─Pensé que me iba a matar. Snape trató de defenderme diciendo que yo no me había echado atrás pero que mi plan había fallado y que por eso él había tenido que intervenir.

Pero las razones de Snape no lo convencieron. Me dijo que yo había fallado en mi misión, que al parecer la amenaza de mi familia no había sido suficiente incentivo, que yo carecía de lealtad. Pero luego agregó que había decidido mostrarse clemente. –una risa amarga de Draco─ Dijo que me iba a dejar vivir pero que no podía confiar en que lo serviría por voluntad propia. Fue entonces que me puso bajo _Imperius_. Al principio fue un alivio, no tenía que pensar. Él y los demás me tenían como esclavo, que les sirviera de comer, me hacían llevar y traer cosas, se burlaban constantemente. Mi madre no se animó a intervenir en ningún momento. Pero esa sensación soñadora, más o menos agradable, del principio desapareció. Seguía bajo la maldición pero tenía conciencia de mi mente. Era horrible, no tenía control de nada de lo que hacía y tenía miedo constantemente por lo que me podían forzar a hacer. Me obligó a torturar a varias personas. Él… ─Malfoy apretó los puños─ Una noche estaba de pésimo humor y me obligó a usar _Cruciatus_ sobre mi madre. No te podés imaginar lo que es, torturar a la persona que más amás en el mundo, oírla gritar y verla contorsionándose sobre el suelo en agonía, y por dentro uno también grita pero no puede hacer nada para parar. Y él nos observaba y se reía. Y mi madre me decía que no sufriera que ella sabía que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero eso no me servía de nada. ¿Por qué no podía parar? ahí comprendí lo que era la verdadera maldad. Y él me decía que de esa forma iba a entender el precio por haber fallado.

Malfoy trataba de contener las lágrimas, pestañaba furiosamente. Cuando prosiguió su voz había recuperado la frialdad. ─Una semana después de eso me mandó llamar y me sacó la maldición. Me dijo que se había aburrido de mí. Yo pensé que entonces me iba a matar y, para ser sincero, ya no me preocupaba tanto morir. Fue entonces que me sacó la magia. Primero sentí como un hormigueo y luego como si me estuvieran sangrando y finalmente como si me arrancaran algo, invisible e inmaterial, pero dolía. Le rogué que se detuviera pero no oyó mis súplicas. Me dijo que de esa forma mi familia pagaría, que eso le bajaría el orgullo a mi padre, que toda su superioridad se haría añicos cuando supiera que tenía a un squib por hijo. Y después me echó. Lo que siguió fue una semana de miseria y humillación, comía lo que sacaba de los tachos de basura y dormía en la calle. Snape me encontró entonces. Merlín, no sé por qué te cuento todo esto.

─No te inquietes. A veces hace bien desahogarse. Me da mucha pena lo que te pasó. Yo ya sé la mierda que es Tom Riddle. Y lo que me contaste no se lo voy a repetir a nadie.

Harry no quiso agregar nada más. La relación entre ellos era muy precaria. No iba a intentar convencerlo de cambiar de lado, eso podría perjudicar aun más a su familia, no había límites, Voldemort les podría hacer cosas inimaginables. Se quedó a su lado acompañándolo en silencio en su pesar hasta que Tonks los llamó para cenar.

oOo

Era la primera vez que Harry salía en semanas. El cambio de escenario y el aire fresco se le antojaron maravillosos. Los potenciales peligros de abandonar la seguridad del refugio parecían menores ante la posibilidad de poder alejarse de la atmósfera opresiva de Grimmauld Place aunque más no fuera por unas horas.

─Harry, ¿por qué estás sonriendo desde que salimos? ─inquirió Ron con algo de irritado desconcierto.

─Perdón, ─dijo Harry con expresión culpable─ es que… mirá las estrellas…

Ron revoleó los ojos. ─Cumpa, no te me pongas poético, me hace sentir incómodo. Voy a tener que recurrir a chistes de pedos para compensar y una vez que empiezo… vos ya sabés. Te recuerdo que esto puede ser peligroso, podríamos estar jugándonos el pellejo.

─Tenés razón, ─Harry se aclaró la garganta y agravó la voz─ nada de mariconadas románticas, todo a lo macho.

Intercambiaron risas. Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba momentos como esos compartidos con Ron. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde que se había arreglado con Hermione, Harry había ido quedando cada vez más aislado. Y era muy duro, habían sido siempre tan amigos los tres, los extrañaba tanto.

En parte se había sentido secretamente complacido cuando Hermione sugirió que fuera solamente uno de ellos dos con Harry y que el otro se quedara en los cuarteles para disimular y que los adultos no se dieran cuenta. Ron se ofreció inmediatamente como voluntario para la misión, adujo que Hermione sabía mentir mucho mejor que él y que si el objetivo era engañar a los mayores, ella era la indicada. Seguramente Ron también extrañaba los momentos con Harry, que últimamente se habían vuelto tan escasos.

Habían partido a la puesta del sol. Hermione había hecho muchas recomendaciones y había insistido en que usaran encantamientos de mimetización; la excursión no era quizá tan peligrosa pero nunca estaba de más ser precavidos.

Aparicionaron directamente a Godric's Hollow, al oeste de Somerset. Era la segunda vez que Harry aparicionaba a una distancia tan larga y estaba un poco nervioso, pero no hubo mayores inconvenientes, los cabellos del pelirrojo arribaron erizados por la estática, pero Ron aclaró que eso le pasaba siempre. Avanzaron por el pueblito cautelosamente, no sabían con qué se podrían encontrar y tampoco sabían muy bien qué estaban buscando. Harry sentía aleteos en el estómago. Sabían la dirección de la casa. A medida que se aproximaban los nervios de Harry se incrementaban. Ese pueblo podría haber sido muy conocido para él si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ese pueblo podría haber sido su hogar.

─¿Todo bien, Harry?

─Sí, claro.

─Si cuando lleguemos necesitás un minuto para… vos sabés… no hay problema.

Harry asintió. ─Gracias.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, el pueblo debía de ser más grande de lo que parecía, si no ¿por qué les estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Parte de él empezaba a desear que nunca hubieran venido. ¿Para qué podría servir? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿De qué forma los podría ayudar el ir a la casa que había sido de sus padres? Se empezaba a sentir un poco estúpido.

─Las indicaciones decían que estaba al lado de la oficina de correos, debe de estar acá ─dijo Ron.

Ya estaba oscuro pero se podía distinguir que estaban frente a un claro, lo que parecía un pequeño prado florido. El que se hubieran preocupado de que el lugar donde habían muerto sus padres se viera tan hermoso era realmente un detalle conmovedor.

─¿Estás preparado?

Harry asintió pero no pronunció palabra, tenía miedo de que le temblara la voz. Dieron un paso hacia adelante y entraron en el prado. Apenas lo hicieron la imagen frente a ellos cambió, se encontraron a corta distancia de lo que quedaba de un chalé de ladrillos rojos. _Mi casa_. Daba la impresión de que había sido una vivienda agradable y acogedora y de que se habían hecho esfuerzos para se viera lo mejor posible, aunque por siempre estaría mancillada por la traición y el asesinato. Al frente, en el jardín, había una estatua recordatoria, se acercaron lentamente.

_In memoriam. A la memoria de Lily y James Potter (1960-1981), cuyas cenizas fueron desparramadas aquí, en el jardín de la casa que tanto amaron._

─¿Querés que te deje un rato solo?

─No, ─dijo Harry─ Está bien. Estoy bien. ─lo sorprendía lo emocionado que se sentía. Las tumbas no le solían inspirar sentimientos particulares, sabía que los muertos no moraban allí. Nunca había entendido por qué las personas tenían la costumbre de visitar los cementerios donde yacían los restos de sus seres queridos. Harry a veces les hablaba a las imágenes que tenía de sus padres, dondequiera que estuviera, para contarles sus miedos o para pedirles guía y consejo. Lo acompañaban siempre, no estaban atadas a un lugar. Por eso la fuerte emoción que sentía en ese momento lo sorprendía tanto. Parpadeó varias veces y luego comenzó a marchar hacia la casa.

Sobre la puerta había una placa que relataba lo ocurrido la noche fatídica. Harry no la leyó, los hechos estaban grabados en su alma y recordarlos le perturbaba el corazón.

─Perdón. ─dijo en voz baja─ No sé para qué te hice venir. No deberíamos estar acá.

Ron le puso una mano sobre el hombro. ─Está todo bien, cumpa. Mirá… mirá las paredes…_Lumos_.

Muchos mensajes habían sido garrapateados mágicamente sobre los muros, en plateado y dorado. Mensajes de pesar por el pasado y de esperanza por el futuro. Oraciones por los que habían perdido la vida y agradecimientos de los que seguían vivos.

─¿Ves? ─ dijo Ron─ por esto seguimos peleando, por toda la gente que sigue creyendo que las cosas pueden ser mejores. No creo que sea un error que hayamos venido. Vos sentías que tenías que venir y tus intuiciones raramente son equivocadas. Puede que Hermione sea la que aporta el cerebro pero vos sos el que nos mantiene unidos y nos apunta en la dirección correcta. Siempre confié en eso, desde el principio, y Merlín sabe que ningún otro me hubiera convencido de seguir a unas putas arañas dentro del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry rió. ─Gracias, no estoy tan convencido de que tu fe se justifique, pero gracias. ─respiró hondo─ ¿Entramos entonces? No creo que sirva de mucho, pero ya que estamos…

─¿Estás seguro? ─preguntó Ron con tono ansioso.

Harry pensó un momento. ─Sí, sí, estoy seguro. Quiero ver donde ocurrió. Necesito saber, ver el lugar donde murieron. ¿Suena muy morboso?

Ron sonrió. ─Un poco, pero con tal que no te pintes los ojos con delineador y te pongas a escribir versos sobre la muerte después…

Harry lanzó una risotada y sacó la varita para abrir la puerta. Hasta donde sabían, la casa no estaba abierta para visitas del público. Eso le parecía bien, era bueno que la gente los recordara pero el pensamiento del lugar de la muerte de sus padres transformado en una atracción turística poblada de extraños lo ponía incómodo. La casa había sido mantenida para que no se derrumbara pero por lo demás seguía igual que esa noche después de los hechos.

Si había barreras que impidieran la entrada no actuaban para Harry, pudieron ingresar sin problemas. Olía a polvo y a humedad y una corriente de aire los hizo estremecer. Se sacaron el encantamiento de mimetismo, iba a ser dificultoso explorar la casa juntos si no podían distinguirse bien entre ellos.

_Es una casa fantasma_, pensó Harry. Encerraba los fantasmas de su infancia y de una vida que nunca había sido. Esas habitaciones frías habían estado alguna vez llenas de risa y amor, eran todo lo que quedaba de su familia. Hubiera sido feliz ahí, ahora sólo eran ruinas. Había también otro fantasma, el fantasma del mal. Algo terrible había pasado que había contaminado todo. Dos asesinatos habían ocurrido y eso no se borraría nunca, ni con estatuas recordatorias ni con cientos de mensajes en las paredes. Era una casa de pérdida y de muerte. Harry creyó poder oír los ecos de los gritos de su madre y sintió un escalofrío.

─Ni sé lo que vine a buscar.

─No te preocupes, cumpa. ─dijo Ron animoso, en parte para compensar la lobreguez de la casa─ ya se te ocurrirá algo… ¡Aj!... si había barreras al parecer no sirven para las ratas ─un roedor gris había pasado corriendo junto a su pie y había escapado por una puerta más adelante.

─Vamos, ─dijo Harry─ echemos un vistazo rápido y volvamos. Perdón, me parece que esto no es sino una pérdida de tiempo y no ha hecho más que deprimirme.

Avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo, Harry se sentía muy abatido. ¿Por qué demonios había pensado que era una buena idea venir? Cualquier recoveco de su cerebro que fuera el responsable de tal idea, de que Godric's Hollow podía encerrar una clave de su destino, debía de haber sido influenciado por el mismo sentimiento masoquista que lo había impulsado a romper con Ginny y a proteger a Malfoy bajo su ala. Aunque eso último no estaba resultando tan mal después de todo.

Entraron en lo debía de haber sido la cocina, Harry se detuvo de golpe.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Ron nervioso detrás de él.

─Mirá la chimenea. ¿No te parece que ha sido usada recientemente? Y hay unas mantas en ese rincón.

Ron frunció el ceño. ─No sé, ¿será que se metió un vagabundo?

─Quizá, ─dijo Harry─ Pero no puede ser un muggle, no pueden ver la casa. ¿Y por qué vendría un mago a instalarse a acá?

─¿Será alguien que se esconde de Ya Sabés Quién? ─ sugirió Ron dubitativo.

─Puede ser… ─los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado, Harry no se explicaba por qué de golpe estaba tan nervioso. Algo estaba muy mal. ─Acá hay algo… lo presiento. ─con la luz de la varita fue examinando las paredes y las gastadas mesadas. Por último fue con aprensión adonde estaban las mantas. No había nadie bajo ellas, pero sentía que estaba siendo observado. Fue entonces cuando saltó la rata, Harry pegó un grito y retrocedió un paso.

─_¡Impedimenta!_ ─gritó Ron─ ¡Habías sido vos, basura! ¡Te reconocería en cualquier lado!

El corazón de Harry pareció contraérsele. No podía ser…

─¡Recuperá tu forma!, ─ordenó Ron─ o Harry y yo te vamos a matar. Y no te creas que es broma. Aprendimos la lección en tercer año y muchas otras cosas desde entonces.

Hubo un resplandor y apareció ante ellos Peter Pettigrew, gimoteando y contoneándose en el suelo.

Harry se encendió de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo osaba venir a esconderse en el mismo lugar donde había traicionado a sus amigos?

─¿Te querías escapar para ir a delatarnos a tu amo? ─escupió Ron─ ¿Nos estuviste siguiendo? ¿O suponías que vendríamos?

─Por favor, ─lloriqueó Wormtail─ ¡yo no sabía nada, no supuse nada! ¡Vine para esconderme! ¡Me escapé de las garras de El Que No Debe Nombrarse! ¡Estaba esperando una oportunidad para volver al lado de la luz! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Acordate que buena mascota fui!

─¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ─aulló Ron─ ¡Contestame! ¿Por qué estás acá?

─¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad!

─Y una mierda, ─dijo Harry con voz fría─ te mandó. Te mandó Voldemort por si veníamos, ¿no?

Wormtail se había estremecido violentamente al escuchar el nombre. ─¡No tenía idea! ─gritó─ ¡Les digo la verdad! ¡No era una trampa! ¡Vine para…! ─se detuvo de golpe, como si no pudiera hablar, los ojos llenos de pánico.

─¡Seguí!

Sacudió la cabeza. ─¡Nada! ¡No estaba diciendo nada! ¡Es una coincidencia!

─No, ibas a decir algo. Más te vale que lo digas.

─¡No hay nada que decir! ─chilló─ No estoy acá por ninguna razón en particular…

Se interrumpió cuando le acertó el rayo de luz roja de la varita de Ron. Comenzó a berrear y a sacudirse bajo el _Cruciatus_. Fueron sólo unos segundos. Quedó gimiendo y temblando sobre el suelo.

─Ya te había dicho que esto no era en broma, ─la voz de Ron era sin embargo temblorosa─ Hablá o vas a recibir peor que lo de recién.

─¡No voy a decir nada! ─gimió Wormtail─ ¡No voy a traicionar a mi amo! ¡Si les digo me matará, ya conozco su ira! ¡El Señor Oscuro me ha confiado uno de sus más preciados…! ¡No les voy a decir nada!

─En ese caso te vamos a matar. ─dijo Ron fríamente─ Vos elegís. Si hablás es posible que nos apiademos y te entreguemos a la Orden.

Los engranajes de la mente de Harry se habían acelerado. _El Señor Oscuro me ha confiado uno de sus más preciados…_ ¿Sería posible que estuviera guardando un horcrux? _Los horcruxes se crean con un acto de gran maldad, un asesinato, y magia poderosa_, era lo que había dicho Dumbledore. ¿Había creado Voldemort un horcrux esa noche? Muy plausible, Voldemort no sólo intentaba deshacerse del enemigo profetizado, sino que además aprovechaba la oportunidad para dar un paso más hacia la inmortalidad. Pero las cosas habían salido mal, y Voldemort, ya sin cuerpo, había tenido que huir. ¿Había dejado atrás un horcrux?

─¿Dónde está? ─preguntó Harry.

─¿Dónde está…qué?

─Vos sabés qué. El horcrux.

Ron lo miró perplejo.

El rostro de Wormtail reflejó confusión. ─¿El qué…?

Harry iba a replicar enojado pero se contuvo. Era muy posible que Voldemort no se lo hubiera dicho. Lucius tampoco había sabido que el diario era un horcrux. ─¿Qué es lo que estás cuidando, Wormtail? ¿Dejó algo acá no? ¿Quería que lo encontraras y se lo cuidaras? Y de paso era una forma de librarse de vos… no creo que ahora le seas de mucha utilidad. ¿Qué es exactamente ese objeto precioso que le estás cuidando?

─No te lo puedo decir, ─lloriqueó Wormtail─ Por favor no me obligues.

─¿Es la diadema? ¿O quizá el relicario? ¿O será acaso la copa de Hufflepuff? ─Wormtail no pudo evitar un movimiento de la comisura de sus labios.

─Es la copa, ─dijo Harry triunfante─ ¿dónde está?

Wormtail sacudió la cabeza. Ron le pegó con otro _Cruciatus_. Mientras se contorsionaba en agonía Harry comenzó a explorar la habitación. Buscó entre las mantas mugrientas y en las alacenas, sin éxito. Cerró los ojos y se detuvo a pensar. ¿Dónde podía haberlo escondido? Wormtail no era ni muy sagaz ni muy poderoso como mago, era improbable que hubiese usado encantamientos complicados de protección. Lo que sí era probable era que lo tuviese a mano, para mirarlo y tocarlo y quizá para obtener algo del poder que encerraba.

_¿Dónde lo escondería yo si no fuera muy ingenioso?_ Se acordó de su cuarto en lo de los Dursleys, la tabla suelta debajo de la cama. _¡Claro!_

Se arrodilló y empezó a tantear las tablas del suelo, buscando una que estuviera floja.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ chilló Wormtail con pánico.

─Está debajo del suelo. ─le informó Harry a Ron.

─¡No, estás equivocado, nunca la pondría en un lugar así de estúpido!

Harry lo miró con frialdad. ─¿Sabés qué? Sos un traidor desalmado y repugnante pero como mentiroso sos deplorable.

Finalmente Harry encontró la tabla que buscaba. La hizo astillas con la varita. Algo plateado relumbró en el agujero. Apartó los restos de madera, la copa quedó expuesta. No era muy grande y el aspecto era muy sencillo. Era indudablemente antigua y tenía grabadas inscripciones rúnicas. Estiró la mano para agarrarla y pegó un grito.

─¿Estás bien, Harry? ─ preguntó Ron nervioso.

Harry asintió. El contacto había sido helado, tan frío que le había quemado los dedos. Buscó un trapo para agarrarla y se hizo con el trofeo.

El corazón le saltaba en el pecho. Sostenía un horcrux. Un pedazo del alma de Voldemort.

─Ron, volvé a los cuarteles y decile a quien sea que esté que capturamos a Peter Pettigrew. Traelos acá lo más rápido posible. Yo me quedo a vigilarlo para que no se escape.

Ron titubeó. ─No te voy a dejar solo. No sabemos lo que pueda hacer. Esto podría ser una trampa, a lo mejor ya alertó a Ya Sabés Quién de que estamos acá.

─Bueno, ¡no nos podemos quedar acá sentados a esperar! ─protestó Harry impaciente─ Ron, tienen que arrestar a esta mierda y tenemos que llevarnos esto. Por favor, andá.

Ron no parecía muy convencido pero asintió. ─Intercambiemos varitas, así no tenemos que levantar el hechizo.

Así lo hicieron y Ron se fue. No se dijeron adiós, era la costumbre, un adiós podía ser siempre el último.

Harry se guardó el horcrux en el bolsillo de la toga, quería volver cuanto antes para discutir el asunto con sus amigos. Curiosamente deseó poder contarle a Draco. El Slytherin solía poner las cosas muy claras

─Harry… ─gimoteó Wormtail.

─¡No me llames por mi nombre! ─vociferó Harry─ ¿Qué querés?

─Por favor, sé bueno conmigo. Yo nunca te hice daño, todos esos años en Hogwarts, nunca te hice nada…

─Porque no te convenía, perdí a mi familia por tu culpa y Voldemort volvió por tu culpa, y han muerto muchas más personas. Nada de lo que digas puede disminuir el aborrecimiento que me inspirás. Lo que me gustaría sería mandarte de vuelta a tu amo para que él te castigue. La única razón para que no lo haga es que sabés demasiado. Así que te voy a entregar para que se ocupen de que no puedas hacer más daño, quizá te condenen a muerte. En realidad, no me importa lo que te pase.

─Pero yo puedo ayudarte, ─dijo Wormtail─ ¡yo puedo ayudarte a descubrir tu potencial!

─¡Qué podés saber vos de mi potencial!

─Más de lo que pensás. El Señor Oscuro te eligió a vos, ¿no? Aunque había otro chico. ¿Ves?, yo oigo cosas, conozco información. Te eligió a vos. ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez por qué? No por coincidencia. Él sabía. El Señor Oscuro siempre sabe. Sabía que estaba en tu sangre.

A su pesar los dichos de Pettigrew habían captado su interés. ─¿De qué estás hablando?

Wormtail no alcanzó a responder, llegaron ruidos desde el pasillo. Harry se asustó, ¿sería una trampa como había sospechado Ron? Sus temores se disiparon cuando oyó la voz de Lupin. ─Harry, ¡dónde estás?

─¡En la cocina!

Remus, Arthur Weasley, Hestia Jones y Kingsley Shacklebolt entraron un segundo después. Se llevaron a Wormtail que seguía gritando que podía ayudarlo.

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro. ─¿No te paso nada? ¿No estás herido?

─No. ─contestó Harry, por un instante se le ocurrió preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho Wormtail, pero el horcrux le pesaba frío en el bolsillo, quería volver cuanto antes a los cuarteles. ─Vámonos. ─murmuró marchando hacia la puerta.

El horcrux era la prioridad, la cuestión de su destino tendría que esperar.

oOo

**Timendi causa est nescire: **La ignorancia es la causa del miedo.


	6. Fortes fortuna iuvat

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "Finite Incantatum".

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 6 – Fortes fortuna iuvat**

Cuando entraron en los cuarteles la señora Weasley corrió a abrazarlos. ─ ¿Adónde se habían metido? ─gritó─ ¡Estaba fuera de mí! ¡Ustedes saben lo peligroso que es que salgan solos!

─ ¡Mamá, estamos bien! ─dijo Ron─ Tuvimos mucho cuidado y Remus nos acompañó de vuelta. Además ya somos mayores de edad, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

─ ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Cómo se les ocurre ir a perseguir a un mortífago!

─ Bueno, tampoco sería la primera vez. Además no fuimos a perseguirlo, nos topamos con él… medio de casualidad.

Los condujo a la cocina, sin dejar de reprocharles la inconsciencia. Lupin los siguió a prudente distancia. Harry hubiera preferido una entrada menos dramática, Hermione debería haberse preocupado más para calmar los ánimos y para justificar su ausencia.

Tonks y Hermione estaban en la cocina, a Hermione le brillaban los ojos y tenía los cabellos más parados que nunca. Eran claras indicaciones de que estaba ansiosa por alguna razón.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─preguntó Tonks─ ¡Molly me dijo que capturaron a Pettigrew! ─fue a pararse junto a Remus que la saludó con una sonrisa y una palmadita en el brazo.

─ Está todo bien. ─dijo Remus─ Sí, capturamos a Pettigrew. Ron y Harry se lo encontraron en Godric's Hollow, escondido en la casa de los Potter. Hestia, Arthur y Kingsley están con él ahora, lo van a llevar a la fortaleza secreta del norte para interrogarlo. Ya veremos qué hacemos con él, primero tenemos que ver si nos puede ser útil. ─la cara de Lupin se había ensombrecido, seguramente lo asaltaban recuerdos, Pettigrew era el único de sus amigos de la escuela que todavía seguía vivo, lo cual no dejaba de ser una injusticia.

─ ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Pettigrew ahí? ─preguntó Tonks─ ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

Fue el turno de Harry y Ron de contar lo que había pasado, con obvias omisiones por supuesto. Durante todo el relato, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y les hacía señas constantes señalando la puerta, _sutil como un martillo neumático_, pensó Harry.

─ Harry y yo vamos a subir a cambiarnos, estamos sucios y embarrados. ─dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndole una mirada intencionada a su novia.

La señora Weasley los miró con suspicacia. ─ La cena va a estar lista en unos minutos, así que no se demoren.

─ No claro que no. ─dijo Harry, salieron de la cocina para no tener que escuchar más protestas y se precipitaron los tres escaleras arriba, no dijeron nada hasta que estuvieron en el cuarto de Hermione, con la puerta cerrada y asegurada con un Imperturbable.

─ ¡Encontramos un horcrux! ─gritó Harry antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

Hermione quedó un instante con la boca abierta. ─ Ustedes… ¿qué dijiste?

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la copa de Hufflepuff, envuelta en el trapo.

─ ¡Dios mío! ─susurró Hermione─ Es como había dicho Dumbledore. ¿Están seguros de que es un horcrux? ¿Cómo fue que…?

─ Pettigrew lo estaba cuidando. ─intervino Ron─ Ya Sabés Quién lo había mandado a instalarse ahí para montar guardia. No sabía qué era lo que estaba cuidado. Y sí, esta vez estamos seguros de que es un horcrux, libera unas ondas horribles que me hacen parar los pelos de la nuca.

─ ¡A mí también! ─confirmó Harry─ Es de verdad. Voldemort lo debe de haber creado el día que mató a mis padres. Estuvo oculto entre los escombros durante años. Yo me di cuenta cuando estábamos interrogando a Pettigrew.

A Hermione le brillaban los ojos más que nunca. ─ Parece increíble… ─dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, contemplaba el horcrux con una mezcla de fascinación y asco.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirnos? ─ preguntó Ron pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

─ Justamente… ─dijo levantando los ojos─ ¡…lo mismo! ¡Mi novedad es la misma que la de ustedes! ─fue hasta la mesita de luz, pronunció varios encantamientos complicados y abrió el cajón─ Vean… ─sacó y les mostró una cadena de la que pendía el relicario.

─ ¡La puta! ─gritó Ron.

─ Shh…

─ ¿Cómo…? ─preguntó Harry, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Hermione le sonrió nerviosa. ─ Malfoy. Vino a buscarme hace una hora. En realidad creo que había venido a buscarte a vos, pero como no estabas decidió decírmelo a mí. Me dijo que nos iba a ayudar con Kreacher. Dijo que no le importaba si no teníamos la decencia de explicarle, pero que se daba cuenta de que era algo importante que podía ayudarnos contra Ya Sabés Quién. Le pregunté por qué había cambiado de opinión, se limitó a contestarme que era una cuestión de honor. Por supuesto, Kreacher se mostró encantado de que lo interpelara un genuino descendiente sangrepura de su idolatrada familia Black. Creo que no le importa para nada que Draco no tenga magia. Y Malfoy sabe cómo mostrarse encantador cuando se lo propone, también con un elfo doméstico. Tengan en cuenta que yo no estaba completamente segura de mi teoría de que Kreacher se había apoderado del relicario. Cuando Malfoy le empezó a hacer preguntas, Kreacher se mostró enseguida reticente, por un momento pensé que no iba a servir de nada. Pero Malfoy se dio cuenta de que lo que Kreacher no quería era rendir propiedad de la familia Black a una banda de traidores a la sangre. Le hizo un relato a Kreacher de todas las cosas que Vos Sabés Quién le había hecho a su familia y trató de convencerlo de que la situación era tan seria que ciertos sentimientos debían ser dejados de lado. Le dijo que Vos Sabés Quién nos iba a destruir a todos y que debía ayudar a los que trataban de detenerlo.

─ ¿Y el elfo se convenció? ─preguntó Ron.

─ Aparentemente. No sé cuánto cree Malfoy de todo lo que le dijo, pero lo cierto es que cuando quiere puede ser muy persuasivo.

─ Decímelo a mí. ─murmuró Harry, Ron le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

─ Kreacher salió, los dos nos quedamos esperando en un silencio incómodo, a los pocos minutos regresó con el relicario. Se lo entregó a Draco, a mí me miró altanero. Y aclaró que se lo daba al "amo Draco" asumiendo que él sería el que decidiría cómo debía usarse.

Ron rió con desprecio. ─ ¡Ja! ¡Qué necio! ¡Mirá si le vamos a contar a la mierdita ésa lo que estamos haciendo!

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto. ─ Lo cierto es que nos ayudó. No digo que le contemos de los horcruxes, no sería sensato. Pero no podemos tratarlo mal y es posible que nos pueda ayudar más.

─ Yo sigo sin confiar para nada en él. ─insistió Ron─ ¿Quién sabe por qué habrá decidido ayudarnos? Alguna razón oculta ha de tener, ése no da puntada sin nudo, no hace nada que no sea en su propio beneficio. Estoy en contra de contarle nada y de que participe.

Harry no había dicho nada, se sentía incómodo. Hubiera querido defender a Malfoy, ahora lo conocía y lo entendía un poco más, pero no quería que Ron se enojara. Sabía que era una actitud cobarde. ─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los horcruxes? ─preguntó para cambiar de tema─ No podemos tener pedazos del alma de Voldemort en el cajón de la mesa de luz. Por razones de seguridad por un lado, pero también porque pueden ser peligrosos.

Hermione volvió a hacer una mueca. ─ Ya sé, ya había pensado en eso. Vamos a tener que usar algún encantamiento para mantenerlos seguros, se me ocurren uno o dos pero no sé si serán lo suficientemente fuertes. Y lo otro que tenemos que pensar es cómo los vamos a destruir.

─ Sí, ─dijo Harry─ No sé cómo fue que Dumbledore destruyó el del anillo, pero no le salió bien, le costó una maldición. El colmillo del basilisco destruyó el diario, es una idea.

─ Sí, claro. ─dijo Ron sarcástico─ Como si hubiera colmillos de basilisco tirados por todos lados.

─ ¡Bueno, entonces no sé!

La discusión se vio interrumpida por la voz de la señora Weasley que los llamaba a cenar. Hermione guardó los horcruxes en el cajón, por el momento eso iba a tener que bastar.

La cena transcurrió en una atmósfera de incomodidad. La señora Weasley estaba claramente enfadada de que se hubieran ido solos y de que no le contaran en qué andaban. Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban ansiosos de volver al cuarto para seguir discutiendo los horcruxes. La cocina estaba cargada de palabras que no podían pronunciarse.

Harry estaba sentado enfrente de Malfoy, quería captarle la mirada, pero el rubio no había levantado los ojos del plato en ningún momento. Parecía pensativo y algo ansioso y fue la primera vez desde su llegada que no se terminó todo lo que tenía servido.

Harry quería volver a discutir sobre los horcruxes pero también estaba ansioso de estar a solas con Malfoy para preguntarle porqué había cambiado de opinión y había decidido ayudarlos. También quería contarle a Malfoy lo que Wormtail le había dicho, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera sensato. No se lo había dicho a Ron y Hermione y Malfoy no era precisamente su amigo.

Dejó de buscarle la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron comenzaba a observarlo extrañado. Malfoy se disculpó poco después y salió. Por alguna razón que no se supo explicar, Harry sintió que podía respirar con más tranquilidad ahora que el otro se había ido.

oOo

Estuvieron hablando los tres hasta tarde. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron tratando de decidir cómo los esconderían. Hermione no quería transfigurarlos directamente, no sabían lo que podría resultar y podía ser peligroso. Finalmente Harry sugirió que los pusieran dentro de _algo_ y que después transfiguraran ese _algo_ en otra cosa inocua. La idea tuvo la adhesión de los otros. Ron trajo un viejo portafolio y allí metieron los horcruxes, envueltos en paño y cuidándose de que no se tocaran. Hermione transfiguró todo el conjunto en un libro de Aritmancia avanzada.

Quedaban aún tres horcruxes, encontrarlos iba seguramente a ser muy difícil, pero había que mirar el lado positivo: habían avanzado, estaban más cerca de destruir a Voldemort.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando volvió a su cuarto, se sorprendió porque Draco no estaba. Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, por alguna razón no quería estar solo esa noche. Cuando estaba por ponerse el piyama, entró Draco. Cuando Malfoy lo vio en paños menores se sonrojó furiosamente y se dio vuelta. ─ ¡Oh Merlín, perdón!

Harry sonrió divertido, ¿por qué se mostraba avergonzado? Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus compañeros en calzoncillos. Se puso el piyama rápidamente. ─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─preguntó.

Malfoy se volvió con cautela, cuando vio que ya estaba decente fue a sentarse junto a la ventana. ─ Estuve en el estudio leyendo, encontré un libro sobre las Imperdonables y se me ocurrió que sería bueno aprender un poco más sobre ellas. Hasta hace un par de meses no les daba demasiada importancia, eran cosas que les pasaban a otros, eran herramientas para mostrarnos temerarios, para demostrar nuestra supremacía y que no iban a poder dominarnos. Nunca las había entendido, no había entendido lo que implicaban. Pensé que si leía más sobre ellas iba a entender mejor lo que me pasó.

─ ¿Y…? ─lo instó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros, incómodo. ─ No sé. Ojalá supiera qué es cierto y qué no lo es. Ojalá no hubiera dos lados y la obligación de pertenecer a uno de ellos. Toda mi vida estuve seguro de lo que era cierto, ahora no siento sino confusión.

Harry lo miró serio. ─ Es extraño, ¿no? Uno es chico y hay un montón de cosas que desconoce, pero igual cree que sabe todas las respuestas. Piensa que sabe cómo arreglar el mundo y que su forma de ver las cosas nunca va a cambiar; pero cuando uno crece y empieza a aprender más cosas, aparecen las inseguridades.

Malfoy asintió. ─ Si hasta te hace desear no tener que crecer. ─desvió la vista hacia la ventana y se quedó observando en silencio, pensativo. Harry pensó que ya no quería seguir hablando, se sacó los anteojos y se dispuso a acostarse. Draco se volvió y preguntó de pronto: ─ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

─ ¿Cómo… cómo hice qué? ─preguntó Harry confundido.

Malfoy apretó los labios. ─ ¿Cómo hiciste para resistir el _Imperius_?

Parecía tan pálido en la luz de la luna, no había podido abotonarse los puños y los había dado vuelta, tenía las muñecas muy delgadas.

─ No sé exactamente cómo, ─susurró Harry─ creo que oí la voz en mi cabeza y de alguna forma supe que no era la mía. Uno tiene que estar seguro de quién es, de esa forma no te pueden engañar, no pueden falsearte la identidad y los deseos. Tu voluntad tiene que ser más fuerte que la del que usa la maldición.

Draco pareció deprimirse. ─ Entonces estoy cagado, ¿no? Creo que ya quedó más o menos establecido que no sé quién soy ni en lo que creo. Todo lo que sé es que tengo miedo, aunque también el coraje suficiente para admitirlo. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar, de que me despierte una mañana y no tenga control. Tengo miedo de mirarme en el espejo y de que sea otro el que me observa a través de los ojos. Tengo miedo de que se apoderen de mi mente y me hagan hacer cosas que no quiero. Tengo miedo de que me obliguen a matarme, tengo más miedo de eso que de la muerte misma. Si tengo que morir, quiero que por lo menos sea en mis términos. ─rió amargamente─ Pero ni vale la pena hablar de eso. Sin magia no voy a poder resistir nada de lo que me hagan.

─ No necesariamente, ─dijo Harry─ yo no dije que resistir el _Imperius_ implicara el uso de magia. No lo sé con certeza pero creo que más tiene que ver con la fuerza de voluntad. Es algo parecido al hipnotismo, como la sugestión. Tiene que ver con la mente, no con la magia. Yo experimenté la maldición directamente y creo que tiene que ver con la fuerza de la mente.

─ Puede que tengas razón, yo nunca pude diferenciar lo que era yo y lo que era mi magia. ¿Vos pensás que yo podría aprender a resistir incluso ahora que soy un inútil?

Harry lo miró irritado. ─ Vos no sos inútil, al menos que eso sea lo que quieras ser. Y sí, creo que tenés muy buenas posibilidades de resistirlo. ─le dirigió una mirada cautelosa─ ¿Hay algo que te preocupe mucho?

─ No sé ¡No me mires así!

─ ¿Así cómo?

─ ¡Como si yo fuera una criatura frágil necesitada de protección! Soy consciente de que soy deplorable y de que no sirvo para nada, pero no puedo soportar que… no sé… que trates de darme refugio. Ya te dije que no quiero tu lástima.

Harry soltó una exclamación de frustración. ─ Malfoy, por favor, dejá de ser tan susceptible. Me da pena lo que te pasó, pero no más de lo que me daría cualquier otra persona en tus mismas circunstancias. Y si se quiere, menos por vos, porque siempre fuiste un pelotudo con cualquiera que no se ajustara con tu concepto de buena familia.

Malfoy hizo un gesto disgustado y murmuró algo por lo bajo que Harry no alcanzó a entender.

─ ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste?

─ Nada.

─ Está bien, no importa. Contestame, ¿hay alguna razón especial por la que el _Imperius_ te intranquiliza tanto?

─ Sí, ya que lo preguntás. Y no, no me estoy balanceando de inquietud en un rincón. Pero es espantoso sentir que uno no tiene ningún control… sentirse tan indefenso.

Harry lo pensó un minuto. Se le ocurrió una idea, pero sabía que iba a tener que ser muy cuidadoso para ponerla en palabras. ─ Sabés… yo podría ayudarte… pero entendería perfectamente si vos creyeras que se trata de una idea disparatada. Si vos realmente querés aprender a resistir el _Imperius_, yo podría enseñarte.

Malfoy lo miró con curiosidad. ─ ¿Cómo?

Harry hizo cualquier tipo de cautela a un lado. ─ La opción que veo es la de que yo te ponga bajo la maldición, y que vos trates de resistirla.

─ ¡Qué?

─ Sé que suena como una locura…

Draco lo observaba como si no pudiera creerlo. ─ ¿Locura? ¿cómo se te ocurre siquiera sugerir algo tan espantoso? ¿después de lo que me tocó pasar, te creés que volvería a someterme a lo mismo… y de buen grado? ¿Por qué peregrina razón iba a permitir que mi enemigo de los seis últimos años tuviera completo control sobre mí?

─ Bueno… puedo entender tu preocupación… tu espanto… pero no veo otra forma para que puedas probarte que podés vencer la maldición. Entiendo que no quieras… pero si cambiás de opinión… yo estoy decidido a ayudarte… pero obviamente no soy yo quien tiene que tomar la decisión.

Malfoy lo miró con suspicacia. ─ ¿Y por qué ibas a querer ayudarme?

Harry revoleó los ojos. ─ Mirá, no tengo motivos ocultos. No te haría hacer nada estúpido. Digamos que tengo este deseo masoquista de ayudar a cualquiera que haya sido dañado por Vol… Vos Sabés Quién. Si a vos te parece bien, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte y no voy a aprovecharme. Pero como ya te lo dije, entiendo que la idea te horrorice.

─ ¿Por qué querés ayudarme? ─ insistió Draco.

─ Podría hacerte una pregunta similar. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión y nos ayudaste con el relicario?

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada intensa. ─ ¿Acaso importa? Lo hice por honor… porque es evidente que es importante. Vos fuiste muy bueno conmigo desde que llegué, y no tenías ninguna razón para serlo. No digo que ahora confíe en vos… pero quería compensarte de alguna forma. Y ya sé que no me vas a decir para qué lo necesitan… y no creo que me interese saberlo… no sé… no me sigas haciendo preguntas, estoy cansado.

Harry asintió. ─ Bueno… como quieras… pero quiero decirte que tu ayuda significa mucho… dimos un gran paso. Gracias. Buenas noches.

Los ojos de Malfoy seguían clavados en él cuando Harry corrió las cortinas.

oOo

A pesar de que estaba muy cansado, Harry no podía dormirse. Los hechos del día le daban vuelta en la cabeza y le impedían conciliar el sueño. Lo inquietaba en particular lo que había dicho Pettigrew sobre su destino en el momento en que se habían quedado solos.

Suspiró y volvió a darse vuelta deseando poder apagar su cerebro y dejar de pensar.

─ ¡Potter! ─le llegó la voz de Draco─ Potter, ¿estás despierto?

Harry abrió los ojos. ─ Sí, no puedo dormir.

─ Yo tampoco, ¿qué te pasa?

Harry se sentó y abrió las cortinas. Se dio cuenta que no iba a poder dormir hasta que hablara sobre lo que lo preocupaba. Y Malfoy se le antojaba como el interlocutor ideal, lo que de por sí era muy perturbador. Malfoy no se había acostado, estaba sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con un libro sobre la falda. ─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─volvió a preguntar.

─ Es lo que pasó hoy. ─murmuró Harry.

Malfoy asintió. ─ Fuiste a Godric's Hollow. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar?

─ No lo sé, en realidad. ─tenía que seleccionar cuidadosamente los hechos y ver lo que le podía contar a Malfoy─ Supongo que fui para honrar la memoria de mis padres. Nunca había estado allí, y quizá nunca más hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ir. Quería ver el lugar… donde todo había empezado. No sabía que íbamos a encontrar a Pettigrew escondiéndose en lo que había sido la cocina.

Malfoy hizo una mueca. ─ Lo conozco…una rata despreciable. Era uno de los que más disfrutaba cuando yo estaba bajo la maldición, me hacía hacer cosas humillantes y se burlaba de mí. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo esa mierda allí?

─ No lo sé. ─mintió Harry─ Dijo que se estaba escondiendo, pero no creo que ésa fuera la razón. Para mí que estaba vigilando la casa por si se hacía presente alguien de la Orden. La cuestión es que pudimos reducirlo y Ron vino a buscar ayuda.

Malfoy asintió. ─ Eso ya lo sé, pasá a lo que te inquieta.

─ Está bien… bueno… cuando nos quedamos solos… empezó a decirme cosas… por qué Vol… Vos Sabés Quién trataba de matarme. Dijo que tenía que ver con mi sangre. Dijo que mi destino había quedado decidido siglos antes y que ningún otro podría haber sido elegido. ─Malfoy lo miraba fijo como penetrándolo─ No sé si eran sólo embustes, dijo algo… que él podía mostrarme mi verdadero potencial, que podía ayudarme a saber quién era yo realmente…

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo sabés? ─preguntó Draco como si no pudiera creerlo ─ ¿No sabés nada de la historia de tu familia?

─ ¿La historia de mi familia? No sé bien a qué te referís.

─ ¡No tenés idea?

Harry ya se estaba exasperando. ─ Mirá, si querés decírmelo, decímelo y si no, no hablés. Pero es claro que no lo sé, si no, no te lo preguntaría. Si sabés algo que me pueda ser útil decímelo… y si no querés… ¡te podés ir a cagar!

─ ¿Qué sabés sobre los Potters? ─ preguntó Malfoy con curiosidad.

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Sobre la familia de su madre sabía… quizá más de lo que hubiera querido… pero sobre la de su padre… ─ Creo que no sé prácticamente nada. ─ confesó.

─ ¿Nunca miraste libros de genealogías? En la biblioteca de la escuela los hay a montones.

─ No.

─ En la biblioteca de la Mansión tenemos muchos también. Tenemos registros de todas las familias de sangre pura. Entre ellas, los Potters. Aunque no siempre fueron Potter. Aparte de algunos casamientos con muggles… también hubo cambios de nombres. Igualmente la estirpe de tu padre se remonta a siglos y siglos. Hoy en día sólo se los conoce por Potter, pero hubo una época… en que el apellido era Graydendore. ¿Te suena?

Harry sintió un escalofrío. ─ ¿Gryffindor?

Malfoy sonrió, su imagen se recortaba casi fantasmal en la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba desde atrás. ─ ¡Le diste justo en el centro!

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que soy descendiente de Gryffindor? ─preguntó Harry con voz ronca.

─ Siempre creí que era un secreto a voces. Pensé que vos sabías. Todos los mortífagos sabían. Y presumo que tus padres también lo sabían. Se fueron a vivir a Godric's Hollow que es de donde Gryffindor provenía. Todos considerábamos que era por eso que el Señor Oscuro quería destruirte. Vos sos el último del linaje de Gryffindor. Él es el último del linaje de Slytherin. Una enemistad que se ha prolongado durante cientos de años. Me juego a que era eso a lo que Pettigrew se refería.

─ Soy descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. ─dijo Harry casi susurrando.

─ Deberíamos tratar de dormir, ─sugirió Draco─ ya casi amanece.

─ Tenés razón. ─ dijo Harry con tono distraído y empezó a cerrar las cortinas.

─ ¿Harry?

─ ¿Sí?

─ Eh… sobre lo que hablábamos antes. ¿Estás dispuesto a empeñar tu tiempo para enseñarme a resistir el _Imperius_?

─ Sí.

Malfoy se mordió el labio. ─ Bueno… entonces creo que voy a probar. Pero si le llegás a decir a alguien o si me hacés hacer alguna cosa horrible… ¡no te lo voy a perdonar nunca!

Harry no se lo había esperado… no esperaba que cambiara de opinión… no tan pronto al menos. El Slytherin no dejaba de sorprenderlo…

─ Podés confiar en mí.

Malfoy hizo una mueca. ─ Espero. No es precisamente algo que me haga muy feliz que digamos.

─ Vamos a empezar mañana mismo. U hoy, para ser más precisos.

─ Sí,… cuanto antes mejor. ─dijo Draco nervioso─ Buenas noches de nuevo.

─ Buenas noches, Draco.

oOo

_Había alguien más en la playa de pie junto a Sirius. Harry trató de identificar quién era mientras se les acercaba. No era alguien que él conociera._

─ _¡Date prisa, Harry! __─le gritó Sirius─ Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas._

_El extraño era un hombre, un poco más bajo que su padrino, con ondulantes vestiduras de terciopelo. Llevaba una larga y pesada cadena engarzada de rubíes resplandecientes colgada del cuello y una banda de oro alrededor de la cabeza. La cabellera espesa, rubio rojiza le caía sobre los hombros. Le sonrió cálidamente, Harry creyó reconocerlo._

─ _Harry, ─le dijo Sirius─ éste es tu antepasado, Godric Gryffindor._

─ _Lo sé. ─susurró Harry._

_La sonrisa de Gryffindor se amplió y empezó a hablarle en una lengua extraña que seguramente sería inglés antiguo, curiosamente Harry podía entender todo lo que decía. Gryffindor le dijo que se sentía muy feliz de poder conocerlo finalmente. Le dijo que el mundo mágico estaba por enfrentar la peor batalla de todos los tiempos, la que le iba a poner fin a la acerba disputa que él y Salazar Slytherin habían entablado muchos siglos antes. Le dijo que sentía mucho que le hubiera tocado a él arreglar todo, los ojos se le pusieron muy tristes. Le recordó la espada con rubíes en la empuñadura y le dijo que ahora le pertenecía._

─ _Recordá Harry, ─dijo Sirius─ que no todo es blanco o negro. Y recordá lo que te dije de las dicotomías. Tenés que lograr que los dos lados se integren en un todo._

_Harry asintió. ─ Me acuerdo, aunque sigo sin entenderlo._

_Sirius sonrió. ─ Has actuado muy bien con Draco Malfoy, estoy orgulloso de vos. Sé que no es fácil._

─ _¿A eso era a lo que apuntabas? ─preguntó Harry─ A que Malfoy me iba a ayudar a descubrir quién era yo. Él fue el que me dijo que yo era descendiente de Gryffindor._

─ _En parte sí, pero eso no es todo. No te inquietes. Todo se te aclarará a su debido tiempo._

oOo

─ Harry, sería mejor que nos diéramos por vencidos. Ya llevo una semana entera tratando y sin resultado.

Harry lo miró serio. ─ ¡Si seguís tratando vas a poder! Tenés que decirte que ahora sí podés seguir manejando tus pensamientos y deseos incluso bajo la maldición.

─ ¿Y eso para qué me sirve? ─gritó Draco con frustración, tenía los cabellos desordenados y los ojos congestionados por la fatiga─ Sigo sin poder quebrar el hechizo.

Harry suspiró y se sentó en la cama. ─ Descansemos un rato, si estás tan tensionado no vas a poder.

─ Claro, porque si me vuelven a capturar los mortífagos voy a estar muy distendido. ─ dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó hacia atrás. Había sido una semana muy larga. Por un lado había tenido que negociar el tiempo que dedicaba a las lecciones con Ron y Hermione, quiénes se habían mostrado contrarios a que empleara tiempo para ayudar a Malfoy justo cuando había tanto en lo que tenían que pensar; por el otro tenía que aguantar las constantes protestas y reservas del Slytherin con respecto al experimento. Le había costado dos días convencerlo de que empezaran con las pruebas y parecía que hacía todo lo posible para sabotear las sesiones.

─ ¡Todavía no puedo creer que no me hayas hecho hacer nada estúpido! ─ dijo Draco.

Abrió los ojos. ─ Ya te había asegurado que no lo haría. No podría aprovecharme de nadie de esa forma.

─ Pero debés de haber estado tentado. Después de todas las cosas que te hice… ésta es tu mejor oportunidad para vengarte.

Harry rió. ─ ¡Por supuesto que estuve tentado! ¡No soy un santo! Pero me contuve. Eso es lo que significa ser decente.

─ Sí, sí… ahorrate y ahorrame el sermón.

─ Si estabas tan seguro de que yo te iba a hacer algo horrible, ¿por qué accediste al experimento?

Draco pareció incómodo. ─ Bueno… era una oferta generosa… quiero decir, que estuvieras decidido a brindarme tiempo… y mi padre siempre me enseñó que si algo me provocaba miedo, lo mejor era enfrentarlo. Y quería saber si vos tenías razón. ¿Y sabés qué? Creo que ya estoy listo para otro intento. ─se puso de pie de un salto tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

─ Está bien, ─dijo Harry con un suspiro─ acordate que tenés que tener bien presente quién sos y lo que querés para que esto funcione. Creo que eso es lo que ha estado pasando estos días. Me doy cuenta de que tratás de resistir pero que no lo hacés con la fuerza suficiente.

Draco también suspiró. ─ Pero es que yo no sé lo que quiero. Ése es el problema, ¿o no te acordás? No tengo ni idea en qué creer.

─ Tiene que haber algo… ─dijo Harry obstinado─ Tenés que concentrarte en algo que sabés que es cierto. La lealtad a tu familia, por ejemplo, o tu odio por lo que Vos Sabés Quién te hizo. Concentrate en esa única cosa, tenela en el frente de tu mente y llenala de fuerza, todo lo que puedas, para hacerla más fuerte que el hechizo. Pensá en algo cierto o en algo que quieras más que nada. Pensá en la razón que te da ganas de seguir peleando.

─ ¿Algo que yo quiero? ─ dijo Draco algo inseguro.

─ Sí algo que te inspire potentes sentimientos. Vale la pena que lo intentes. ¿Estás listo?

Draco asintió apretando los labios. Había un brillo extraño, intenso en sus ojos, un brillo que Harry nunca le había visto hasta entonces. Sentía como si tuviera que apartar la mirada, pero resistió y se la sostuvo.

─ _¡Imperio!_ ─los ojos de Draco se opacaron─ Caminá hasta la ventana, ─ordenó Harry─ andá y parate junto a la ventana.

Draco se volvió para obedecer… pero entonces empezó a oponer resistencia… era la primera vez que lograba resistir el impulso… se notaba que le costaba muchísimo.

─ ¡Draco, andá a la ventana!

Draco volvió a darse vuelta. Tenía la cara roja y los rasgos alterados por la intensa concentración. Harry sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, ¡estaba peleando! ¡por primera vez había encontrado la fuerza para resistir! Esto probaba su teoría, lo único necesario era la fuerza de voluntad, no era algo que tuviera que ver con la magia. Harry permaneció en silencio, no quería interferir con los esfuerzos de Draco.

Jadeando ostensiblemente Draco se alejó de la ventana y con gran dificultad caminó hacia Harry.

─ Andá a la ventana. ─susurró Harry nuevamente.

Draco resistió, le costaba toda la fuerza de la que disponía pero los dificultosos pasos que daba eran hacia Harry y alejándose de la ventana.

Draco gritó y se impulsó arrojándose hacia delante, Harry se incorporó para sostenerlo pero venía con demasiada fuerza, los dos cayeron al suelo. ─ ¡Lo lograste! ─exclamó Harry sosteniendo el tembloroso cuerpo de Draco que había quedado encima de él. ─¡Lo hiciste Draco, encontraste algo más fuerte que el hechizo!

Harry no supo muy bien qué fue lo que pasó después. Un instante estaba incómodamente tirado en el suelo tratando de desenredarse del otro y deseando que no le hubiera pasado nada malo y al siguiente Draco se incorporó sobre los codos, los ojos brillándole, las mejillas sonrosadas. Miró a Harry con gran intensidad en los ojos, una mirada perturbadora; se inclinó y lo besó.

oOo

**Fortes fortuna iuvat: **La fortuna les sonríe a quienes tienen fortaleza.


	7. Absit invidia

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "Finite Incantatum".

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 7 – Absit invidia**

Harry abrió los ojos atónito. Parecía haber perdido toda posibilidad de reacción. _Draco Malfoy me está besando._ Demoró todavía varios segundos para reunir la capacidad de ánimo suficiente para mover la cabeza a un lado.

─ Draco… ─susurró─ Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Draco lo miró conmocionado, los ojos oscurecidos. Pestañeó un par de veces y luego un intenso rubor le coloreó las mejillas. Se separó rápidamente y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

─ ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ─insistió Harry.

─ ¡Nada! ─dijo el rubio frenético.

─ Vos… ¡me diste un beso!

─ ¡No, no es cierto!

─ Pero… ¡sí, me besaste!

─ ¡No es cierto! ─los ojos de Draco estaban desorbitados de horror. ─ Es que… nada… fue un error, ¿entendés?... hacé de cuenta que no pasó.

─ Draco, creo que tendríamos que…

─ ¡No!, no tenemos que hacer nada. Olvidémonos de que pasó, hagamos de cuenta que no pasó. Fue un accidente, un accidente estúpido, no volvamos a mencionarlo. ¡Y que ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie! No hay nada que contar.

─ Está bien… ─dijo Harry poniéndose de pie tambaleante─ Está bien, no pasó nada…

─ ¡Eso! ─dijo Draco apretando los dientes─ Olvidate de lo que pasó.

Harry asintió y enfiló hacia la puerta, era mejor que lo dejara solo. ─ Nos vemos para la cena. ─ murmuró.

Ya en la seguridad del pasillo, Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Era imposible que se olvidara como Draco quería, porque algo _había pasado_. Era algo que no se podía negar, los labios todavía le cosquilleaban. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que había pasado. _Draco lo había besado._ Necesitaba estar a solas. Necesitaba un lugar para pensar y que nadie lo molestara.

Subió con pasos entumecidos al ático, a lo sumo se encontraría con Kreacher allí arriba, si ese fuera el caso le pediría que lo dejara solo un rato.

El ático estaba desierto. Lo agradeció mentalmente, se sentó junto a una de las cajas y se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho. Entraba un rayo de luz por la ventana redonda que revelaba miríadas de motas de polvo flotando. Se quedó inmóvil y sin hacer ruido alguno, no quería perturbar el silencio místico, como el de una catedral, que parecía impregnar el recinto.

No estaba seguro de querer pensar en lo que había pasado, lo que había dicho Draco parecía sensato, quizá lo mejor sería olvidarse del incidente. Pero Draco lo había besado, lo había besado en la boca, y las cosas no iban a poder volver a ser nunca como antes. ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Por qué extraño designio iba a querer besarlo? Quizá era cierto que había sido un accidente. Quizá, trastornado por el hechizo, lo había confundido momentáneamente con alguien… con alguien distinto.

Sepultó la cabeza en los brazos. Deseaba tanto poder pedirle consejo a Sirius, con ningún otro podía hablar de eso. Pero lo malo con Sirius era que aparecía cuando se le daba la gana y cuando aparecía era sólo para llenarlo de confusos consejos sobre la guerra. Desvió la vista a un costado, en la caja estaban los viejos trabajos de la escuela, más fantasmas del pasado. Deseó poder volver en el tiempo, ¿dónde estaban los atrasatiempo cuando uno los necesitaba?

¡Jodido Draco! ¿En qué había estado pensando para hacer algo así? Harry sonrió con amargura, en las últimas semanas se había pasado montones de tiempo tratando de dilucidar lo que Draco pensaba. El Slytherin era como un laberinto, cuando uno pensaba que ya empezaba a comprenderlo… de golpe se topaba con un sendero sin salida… y vuelta a desandar. Sabía que no podía confiar en Draco, por más que Voldemort le hubiera hecho tanto daño, Draco seguía sin estar del lado de ellos. Y sin embargo, Harry sentía una extraña atracción hacia él, sentía como un impulso de contarle lo que pensaba y lo que sentía… _¡a Draco!_... y no a sus amigos de tantos años. Eso lo hacía sentir incómodo, habría sido mucho más simple si pudiera odiarlo como antes. Ahora Draco se le había revelado como… no agradable, eso no… pero como humano y con sentimientos. Había demostrado que sabía pensar… y madurar. Y justo ahora que había pensado que quizá pudiera interactuar, relacionarse con él… justo ahora la idea de cualquier interacción le suscitaba… temor.

¡Sabía Merlín que él no quería pasar tanto tiempo con Draco! Hubiera preferido mucho más alternar con sus amigos, aunque últimamente, desde que estaban arreglados, lo exasperaran bastante. Draco no era su amigo, Draco no le era leal… ¡y por qué carajo lo había besado?

Debía de haber sido nomás un accidente. Era mejor considerarlo así; aceptar cualquier otra alternativa sería incursionar en un terreno espinoso, que no sabía adónde podría conducirlo y del que no sabía si podría salir. No era posible que Draco pudiera abrigar sentimientos por él… ¡si lo despreciaba profunda y constantemente! Y sin embargo… se había puesto tan nervioso ese día cuando entró y Harry se estaba cambiando… y había pasado horas con Harry tratando de resistir el _Imperius_ a pesar de que el experimento lo espantaba… Pero no, eso no significaba nada… estaba imaginando cosas que no tenían sustento real.

_Jodido Draco…_

No quería seguir pensando… y no quería pensar que Draco hubiera podido intuir su secreto… el secreto que había guardado durante tantos años… el secreto que nadie conocía… el secreto… Harry se había hecho el firme propósito de nunca pensar en eso, si no pensaba en eso hasta podía convencerse de que no era real…

Si tan sólo no estuviera tan estrechamente asociado con pérdida y dolor, sería más fácil. Todavía recordaba la burla de Dudley: _¿Quién es Cedric? ¿Tu novio?_ Le había causado una herida muy profunda, mucho más allá de la intención de Dudley, porque… porque parte de Harry deseaba que Cedric hubiera sido… El pensamiento lo hacía sonrojar incluso tanto tiempo después. Recordaba la amarga confusión que había sentido al verlo con Cho en el baile de Navidad y no saber por cuál de los dos estaba más celoso. Recordaba cuán torpe se había sentido siempre que estaba cerca de Cedric. Había idolatrado a Cedric con todo el fervor de un chico de catorce años deslumbrado. Sabía que Cedric se había sentido confundido y algo divertido de tenerlo como rival, Harry por su parte se había estremecido de placer cada vez que el otro chico había conversado con él de igual a igual. Y luego cuando Harry había estado en posición de darle algo, de compartir la victoria con él… el terrible desastre. Con su entusiasmo infantil había conducido a Cedric a la muerte. Cedric había muerto delante de sus ojos y por su culpa. Después de eso se había jurado que vengaría su muerte, costara lo que costase. _Cedric._ Nunca había reconocido, ni reconocería ante nadie lo que la muerte de Cedric había significado para él. Había sido el final de la inocencia.

Y no sólo se trataba de Cedric. No había sentido después de él ningún sentimiento especial por otro chico pero sí era cierto que se sentía atraído por otros de su mismo sexo, y no precisamente con sentimientos puros y honorables. Ese verano después de la muerte de Cedric había encontrado unas revistas pornográficas gay en un tacho de basura. Se las había llevado y las había escondido en su cuarto. Con las mejillas ardientes las había hojeado, excitado y confundido. Los hombres eran bellos y tentadores, como las mujeres. Lo atraían tanto los unos como las otras. Todavía tenía las revistas, encantadas para que parecieran hojas en blanco, y las miraba de vez en cuando. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron o Hermione. No porque sintiera que fuera algo malo que debía ocultarse, sino porque consideraba que admitirlo abiertamente iba a complicarle mucho las cosas. No tenía sentido hacerlo público a menos que hubiera estado considerando seriamente una relación con otro chico, y eso no había ocurrido. Había sido un gran alivio cuando se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de Ginny, y a partir de entonces las otras atracciones que sentía habían pasado a un plano posterior y allí se habían quedado. Y allí prefería él que permanecieran.

Nunca había confiado su bisexualidad a nadie y no que creía que sus amigos lo hubieran adivinado, ni siquiera que lo sospecharan. Ahora ya había elegido a la persona con la que quería compartir su vida, se había comprometido con ella. Lo otro quedaría oculto para siempre. Ni quería imaginar las especulaciones salvajes y los titulares dramáticos que se desencadenarían si la verdad sobre su sexualidad llegara a la prensa.

Y ahora pasaba esto. ¿Era posible que Malfoy lo hubiera intuido? Siempre había sido excelente para reconocer sus puntos débiles y para sacar provecho de eso. ¿Había adivinado lo que ocultaba? Y el beso, ¿significaba que a Malfoy también le gustaban los chicos? Harry siempre había presumido que era el novio de Pansy Parkinson, pero bueno… eso no significaba necesariamente nada. ¿O no había sido nada más que un error, una equivocación de la mente confundida por el _Imperius_? No había forma de estar seguro; y Malfoy, obviamente, no se lo iba a decir.

¿Y acaso importaba? Estaba comprometido con Ginny, y si bien su relación había quedado por el momento en suspenso, él tenía intenciones de retomarla una vez terminada la guerra. E incluso si él fuera libre y totalmente soltero, cualquier relación con Malfoy quedaba descartada, nunca se habían tolerado y le había hecho la vida un infierno durante años. Nunca se había sentido atraído por Malfoy, no podía negar que era extrañamente… lindo… pero nunca lo había considerado en _ese_ sentido. Así que todo eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

Lo único que el beso había conseguido, había sido malograr el primordio de… ¿amistad? que se había empezado a desarrollar los días anteriores. Los momentos que habían compartido esos días habían sido más cordiales. Draco le ofrecía una perspectiva de las cosas que hasta ese momento nadie le había ofrecido. Harry se daba cuenta de que con Malfoy conversaba de cosas de las que nunca hablaba con sus amigos. Y ahora todo se iba a volver muy incómodo. Incluso si pretendían que no había pasado nada, no iba a ser lo mismo. Las prácticas para dominar el _Imperius_ no iban a seguir. Experimentaba una sensación de pérdida, sus momentos con Malfoy… extraños, tensos a veces, tortuosos… habían sido suyos… y ahora…

Abrió los ojos, de nada valía seguir escondiéndose en el ático. Su relación con Draco se iba a volver tirante pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Quizá con el paso de los días… No quería hacer que Malfoy se sintiera más incómodo de lo que ya se debía de estar sintiendo. Quizá era mejor que pusiera todo su esfuerzo en los horcruxes.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de los jeans. Malfoy tenía razón, lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido.

oOo

─ Harry, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ─Hermione no pudo evitar el fastidio y Harry la miró con ojos culpables─ No prestaste atención a nada y esto es muy importante.

─ Ya sé. ─se apresuró a decir Harry─ Perdón, no era mi intención ponerme a divagar.

─ ¿Te pasa algo, cumpa?

─ Sí, no… ─replicó Harry con brusquedad─ Es que últimamente no estuve durmiendo bien.

Ron pareció herido por el tono, Harry se sintió más culpable. No le gustaba mentirles y justo ahora que ya sumaba algunos resentimientos que atentaban horadar su amistad. Ya no era como antes, quizá era algo que venía cuando uno se hacía adulto. ¿Se perdía esa frescura de la amistad de la infancia? Ellos dos tenían cosas que no compartían con él ahora que estaban en pareja. Él también tenía sus secretos. Y no era sólo Malfoy. Estaba el caso de los sueños de Sirius. ¿Por qué no les había contado de los sueños? ¿Era por resentimiento? ¿O era peor, era que ya no los sentía cercanos a él? Nunca se había sentido tan solo, deseaba que Ginny estuviera allí con él. Aunque más no fuera para abrazarlo y decirle alguna palabra de consuelo. Harry sentía necesidad de contacto humano. Quizá por eso no había podido reaccionar de inmediato cuando Draco lo había besado.

─ ¡Harry!

─ ¿Eh…?

─ ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! Mirá, si esto te merece tan poca importancia te podés ir a cagar, volvé cuando se te despierte el interés. Vos sos el Elegido pero podrías por lo menos apreciar el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo los demás. Ahora, o decinos qué es lo que está preocupando o poné atención a lo que hablamos.

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado. No sabía qué decir.

─ ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ─ el tono de Hermione seguía siendo muy enfadado.

─ Si les cuento, ¿prometen no reírse?

─ Largá todo. Por supuesto que no nos vamos a reír. ─ dijo Ron.

Harry posó la mirada en sus manos. ─ Desde que llegamos a Grimmauld Place empecé a tener sueños de Sirius. ─obviamente no les iba a contar de Malfoy, no hubiera sido correcto, pero contarles de los sueños era una forma de aliviar la culpa.

─ Es comprensible, ─dijo Hermione─ que asocies la casa con Sirius.

Ron asintió su acuerdo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. ─ Pero no es tan natural, no son sueños… digamos… comunes.

─ Querés decir visiones… como cuando viste a la serpiente que atacaba a mi papá.

─ No, no, tampoco así. Sé que esto va a sonar muy estúpido. Es como si Sirius me hablara desde más allá de la tumba. Me dice cosas de la guerra y de cómo puedo hacer las cosas mejor. Para ser sincero… no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me dice… pero creo que quiere ayudarme.

Recibió miradas incrédulas, pero ninguno de los dos se rió.

─ Ya ven por qué no les había contado. Es tan absurdo. Pero… parece tan real. Y me dice cosas complicadas, poco claras que no entiendo… pero que después empiezan a tener sentido con las cosas que van pasando.

─ ¿Como por ejemplo…? ─ preguntó Hermione.

─ No sé… dijo… dijo que Malfoy podía ayudarme. Que Malfoy podía ayudarme a descubrir quién soy realmente.

Ron soltó una risa. ─ ¿Y…?

─ Bueno… con esto se van a enojar… Esa noche cuando capturamos a Wormtail, cuando vos viniste a buscar refuerzos… él me dijo algunas cosas. Me dijo que Voldemort me había elegido como su némesis por una razón. Me dijo que estaba en mi sangre que lo enfrentara, que era algo que estaba determinado mucho antes de que yo naciera. En realidad no le presté mucha atención en ese momento, creía que eran todos disparates o que trataba de distraerme para escapar. Pero lo que me había dicho me quedó rondando en la cabeza y hablé de ello con Malfoy.

Ron soltó una exclamación indignada.

─ Sí, ya sé. Sabía que te ibas a enojar. Pero yo no podía dormir y lo tenía a él a mano. Y además supuse que él podía saber. Él sabe muchas cosas de los mortífagos. Como sea… la cuestión es que le conté y no me equivocaba, él sabía lo que Wormtail había querido decir. Había leído en un libro de genealogías y resulta que yo soy descendiente de Godric Gryffindor por el lado de mi papá.

─ ¡Qué? ─exclamó Ron atónito─ ¡Si parece increíble!

─ ¿Vos no sabías?

Ron rió. ─ Vos sabés que a mi familia esas cosas de linajes no le van ni le vienen…

─ Yo tenía mis sospechas, ─intervino Hermione─ y hasta llegué a buscar en algunos libros, pero ninguno de los que consulté se remontaba tan atrás.

─ Y esa noche tuve otro sueño. Y Gryffindor estaba en el sueño… y sí, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que suena. Miren, yo también lo pensé mucho, si los sueños no son más que creaciones de mi mente… o si tienen algo de real… no lo sé.

Hermione sonrió. ─ ¿Y vos pensás que realmente importa?

─ ¿Cómo?

─ ¿Los sueños te hacen sentir mejor? ¿Te ayudan de alguna forma?

─ Supongo. ─dijo Harry inseguro─ Es un poco frustrante también, pero creo algo me están indicando.

─ Bueno, entonces no importa. Vos crees que Sirius te está ayudando.

─ Tendrías que hacer que te diga algo que sólo él sabe… porque está muerto quiero decir… ─ dijo Ron.

Hermione lo miró consternada. ─ ¿Así va a ser el resto de nuestras vidas? Yo tratando de buscarle la veta psicológica al asunto y vos me salís con tu prosaica lógica masculina.

─ Todos tenemos que sobrellevar nuestras cruces. ─dijo Ron sonriendo─ Ahora en serio, Harry, ¿vos qué pensás?

─ No pierdo nada con probar, que Sirius me diga algo que me sirva ya es otro cantar. Pero vale la pena el intento.

─ Voy a ver si tu mamá necesita ayuda. ─dijo Hermione irritada y salió mascullando: ¡Hombres!

oOo

Harry estaba buscando una excusa para hacer tiempo y demorarse lo suficiente para no tener que ir al dormitorio a enfrentarse con Malfoy, cuanto más tarde fuera a acostarse más posibilidades había de que el Slytherin ya estuviera durmiendo. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería hacer algo productivo. Había una sala de lectura que tenía muchas estanterías con libros, quizá podría encontrar alguno que le sirviera, alguno sobre Artes Oscuras, que le diera alguna pista sobre los horcruxes.

Remus estaba allí, sentado, mirando fijamente los troncos de la chimenea, pensando al parecer. Sintió deseos de marcharse para no interrumpirlo, pero Remus ya se había percatado de su presencia.

─ Harry… pasá.

─ No quisiera molestarte…

Remus sonrió. ─ Estaba pensando… pero me viene bien la interrupción. ¿Me buscabas?

─ No… vine para buscar un libro.

─ ¿Alguno en particular?

─ Algo sobre Artes Oscuras para ser más preciso…

─ ¿Algo para que los ayude en lo que planean hacer? ─preguntó Remus cauteloso.

─ Sí, algo así… ─dijo Harry sin comprometerse demasiado.

Remus asintió. ─ No te inquietes que no voy a interrogarte. Pero quiero que sepas que cualquier ayuda que necesites estoy a tu disposición. Lo que sea que necesites… no tenés más que pedirlo.

─ Gracias.

─ A veces creo que pienso demasiado y hago poco. No soy como Sirius, él seguramente habría estado a tu lado constantemente….

─ Pero si vos estás con todo ese asunto de los licántropos…

─ Ah sí… eso… ─ dijo Remus con tono amargo.

Harry no sabía qué sería que podría estar atormentándolo, pero tampoco sabía bien cómo darle ánimos. Optó por un cambio de tema. ─ ¿Te parece entonces que voy a poder encontrar algún libro?

─ Humm… no sé en realidad… creo que vi algunos libros sospechosos sobre pociones y otros sobre hechizos… pero la mayoría no sobrevivió la limpieza de hace dos años y seguramente Dung se birló unos cuantos… A lo mejor en el ático…

─ Sí, también se me había ocurrido que podría preguntarle a Kreacher… ─ en realidad el entusiasmo por encontrar algún libro ya se le había pasado.

─ ¿Y cómo la vas llevando?

─ Bien… creo. Tan bien como se puede dadas las circunstancias. Extraño Hogwarts, las clases, las salidas a Hogsmeade, el quidditch. Y extraño a Ginny, por supuesto.

Remus sonrió triste. ─ Sí, supongo que debe ser duro.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ─ Fue lo mejor, no quería ponerla en peligro. Pero sé que me va a esperar y que cuando todo… ─no completó la idea─ Vos tenés suerte, con Tonks quiero decir…

Se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, el rostro de Remus se había ensombrecido de golpe. ─ Bueno… sí… supongo…

Harry se animó a preguntar. ─ Remus, ¿qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes?

Remus se sobresaltó. ─ No estoy seguro de que sea asunto tuyo.

─ Quizá no. Pero yo los quiero a los dos, a vos y a Tonks. Y sé que ella te ama, pero… no se los ve felices… Y si bien debe haber cosas que no sé o no entiendo… me gustaría verlos contentos…

─ Perdón Harry… sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero…

─ ¿Que mejor no me meta? Pero es que yo los quiero y los quiero ver bien… sé que a vos te preocupaba la diferencia de edad y lo de la licantropía… Pero a Tonks esas cosas no le importan, ella te quiere igual…

─ Es más complicado que eso, ─dijo Remus suspirando─ me temo que no puedo explicártelo. Creeme que lo último que deseo es lastimar a nadie. Pero yo también cometo muchos errores, no soy perfecto.

─ Como todos… pero uno debe aprender de los errores… y los errores no tienen por qué impedir que uno sea feliz. Sirius hubiera querido que fueras feliz.

─ ¿Cómo? ─una chispa se había encendido en los ojos de Remus.

─ Digo… él nunca titubeaba. ─la reacción algo brusca de Remus lo había descolocado un poco─ Trataba de sacarle el jugo a la vida. Corriendo muchos riesgos y todo… pero creo que estaba convencido de que todo era demasiado efímero y que había que aprovecharlo al máximo mientras se pudiera. Y quería lo mejor para sus amigos también.

─ Ah… ─Remus ya se había aplacado─ Sí, probablemente tenés razón.

─ Buenas noches, Remus.

─ Buenas noches.

oOo

Cuando entró en la habitación las cortinas de la cama de Draco estaban cerradas. Por un lado respiró aliviado, por otro se sintió algo decepcionado también, extrañaba las charlas que tenían antes de acostarse.

Suspiró resignado, se desvistió, se enfundó en el piyama y se acostó. Ésa fue la primera noche que no puso un Imperturbable en las cortinas.

oOo

**Absit invidia**: Sin mala voluntad; sin ánimo de ofender.


	8. Mœsta et errabunda

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés "Finite Incantatum".

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 8 – Mœsta**** et errabunda**

El tiempo parecía pasar de manera alarmantemente rápida. El haber encontrado los dos horcruxes había significado un avance tremendo pero en cuanto a cómo destruirlos no habían avanzado absolutamente nada. ¡Y ya estaban en Navidad! Harry experimentaba el sentimiento de pánico en su estómago de manera cada vez más frecuente. Habían revisado la casa de arriba abajo buscando libros que les pudieran dar alguna pista, habían repasado innumerables veces lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, pero nada de eso había dado resultado alguno. Era muy frustrante.

Parecía que nadie iba a disfrutar de las navidades ese año. La señora Weasley se afanaba al máximo por toda la casa, trabajando más de lo habitual y les aseguraba a todos los que se le ponían al alcance que esa iba a ser la mejor Navidad de todas, lo afirmaba con un brillo acerado en los ojos que no admitía ninguna contradicción. Lamentablemente, lo único que conseguía era que todos se pusieran más nerviosos y afligidos. Dung estaba lamentándose todo el tiempo, Bill y Fleur estaban en cama con gripe, Remus parecía más deprimido que lo habitual y eran inútiles todos los esfuerzos que hacía Tonks para levantarle el ánimo. Incluso los mellizos, que solían venir de visita por las tardes trayendo algunas de sus novedades e inventos, se mostraban mucho menos joviales que de costumbre. En Grimmauld Place el espíritu navideño estaba tan muerto como los elfos cuyas cabezas reducidas decoraban la escalera.

Charlie trató de alegrar un poco el clima cuando regresó, pero a pesar de sus bromas y de que intentó restarle importancia a la situación, era claro que en Hogwarts las cosas no iban bien. Por Snape y McGonagall ya sabían que la influencia de Voldemort sobre la escuela era cada vez mayor, Charlie aportó su perspectiva como estudiante. Las cosas se habían vuelto insostenibles para los nacidos de muggles, casi todos habían tenido que irse, los muy pocos que aún quedaban la pasaban pésimo. A los de sangre pura se les había otorgado el derecho de aplicarles castigos a los de sangre inferior, en los corredores cundían el miedo y las sospechas. Los alumnos más débiles y más expuestos debían ser protegidos por sus amigos. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que llegaría el día en que Hogwarts ya no fuera un lugar seguro!

Harry había esperado tener alguna novedad de Ginny, pero Charlie no hizo ninguna referencia a ella. En realidad nunca nadie mencionaba a Ginny, quizá era para que él, que la extrañaba tanto, no se sintiera mal. Le hubiera podido preguntar a la señora Weasley, pero por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprendía, no se animaba. Ginny iba a estar en _La madriguera_ para Navidad, ¿vendría de visita a Grimmauld? Quizá no quisiera, verse de nuevo podría ser doloroso para ambos, Harry pensaba que flaquearía en su decisión de seguir separados si volvía a tenerla cerca. ¿Sentiría Ginny de la misma forma que él? ¿Sería por eso que no le había escrito?

Por el lado positivo, la situación con Draco había vuelto más o menos a ser la misma que la anterior al beso fatídico. A veces se le ocurría que debería hablar con él sobre el beso, pero nunca se animó a planteárselo, y quizá era mejor así. Extrañaba mucho a Ginny, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, ella había querido estar con él desde el mismo día en que se habían conocido. Era la pareja perfecta para él en todos los sentidos. Harry sentía mucha nostalgia y la echaba muchísimo de menos, hacía ya casi seis meses que no la veía y añoraba el contacto. Y lo que lo inquietaba era que en cierta forma, con Ginny ausente, él estaba transfiriendo sus deseos a… Draco. Era estúpido, era ridículo… no confiaba en Draco, lo había odiado durante años, no podía desearlo… lo único que quería… no sabía lo que quería… y era mejor que tratara de no pensar en lo que quería…

Harry le había prometido a Draco que se olvidaría del incidente del beso y así lo había hecho. Todavía quedaba entre ellos un mínimo resabio de tensión por el episodio, tenían que poner cuidado en lo que decían cuando hablaban porque había cosas que debían quedar sin decir, cosas que no debían mencionarse. Draco no había vuelto a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Harry extrañaba esa especie de alianza-tregua armada que habían compartido ─desconfiados pero unidos así y todo. Extrañaba las miradas desafiantes y mordaces, sin rastros de temor. Curiosamente, la antipatía podía a veces simplificar las cosas.

Pero debía dejar de pensar tanto en Draco, mejor dedicarse a sus amigos y a la misión que tenían que llevar a cabo. Dejó a un lado el libro de Toxicología Mágica que había estado hojeando sin demasiado interés y se puso de pie.

─ ¿Nada útil? ─preguntó Hermione levantando la vista del anotador que sostenía, suspiró agotada─ ¡Quién hubiera dicho que llegaría a ver el día en que la vista de los libros me irritaría!

─ Algunas posibilidades tenemos, al menos ─dijo Harry para animarla.

Ella hizo una mueca. ─ Hay un mundo de posibilidades… de ahí a que resulten… y ni quiero pensar en los riesgos de destruirlos ─los dos tenían muy presente la mano horriblemente marchita de Dumbledore tras haber destruido el horcrux del anillo.

─ Quizá si les pudiéramos preguntar a Slughorn o a Snape…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. ─ La lealtad de Slughorn es más que dudosa, no podemos confiar en él. Y a Snape no podemos decírselo, lo pondríamos en peligro…

Harry rió sin humor. ─ No creo que a él le preocupara tanto ponernos _a nosotros_ en peligro.

─ Como sea, su situación es muy comprometida por el momento, y por poco que nos guste como persona, lo necesitamos. Y además, ¿qué podríamos preguntarle? Le prometiste a Dumbledore que no le contarías a nadie lo que estamos haciendo.

─ ¡Ya sé, Hermione! Es solo que… no sé. A veces parece mejor hacer sugerencias inútiles que ninguna en absoluto.

─ ¿No tuviste ningún otro sueño con Sirius?

─ Creo que no eran más que expresiones de mi subconsciente, y después que se los conté a ustedes, dejaron de ocurrir. Es una lástima, nos vendría bien algún buen consejo. Aunque a decir verdad, nada de lo que me decía servía de mucho.

─ Con el tiempo puede que lo que te dijo se aclare.

─ Quizá… no estoy muy seguro… Hermione, necesito tomarme un descanso… voy a ir a ver a Draco.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione asintió aprobadora. ─ Me parece bien, la compañía le va a hacer bien, aunque no la agradezca. Y, ¿no lo sondeaste un poco?… recuerdos que pueda tener de cuando estaba en la Mansión… cosas que pueda saber de las actividades de Lucius…

─ Sí claro, como si eso fuera a dar algún resultado, ─dijo Harry sarcástico─ Recordarle que consideramos que sus familiares a los que tanto extraña son malos y que queremos que nos dé información de sus actividades como mortífagos. ¡Uy sí… va estar encantado de colaborar!

─ Era sólo una sugerencia…

Quizá ella consideraba que obtener información era más importante que los sentimientos de Draco, para Harry no… no sabía bien por qué no y tampoco quería analizar por qué no… pensar podía resultar muy inquietante si el tema de reflexión era Draco.

oOo

Harry aplicó la oreja a la puerta antes de entrar. No se oía ningún ruido. Pero sabía que Draco estaba allí, por alguna razón podía percibir el… _calor_ de su presencia… pero no se oía ningún ruido… ¿le habría pasado algo?... abrió la puerta de repente…

Draco estaba acostado en la cama, los ojos cerrados, los auriculares puestos. Harry sonrió, Draco hacía todo con esmerado decoro, incluso cuando estaba solo. Harry en su lugar probablemente habría estado despatarrado. Draco en cambio estaba acostado de espaldas, derecho, las manos descansando cuidadosamente cruzadas sobre el abdomen, los pies juntos. El reproductor de CDs acomodado sobre una almohada junto a su cabeza. Harry ya se había resignado a que se lo apropiase, pero valía la pena verlo disfrutar de un dispositivo muggle, aunque se esforzara para fingir que no le gustaba.

Se quedó mirándolo, las comisuras de los labios se movían apenas, el índice de la mano izquierda golpeteaba casi imperceptiblemente marcando el ritmo. A Harry le llegaba el susurro de lo que estaba escuchando, era un tema de AC/DC. Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí contemplando largo rato, pero tenía miedo de que abriera de golpe los ojos y se llevara un susto mayúsculo. Se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. El rubio no reaccionó. Tomó un libro del escritorio y lo azotó contra el suelo. Nada. Exasperado caminó hasta el pie de la cama y le sacudió una pierna.

Draco se sobresaltó, lanzó una exclamación y se sacó los auriculares. ─ ¡Mierda Potter! ¡No entres así sigilosamente!

─Bueno, no tendrías que escuchar con el volumen tan alto, hace rato que estoy tratando de llamarte la atención.

Draco hizo una mueca y apagó inmediatamente el reproductor, con culpa en la mirada por haber sido agarrado en un renuncio, absorto con un dispositivo muggle. ─Te traje esto, ─dijo Harry y le dio una rosquilla de frutas─ las hizo Molly, recién salidita del horno, está calentita. Perdón, no era mi intención sobresaltarte.

─No tiene importancia. ─dijo Draco y mordió la rosquilla dirigiéndole al mismo tiempo una mirada desconfiada. En las últimas semanas, las conversaciones entre ellos habían sido siempre de tono relativamente amable.

Harry se sentó con cierta torpeza en su cama, ¿por qué sería que siempre que estaba con Draco se sentía como un idiota? Y de nuevo ahora mirándolo fijamente mientras el otro comía. Hubiera querido preguntarle cómo estaba y si podía hacer algo por él, pero las palabras parecían trabársele en la garganta. No sabía bien cómo expresarse coherentemente sin causarle ofensa o irritación.

─ ¿Y cómo va todo? ─preguntó Draco entre un bocado y otro, con los ojos fijos en la rodilla izquierda de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ─ Navidad.

─ Enfermante, ¿no? No sería tan malo si la mamá de Weasley no se mostrara tan agresivamente entusiasta. Para ella es fácil, no tiene que estar clavada acá, ella tiene una casa y una familia a la que puede volver. No sabe lo que es… como para tener ánimo y espíritu festivo está uno…

─No tiene mala intención, quiere ayudar. ─murmuró Harry tratando de disimular el hecho de que Draco había puesto en palabras exactamente lo que él sentía.

La mirada que le dirigió Draco dio a entender que sabía bien cómo sentía, a pesar de sus palabras.

─ Igual… para mí las Navidades deprimentes no son ninguna novedad. Cuando estaba con los Dursleys siempre las pasaba muy mal.

─ ¿Querés que saque los violines para darle marco musical a tus recuerdos de angustia?

─ ¡Andá a cagar! ─exclamó Harry exasperado, se levantó y fue hasta la ventana─ ¡No estaba buscando tu compasión! ─¿por qué Draco siempre tenía que decir esas cosas irritantes? ¿y por qué venía siempre a charlar con Draco si sabía que era así?

─Perdón, ─se disculpó Draco─ no era mi intención que te pusieras mal.

Harry se dio vuelta y lo miró, sentado en el borde de la cama, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, el cabello le caía hacia delante, lucía deprimido y algo asustado, le partió el corazón. ─No es nada… está bien.

─No, no está bien. Es que estoy con un humor de perros y me la agarro con vos. Quizá si vos no fueras tan bueno conmigo sería más fácil.

─ ¿Porque así no te sentirías mal comportándote tan odioso?

Draco sonrió un poco avergonzado. ─Me parece que vos me estás atribuyendo remordimientos de conciencia que no tengo. Y no, no lo dije por eso…

─ ¿Y cómo eran normalmente tus Navidades? ─ preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema, lo último que había dicho Draco lo había hecho sentir algo incómodo.

Draco giró sobre la cama y quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo. ─ ¿Realmente te interesa saber? ─preguntó levantando una ceja con elegancia.

─ Bueno… sí… ¿por qué no?

Draco sonrió con un dejo de malicia. ─Bueno, naturalmente, empezábamos a la mañana honrando la festividad con el sacrificio ritual de algún muggle de la localidad…

Harry se puso lívido por un instante, luego se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. ─ ¡Draco, no digas cosas así! Te preguntaba en serio.

Draco rió. ─Está bien, está bien… no había ningún sacrificio. Todo muy normal, a decir verdad. Empezábamos con un desayuno continental. Mi madre le daba trocitos de medialuna a su perrito faldero y mi padre miraba para otro lado para no tener que enfadarse. Él se había levantado al amanecer para amasar y hornear todo, decía que los elfos no sabían hacerlo bien. Le encantaba cocinar y lo hacía muy bien, pero sólo en contadas ocasiones. Preparaba una masitas de manteca con arándanos y glaseadas que eran una delicia…

─¡Un momento! Me estás diciendo que tu padre… _Lucius Malfoy_… ¿se ocupaba de hornear toda la pastelería? ¡Oh… esa información es oro puro!

Draco lo miró enojado. ─ ¿Y qué si le gustaba hornear? Y por cierto que era excelente haciéndolo… si te vas a reír no te cuento nada más…

─ Perdón… es que si alguien trató de matarte… y después te enterás que hace cosas tan normales como hornear… es como muy extraño… no lo dije para ofenderte; por favor, contame más.

Draco aceptó la disculpa. ─Bueno, si realmente querés saber… más tarde venían mis abuelos. La Mansión siempre era muy silenciosa, como acá pero no lúgubre como ésta, pero en Navidad se llenaba de gente y de bullicio, mi padre que solía estar siempre de mal humor cambiaba, y se lo veía sonreír. Mi abuela me hacía tocar el piano y ella cantaba… muy mal por cierto. Había mucha comida y música y contábamos historias de miedo y a la noche intercambiábamos regalos. ─hizo una mueca de tristeza─ Este año va a ser muy diferente.

─Lo siento, seguro que los extrañás mucho…

─Preferiría que no sintieras lástima por mí…

─No empieces de nuevo con eso. Te pregunté porque tenía curiosidad y porque quiero que puedas hablar de tu familia sin sentirte incómodo. Yo tengo muy buenas razones para que tu familia no me guste pero… creo que ya metí la pata otra vez…

─ A mí no me parece…

─No digo sino cosas impropias… y yo no era así… antes te podía decir de mil maneras y con coherencia que te _odiaba_…

─ ¿Y ahora ya no me odiás? ─preguntó Draco con genuina curiosidad.

─Eh… no… ¿Ves?, ni siquiera puedo poner en palabras… explicar cómo _no_ te odio… era más fácil odiarte…

Draco rió. ─¡Decímelo a mí!

─Es que hay tantas…

─Está bien, no sigas, no es necesario que me des explicaciones y tampoco es necesario que _tengas_ que hablar conmigo. Aprecio que estés acá cuando no tendrías por qué…

Quizá las palabras de Draco deberían haberlo hecho sentir mejor… pero no.

oOo

El día de Navidad llegó en un clima de brumosa indiferencia. Hasta la señora Weasley se había dado por vencida y ya no intentaba levantarles el ánimo. Dejó a los chicos con Remus, Mundungus y Hestia para que disfrutaran de la comida que les había preparado y se marchó a su casa para pasar el resto del día con su familia. Remus se excusó apenas terminaron de comer, Ron comentó más tarde que lo había visto en el salón de lectura revisando con lágrimas en los ojos viejas fotografías de James y Sirius.

Draco estuvo retraído durante todo el día, Harry había intentado alegrarlo un poco pero otros asuntos habían requerido su atención. Kingsley había venido para informarles que habían capturado a un par de mortífagos que habían confesado, _Veritaserum_ mediante, los nombres de algunos funcionarios que estaban bajo Imperius. McGonagall también había venido, con una gran caja de galletitas dulces, libros para Hermione y las últimas noticias de Hogwarts. Habían emitido un nuevo decreto expulsando a todos los nacidos de muggles, iba a ser necesario crear casas-refugio para esos alumnos y sus familias, aunque ya muchos se habían decidido por abandonar el país. Con tantos problemas y novedades, Harry no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Draco o en Ginny.

Tomó un vaso de whisky departiendo con Ron y Mundungus, este último les había relatado varias de sus dudosas hazañas. Harry, sin embargo, se cansó enseguida y fue a su cuarto. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró a Hermione y a Draco sentados al escritorio conversando.

Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y le informó que habían estado hablando sobre los posibles venenos corrosivos que podían prepararse. ─Draco sabe mucho, es un experto en el tema. ¿Ron sigue con Mundungus? ─preguntó cuando salía.

─ Sí.

Hermione frunció la nariz. ─Me parece que lo admira, ojalá no fuera así, no quisiera que adquiriera malos hábitos.

─Tenés razón. ─intervino Draco─ Si va a elegir un vil personaje como modelo, debería por lo menos optar por uno que se bañe.

Cuando Hermione salió Harry se volvió con mirada interrogativa. ─No sabía que estuvieran en tan buenos términos…

Draco sonrió. ─No veo por qué te sorprende tanto. Siempre estás machacando con que debería darle una oportunidad a los sangres… nacidos de muggles. Y si uno hace a un lado sus exasperantes aires de sabionda… no es tan mala. Aunque no se me pasó por alto que tenía sus motivos no explicitos… uno no inicia una charla sobre venenos así porque sí como si hablara del tiempo… será muy Gryffindor pero sabe ser solapada cuando quiere…

Harry se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

─No es que me moleste. En realidad es algo que me inclina a respetarla, es algo que un Slytherin haría. Por lo menos sé que no habla conmigo porque piensa que es un deber hacerlo.

─ ¿En cambio yo sí? ─ dijo Harry sintiéndose aludido.

─No… bueno quizá al principio, pero es entendible. Pero después ya no. Vos _querés_ hablar conmigo, aunque no sepas por qué. Yo tampoco sé por qué. Pero el por qué no importa… es bueno que podamos hablar.

Harry no supo qué agregar. ─Buenas noches, Draco. ─ dijo y se dispuso a acostarse.

─Buenas noches, Harry… y ¡Feliz Navidad!... para lo que sea que puedan servir los deseos…

oOo

─¡Feliz Navidad, aunque con atraso! ─lo saludó Arthur Weasley palmeándole la espalda─ Me hubiera gustado venir antes aunque más no fuera un rato pero la investigación de los mortífagos me tomó buena parte del día y después la reunión con la familia…

─Gracias y no se preocupe señor Weasley, ─replicó Harry─ La pasamos bastante bien, dentro de todo…

─Y sí… son tiempos duros. ─dijo Arthur con gesto sombrío─ Pero hay que tratar de que no resulten tan malos.

Arthur lucía exhausto, se lo veía más delgado y con el rostro demacrado. Harry sabía que estaba muy preocupado por la estabilidad en su puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio. Era la víspera de Año Nuevo y el primer día que el señor Weasley tenía libre en las últimas dos semanas.

─ ¿Pudieron librar a los funcionarios del _Imperius_? ─ preguntó Harry mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té.

─A uno de ellos sí. ─dijo suspirando─ Es un asunto muy delicado, los están vigilando de cerca. ─tomó un buen sorbo de su taza─ Ah… qué bueno, gracias.

─Voy a avisarle a Ron, está haciendo planeamiento estratégico con Tonks, pero sé que se muere de ganas de verlo.

─Esperá un minuto, Harry ─el señor Weasley lo hizo sentar de nuevo─ Antes de que vayas me gustaría hacerte una sugerencia. ─se aclaró la garganta─ Se que a Molly no le gusta que salgas de la casa, pero bueno… ella está en Londres haciendo compras. Sé que hace rato que no ves a Ginny y ella te extraña mucho. Me preguntaba si no querrías ir a hacerle una corta visita a _La Madriguera_, comentó algo de que Luna Lovegood iría a verla, así que seguramente va a estar en casa. ¿No te gustaría ir a verla por una hora?

Harry sintió la boca seca. Sería genial ir a visitar a Ginny, aunque no estuviesen solos. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, y los problemas de seguridad persistían, ¿y no terminaría resultando más doloroso?

─¿Está seguro de que ella quiere verme?

─Estoy seguro. Creo que se siente sola. Es una suerte que Charlie pueda estar cerca para cuidarla, pero comentó que las últimas semanas había estado muy retraída, que la veía muy poco. Creo que le va hacer bien verte, le va a levantar el ánimo.

Harry asintió. ¿Lo necesitaría ella tanto como él la necesitaba a ella? ¿Se sentiría tan sola como decía su padre? No quería que llegara a pensar que la había olvidado, verse les podría hacer bien a los dos. ─Me encantaría. ─dijo finalmente.

Arthur sonrió. ─Pero que sea una visita corta, ¿eh?, ¡la que me espera si Molly llega a enterarse!

─Gracias, señor Weasley. Le voy a avisar a Ron y luego voy a ir. Le prometo que no será más que una hora.

Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Ron estaba con Tonks y Hermione estudiando un gran mapa en la habitación principal.

─Ron, vino tu papá. Está en la cocina.

─¿Está bien?

─Se lo ve muy cansado.

─Mejor bajo a verlo, perdón Tonks.

─No, está bien. ─dijo Tonks─ Yo bajo con vos y aprovecho, tengo que consultarle algo.

Cuando hubieron salido, Hermione se volvió hacia él. ─¿Y a vos que te pasa? Te veo… raro.

─El señor Weasley me dijo que puedo aparicionar a _La Madriguera_ para visitar a Ginny. ─le informó con una sonrisa tímida─ Al parecer Luna también va estar allí.

Hermione lo miró dubitativa. ─¿Y te parece que es una buena idea? Quiero decir… ¿no será peor? Ginny estaba muy fastidiada después de la… _ruptura_.

Harry replicó irritado. ─Para vos… es fácil. Vos y Ron están juntos y se ven a diario. Yo… yo me siento muy solo. Y sé que puede resultar difícil… pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad no puedo dejar de ir a verla. No quiero que piense que la olvidé. Es sólo un rato para verla y charlar un poco. Necesito estar con ella.

─ Pero Harry…

─ Mirá, no va a pasar nada. Luna va a estar también… creo que me merezco un poco de confian…

─Harry, ¡yo sólo me preocupo por vos! ─protestó Hermione con los ojos húmedos.

─ Bueno, no tenés que preocuparte. Y no quiero que todos me digan cómo tengo que vivir mi vida. ─salió dando un portazo, se sentía muy irritado. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para él? ¿Y si perdía la guerra? ¿Y si no la podía ver nunca más? No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Tomó la chaqueta del perchero y se la puso. Controló la varita en el bolsillo, abrió la puerta del frente y salió.

No le gustaba aparicionar, y en invierno era peor.

Aparicionó frente a la casa de los Weasleys. Estaba como la recordaba. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, en unos momentos la vería. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

La cocina olía a pan recién horneado, a pomada de lustrar zapatos y a ropa recién lavada. Estando allí podía pensar que la guerra no era real. ─ ¡Ginny! ¡Luna! ─llamó.

Momentos después escuchó pasos que bajaban la escalera. Apareció Ginny envuelta en una bata azul. ─¡Harry! ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo acá?

Fue como una explosión ante sus ojos, todo el cuarto pareció borrarse. Había besado esos labios y acariciado esos suaves cabellos rojos. Se había embriagado con el perfume de esa piel. Volvía a verla y todo volvía a estar bien. La confusión de la sorpresa ya se le pasaría. ─Quise venir a verte un rato. Tu papá me dijo que ibas a estar con Luna y me sugirió que viniera. ¡Oh Gin! ¡Es tan bueno verte de nuevo!

Se le acercó y ella retrocedió un paso. ─¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir?

─Bueno… fue una decisión de último momento… sé que es una sorpresa, pero… ¿no te alegrás de verme?

Ella sonrió apenas. ─Sí, por supuesto. Pero me hubiera gustado que avisaras… así tan inesperadamente… ¿por qué no salimos a hablar al patio?

Se oyó una voz masculina que venía de arriba. ─Ginny… ¿dónde estás?

Ginny se puso pálida.

─¿Quién es ése? ─preguntó Harry extrañado─ Creía que iba a estar Luna…

─Harry, es mejor que vayas al patio por un momento ─susurró ella─ Yo salgo enseguida, dejá que…

Un chico alto de cabello castaño apareció en la escalera, Harry lo reconoció, Steven Calloway, un Hufflepuff del mismo año de Ginny. Se estaba poniendo la camisa. ─Gin… ¿qué estás…? Ah… eh… ¡hola Potter! ─al verlo a Harry se había sonrojado de golpe, se aclaró la garganta. ─Mirá… eh… creo que es mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos en la escuela, Ginny. ─agarró una chaqueta que estaba sobre un sillón y salió prácticamente corriendo.

Harry sintió una horrible sensación que le recorría la columna. No podía ser. No podía haber estado equivocado, no respecto a Ginny. Debía de haber una explicación. ─ Ginny… ─empezó a decir con dificultad, la garganta tensa─ por favor, decime que no es lo que parece…

─ ¡Oh Harry, perdón! ─susurró, los ojos llenos de lágrimas─ Lo siento tanto… tanto.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran pateado el hígado. No pudo seguir mirándola, concentró la vista en el marco de la puerta a un lado de ella.

─Por favor, no… ─estiró una mano para alcanzarlo.

Harry retrocedió abruptamente y le dio la espalda. ─¿Desde cuándo?

─ Desde principios de noviembre.

─¿Tanto? ─las paredes parecían venírsele encima, burlándose de él con recuerdos de felicidad.

─Harry, por favor… Vos no tenías que enterarte… no sabía que ibas a venir…

Sintió que lo invadía la ira. ─No… si ahora va a resultar que la culpa es mía. Perdón por haber sido tan desconsiderado… perdón porque no puedas seguirme engañando más.

─¡No fue eso lo que quise decir! ─gritó ella dejándose caer en una silla─

─¿Te acostaste con él?

Ginny se limitó a sollozar.

Harry también se sentó, se sentía mareado. ─Pero… habíamos dicho que íbamos a esperar…

─Ya sé… ─dijo sepultando la cara en las manos, era la viva imagen de la desolación, pero Harry no podía sentir lástima por ella.

─Me habías dicho que me esperarías… Habíamos dicho que cuando la guerra terminara y estuviéramos seguros… que volveríamos a estar juntos… Dios, Gin, todo lo hice para protegerte… ¿acaso te podés imaginar todo lo que te extrañé?

─¡Callate de una vez! ─gritó, el rostro congestionado y surcado de lágrimas─ Dios, ¿qué más esperás de mi? ¿acaso te hacés una idea de todo el tiempo que ansié estar con vos? ¿viendo cómo me tratabas como la hermanita de tu mejor amigo y te deslumbrabas con la maldita de Cho Chang? Creeme cuando te digo que tuve que esperar largo tiempo. Y cuando finalmente te _fijaste_ en mí… me hiciste a un lado. Me hiciste a un lado para poder ejercer tu puto complejo de héroe y de salvador del mundo. ¿Qué más esperabas que te diera?

─¡Te hice a un lado para protegerte! ─gritó Harry─ Si algo te hubiese pasado porque estabas conmigo… no lo hubiera podido soportar, me habría muerto. ¡Creía que ya lo sabías!

Ella desvió la vista y trató de recomponerse. ─Harry yo te amaba. ─dijo con voz temblorosa de la emoción─ Pero necesitaba más que una promesa y deseos de buena voluntad. Traté… te lo aseguro… pero vos estabas lejos. No podía dejar mi vida en suspenso… y menos ahora que todo se ha vuelto espantoso… yo necesitaba… y vos no estabas para darme lo que necesitaba… no podía quedarme sentada esperando… confiando en promesas de felicidad sin sustento, que no ibas a poder cumplir porque con lo que tenés que hacer… vos no… ─no pudo seguir.

─ Vos estás convencida de que no voy a sobrevivir… que él me va a matar.

─Harry, por favor… no me hagas sentir peor… yo no quise hacerle mal a nadie…

─ Adiós, Ginny… perdón.

─¡Harry! ─gritó─ ¡Esperá!

Pero ya había salido, cegado en parte por las lágrimas que se resistían a brotar. No podía seguir escuchándola… no quería. Desaparicionó.

oOo

Grimmauld Place estaba oscura y en silencio, como siempre. El acebo que colgaba en la entrada ya iba virando al marrón. No quería hablar con nadie, ni tener que dar explicaciones. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Toda la furia que había sentido contra su ex novia, ahora la estaba dirigiendo contra sí mismo. Qué imbécil y crédulo niñito había sido, creyendo que todo terminaría saliendo bien. Pensando que podía confiar en la gente y que todos creían en él. ¿Cómo, perdido en su inocencia, había pensado que Ginny lo esperaría, que no continuaría con su vida hasta que él regresara a ella?

Marchó rápidamente escaleras arriba, el cuarto estaba desierto. Fue de inmediato al baúl, revolvió libros y ropas, desenterró las cartas. Las cartas que se mofaban de él con palabras de esperanza de futura dicha, con confidencias pueriles y términos de cálido afecto. Las arrojó al suelo y apuntó con la varita. ─_¡Incendio!_ ─gritó.

Los folios de pergamino ardieron en llamas, Harry sintió que el corazón se le quemaba con ellos. Cayó de rodillas, exhausto, las hojas se retorcían carbonizándose, sus palabras de amor destruidas y reducidas a cenizas ominosas.

─¿Cuál es el juego? ─le llegó una voz desde atrás─ ¿Puedo participar?

Harry se volvió, Draco estaba parado junto a la ventana. Sus ojos iban de Harry a las cartas calcinadas y luego volvían a posarse en Harry. Su primer impulso fue pedirle que lo dejara solo, pero no logró reunir la energía suficiente. Además, Draco no era como los otros; en un momento como ése, sintiéndose tan destrozado, su compañía era la única que hubiera podido soportar.

─¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─preguntó Draco─ Por favor avisame si te estás por volver piromaníaco, así tengo tiempo de poner mis cosas a buen resguardo. Weasley tiene unos pulóveres espantosos con los que podrías practicar.

Harry soltó una risa desganada. ─No, nada de eso. Fui… fui a visitar a Ginny hoy. Quería darle una sorpresa.

─Aaahh… ─dijo Draco─ ¿Y no estaba sola…?

─ No… no estaba sola. ¿Cómo adivinaste?

─Bueno… hay una pira funeraria de cartas… indicio clásico de un gran sufrimiento amoroso… y además, la expresión en tu cara.

Harry asintió. Era bueno no tener que explicar. Pero se empezó a preguntar cuán obvio habría sido para todos. Se preguntaba si todos ya sabrían, si habrían revoleado los ojos a sus espaldas ante su confianza necia. ─¡Soy tan boludo! ─suspiró.

Draco se sentó a su lado y se apoyo en el baúl. ─No, no es así. Estabas enamorado y sólo podías pensar lo mejor, lo ideal. Es lamentable que el objeto de tus deseos no los mereciera.

─Vos habías tratado de advertirme…

─Y me gané un ojo en compota por las molestias que me tomé…

─Perdón. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego! Creer que tenía alguien mío… ¿cómo no me di cuenta!

─Creíste lo que necesitabas creer. ─dijo Draco con tono práctico─ Todos necesitamos construirnos castillos en el aire de cuando en cuando. Merlín sabe que ni siquiera yo soy inmune.

Harry sonrió apenas. ─No puedo creer que no estés haciendo la danza de la victoria a mi alrededor gritándome: _¡Te lo dije!_

Draco rió. ─Ah no… verás, para la danza de la victoria necesito el sombrero triunfal, tiene apliques reflectantes y fluorescentes, y serpentinas colgantes. Y me lo dejé en casa, lamentablemente, en la Mansión. Es una pena, la coreografía de la danza es excepcional, no sabés lo que estás perdiendo.

Harry rió también. ─Sí, ya me lo imagino… Oh Dios, esto es una mierda. No puedo creer que no me la haya visto venir. Y lo peor es que ni obligándome puedo odiarla.

─¿Querrías que la odie por vos? Bien podría… soy excelente odiando.

─No, no hace falta. No debería haber abrigado tantas expectativas. Estaba tan convencido de que todo terminaría resultando bien. No podía exigirle que se acomodara a todo lo que yo tengo que hacer. Y además tiene razón… tengo muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a esta guerra.

─¿Ella dijo eso? ─exclamó Draco sin poder ocultar su asombro.

─Quizá no con esas palabras… pero fue lo que dejó entrever. Y no veo por qué te escandalizás tanto, creo que en más de una ocasión me habías dicho que yo era hombre muerto…

─ Bah… pelotudeces que uno dice… ni yo me las creía cuando las decía. Y por supuesto que vas a ganar… ¡vos sos Harry Potter!, jodido e insufrible como el que más… pero único e irrepetible. Sos como uno de esos hongos raros que vuelven a surgir siempre, que no se pueden destruir por más cosas que uno intente.

─Gracias por decírmelo.

─Y lo digo seriamente. No puedo concebir un mundo sin Harry Potter. ¿Quién más podría, constante y sistemáticamente, malograr todos y cada uno de mis brillantemente elucubrados planes. Vos es el responsable de que yo no haya podido desarrollar un deplorable complejo de dios.

Harry sepultó la cabeza en los brazos. ─Ojalá yo pudiera creer en mí mismo. ─murmuró─ Ojalá nunca hubiera iniciado una relación con Ginny, hubiera sido mejor para los dos. Ojalá no tuviera que hacer nada de esto que me toca hacer… estoy tan cansado.

─Lo sé. ─dijo Draco con voz muy suave─ Lo lamento. ─y le posó con ternura la mano sobre los cabellos negros─ Ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien al final.

Harry pensó que lo más sensato sería levantarse y apartarse. Pero no podía, los dedos de Draco se sentían tan bien en sus cabellos. Era tan agradable sentirse tocado y consolado. Y era algo tan inesperado de Draco, una delicadeza tan cariñosa, nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de algo así. Pronto tendría que retomar todos sus problemas. Tendría que admitir ante sus amigos que había sido engañado. Iba a tener que hacer a un lado su corazón destrozado y seguir con la lucha. Pero mientras tanto iba a disfrutar de ese momento. Dos personas tan diferentes, sentadas juntas en silencio. Dos personas improbables, en el lugar más improbable… pero compartiendo el milagro, aunque no fuera un gran milagro… de la camaradería… y si bien quizá no fuera a durar… por el momento servía para olvidar la crueldad de la vida y la inocencia perdida que ya no habría de recuperar…

oOo

**Mœsta**** et errabunda: **Triste y errante.

Es el título de un poema de Baudelaire, en el que el poeta recuerda con nostalgia un primer amor, mucho tiempo atrás ido. Unos pocos versos para ilustrar:

_Pero los verdes paraísos de amores juveniles,_

_corriendo, cantando, con ramos de flores,_

_con violines vibrando tras las colinas._

_Los inocentes paraísos, de amores furtivos_

_¿adónde se han ido?_

Hay otros títulos de capítulos que también están tomados de los poemas de Baudelaire.


	9. De profundis clamavi

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 9 – De profundis clamavi**

Harry había decidido quedarse en su cuarto. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentar a todos, ni para explicarles lo que había pasado, ni para aceptar torpes condolencias. Tampoco quería ver a Ron y a Hermione. En realidad, especialmente no a Ron y Hermione. No, con la indignada escena que había montado antes. Hermione le había aconsejado que no fuera a _La Madriguera_, seguramente el comportamiento de Ginny no sería para ella ninguna novedad. En el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba, no quería hablar con ellos.

Tonks se había empeñado en organizar una fiesta de fin de año para todos los que quisieran asistir. Para Harry, pensar en una fiesta era enfermante, le había pedido a Draco que lo excusara. Ya solo, se había envuelto en el acolchado de la cama y se había acurrucado en el asiento de la ventana, oculto tras las cortinas. Tampoco quería pensar. Ya no había sueños dorados consoladores de lo que podría esperarle después de la guerra, sólo quedaban la oscuridad, el sufrimiento, y el miedo, y no había manera de evitarlos. Iba a tener que pelear esa lucha sin cejar un instante, ahora ya no tenía un futuro que perder. El oscuro cielo nocturno estaba manchado por el anaranjado de las luces de la ciudad. Grupos de muggles se divertían en el parque y reían entre las luces de las bengalas y las chispas que soltaban las estrellitas.

¿Iba a poder tener alguna vez otra relación sentimental como la que había perdido? Lo dudaba.

Se abrió la puerta. Le había recomendado a Draco que no permitiera que nadie viniera a controlarlo. Iba a quedarse quieto en su escondite, quienquiera que fuera el que había entrado pensaría que no estaba y se iría buscarlo a otro lado.

─No me digas que estás debajo de tu detestable manto, Potter.

Harry se distendió aliviado y abrió las cortinas. ─No, estoy acá.

Draco sonrió al verlo. ─Se nota que estás de pura jarana. ─apuntó irónico.

Harry se estiró y se desprendió del acolchado. Si bien no le molestaba que Draco hubiera venido, no quería dar tampoco una imagen tan miserable. ─Me había dado un poco de frío. ─se justificó con una débil sonrisa.

Draco no hizo comentario.

─¿Cómo está la fiesta?

Draco revoleó los ojos. ─Tediosa de no creer. Hacía rato que quería escaparme, no pude hasta ahora. Todos preguntaban por vos.

─¿Qué les dijiste?

─Oh… les dije que estabas enfermo. Que te agarraban crisis de histeria y alguno que otro desmayo. Dados tus antecedentes me pareció algo muy plausible como explicación.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. ─Eso me pasa por confiar en vos para disculparme. ¡Dios! Tiemblo al pensar qué otras cosas más les habrás dicho.

─En realidad no les dije nada, ─replicó Draco, ahora con tono más serio─ les dije que estabas muy cansado y que te habías acostado temprano y que no querías que te molestaran. Weasley igual quiso venir a controlarte pero Granger pudo disuadirlo. Lamento decírtelo, pero me parece que ya dedujo lo que pasó.

Harry gruñó. ─Ya me lo imaginaba. Supongo que mañana voy a tener que contárselo todo.

─Bueno… tampoco te podés esconder toda la vida debajo de un acolchado. Hay mucha maldad en el mundo que tenés la obligación de vencer. Te traje esto. ─le pasó un pequeño bulto, en un mantelito había envuelto torta, chocolates y otras golosinas.

─Desde los trece que no comía una comida compuesta exclusivamente por postres.

─Bueno, creo que hoy tenés una buena excusa, ésa es la ventaja de los desengaños amorosos, te podés pasar todo el día encerrado comiendo chocolates y sintiéndote miserable, y nadie puede decirte nada. ─desenvolvió una rana de chocolate y la sostuvo entre el pulgar y el índice, la observó retorcerse tratando de escapar. La decapitó con un certero mordisco, la rana sacudió las extremidades unos segundos y luego quedó completamente inmóvil.

Harry hizo una mueca y desvió la vista. Le dio un mordisco a una tarta casera de la señora Weasley. ─No puedo darme ese lujo, hay mucho mal que vencer como vos dijiste. Y quiero mantenerme ocupado, para no tener que pensar.

Draco sonrió. ─Me parece que al menos una noche te podés permitir.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, era la primera vez en semanas que lo miraba tan directamente. _Ojos muy hermosos, por cierto_, pensó Harry. ─Gracias por comportarte tan bien…

Draco bajó la mirada y sonrió triste. ─No tenés por qué… aunque te puedo decir que no me resulta fácil, falta de costumbre…

Explotaron ruidos de petardos y el cielo se llenó de luces. ─Fuegos artificiales… ya debe de ser medianoche.

Draco se le acercó. ─Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry. ─dijo con voz muy suave.

Harry sintió como una punzada en el pecho. ─Feliz Año Nuevo, Draco.

Se quedaron de pie juntos, observando el mundo que en un espectacular despliegue de optimismo había decidido olvidar todo el dolor del que estaba lleno y celebraba despreocupado el advenimiento del nuevo año. _Éste podría ser el último para mí_, pensó Harry y se inclinó hacia el costado hasta que los brazos de él y de Draco se tocaron.

oOo

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio cuando entró en la habitación de Hermione y Ron a la mañana siguiente. Se quedaron mirándolo con cautela y dubitativos. _Seguramente se estarán preguntando qué nueva dificultad, qué nuevo drama les vengo a traer_, pensó Harry. Se preguntó si, secretamente, habrían empezado a temer su compañía o incluso si estarían lamentando haberse hecho amigos de él. No habría podido culparlos si ése fuera el caso. La vida de ellos hubiera sido mucho menos complicada si no estuvieran relacionados con él, y él no les hacía precisamente las cosas más fáciles.

─¿Todo bien, cumpa? ─tanteó Ron─ ¿Te sentís mejor?

Harry se encogió de hombros. ─No sé.

─¡Estábamos terriblemente preocupados! ─exclamó Hermione─ Pensábamos… es decir… no sabíamos… ─apartó la vista con torpeza, era claro que sabía.

Harry se sentó en la cama y apretó los labios. ─Ayer a la tarde fui a visitar a Ginny. La encontré con otro chico. Han estado saliendo desde noviembre. La idea que yo tenía de que nos esperaríamos y de que volveríamos a estar juntos después de la guerra era… más optimista de lo debido… por ponerlo de alguna forma. Expresó además que tenía serias dudas de que yo podría sobrevivir la guerra.

No se animaba a mirarlos, era demasiado humillante. El silencio llenaba la habitación, ¿por qué nadie decía nada? Era una crueldad que alargaran ese momento de martirio…

─Lo siento mucho, ─dijo finalmente Hermione─ tenía el horrible presentimiento de que algo así podía ocurrir.

─Perdón por haberme enojado con vos ayer. Tenías razón… ¡Dios!... debés de pensar que soy un idiota.

Hermione vino a sentarse a su lado y lo envolvió en un abrazo. ─Por supuesto que no pienso que seas un idiota ─susurró─ Pero ella se había enojado mucho cuando vos pusiste la relación en suspenso. Y Ginny siempre ha sido muy impulsiva… y no sabe estar sola… especialmente en tiempos tan inseguros como estos. ¿Entre ustedes terminó todo… definitivamente?

Harry asintió. ─Pero no le guardo rencor, querría, pero no puedo… Estoy más bien enojado conmigo mismo… y con esta puta guerra y por supuesto con esa mierda que es Voldemort. Y además quizá igual no hubiera dado resultado… supongo que nunca lo sabremos…

Hermione apretó el abrazo.

─¿Quién era? ─inquirió Ron con voz tensa. Era lo primero que decía, Harry lo miró, estaba pálido y la expresión de la cara era hosca, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. ─¿Quién era? ─insistió.

─Un chico de su año… ─respondió Harry─ Steven… en realidad no lo conozco mucho.

─¡Lo voy a matar! ─aulló Ron─ ¡Lo voy a matar! La debe de haber engatusado, Ginny no haría algo así, seguramente…

¡Ron! ─lo interrumpió Hermione recriminatoria─ ¡No le podés echar toda la culpa al chico! Ginny no es ninguna florecilla inocente. Lamento si te hago añicos algún ideal infundado que hayas tenido… pero las cosas hay que decirlas. Ya no es una nena y hay muchas cosas que no te cuenta. Mirá… ésta es una situación muy triste… pero enojarse no es la solución.

─Pero… vos _no_ creés que se estuvieran acostando… ¿o sí?

─ Ron, _no_ estás ayudando con esos planteos…

─Sobre eso no me quedan dudas. ─ dijo Harry con tono sombrío.

─¡Ay Merlín! ─gritó Ron escandalizado.

─¡Ron la cuestión principal no es ésa! ─dijo Hermione con fastidio─ Y no estás siendo considerado con Harry.

Pero Ron no estaba para atender razones. ─¡No puedo creer que ella haya hecho algo así! ─gritó─ Err… ¿vos y ella habían dormido juntos, cumpa?

─¡Ron, ésa es una pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar! ─siseó Hermione furiosa.

Harry desvió la mirada. ─Íbamos a esperar. ¡Ja! Ya te podrás imaginar lo imbécil que me siento ahora─ dijo con una risa amarga.

─No sos ningún imbécil… ─ Hermione le dio un apretón consolador en la mano.

Harry se removió intranquilo. ─ Hermione… decime algo… puede que no sea más que para satisfacer mis tendencias masoquistas, pero me gustaría saber hasta qué punto he sido un boludo. Ginny me había contado de sus otros novios… me dijo que nada muy serio había pasado con ninguno de ellos… y obviamente que no se había acostado con ninguno. Yo le creí entonces, pero ahora… podrás entender que tengo mis dudas… ¿podés decirme si eso que me había dicho era verdad?

Hermione se sonrojó y miró para otro lado. ─Errr…

─ No digas más Ya entendí. Fui todavía más boludo de lo que había pensado…

─¡Qué? ─dijo Ron, pero ya no gritaba─ ¿Con quién… eh… con quiénes?

─Ron… eso no es asunto tuyo…

─Debe de haber pensado que yo era un tonto ingenuo. ─dijo Harry. Ojalá no hubiera preguntado. Hubiera sido mejor no saberlo, hubiera sido mejor morirse ignorando que lo habían engañado así. ─¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Hermione se mordió el labio. ─No creo que lo haya hecho por maldad. Vos realmente le gustabas. Pero vos habías idealizado todo… ella tenía miedo de que si te decía la verdad vos ya no la ibas a querer.

─¡Entonces la imbécil fue ella! ─dijo Harry fastidiado─ ¡Lo único que yo quería era que fuera sincera conmigo! ¡No me hubiera importado con cuántos había tenido sexo, debería haberme dicho la verdad!

Hermione no sabía que más agregar, le dio otro apretón en la mano. Ron estaba como si le hubieran dado una cachetada y no pudiera reaccionar.

─ Hablemos de otra cosa, ─pidió Harry─ si sigo pensando en esto el cerebro me va a explotar. Quiero olvidarme de todo y tratar de seguir con mi vida. Por favor, háblenme de otra cosa.

Ron no tenía ganas de dejar pasar el tema, pero con la mirada que le lanzó Hermione no se animó a decir nada más.

─Estuvimos pensando mucho en la forma de destruir los horcruxes. Estuve leyendo los libros que nos había traído la Profesora McGonagall. En _Tratado exhaustivo de protección mágica _de Baldric Ballard encontré algo muy interesante. Dice que para neutralizar y purificar artefactos oscuros se puede preparar una poción a base de lágrimas de fénix, con otros muchos ingredientes, por supuesto.

─Tiene mucho sentido, ─dijo Harry─ los fénix repelen el mal. Pero, ¿será suficiente? A estas cosas no basta con purificarlas, hay que destruirlas.

─Ya sé, yo tampoco creo que alcance, Vos Sabés Quién les debe de haber puesto muchas protecciones. Pero es un comienzo. Y si se utilizara en conjunto con alguna otra cosa… todavía tengo que investigar más.

─Es un lástima que no tengamos un colmillo de basilisco disponible ─intervino Ron─ Sabemos seguro que sirven. ¡Si lo hubieras sabido cuando estuviste en la Cámara de los Secretos!

Harry dibujó una media sonrisa. ─Ni te imaginas la cantidad de veces que pensé lo mismo.

─Y es algo que nunca vamos a poder conseguir, ─dijo Hermione─ ni siquiera Slughorn debe de tener veneno de basilisco.

A Harry eso le dio una idea. ─Es cierto… pero sí tiene otro veneno poderoso: ¡de acromántula! ¿Se acuerdan de la noche que lo hice emborrachar… y me contó lo de los horcruxes?

─¡Claro! ─exclamó Hermione abriendo grandes los ojos─ ¡Cómo se me pasó eso por alto! ¡Es un veneno letal! Primero paraliza y luego le produce a la víctima un paro cardíaco.

Harry asintió. ─Eso es más o menos lo que recuerdo de mi alborozada experiencia en la Cámara, el veneno de basilisco tiene efectos similares, dolor, pérdida de fuerzas, pulso débil. ¡Y hasta es posible que sea mejor! El símbolo de Slytherin es la serpiente y por lo que Aragog dijo las arañas y las serpientes son enemigos mortales.

Hermione encogió los hombros. ─Vos Sabés Quién le da mucha importancia al simbolismo, es posible que tengas razón. Sea como sea, me juego a que sirve. Pero eso plantea el problema de cómo vamos a hacer para conseguir el veneno.

─Podrías emborracharlo de nuevo, Harry. ─sugirió Ron.

─Humm… no creo que se deje engañar de nuevo. Quizá sería mejor hablar con él y tratar de convencerlo de que nos lo dé. Aunque no se me ocurre qué razón darle de por qué lo necesitamos.

─Creo que vamos a tener que robárselo. ─dijo Harry─ Tenemos que colarnos en Hogwarts de algún modo y robarlo. Nunca nos lo va a dar voluntariamente, no digo que sea malintencionado… pero de ahí a que nos lo dé…

─¿Robárselo! ─ preguntó Ron escandalizado.

─Sí, Harry tiene razón. Es la mejor forma. ─sentenció Hermione─ tenemos que empezar ya mismo a planear una visita furtiva a Hogwarts.

oOo

Nunca se oía música en los cuarteles. Quizá fuera por la atmósfera opresiva. Los que se ponían a escuchar música lo hacían siempre con auriculares para no perturbar el siniestro silencio de la casa. Por eso resultaba doblemente sorprendente escuchar el inequívoco sonido de un piano que venía de la sala de lectura.

Harry se acercó con cautela a la puerta, por un instante se le ocurrió que el piano podría haber empezado a sonar por su cuenta. Eso hubiera sido extraño sin lugar a dudas, pero más extraño aun le pareció a Harry encontrarse a Draco sentado al instrumento que hacía tanto tiempo que no se utilizaba.

Draco se detuvo cuando notó que entraba, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, algo avergonzada.

─¡No pares! ─pidió Harry─ No sabía que tocaras tan bien.

Draco se encogió de hombros. ─A veces me dan ganas, no muy seguido, y esto es algo que puedo hacer sin necesidad de magia. ─tronó los dedos y recomenzó la ejecución.

Harry se quedó observando los gráciles dedos viajando y saltando sobre las teclas, la música era como una risa dorada. Al verlos moverse parecía tan fácil, tan espontáneo, aunque Harry bien sabía que los suyos eran muy torpes y que no podrían ni con una simple escala. Lo observó tocar con una mezcla de arrobamiento y envidia, qué bueno sería poder producir algo tan maravilloso, pero él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aprender.

Cuando terminó la pieza, Draco se enderezó e hizo girar los hombros. Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de aplaudir. ─¡Genial! ¡_Épico_, como decís vos!

Draco sonrió. ─Es una pieza muy bonita y difícil, el Allegretto del Concierto para piano nº 26 de Mozart. Recién pude dominarlo bien hace dos veranos.

─¿Podrías tocar algo más? ─ pidió Harry con un tono de total reverencia ante el talento.

─Si querés… ¿estás seguro de que no te vas a aburrir?

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ protestó Harry, era un ignorante aunque no por su culpa, pero eso no quería decir que no disfrutara de la música. Los Dursley era el mal gusto personificado y Tío Vernon consideraba que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con arte y cultura no eran más que "mariconadas".

Draco reasumió la interpretación y Harry volvió a perderse en la intangible fascinación de las notas. Quería hacerle saber a Draco cuánto le gustaba la música, no sabía por qué la opinión de Draco sobre él le importaba tanto.

Cuando concluyó, Draco hizo una cara. ─Siempre me equivoco con ésta. Es el Allegro Assai del concierto nº 23, hay una parte del medio que nunca me sale bien.

Obviamente Harry no lo había notado. ─Igual sos brillante. ¿Desde cuando tocás?

─Desde los siete. Me enseñó mi madre. Me temo que no le dediqué el tiempo y el esfuerzo debidos, tocaría mucho mejor. Estoy decidido a practicar éste hasta que me salga perfecto. Mozart es mi preferido.

─Curioso, ─dijo Harry mirándolo─ digo… que te hayas aficionado tanto por un compositor muggle.

Draco lo miró muy extrañado. ─Harry, ¡Mozart era un mago…!

─¿Qué!

─ ¿No lo sabías? ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que no sepa eso?

─ Bueno, a mí me educaron en un ambiente muggle. ─protestó Harry.

─Y después pasaste a juntarte con los Weasley… no precisamente un entorno intelectual…

─No seas odioso. ─dijo Harry con una mirada de advertencia─ Y sí, admito que no sé mucho de esos temas, ¿así que Mozart era un mago?

─Así es, de otra forma no hubiera podido componer partituras tan brillantes a tal velocidad. La obertura completa de _Don Giovanni_ la escribió en una noche, la víspera del estreno. Claro que terminó casándose con una muggle… pero eso se lo podemos perdonar…

─¡Cuánta magnanimidad de tu parte!

Draco rió. ─Era un chiste. Como sea, con magia o sin ella, era un genio. Y mi deseo es que algún día mi interpretación le haga honor a su talento.

─No me cabe la menor duda de que lo vas a lograr.

─Estuve pensando… ─dijo Draco cauteloso─ que me gustaría empezar a entrenar de nuevo. Con el _Imperiu_s… quiero decir. Había empezado a resistirlo… ¿no? Y me parece que ahora tengo una mejor idea de quién soy.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, no sabía cómo iban a poder hablar sobre eso sin traer a colación la otra _cuestión_ sobre la que habían acordado no hablar. Miró a Draco que tenía la vista fija en el teclado, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. ─¿Estás seguro? ─preguntó Harry algo inquieto.

Draco asintió. ─Necesito algo que me haga sentir menos desamparado. Ahora ya sé cómo es y cómo puedo manejarlo. Y además siento… que si puedo aprender a resistir… no sé… quizá con el tiempo pueda recordar cómo hacer magia… quizá no sea más que una esperanza sin sentido, pero me hace sentir mejor. Claro… siempre que vos quieras… voy a ser mejor esta vez, no te voy a defraudar. Pero si vos no querés…

─¡No es eso! ─se apresuró a decir Harry─ Yo estoy dispuesto y contento de ayudarte… pero… ¿vos estás seguro?

─Totalmente seguro. Por eso no te preocupes.

Por alguna razón, Harry se preguntó en ese instante cómo olería el cabello de Draco. ¿Por qué le venían ese tipo de pensamientos así de golpe? ¿qué tenían que ver?

Draco se puso de pie y fue a mirar a través de la ventana. ─Es extraño estar acá. Es como si viviera en continuo desconcierto. Hay veces que pienso en mis padres… sé que ahora a sus ojos debo de haber perdido todo valor… pero si pudiera recuperar algo… quizá ellos… No sé… Sé que tener un hijo squib les causará siempre vergüenza, eso ni qué decirlo… Pero si saben que aprendí a dominar el _Imperius_ y otras cosas que aprendí… Quizá me sigan queriendo… si es que están vivos.

─Yo creo que están vivos. Y que tu papá se encarga de proteger a tu mamá… puede que Voldemort no les tenga mucha simpatía ahora… pero tu papá le es muy útil… no puede prescindir de él.

─Ojalá tengas razón. ─dijo Draco. Harry observó que tenía la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa torcido, tuvo que refrenar el impulso de ir a acomodárselo, no se animó, podría tomarlo a mal…

─Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

oOo

Ron tomó con escéptica indiferencia la noticia de que Harry iba a recomenzar las lecciones de Draco. Le hizo notar que tenía las prioridades trastrocadas y que el encierro prolongado le estaba reblandeciendo el cerebro. Harry no dio mayores explicaciones sobre su decisión, sólo dijo que las sesiones con Draco le servían para cambiar y para no pensar tanto en los horcruxes, para no obsesionarse. Hermione no había hecho comentarios, por alguna razón su silencio resultaba más inquietante que las protestas de Ron.

─¡No! ─gritó Draco─ ¡No lo voy a hacer!

Harry levantó la maldición y bajó la varita. ─¡Excelente, Draco, brillante! La bloqueaste por completo. Es increíble lo diestro que te has vuelto.

Draco hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano a la frente.

─¿Te sentís bien?

─Supongo que sí. Me hace doler la cabeza… pero se me pasa enseguida…

─Recostate. Creo que por hoy podemos parar. No quiero que te sobreexijas, podrías hacerte daño. Seguimos mañana… aunque no sé si es realmente necesario, para mí ya aprendiste a dominarla.

Draco se dejó caer acostado en la cama. ─Estoy reventado… un rato de descanso me va a venir bien. Pero más tarde quiero seguir… y quizá intentar algo más… algo de magia, magia, quiero decir… yo sé que vos pensás que resistir el _Imperius_ no tiene que ver con la magia… pero quiero probar… explorar todas las posibilidades, aunque sean prácticamente nulas.

Draco se desperezó con el mismo regocijo de un gato, varios centímetros de su vientre plano quedaron expuestos, Harry se ruborizó y apartó rápidamente los ojos.

Draco se volvió hacia él. ─Gracias por todo lo que hacés por mí. Todavía me cuesta creer que seas tan bueno conmigo…

Harry sonrió. ─Digamos que… al final no habías resultado ser tan malo…

Draco suspiró y volvió a fijar la vista en el dosel, de pronto parecía preocupado por algo, pero Harry no creyó que fuera una buena idea preguntar. Siempre que estaba cerca de Draco tenía una sensación de aleteo en el estómago. Y le costaba actuar natural. Y tenía miedo de que Draco pudiera intuir sus sentimientos. ¿Pero, realmente había algo que intuir? Y si se sentía algo incómodo cuando estaba con Draco, ¿por qué quería al mismo tiempo estar con él? Y estar con Draco era distinto de estar con cualquier otra persona. Estar con Draco era… ¿mejor?

Se animó a mirarlo. Acostado, distendido, los ojos mirando hacia arriba, los labios ligeramente separados. Harry recordaba lo tiernos que los había sentido. Se preguntó a cuántas personas habría besado Draco. Pero era algo en lo que no quería pensar, lo hacía sentir… celoso.

Se apresuró a desviar la vista hacia la venta. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? En realidad lo sabía inconscientemente desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Pero no había querido admitirlo. Y sería algo estúpido si uno se ponía a pensar, ¡ni siquiera podía confiar en Draco! Ni siquiera sabía si podían considerarse amigos. Y así y todo era incontestable: Harry deseaba a Draco. Tanto o más de lo que había deseado a Ginny. Deseaba a Draco como amante… y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, ¿debía tratar de vencer el deseo o rendirse sin pensar?

oOo

**De profundis clamavi: **Desde lo más hondo de mi ser clamaba.

Así empieza el Salmo 130, un poema de arrepentimiento y de apelación a la misericordia divina.

Es también el título de otra poesía de Baudelaire, en la que el poeta pena y clama por la amada que lo ha abandonado.

_Imploro tu piedad, de ti, la única que amo_

_desde el fondo del abismo en que está sumido mi corazón_


	10. Male captus, bene detentus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 10 – Male captus, bene detentus**

Harry estaba haciendo una lista, resumiendo lo que sabían de los horcruxes:

El diario – Destruido con veneno de basilisco.

El anillo – Destruido por Dumbledore, método desconocido, pero mejor tratar por cualquier otro.

El relicario – hallado, por destruir.

La copa – Ídem.

¿La diadema? – ¿En Hogwarts? Dumbledore había dicho que V. estaba obsesionado con la escuela, así que tendría sentido.

Nagini, la serpiente. Difícil para poder echarle mano, posiblemente fácil de destruir.

V. mismo. Seguro que él me va a encontrar a mí.

Debajo escribió:

Problemas por solucionar, en orden de prioridad

No sabemos dónde está la maldita diadema, si es que de una diadema se trata. Incluso si tuviera razón al creer que está en Hogwarts, va a ser como buscar la aguja en el proverbial pajar; y no es que podamos pasearnos así nomás por la escuela, explorando. Sé con certeza que hay habitaciones ocultas y otras cosas que no aparecen en el mapa de los Merodeadores. ¿Quizá preguntarle a uno de los fantasmas?

Tenemos que saber con certeza cómo destruir los horcruxes que tenemos. Preparar la poción que Hermione tiene en mente va a ser difícil y conseguir los ingredientes, jodido y peligroso.

Incluso si conseguimos todos los otros, ¿cómo carajo voy a hacer para matar a V.? Es mucho más poderoso que yo y sabe más magia de la que yo voy a saber nunca.

Dos nacidos de muggles fueron encontrados muertos ayer. ¿Por qué estoy demorando tanto? Podría haberlos salvado si estuviera trabajando más rápido o si fuera más inteligente.

Hay una parte horrible y egoísta de mí que desea secretamente que V. me mate para no tener que seguir preocupándome de esto.

Estoy enamorado perdidamente de mi Némesis, que resulta que es un varón. Él no lo sabe. La situación es muy complicada y no sé qué hacer al respecto. No puedo dejar de pensar en él. siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.

Harry levantó la varita y borró rápidamente el último inciso. Ese _problemita_ no pensaba compartirlo con nadie. En realidad no quería siquiera _pensar_ en eso. Había hecho todo lo posible para dedicarse exclusivamente al trabajo desde que había tenido su _revelación_, tratando de olvidarse de lo que sentía. Era algo tan estúpido si uno lo pensaba. Aun en el caso improbable de que Draco fuera siquiera remotamente adecuado para él, en el momento presente no podía contemplar la posibilidad de iniciar una relación, no después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por pasar. Había roto con Ginny de manera definitiva una semana antes y tenía muy lastimado el corazón. Debían de ser las hormonas las que lo hacían sentir de la forma en que sentía. Tenía miedo y se sentía solo y necesitaba cierto consuelo físico que lo hiciera olvidar de todo. Draco era atractivo y sexy, y excelente para conversar… ¿o le estaba otorgando más significación de la que realmente tenía para él?

Lo que tenía que hacer era planificar para terminar con la guerra, de la manera que fuera. Hacer planes lo hacía sentir un poco menos desamparado. Estaban organizando la visita a Hogwarts. Hermione había averiguado de buena fuente que Slughorn iba a estar ausente ese fin de semana, sería por lo tanto la ocasión ideal para el robo. El problema principal era cómo iban a hacer para entrar, y para escapar después, sin que los descubrieran. Obviamente iban a llevar el manto de invisibilidad, pero ya estaban muy creciditos para que les alcanzara para los tres. Y la ocasión sería también ideal para buscar la diadema, pero ¿por dónde empezar?

Respecto de los sueños de Sirius ya había perdido las esperanzas de que pudieran serle útiles. Seguramente había estado en lo correcto desde el principio y no se habían tratado más que de creaciones de su subconsciente. Igual Harry no podía evitar como un sentimiento de haber sido traicionado por su padrino; quería su ayuda y la necesitaba tanto y él no estaba allí. Recordaba con inquietud lo que Sirius le había dicho, que Draco lo iba a ayudar a comprender quién era él realmente, eso había ahora tomado un significado muy diferente del que había sospechado al principio. ¿Pero acaso no era eso una prueba más de que los sueños no eran sino artificios creados por su mente? Aunque una parte de él seguía resistiéndose a la idea, una parte él quería creer que era el verdadero Sirius el de los sueños.

Había asuntos de la Orden que también lo preocupaban. Lupin parecía estar ganándose a un pequeño grupo de licántropos para la Orden y últimamente estaba casi siempre ausente. Arthur Weasley trabajaba intensamente en la creación de casas-refugio secretas para las familias perseguidas y al mismo tiempo estaba tratando de entablar contactos secretos con el Primer Ministro muggle. Los mellizos habían tenido que mudarse a Grimmauld Place después de un ataque que habían sufrido en su departamento.

Un buen paso hacia delante se había dado la semana anterior, Bill había venido a anunciar que los goblins habían decido unírseles. El hecho que los había llevado a romper la neutralidad fue el hallazgo de varios niños goblin asesinados y mutilados, en el lugar los mortífagos habían dejado la Marca Oscura. La comunidad goblin ardía de furia y estaba decidida a tomar venganza. Los goblins podían ser muy despiadados si se lo proponían y disponían de muchos recursos y poder. Atacar a los goblins había sido un tremendo error táctico de los mortífagos.

Las cosas parecían estar acelerándose. Solo Ron, Hermione y él sabían de los horcruxes. Él estaba en el centro de la lucha, a él le tocaba destruir a Voldemort, y sin embargo sentía que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente. Todos los días veía partir a algunos de sus aliados en distintas misiones, algunos de ellos quizá no volverían nunca, y él seguía encerrado allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Se sentía un inútil.

oOo

–Buen día. –saludó.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa rápida, algo hostil. –Hola. –dijo y volvió su atención al libro sobre el escritorio.

Harry arrojó la toalla húmeda sobre el baúl. Podía entender la cierta frialdad de la actitud del otro, desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos lo había estado evitando deliberadamente, le daba miedo estar cerca de Draco. Se sentía muy confundido, no sabía lo que quería y se horrorizaba al pensar que podía ponerse en evidencia. Si bien era cierto que Draco lo había besado en una oportunidad, eso no significaba necesariamente nada. Y si significaba algo… bueno, eso no haría más que traer una nueva serie de problemas.

Pero lo extrañaba, extrañaba las conversaciones con él, los desafíos de Draco. Se sentía culpable también **–**¡qué raro!**– **había prometido ayudarlo y no había hecho más que esquivarlo constantemente y sin explicaciones. –Siento haber estado tan poco presente la última semana– dijo a modo de disculpa.

–No te hagas problema, –replicó Draco fríamente– no tenés por qué disculparte.

–Pero sí, –insistió Harry que se sentía muy mal y no quería perder la simpatía de Draco que tanto le había costado conseguir –es que… tuve que pasar mucho tiempo con Ron y Hermione, todo este asunto de la guerra y un montón de cosas de qué ocuparse…

–A ellos no les gusta que pases tiempo conmigo, –dijo Draco con voz suave pero amarga– y lo entiendo. Fuiste muy bueno y considerado conmigo, pero entiendo que tenés otras cosas muy importantes que requieren de tu tiempo y atención.

–Pero yo quiero pasar tiempo con vos. Desde que te viniste a vivir acá… no sé… me hacés sentir mejor. Pero no puedo posponer mis deberes indefinidamente y el trabajo me ayuda para no tener que pensar en la desilusión de fin de año. –hizo una mueca, eran puras excusas, nada más que embustes.

Draco rió con tristeza. –Ya sé. Perdón. Extraño cómo pueden cambiar las cosas, ¿no? Nunca creí que llegaría a ver el día que te pediría disculpas. Supongo que sigo siendo el nene consentido y caprichoso de siempre. Me resulta difícil no dejar de pensar sólo en mí mismo, que fue lo que siempre hice. Sé que tenés cosas más importantes que hacer que estar a mi lado ayudándome con mis problemas. Merlín bien sabe que tenés un montón de problemas propios.

–Gracias.

–Me doy cuenta, cuando lo pienso, de que tenés mucho trabajo que hacer. Me doy cuenta de que preferís estar con tus amigos. No tengo derecho de enojarme por eso.

Harry no replicó enseguida, a pesar de sus palabras, Draco le estaba diciendo que estaba celoso, que extrañaba su compañía. No que eso significara nada… especial… era sólo que él era la única persona con la que Draco podía hablar, el único que le daba la oportunidad. Hermione se había comportado bien con Draco últimamente… pero Hermione y Draco… no eran compatibles, a Draco le sería siempre imposible hablar con Hermione, era demasiado práctica para él. Si en cambio hubiera alguien más alrededor, como Blaise Zabini o Pansy Parkinson, Draco no lo extrañaría para nada. A Draco seguramente le encantaría tener a Parkinson alrededor…y se encamarían a diario.

–Potter, ¿por qué ese ceño fruncido? No estarás de nuevo haciendo tu monólogo interior, ¿o sí? No hacés más que mascullar para tus adentros…

–Perdón… –se apresuró a decir Harry, y dio gracias de que Draco no pudiera saber lo que realmente había estado pensando– pero no es que no quiera estar con vos… es que… no sé cómo explicarlo.

–Estás tratando de olvidar a Ginny, –dijo Draco sin mirarlo directamente– Debés de haberla amado mucho. –cada vez que hablaba se le formaba un hoyuelo, Harry se moría de ganas de besárselo.

–Sí, la quise mucho. –dijo Harry hablando lentamente– el año pasado no hacía más que pensar en ella. Es muy linda y era mi amiga y yo creía que la conocía. Me creé un ideal, no cabía en mí, me sentía muy afortunado de tenerla, de que me hubiera elegido. Me forjé un ideal de perfección. Quizá si no hubiera sido por todo esto de Vos Sabés Quién, quizá las cosas hubieran funcionado. Pero había cosas que no me había dicho, supongo que uno nunca puede conocer bien a otra persona. De todos modos, en este momento no sé qué siento respecto de ella. No creo que siga amándola, tengo la sensación de que perdí algo, aunque no puedo precisar bien qué. La chica que yo amaba no era una entidad real y me dejó muy lastimado.

Draco vino a sentarse junto a él en la cama. –Vos podés conseguir mucho mejor, Ginny Weasley es una chica con la que todos quieren pasar un buen rato pero no sé si habrá muchos que quieran entablar una relación a largo plazo con ella.

–Eso no es justo, –dijo Harry con los ojos clavados en el suelo– Ginny no es mala, no fue su culpa. Puedo entender por qué no quiere estar conmigo, no le puedo dar lo que necesita. Y también hay que decirlo, no estoy en posición de ofrecerle ningún futuro cierto…

–No empieces con eso de nuevo. –Draco le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón– Mirá, yo no estoy hecho para esto de mostrarme agradable y consolador, no tengo madera de eso. Todo lo que sé es lo que siento. Vos sos demasiado para ella. Te habías creado unas expectativas exageradas y equivocadas de ella, ella no puede llenar ni la mitad de esas expectativas… Y ciertamente vos no merecías que te hiciera lo que te hizo.

–No sé. La había dejado sola y ella tenía miedo. Y es tan joven. Estaba angustiada de que le pudiera pasar algo a su familia, en circunstancias así se entiende que no le haya dado tanta importancia a promesas que le había hecho a un chico con el que había salido apenas unas semanas.

Draco seguía con la mano apoyada sobre su hombro, movía ligeramente el pulgar acariciándolo, Harry se sentía mareado por el contacto. Las cabezas de ambos estaban muy cerca.

Vas a estar bien, –dijo Draco– así tiene que ser. Acordate de que sos Harry Potter, jodido pero único e irrepetible. Vas a superar todo esto y vas a matar a Vos Sabés Quién. Después vas a ser el gran héroe y se darán fiestas en tu honor. Supongo que van a instituir el día nacional de Harry Potter, ese día todos van a estar obligados a llevar anteojos ridículos, pulóveres de punto ordinarios o alguna otra cosa espantosa. Vas a hacer un gran trabajo y con el mínimo de pérdidas y vas a encontrar una pareja fabulosa. Para vos sólo es admisible una mujer fabulosa. Y te vas a casar y con tu mujer vas a tener un montón de chicos sanos y llenos de energía. Y vivirán felices por siempre…

–¿Y vos? ¿Qué va a pasar en tu futuro? –susurró Harry.

Draco rió suavemente. –Lo que le pasa siempre al antagonista. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para limpiar el nombre de mi familia. Me van a presionar para que me case con alguna bruja rica del continente que seguramente no me va a gustar. No voy a tener amigos porque mi dinero no va a ser compensación suficiente para borrar el hecho cierto de que no soy una persona agradable. Mi mujer terminará divorciándose de mí y mis hijos, si es que los tengo, abrigarán gran resentimiento en mi contra. Terminaré viejo y amargado confinado en mi mansión. Y recordaré con nostalgia que hubo una época en la que el gran héroe, Harry Potter, se portó muy bien conmigo.

–No va a ser para nada así, –dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos, las caras estaban muy cercanas, podía sentir el aire que escapaba de la nariz de Draco– no vas a terminar así, porque te las vas a arreglar para que las cosas resulten distintas. Y yo voy a ser tu amigo porque a mí no me importa que no seas una persona muy agradable.

Draco sonrió. –Pero eso dañaría tu reputación, a vos te convendría hacer de cuenta que nunca me conociste. Quizá algún día nos volveríamos a ver, ya viejos, en una estación quizá. Y vos me sonreirías al verme entre la multitud… sí, eso sería lindo…

–No digás pavadas, –dijo Harry dándole un golpe con el hombro– no va a ser así. Vos sos…

Draco se inclinó y las mejillas se tocaron, las pestañas de Draco peinaron la sien de Harry. El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza. El contacto se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan bien que a uno lo necesitaran…

Los labios de Draco se apoyaban en una comisura de los de Harry. Podía sentirlo temblar. Y cuando quiso acordar Draco lo estaba besando, con tal intensidad que lastimaba. Podía sentir la urgencia… y el dolor… y el desamparo de Draco.

Hubiera sido tan fácil rendirse. Hubiera sido tan natural responder al beso, ceder a sus propias urgencias. Hubiera sido tan bueno recostarse con Draco en la cama y… Sin embargo había una parte lastimada y asustada de él que se resistía. El beso de Draco le ardía, no podía respirar bajo esa impetuosa acometida de pasión.

Harry le colocó una mano en el pecho y lo apartó suavemente. –Draco… yo… –susurró.

Draco se estremeció y se volvió de repente. –Perdón… –dijo con voz ahogada– Merlín, no era mi intención… lo lamento tanto…

A Harry se le partió el corazón al verlo hundir el rostro desolado en las manos. –No hace falta que…

–¡Oh por todos los dioses…! ¡no seas tan bueno! –gimió Draco– ¿No te das cuenta de que es peor? ¿Por qué no nos seguimos odiando como antes?, era más fácil.

–Draco, ¿qué es lo que pasa? No podés decirme de nuevo que no pasó… que fue un error.

–Supongo que no. –no se animaba a mirarlo– ¿Por qué no nos seguimos odiando? Era mejor cuando podía descartarte como un imbécil moralista y santurrón. Nunca debí bajar la guardia, hasta que no empezaste a gustarme no me hacía sufrir.

–¿Qué es lo que querés decir?

–Y vos qué creés… –le espetó Draco– no puedo creer que seas tan cándido, tan caído del catre. Todo ese tiempo en Babia, bebiendo los vientos por la muy casquivana de la Weasley… me moría por decírtelo claramente. Al menos traté. Me enojaba tanto verte con los ojos brumosos de añoranza por la muy… Y cómo la defendías… y no te dabas cuenta que me estabas matando… Todos estos años que me despreciaste y me miraste con repugnancia… nunca me diste una oportunidad. No que te culpe por eso… era mejor así… éramos de mundos opuestos… entonces era más fácil, mientras me despreciaras era más fácil, yo podía convencerme de que no era cierto… pero después vine acá. Y me tocó compartir la habitación con vos… y vos no me dejabas tranquilo… por más que hice para que te dieras por vencido y me hicieras a un lado como causa perdida…no… vos estabas decidido a que tenías que salvarme. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, hubiera resistido. Sabía que lo único que sentías era lástima, pero… pero ya no quería estar solo… no después de todo lo que me había pasado. Y sabía que después iba a ser peor… pero ya no quería que tuvieras una mala imagen de mí. Y me engañé a mi mismo convenciéndome de que lo poco que pudieras darme me iba a resultar suficiente. No debería haberme rendido a la debilidad. Ahora eché todo a perder…

–Draco…

–No digas nada. Lo único que lo hacía apenas soportable era que no lo supieras. Pero ahora… Te odio tanto. Te odio porque nunca me tuviste en cuenta. Te odio porque adorabas a una que no te quería y no te merecía… y yo seguía sin existir. Te odio porque me considerabas a mí y a mi familia con el mayor de los desprecios. Te odio por ser tan bueno, adorable, encantador… y necio, porque nunca me vas a querer. Nunca me vas a amar como yo… Andate y hacé de cuenta a partir de ahora que no existo.

–Draco… no te sientas mal… dejame explicar…

–¡Andate! –aulló– Merlín, ¡ya no sigas! ¡Ya sé cómo son las cosas, no quiero tu compasión!

–¡Pero es que no entendés! –protestó Harry– Si me dejaras explicar…

–¡Andate! No te das cuenta de que es peor… No quiero hablar con vos… ¡nunca más!

Harry tragó un par de veces. Se sentía muy conmocionado. Hubiera querido decirle que no tenía que avergonzarse. Hubiera querido haber tenido el coraje de responder al beso. Ahora ya era tarde, Draco estaba demasiado enojado y no quería atender razones. Dio la vuelta y con pasos lentos abandonó la habitación.

oOo

_Querido Draco:_

_Perdón por lo de antes. No era mi intención herirte ni avergonzarte. Y tenés razón, yo no sabía lo que vos sentías. O quizá sí aunque no del todo consciente, pero lo negaba por miedo o porque realmente los problemas eran menos cuando nos odiábamos. Tampoco quise empeorar las cosas, Draco, estaba muy confundido. No quiero lastimarte, pero tengo miedo y no sé qué debo hacer. Lo de Ginny es todavía muy reciente y está todo lo otro que tengo que hacer. No es un momento ideal para empezar una relación nueva. Pero en estos últimos meses empecé a desarrollar sentimientos por vos. Me parecés muy atractivo y cuando me besaste…_

Harry hizo una mueca, abolló la carta, la tiró contra el suelo y le prendió fuego con la varita.

Había ido directamente al ático, casi por instinto, se había vuelto su lugar seguro para pensar. Quizá porque había tantas cosas alrededor que le recordaban a Sirius.

Kreacher lo miró desde un rincón, hacía como que limpiaba unos frascos con un trapo mugriento. –¿El joven amo va a tomar la costumbre de quemar cosas? –gruñó– ¿La cicatriz lo está enloqueciendo de nuevo?

Harry lo miró malhumorado. –Nadie se está enloqueciendo. Y quemé la carta porque no tenía sentido. –suspiró– Kreacher… ¿qué le escribirías a alguien que gusta de vos y que te gusta… pero… si no estuvieras seguro de que querés iniciar una relación?

El elfo se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

–¡Por Dios! Creo que realmente me estoy volviendo loco. –murmuró Harry.

–Kreacher no escribiría una carta. –contestó el elfo– Las cartas no son el modo adecuado… y el amo seguramente escribiría un despropósito. Kreacher piensa que el amo debería limitarse a seguir luchando contra fanáticos sangrepura y a meterse en las cosas que no son asunto suyo. Esas son las cosas que el amo hace bien.

–Muchas gracias, –replicó Harry sarcástico– Un consejo muy útil…

El elfo salió del ático mascullando por lo bajo.

Harry se puso de pie y volvió a suspirar. Bueno… Kreacher había dicho algo sensato, escribir una carta era una mala idea. No se le daban bien las palabras y además… la carta podía terminar cayendo en manos de alguien más. Tendría que decirle las cosas frente a frente, obligarlo a que lo escuche… y quizá juntos podrían llegar a algún tipo de solución.

Lentamente bajó las escaleras, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para que lo escuchara, no podía ponerle un hechizo inmovilizador… ¿Y qué le iba a decir exactamente? Golpeó la puerta del cuarto antes de acobardarse más.

Silencio.

–Draco… ¿puedo entrar? –empujó la puerta lentamente.

La habitación estaba vacía, Harry no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Se dijo que lo mejor sería sentarse a esperarlo. Ahora que sabía lo que Draco sentía por él…

Había una nota sobre la cama.

_Potter:_

_Perdón por lo de antes. Fui un idiota. Tendría que haberme controlado más. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie lo que pasó. Fue culpa mía, no te sientas mal. Perdón, pero ya no soportaría el tenerte cerca. Sé que vos sos bueno, que no me harías sentir mal a propósito, pero si te tengo cerca todo va a ser peor. No te preocupes, yo dispongo de muchos recursos. Sabré arreglármelas. Vos tenés una vida que vivir y muchas responsabilidades que cumplir. Yo no hago sino interponerme, no soy más que un obstáculo. ¡Matá a ese hijo de puta por mí! Y si podés hacer algo para atenuar los cargos contra mi familia te lo agradecería mucho, aunque entendería si no lo hicieras. Gracias por haber sido tan bueno conmigo, para mí significó muchísimo._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Harry apretó las manos sobre la carta, el corazón se le había acelerado. Titubeó unos segundos. Luego se puso de pie, agarró una chaqueta y se precipitó escaleras abajo. No había tiempo para decirle a nadie y tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar las explicaciones que seguramente le pedirían. Tendría que resolver el problema por su cuenta. Draco no debía de estar muy lejos, cuanto mucho le llevaría diez minutos de ventaja.

Salió de la casa, sólo se veía a dos personas que paseaban sus perros por el parque. Trató de pensar, ¿adónde se dirigiría Draco? Sin magia sólo podía caminar, ¿adónde?

_¡Pensá Harry!_

Seguramente Draco había tomado la calle que llevaba al centro. Lo más probable era que intentara alguna forma para ir a Escocia, con Snape. ¿A quién más hubiera podido recurrir? No sabía si tendría dinero, pero de viajar a la forma muggle no debía de saber mucho. Tomó la calle del centro, no podía estar muy lejos. Iba a probar de encontrarlo, si no lo ubicaba volvería para pedir ayuda. Draco no sabía manejarse en el mundo muggle y se metería en problemas… o peor… ¡los mortífagos podrían capturarlo! ¡Tenía que encontrarlo pronto!

Avanzaba casi corriendo, chocándose con los que pasaban, miraba en los negocios y los bares para ver si había entrado en alguno. _¡Cómo me hace una cosa así, lo voy a matar…!_

–Disculpe… –se había detenido para preguntarle al que atendía en un kiosco de revistas– Disculpe, ¿no vio pasar a un chico más o menos de mi edad hace un rato? Tiene el pelo rubio muy claro… largo y ojos grises… con pantalones grises y camisa blanca… quizá una chaqueta negra también… probablemente confundido como si estuviera perdido…

El hombre frunció el ceño. –Sí… muy flaquito y pálido… y con cara malhumorada ¿no?

–¿Lo vio? –insistió Harry con tono desesperado.

–¿Tiene problemas mentales o algo así? Casi lo atropelló un ómnibus… lo agarré de un brazo en el último segundo… se enojó… dijo algo como que debería esquivarlo. Un pibe muy raro.

–¿Y por dónde se fue? –preguntó Harry impaciente.

–Bueno… le pregunté si estaba bien y me dijo que quería ir a Escocia. y qué cómo hacía para llegar… Pregunta rara, ¿no?... pero le dije que tomara el subte a King's Cross y le señalé las escaleras de la estación en la esquina…

–¡El subte! _¡Mierda!_ Gracias, señor. –Harry salió corriendo, ¿sabría Draco cómo viajar con el subterráneo? ¿tendría dinero? ¿dinero muggle? No podía estar muy lejos… ojalá no hubiera podido tomar el subte… ¿y si ya estaba cruzando Londres hacia King's Cross! _¡Mierda!_

Bajó los escalones de a dos, había un amontonamiento de gente en las boleterías… pasaba algo… sintió gran alivio cuando escuchó la voz inconfundible de Draco gritando furioso y con desdeñosa altanería.

–¡… y por qué tanto escándalo! ¡Le pedí a la imbécil ésa que me lo cambiara, no tengo el estúpido dinero de papel de ustedes! ¡Sáqueme sus sucias manos de encima! ¡No puedo creer que viajen de esta forma, todo este lugar apesta a pis!

–¡Más le vale que se calme, jovencito! –dijo el guarda de la estación– No puede referirse en esos términos a los miembros del personal y cuidado con el tono que usa. O se va ya mismo o llamo a la policía.

–¡Pero tengo que viajar a Escocia! –protestó Draco– ¡No puedo creer lo incompetentes que son todos! ¡Y suélteme, carajo!

–¡Draco! –gritó Harry aproximándose al grupo con cautela– Draco, te estuve buscando por todos lados. Vení, vámonos…

Draco lo miró furioso. –¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Y cómo tuviste el descaro de seguirme! ¡Dejame solo!

–No puedo dejarte solo. Por favor, hablemos unos minutos…

–¿Usted conoce a este chico? – preguntó el guarda.

Harry asintió. –Soy… _el que lo cuida_. Perdón si ha causado problemas, no es su culpa… es que… no está bien de la cabeza. –esto último lo había dicho bajando un poco la voz.

Draco lo miró con indignación y como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

–Se me escapó en un descuido, hace ya un rato que lo estaba buscando. Lo lamento mucho… pero por favor, no llame a la policía. En realidad no tiene malas intenciones… le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

–Está bien, –dijo el guarda medio rezongando– pero lléveselo de acá, está molestando al personal y a los pasajeros. Y cuídelo mejor…

Harry asintió, tomó a Draco de un brazo y tironeó para sacarlo de la estación.

–¡Cómo te atrevés a decir una cosa así! –siseó Draco rabioso una vez que salieron– ¡Soltame!

–Draco, –dijo Harry en tono que intentaba ser pacificador– calmate, por favor. Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para sacarte de ahí. Estaban por llamar a la policía.

–No deberías haberme seguido. Creo que lo puse claramente en la carta. Ya no puedo permanecer ahí. Deberías haberme dejado ir.

–¿Y cuán lejos pensás que hubieras podido llegar? –replicó Harry que ya comenzaba a irritarse– no sabés manejarte entre los muggles, no tenés dinero, ¿cómo carajo pensabas llegar a Escocia? Y suponiendo que hubieras podido llegar, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¡Snape ya se arriesgó muchísimo trayéndote a Grimmauld Place! Lo hubieras puesto en evidencia si ibas a él, si los mortífagos se enteraran de que te ayudó… ¡Por supuesto que tenía que venir a buscarte, boludo!

–¡Y a vos qué te importa lo que me pase! –aulló Draco– Me juego a que la única razón por la que viniste es para no tener que darles explicaciones a los otros.

–¡Si eso es lo que pensás son incluso más pelotudo de lo que había creído! –gritó Harry– ¡Vine a buscarte porque tenía terror de que te pasara algo! Pero eso es algo en lo que vos no pensás, lo que sentimos los otros no te importa, como siempre vos sólo pensás en vos.

Intercambiaron miradas furiosas, frustradas y resentidas.

Draco bajó la vista. –¿Ves? Así es mejor. Como en los viejos tiempos… es mejor cuando nos odiamos…

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró con impaciencia. –Mirá… ¿por qué no hablamos un rato sobre esto? No puedo dejarte solo, vas a terminar arrestado o peor. Vení, sentémonos en este banco y hablemos. Si realmente creés que ya no podés quedarte en Grimmauld Place, pediremos para que te manden a alguna de las casas-refugio.

Draco lo miró titubeante. –Está bien, creo que me precipité un poco. Pero quiero que me transfieran lo antes posible. Ponete en comunicación con Snape para arreglar algo cuanto antes.

Harry no planteó objeciones, al parecer Draco había entrado en razón y estaba decidido a cooperar. Se quedaron sentados juntos en silencio unos momento observando pasar el tránsito. Había tanto que tenían que hablar, Harry quería decirle todo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de herirlo. Miedo de arrastrar a Draco a su vida que era tan complicada. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Alcanzaba con el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro? Harry tenía sus dudas, no creía que fuera sensato que iniciaran una relación. ¿Y qué dirían sus amigos?

–Sobre lo que pasó antes… –empezó a decir Harry.

–No quiero hablar sobre eso, –lo interrumpió Draco– ya tuve demasiado por este día y estoy cansado. Lo que quisiera es poder borrarte la memoria… pero no puedo… vos sabés todo y yo no quiero ni puedo volver a mirarte a los ojos. ¿No le contaste a nadie?

–Claro que no. Ni siquiera saben que te escapaste. Salí corriendo a buscarte apenas vi tu nota. Estaba preocupadísimo por vos, boludo.

Draco soltó una risa débil. –¡Sos tan noble! Mucho más de lo que te convendría…

Harry lo miró de reojo. Se lo veía triste y cansado. No podía ser que se tratara todo de un acto fingido. Draco nunca sacrificaría su orgullo así sólo para ganarse su confianza. Pero parecía imposible que Draco Malfoy, tan rico, culto, presumido y aristocrático pudiera abrigar sentimientos por alguien como él. ¿Qué podía ver Draco en él? Y si Ginny, que siempre había sido su amiga lo había engañado, ¿acaso no podía Draco estar haciendo lo mismo?, Draco, que había sido su enemigo jurado de siempre…

Harry trató de apartar esos pensamientos y decidió que no le confiaría sus sentimientos. Todavía tenía el corazón destrozado, no podría soportar otra traición. Volverían a los cuarteles y decidirían lo que harían. Y si Draco prefería que lo trasladaran a otro lado, así se haría; aunque Harry hubiera querido que se quedara…

–No le voy a contar nada a nadie. Pero volvamos ya a los cuarteles. Es peligroso salir, y en tu caso más peligroso… porque no podés usar magia.

Draco suspiró. –Está bien, volvamos…

Se pusieron de pie y emprendieron el regreso. Fue entonces que se oyeron una serie de _¡bangs!_ alrededor de ellos. Harry sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Varias figuras de capas negras y máscaras avanzaban hacia ellos.

–¡Ay Merlín, Harry! – susurró Draco agarrándolo de la muñeca.

Invadido por el pánico, Harry rebuscó la varita, sólo para advertir con horror que no la tenía encima. ¡Cómo podía ser tan boludo, tan descuidado! ¡Pero es que había estado tan desesperado por ir a buscar a Draco! Ahora no tenían posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Pero no pudo seguir recriminándose. Un haz rojo le dio en el centro del pecho. Lo último que percibió fue la voz de Draco gritando su nombre; y todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad.

oOo

**Male captus, bene detentus: **Captura ilegal, prisión efectiva

Es el nombre con el que se conoce una controvertida norma jurídica, aunque un prisionero haya sido capturado ilegalmente es justo meterlo en prisión si hay indicios ciertos de su culpabilidad.


	11. In nocte mea lucerna

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 11– In nocte mea lucerna**

Fue recuperando la consciencia como en oleadas. Extraños ruidos, extrañas luces, confusión. Tuvo que vencer el deseo de permanecer cobijándose en la oscuridad. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a la superficie. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces para aclarar la visión. Tanteó buscando los anteojos.

Una mano fría se los depositó en la palma. Se los puso, el rostro lívido de horror de Draco entró en foco. Giró la cabeza explorando el ambiente. Estaban en una especie de sótano. El suelo era frío y duro y algo húmedo. La única iluminación venía de una estrecha ventana de cristales mugrientos ubicada muy alto en la pared. En un rincón había un armazón de madera que en alguna época había soportado botellas de vino, ahora estaba cubierto de telarañas. Draco le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

–¿Despierto finalmente? –le llegó el sonido de una voz áspera.

Harry se dio vuelta, todavía algo mareado; un hombre alto y robusto, el rostro cubierto por completo con una capucha, estaba parado a cierta distancia de ellos.

–¿Ud. quién es? –preguntó Harry con voz ronca.

El hombre rió, una risa desagradable. –Eso no importa. Aquí el que importa es Ud., señor Potter. Es Ud. un joven muy importante.

Harry se estremeció. El cerebro le empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Tenía que encontrar un modo de escapar, cualquier modo. ¿Cómo habían sabido que habían salido? Su mente se volvió al chico que tenía a su lado, lo invadió una sensación helada. ¿Sería posible? ¡Dios! ¿Lo había planeado Draco? ¿Lo había traicionado intencionalmente?

–Bienvenido a la Casa Riddle, señor Potter. –dijo el mortífago– Ha de saber que fue aquí donde empezó todo; y, al menos para Ud., donde todo habrá de terminar. Dentro de poco llegará el Señor Oscuro, imagine su placer al encontrarlo esperándolo. Nos recompensará muy bien a nosotros, sus leales seguidores.

–¿Cómo me encontraron? –preguntó, tenía mucho miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

–Vigilábamos la zona desde hace bastante tiempo. Todos ustedes se creen muy listos, piensan que pueden arreglárselas sin Dumbledore. Él no pudo detenernos y sin él, ustedes no tienen esperanza. Sabíamos que se escondían como cobardes en esos alrededores, el Señor Oscuro tiene sus modos de averiguar. Esperamos durante meses, esperábamos que cometieran un error. Los seguimos sin que lo advirtieran. Debo decir, señor Potter, que actuó Ud. muy estúpidamente. Con todos los sacrificios que se han hecho para mantenerlo seguro, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Y vino derecho a nuestras manos, se diría que tenía intenciones de que lo apresáramos. ¿Se entregó como cordero para el sacrificio?

Harry hizo una mueca, ése era el término que había usado Draco. –¿Y él, qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

El mortífago miró a Draco un instante. –Podríamos decir que fue un golpe de suerte para nosotros. En realidad creíamos que estaba muerto, y lo estará pronto, no nos sirve para nada. Vale tanto como un muggle, se lo tiene bien merecido, el muy traidor. Quizá le podamos exprimir algo de información. Pero ustedes dos estarán muertos pronto.

Draco se estremeció y se apretó más contra Harry. –¡No pueden hacernos esto!

–Oh… sí que podemos. Ya deberías saberlo, vos no tuviste las agallas para matar al viejo, pero nosotros no tenemos problemas y es más, es la mar de divertido. Y ni se molesten en tratar de encontrar un modo de escapar, sería una pérdida de tiempo y de energías. –salió, la puerta se cerró con un estruendo, como si se hubiera sellado una tumba.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato para seguirlo, chocó contra un escudo invisible a medio metro de la puerta.

–¡Harry! –gritó Draco viniendo a su lado –Harry, ¿qué fue eso? ¡Ay, Merlín! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Harry lo miró todavía con cierta desconfianza. ¿Lo estaba engañando? No tenía mucho sentido, ya lo habían capturado. –¿Qué pasó?

–¡No lo sé! –Draco trataba, sin resultado, de controlar el pánico que reflejaba su voz– Aparecieron de golpe, nos desmayaron, primero a vos, después a mí. No sé lo que habrá pasado después, la calle estaba llena de gente. Me desperté acá, vos estabas a mi lado, ¡tenía tanto miedo de que estuvieras muerto! ¿Por qué no usaste la varita para defendernos? ¡Te quedaste parado sin hacer nada!

–No tenía la varita.

–¡Qué?

–Dije que no la tenía –replicó Harry enojado– Salí corriendo a buscarte cuando encontré tu nota, me la dejé sobre la cama. Nunca me pasó una cosa así, siempre soy muy cuidadoso. Pero tenía tanto miedo de que te pasara algo… no pensé. ¡Si vos no te hubieras ido, nada de esto habría pasado!

–Perdón… –dijo Draco y la desesperación y el pánico se apoderaron de él– ¡Ay Merlín! ¿Qué vamos a hacer! ¡No podemos escapar! ¡No hay forma! ¡Y nos van a matar! ¡Va a venir y…! ¡Y mis padres no…! ¡Ay Merlín!

Las sospechas de Harry se desvanecieron. Estaba a punto de desmoronarse, no podía estar fingiendo. Harry se daba cuenta cuando Draco mentía. Y Draco estaba aterrado, igual que esa vez en el baño de Myrtle Gimiente. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió. –Draco, tenemos que mantenernos lo más calmos posible. Perdón por haber metido la pata. Vamos a salir de ésta. Tenemos que calmarnos y pensar. Tratá de respirar hondo varias veces.

Era más fácil cuando uno tenía que mantenerse fuerte por otro, era más fácil olvidar la propia confusión y el miedo. Apretó a Draco en un torpe abrazo. –Todo va a salir bien.

Draco respiró hondo como le había indicado. Se recuperó un poco y se separó, empujándolo. –Perdón… ya estoy bien… voy a estar bien…

–Tenemos que pensar con calma y metódicamente, –dijo Harry– onda Hermione…

–Mientras no sean las ondas del pelo… – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

–Tenemos que revisar toda la habitación. Algún punto débil debe de haber. No puedo creer que no tengamos ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

oOo

–Creo que agotamos todas las posibilidades. –sentenció Draco.

Harry lo miró deprimido, mal que le pesara, no podía sino estar de acuerdo. Habían explorado el recinto de arriba abajo, cada centímetro de la barrera mágica para encontrar algún resquicio más débil, y nada. Sin una varita iba a ser imposible cruzarla. Habían examinado cuidadosamente las paredes y el suelo para descubrir algún ladrillo flojo o una baldosa suelta, y habían intentado alcanzar la alta ventana; todo sin ningún resultado. El mortífago había vuelto en un momento y les había dejado agua y pan duro.

Se habían dado por vencidos, exhaustos, y se habían envuelto en unas mantas muy sucias que habían dejado en un rincón, temblaban de frío.

–Ya pensaremos en algo. –aseveró Harry, pero el tono de su voz traicionaba la poca convicción de las palabras.

–Me pregunto cuándo irá a venir, –dijo Draco– los mortífagos tienen varias bases a lo largo del país. Me pregunto dónde estará, es posible que no esté en Inglaterra, el tipo este dijo que estaba de viaje.

–Sí, a mi me pareció lo mismo, –replicó Harry– quizá eso nos proporcione un poco de tiempo.

–No creo que eso cambie mucho las cosas, sólo pospondría lo inevitable. ¿Sabés?... ya casi había dejado de lado la idea de la muerte, el miedo había casi desaparecido. Ya me había olvidado de lo desesperante que es estar a la espera de que te maten y sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. No puedo creer que esté en la misma situación… otra vez. Y por más que vos quieras mostrarte optimista, yo sé que pensás lo mismo, vamos a morir acá.

–No digas eso.

–¿Y por qué no? Si es la verdad, más nos vale irnos haciendo a la idea. –soltó una especie de risa– Y encima voy a morir virgen, si es de no creer…

El comentario lo tomó a Harry por sorpresa, por unos instantes se olvidó de tener miedo. Se quedó pensando, procesando la información. –¿Vos nunca habías…?

Draco suspiró como entregado. –Bueno, da lo mismo que lo sepas, total nos van a matar. Es algo que me da bastante vergüenza si me pongo a pensar, considerando la fama que tenía de calavera libertino. Pero sexo con todas las letras… nunca… y parece que me voy a morir así.

Harry no sabía qué contestar a eso, le pareció que correspondía una confesión similar.

–Si te sirve de consuelo… yo también voy a morir virgen.

Draco se volvió hacia él atónito. –¡Qué? Pero no seas ridículo, Potter. No tenés que decir algo así para hacerme sentir mejor, ¡me da más vergüenza incluso…!

–Es cierto, –insistió Harry– no lo digo por decir, te lo juro.

–Pero… pero no puede ser. ¿Y la hermana de Weasley?

–Bueno… hicimos algunas… _cosas…_ –Harry agradeció la oscuridad, no se notaba lo colorado que se había puesto– …vas a pensar que es una total mojigatería…

Draco rió. –Harry, yo ya estoy convencido de que sos totalmente mojigato. Nada de lo que puedas decirme puede empeorar las cosas.

Harry sonrió. –Queríamos… y nos faltó poco… pero fue cuando pasó lo de Dumbledore. Las cosas se habían puesto peor de golpe y yo me tenía que comprometer por entero con la guerra y puse la relación en suspenso. Convinimos que esperaríamos, que lo pospondríamos, que dormiríamos juntos recién cuando estuviéramos seguros. Yo me había hecho una idea idílica. ¡Qué boludo!, ¿no?

–¿Pensás entonces que hubiera sido mejor que se encamaran?

–No, no… me alegro de que no lo hiciéramos. La relación no era real… no era sincera… Sí, ya sé… soy un boludo sentimental…

Draco se le aproximó más. –Ponete más cerca, así compartimos mejor las mantas, hace un frío espantoso. Y no… no sos un boludo. Quizá me esté ablandando con esto de la muerte inminente, pero creo que es tierno. No hubiera esperado nada distinto de vos. Muestra una dulzura de la que yo no soy capaz.

–Y sin embargo tampoco te metiste en la cama de nadie. ¿Y qué de Pansy Parkinson? Yo siempre creí que estaban juntos… desde hace años…

Draco se estremeció y aprovechó para apretarse más contra Harry. –No, nunca pasó nada. Y no porque ella no quisiera, pero yo tengo mi orgullo. No me seduce la idea de dormir con alguien que sólo está detrás de mi dinero y de los honores. Y otro pequeño detalle que no tenés que olvidar… soy más bien gay…

Harry rió algo incómodo. –Ah, cierto… ¿Y nunca hubo nada con otro chico de la escuela?

Draco suspiró. –El problema es que la mayoría de la gente no es gay. Y los magos también somos muchos menos que los muggles. Si combinás los dos factores… bueno… las opciones quedan muy limitadas. Del único que sabía con certeza era de Justin Finch-Fletchey, creo que así se llama… y no era para mí… y no había otro que me gustara… exceptuando obviamente…

Harry no sabía qué contestar. –Pongámonos a dormir mejor. No sé lo qué nos esperará mañana pero nos convendría estar descansados.

Se apretaron muy juntos para darse calor y aprovechar mejor las mantas. Tenían que apretar las mandíbulas para que no les castañetearan los dientes.

–Harry… –susurró Draco– ¿Te molestaría…?, podés decir que no… ¿podrías abrazarme? ¡Hace tanto frío!

–Claro.

Resultó sorprendente cómo los cuerpos parecieron ajustarse perfectamente uno contra el otro, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que ensamblaran. Se sentía tan agradable esa proximidad, tan natural.

–¿Esto no es demasiado gay para vos? –preguntó Draco con una risa nerviosa.

Harry lo apretó más. –Es más que tolerable.

–Mirá, ¡se pueden ver las estrellas a través de la ventana! Es extraño, ¿no? La situación no podría estar peor y de pronto te das cuenta de que sigue habiendo cosas bellas en el mundo. Cuando era chico me encantaba mirar las estrellas, ¿a vos no?

–No tenía demasiadas oportunidades de verlas, para serte honesto.

–Siempre me gustaron y me siguen encantando. El verano después de que empezamos Hogwarts, recuerdo que iba a acostarme a la azotea para mirarlas. Había estado leyendo mucha poesía, y había leído un poema… de Cátulo creo… que tenía un verso sobre las estrellas observando a los amantes clandestinos. Me hacía sentir extraño pensar que estaba mirando las mismas estrellas de dos mil años antes. Era como si uno pudiera trascender el tiempo y el espacio. ¿Te pasó alguna vez de sentirte así?

–Errr… no sé… quizá. –Draco lo hacía sentir siempre como un idiota inculto y bestia. _¿Qué puede ver en mí? ¿Qué clase de relación puedo siquiera considerar con alguien como él?_

Draco tembló y se le acurrucó más, apoyándole la cara en el cuello. Harry se olvidó de nuevo del miedo. El día siguiente iba a traer dolor, conflicto y más miedo pero en ese instante sólo sentía paz. Tenían las estrellas y tenían el abrazo… y eso bastaba.

oOo

Harry se despertó incómodo, tiritando. Hacía todavía más frío que la noche anterior, si es que eso pudiera ser posible.

–Buen día. –dijo Draco.

Harry levantó la vista. Draco estaba mortalmente pálido y su expresión le recordaba la desesperación que había tenido el año anterior cuando tenía que matar a Dumbledore.

–Hace un rato que me desperté. –informó Draco– Hace demasiado frío para dormir.

–¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó Harry frotándose los brazos y las piernas para estimular la circulación.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Me pareció que era mejor dejarte dormir. Además… había cosas en las que tenía que pensar. Harry… esto no tiene sentido… no puede ser que nos maten así… Los mortífagos tienen que haber hablado entre ellos y mis padres se deben de haber enterado. Y aunque no quieran saber nada conmigo… no pueden dejarme morir así. Mi padre tiene poder… debe de tenerlo todavía, ¿no? El va a hacer algo para ayudarnos… ¡O la Orden! Ya se deben de haber dado cuenta que estás desaparecido… no pueden dejarte así… vos sos lo más importante, el símbolo que enarbolan contra Voldemort… ¡van a venir a salvarnos!

Harry no dijo nada. La compostura de Draco hacía equilibrio en el borde del precipicio, cualquier cosa que dijera podía hundirlo en el abismo del pánico y Harry lo necesitaba calmo. Pero por otro lado tampoco podía alimentarle esperanzas sin ningún sustento. Harry dudaba mucho de la influencia que podría seguir teniendo Lucius, Voldemort no había dudado en castigar a Narcissa y a Draco… Y en cuanto a la Orden… Harry realmente deseaba que los estuvieran buscando pero… ¿sabrían por dónde empezar? Ni siquiera estarían seguros de que los habían secuestrado y aunque lo supieran, les iba a resultar muy difícil rastrearlos y rescatarlos.

–Todo va a salir bien. –Harry estiró una mano y la apoyó en el brazo de Draco. –Vamos a salir de acá. Yo soy Harry Potter, jodido pero único,, no hay situación por más complicada que parezca de la que no pueda zafar, vos mismo lo dijiste. Mientras estés conmigo vas a estar bien, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Draco sonrió desganado. –Estoy tan cansado de tener miedo…

Harry se sentó y lo abrazó, Draco estaba más frío que él, lo sentía temblar en sus brazos. De alguna forma consolar a Draco, obraba también de consuelo para él.

También tenía miedo. Otra vez había llevado a alguien que quería a una situación de peligro. Tenía que proteger a Draco, incluso con su vida. No podía dejar que Draco muriera como Cedric… y si Draco no había sido hasta entonces ni tan noble ni heroico… eso no importaba. Iba a protegerlo… Draco no iba a morir.

Era difícil hacer planes con hambre y con frío, pero no tenían otra cosa que hacer. Volvieron a explorar el recinto por si descubrían alguna debilidad que se les hubiera pasado por alto.

La espera era lo que más lo ponía nervioso. En otras situaciones de peligro no había tenido tiempo para pensar, había actuado por impulso, era muy bueno en eso de salvarse por un pelo. Esto era distinto, era un miedo distinto, la espera era un martirio. Vino de nuevo el guardia y les trajo más pan y agua.

Comieron sin entusiasmo. Cuando estaban terminando, Draco le agarró el brazo, –¡Viene alguien! ¡Es él! ¡Viene a matarnos!

Se abrió la puerta. No era Voldemort. Pero según la perspectiva de Harry, no era mucho mejor.

–Hola, chicos. –dijo Bellatrix Lestrange.

–¡Tía Bella! –gritó Draco– ¡Tenés que ayudarnos!

Ella lo miró con una mueca de desdén. Era la segunda en la lista de personas odiadas de Harry. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta Draco? Esa mujer era incapaz de sentir clemencia o compasión, lo único que le importaba era su diabólico amo.

–¿Qué carajo quiere acá? – le espetó Harry.

Ella lo miró con frialdad, sin pestañear. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, no se iba a intimidar. –Quise venir a verlos. A las alimañas despreciables que han causado tantos problemas… antes del que el Señor Oscuro les dé lo que se merecen.

–Tía Bella… –susurró Draco.

–¡Oh callate! Basura inútil, traidor y cobarde. –siseó Bellatrix– Tuviste tu oportunidad, Draco, una muy generosa oportunidad que no merecías y fracasaste… no tuviste el valor. No sos más que un chiquito malcriado y consentido que se cree adulto. Pero no eras merecedor de la confianza que pusieron sobre vos. ¡Y mirate ahora! Ellos te estuvieron protegiendo, ¿no? Si hubieras tenido siquiera un mínimo de dignidad te habrías matado. Deberías estar muerto, ¿qué razón te puede quedar para seguir vivo? Sin magia no servís para nada… Veremos si te podemos sacar algo de información y luego el propio Señor Oscuro se encargará de matarte como a un perro. Es lo que te merecés. Ojalá me permita mirar cuando te mate, ojalá me permita mirar cuando los mate a los dos… –soltó una carcajada demencial.

–Mi padre… –empezó a decir Draco.

Bellatrix volvió a reír. –¿Tu padre? Casi tan débil como vos. Fracasados deplorables todos ustedes. Mi hermana nunca debería haberse alineado con los Malfoys, ella también resultó muy decepcionante. –agregó con desdén– Deberías verla, llorando por vos. Lamentable. Debería estar por encima de esas cosas, debería comprender que los que desafían al Señor Oscuro merecen morir. Ellos nunca podrán salvarte, Draco, no sabrían ni por dónde empezar.

–Váyase, –aulló Harry– Ya obtuvo lo que vino a buscar, ya se divirtió. Pero le puedo asegurar que no van a ganar, nunca van a ganar.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa repulsiva, los ojos le brillaban con la llama de la locura. –Sí que vamos a ganar y vos lo sabés. No tenés ninguna esperanza, cuando regrese el Señor Oscuro los matará a los dos. Y ése no será sino el principio. Nos apoderaremos del mundo y lo pondremos de rodillas. –se quedó observándolos fijo durante largos instantes, penetrándolos inquietantemente con la mirada.

–Ya váyase y déjenos tranquilos. –insistió Harry.

Bellatrix sonrió siniestra. –Está bien… pero la verdadera diversión será cuando el Señor Oscuro te asesine, y después habrá más cuando torturemos a todos los traidores y los que se le opusieron; ojalá me deje a los Weasleys a mí, puedo imaginármelos gritando…

–¡Váyase! –rugió Harry.

Ella volvió a reír. –No te inquietes, Harry Potter, para entonces vos ya llevarás mucho tiempo muerto. –dio media vuelta y salió.

–Vamos a morir, –susurró Draco– nos van a torturar y a matar, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo.

–Draco, no dejes que te intimide, –demandó Harry– no te declares vencido. Tenemos que mantenernos calmos y conservar la fe.

–¡Para qué? –chilló Draco– ¿De qué sirve? ¡Vamos a morir!

–¡Draco, calmate! –el pánico era algo contagioso, Harry temía perder el autocontrol.

–¡Socorro! –gritó Draco– ¡Por favor, que alguien nos ayude! ¡Estamos en el sótano! ¡Auxilio! –tenía los ojos desorbitados y ya parecía que no veía nada a su alrededor– No puedo morir así, –murmuró– Esto no puede estar ocurriendo, no quiero morir. –empezó a dar topetazos enloquecidos contra la barrera mágica.

–¡Draco! –gritó Harry– ¡Pará, te vas a hacer daño!

–¡No me importa! –sollozó– Quiero que termine. ¡Tengo tanto miedo, Harry! Ya sé que doy una imagen lamentable. No hace falta que me digas que soy un cobarde. Probablemente todo esto me lo merezco… por haberme metido en lo que me metí… pero no quiero morir así. Me gustaría ser valiente como vos… pero no lo soy… no lo soy… y estoy recontra cagado de miedo… y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos espera y en que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo… y me estoy enloqueciendo y no puedo…

Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, lo agarró de los hombros, lo atrajo hacía sí y lo besó con violencia en la boca.

Draco se puso rígido por la sorpresa y luego empezó a temblar en los brazos de Harry, sus labios comenzaron a abrirse y Harry levantó una mano para tomarle la cara pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, el Slytherin le dio un violento empujón y lo mandó tambaleando hacia atrás.

–¿Qué mierda te creés que estás haciendo? –aulló Draco, los ojos brillándole de furia y totalmente indignado.

Harry comprendió entonces que el método que había elegido para distraerlo no había sido una buena idea después de todo. –Errr… te besé. –dijo con torpeza.

–¿Y por qué me besaste? –demandó con vehemencia.

–Bueno… después de lo que pasó en Londres…

–Pensaste hacerme un mimo de lástima para conformarme… –la ira de Draco iba incrementándose.

–No, no fue así… no sabía cómo decírtelo… pero últimamente he tenido sensaciones, sentimientos… mirá, creo que podría ser bisexual.

–Así que pensás que _podrías_ ser bisexual, –dijo Draco con una mueca desdeñosa– ¿Y qué esperás entonces? ¡Adelante! Llevá a cabo tu pequeño experimento para determinarlo, ¡y que mis sentimientos no se interpongan en tu investigación!

–Draco… no fue de esa forma… ¡te lo juro! Lo hice sin pensar, quería que te sintieras mejor…

Draco lo miró airado y herido. –No tenés la menor idea, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que con eso me harías sentir mejor? La única cosa que impedía que me volviera loco por completo, la única cosa que me consolaba, era que te tenía a vos conmigo. Con vos me sentía capaz de soportar todo. Porque vos eras mi amigo, me tratabas con respeto, fuera que yo lo mereciera o no. Nunca te aprovechaste cuando supiste de mis sentimientos por vos. ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Vos…! ¡No quiero que me hables más! ¡Quiero que me dejes solo!

–Draco por favor… no quise lastimarte…sólo quería… vos me gustás, por favor…

Pero Draco no lo escuchaba ya, se había echado en un rincón, envuelto en las mantas y mirando a la pared.

oOo

Se sentía destrozado, culpable por lo que había hecho. Debería haber anticipado que Draco reaccionaría mal. Nunca le había confiado sus sentimientos. Obviamente, Draco había pensado que se estaba aprovechando de él. ¡Como había podido ser tan idiota! ¡Arruinar todo así! ¿Y si realmente iban a morir y él había arruinado la última noche? Draco no quería ni que le hablara, Harry no sabía bien qué podía llegar a decirle, pero igual Draco no iba a querer escucharlo.

Estaba muy oscuro. El cielo estaba cubierto, las nubes ocultaban la luna y las estrellas. No tenía sentido seguir lamentándose, era mejor atender a las necesidades básicas, necesitaba dormir. Pero hacía tanto frío. Se acostó sobre el suelo helado, creía que Draco ya se habría dormido, pero lo oyó temblando.

–Draco… –susurró– nos estamos congelando… vení a mi lado… démonos calor.

–Sí, claro que te gustaría… ¡andate a la mierda, Potter!

–No tiene sentido que nos muramos de frío…

Draco vaciló unos instantes y finalmente cedió, se deslizó junto a él. Harry lo abrazó.

–¿Qué creés que estás haciendo, Potter?

–Olvidate de todo por un momento. –dijo Harry con un suspiro– Sé que estás enojado conmigo y tenés todo el derecho. Yo debería haber sido sincero con vos desde el principio. Mañana podés seguir detestándome con todas tus fuerzas, pero esta noche necesitamos estar muy juntos, hace tanto frío. Te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarte.

Draco no dijo nada pero dejó de resistir el abrazo.

Se sentía tan solo. Draco era lo único que tenía. No podía soportar que pensara mal de él. Había tenido tanto miedo de sus sentimientos. Miedo de iniciar algo nuevo tan pronto después de Ginny, pero ¿para qué? La posibilidad de que no les quedara mucho para vivir era altísima. De eso era de lo que tenía que tener miedo, no de los confusos sentimientos. Si hubiera alguna forma de hacerle entender a Draco…

Harry volvió la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con la nariz y luego la zona bajo la oreja. Sorprendente, llevaban un día prisioneros pero Draco seguía oliendo bien. La piel era tan suave. Draco trató de apartarse, Harry le acarició los cabellos. Draco se estremeció y su respiración se aceleró. Lo apretó más contra sí y lo llenó de besos en la garganta y en la mandíbula.

–Harry, pará… – pidió Draco pero sin convicción en el tono– Por favor… no. Si no lo sentís realmente…

Harry le acarició la cara con ternura y le buscó los labios en la oscuridad. Lo besó vehemente, chupándole los labios y luego invadiéndole la boca con la lengua. –Decime que no lo siento… –susurró interrumpiendo momentáneamente el beso– Acaso parece que no lo siento…

En la oscuridad total todas las otras sensaciones parecían multiplicarse, potenciarse. La respiración de Draco se había vuelto entrecortada y delineaba con los dedos el rostro de Harry y le plantaba besos amorosos sobre los párpados. Harry se embelesaba al recorrerle el cuello con la lengua con el sabor salado y el perfume almizclado de la piel de Draco. La oscuridad favorecía la comunión total entre los dos.

Se buscaban, todavía con algo de cautela, temerosos de causarse daño pero necesitándose ansiosos al mismo tiempo. La intensidad alcanzaba por momentos cimas casi dolorosas. Manos que se introducían bajo las remeras, gemidos de regocijos.

Draco cambió ligeramente el ángulo de la cabeza para brindarle un mejor acceso a su boca. Los alientos se mezclaban en armoniosa sincronía, cautivadora armonía. Era tan fácil y agradable perderse en el terciopelo y la seda de la boca de Draco. Mordió, lamió, chupó. El viento silbaba violento tratando de colarse por las rendijas de la ventana del sótano.

Era tan natural besar así. Con Cho o Ginny nunca se había dejado llevar de esa forma, siempre pensando cómo podían reaccionar o si lo estaban disfrutando. Con Draco no parecía sentir reservas, las sensaciones borraban los pensamientos, todo se daba con espontaneidad y con cierto descuido también, propio de la urgencia.

Nada más importaba, nada más existía. Sólo los labios buscándose ávidos, las narices aplastándose en la búsqueda de un mejor ángulo, las lengua acariciándose húmedas. Harry sintió una punzada de deseo de intensidad agónica cuando los dedos de Draco le apretaron una de las tetillas erectas.

Una oscuridad distinta, envolvente, acogedora, compartida. Una oscuridad que borraba el mundo alrededor, que parecía integrarlos más. En la oscuridad eran uno, bebiéndose mutuamente.

Tenían que escapar. Era inconcebible que fuera a terminar allí. Era imposible que los mataran, no cuando todo parecía empezar, no cuando se sentían tan vivos… Harry no se iba a dar por vencido, aunque todo indicara que ya no quedaban esperanzas. Iban a escapar, ninguna otra alternativa era aceptable… tenían tanto que vivir juntos.

oOo

**In nocte mea lucerna**: La lámpara que me ilumina en la noche

También tomado de versos de Baudelaire

_La posada donde calmar mi hambre_

_La lámpara que en la noche me ilumina_

_Y por el buen sendero me guía._


	12. Saepe creat molles aspera spina rosas

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 12 – ****Saepe creat molles aspera spina rosas**

_Harry corría por la playa, casi resbalándose en el húmedo pedregullo. Secretamente siempre había deseado que Sirius hubiera elegido para los encuentros un área más atractiva de la costa, pero en ese momento ningún otro lugar lo hubiera hecho tan feliz._

–_¡Sirius! –gritó._

_Su padrino se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. –¡Hola, Harry!_

–_Sirius… pensaba que ya no iba a volver a soñar con vos… pensaba…_

–_Ya sé. Lo siento tanto, Harry. Pero entendeme, esto que hago no es una cosa sencilla. Comunicarme con vos a través del velo no está permitido. Perdón por haber demorado tanto._

–_Sirius, las cosas están muy mal._

–_Ya sé. Por eso vine. Dije que siempre te iba a cuidar, ¿o no? –miró a Harry con ternura y compasión en los ojos– Perdón por no poder estar allí en persona, Merlín, yo tendría que encargarme de ellos, no vos. –rió– Sabés… yo siempre había creído que cuando uno se moría dejaba el espíritu belicoso… las ganas de pelear atrás. Después de todo, si uno lo piensa después de la muerte ya no queda nada por qué pelear. Bueno… en parte es verdad… pero me muero de ganas de volver y darles su merecido a esos malvados… me encantaría atacarlos a punta de varita, a puro hechizo…_

–_Y hacerte matar de nuevo. –completó Harry– Admirables sentimientos, Sirius, pero en este momento no me sirven de mucho…_

_Sirius volvió a reír. –Ya sé, ya sé… pero es que no puedo con mi genio. –le dirigió una mirada tímida– Pero no todo ha sido tan malo, según tengo entendido Hubo algunos _desarrollos_ interesantes desde la última vez que no vimos, ¿no? _

_Harry se puso pálido. –¿Vos sabés sobre eso?_

_Sirius sonrió con picardía. –La omnisciencia es una de las muchas ventajas de los muertos. ¡Y vamos…! No sientas vergüenza. Me alegro mucho por vos._

_Harry giró la cabeza para mirar al mar. –Ni sé muy bien lo que está pasando. Y lo que quiero decir es… que me da miedo. No era algo que hubiese considerado antes… y con Draco Malfoy nada menos._

–_Ya te había dicho que el iba jugar un papel muy importante enseñándote quién sos. No es algo de lo que tengas que tener miedo, Harry. Sé que todavía estás muy sensible por lo que pasó con Ginny, pero de nada sirve que quieras negar quién sos._

_Harry asintió. –Lo estuve pensando mucho estos días y llegué a la misma conclusión. La vida es muy corta…_

_Sirius lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo dar vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos. –Harry, vos no te vas a morir. No en el corto plazo por lo menos._

_Harry frunció el ceño. – Ves… para vos es fácil decirlo…_

–_¡Lo digo en serio! No lo diría si no fuera verdad. Draco y vos no van a morir allí._

–_¿Y cómo carajo vamos a escapar?, ya que sabés tanto. –dijo Harry algo molesto._

_Sirius lo miró con ojos serenos, la fuerte brisa le agitaba los oscuros cabellos frente al rostro. –Sólo tenés que esperar._

–_¿Qué!_

–_No hay nada que puedas hacer, creí que de eso ya te habías dado cuenta. Tenés que sentarte a esperar. Algo va surgir… y será porque Draco está con vos. Ya te dije que él juega un muy importante papel. –le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo– Tenés que tener más fe._

–_¡Pero no puedo quedarme sentado a esperar! –protestó Harry._

–_¡No tenés alternativa! –sonrió– Tenés la misma impulsividad e impaciencia de James. Por eso éramos tan amigos y nos metíamos en tantos líos en la escuela. Éramos demasiado parecidos y eso atentaba contra nuestra propia conveniencia. Afortunadamente teníamos a Remus que nos ponía freno con su consideración y su paciencia y su… bondad. –sonrió con ojos de dicha y los volvió a la lejanía gris. Harry se empezó a preguntar si su padrino se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí, pero finalmente Sirius volvió a mirarlo, ahora con una sombra de tristeza – Opuestos, ¿te acordás? Sos mucho más fuerte si tenés algo que te contrabalancee. _

_Harry lo miró. –¿Cómo sé que todo es real? Sé que me dijiste que tengo que tener fe. Pero, ¿cómo sé en qué tengo que creer? ¿En quién creer? ¿Cómo sé con certeza que vos no sos un producto de mi imaginación?_

–_¿Qué podría hacer para probártelo?_

–_Decime algo, algo de lo que no hubiera podido enterarme de otra manera._

_Sirius sonrió. –Está bien… cuando se escapen… y fijate que digo _cuando se escapen_, no _si se escapan_… preguntale a Remus por Israfil. _

–_¿Qué?_

–_Bueno… es algo que sólo podrías haber oído de mí o de él. Nadie más sabe… ya es tiempo de que me vaya. No quiero que te preocupes por nada, va a ser difícil pero vas a saber superarlo. Vos y Draco podrán superarlo, sólo tienen que resistir. Y ya no tengas miedo de ser quien sos. Y otra cosa, Harry… cuidá mucho a ese chico._

oOo

Harry despertó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Draco. Se quedó unos momentos disfrutando de la suave respiración del otro y de la mano que le tenía posada sobre los cabellos.

–Buen día. –dijo Draco con cierta torpeza.

Harry se incorporó un poco apoyándose en un codo. Draco lo miró con ojos cansados y esa boca suya tan deliciosa. –¿Estás bien?

Draco asintió. –Claro, ¿vos?

–Bien. ¿No tenés mucho frío? Es una mañana helada.

–Podría ser peor. –Draco se sentó, Harry tuvo que desplazarse un poco– Sobre… sobre lo de anoche… Harry, quiero que seas franco conmigo… ¿lo hiciste porque era lo que realmente querías? Quiero decir… ¿no te arrepentís…?

–No me arrepiento de nada, –se apresuró a asegurarle Harry– estoy contento de que haya pasado.

Draco suspiró. –Sabés… estuve mirándote dormir durante una hora, preguntándome qué pasaría cuando te despertaras. Anoche estaba con la guardia baja. Pensé que quizá no era eso lo que querías… que lo habías hecho porque tenías miedo y que te había parecido que por una vez te podía venir bien…

–Perdón. En serio. Debería haber sido honesto con vos desde el principio. Soy pésimo para hablar sobre estas cosas. Ya sabía que era bisexual… desde hace varios años… Para mí nunca constituyó un problema… nadie sabe, ni Ron ni Hermione. Yo… debería habértelo dicho, pero la cosa era que no sabía bien qué decirte. Fue ocurriendo gradualmente, pero ya lleva algún tiempo. Creo que empecé a desearte desde antes de Año Nuevo y lo de Ginny… pero no me había detenido a pensarlo, no fue algo que yo hubiera estado esperando. Y empezar una nueva relación me daba miedo. Quería decírtelo, especialmente después que supe de tus sentimientos por mí, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. Fui un boludo y lo siento mucho… pero ya no quiero seguir teniendo miedo. No de esto, al menos, si vos me querés… te prometo que no voy negar lo que siento.

Harry lo miró, las comisuras de Draco temblaban como si estuviera esforzándose para no reírse. –Nunca oí a nadie usar tantas palabras para decir algo tan simple.

Harry revoleó los ojos. –¿Pero me entendiste?

–Creo que sí. –lo miró levantando ligeramente una comisura y una ceja– Pero me puede llevar un cierto tiempo procesarlo… así que es posible que me lo tengas que decir de nuevo.

Harry sonrió. –Me parece justo. –lo hizo recostar sobre las mantas– Voy a tratar de no usar tantas palabras esta vez.

Besar a Draco a la luz del día era diferente. Los dos se mostraban vacilantes, tímidos y torpes, pero al mismo tiempo parecía más tangible. Era cierto, estaba en los brazos de Draco Malfoy. Surrealista quizás… pero para nada desagradable.

Draco le tomó las manos y se las frotó suavemente y sopló con su aliento tibio. –Merlín, ¡esto es una heladera! No puedo creer que todavía no nos hayamos muerto de hipotermia. Mirame las uñas… las tengo azules.

Harry sonrió. –Y tenés la nariz roja también.

Draco gruñó y se tapó con las mantas. Harry se envolvió con él y le empezó a llenar la cara de besos.

Draco hundió la cara en el cuello de Harry. –¿Por qué no tenés miedo, Harry? Ya sé que vos estás acostumbrado a todo esto del peligro mortal, que puede que para vos no sean más que paparruchas… pero tenés que reconocer que la situación nuestra pinta pero que muy mal…

–Vamos a salir de ésta. –respondió Harry calmo– Anoche tenía mucho miedo, te diría que hasta estaba aterrado. Pero ahora sé que vamos a escapar. No podemos terminar acá, todavía tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

–¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro? No me contestes, no me importa. No me importa si es real o no. No quiero pensar. Tampoco en la atracción que sentís por mí. No, no digas nada. En este momento no me importa la verdad, si estos van a ser mis últimos momentos sobre la Tierra prefiero vivirlos en un paraíso, por más artificial que sea. Y si vos me asegurás que vamos a salir de ésta, yo estoy más que contento de creerte. Y te digo algo más –agregó temblando– cuando salgamos me voy a tomar unas vacaciones, ya no soporto este clima de Inglaterra, el sur de Italia debe de estar estupendo en esta época del año.

–¿Puedo ir yo también?

–Por supuesto. Tenemos una residencia de vacaciones, una _villa_, muy bonita, te va a gustar.

Harry le metió la mano bajo la chaqueta y comenzó a trazar dibujos con el dedo sobre la remera. Era lindo bromear sobre la vida que podrían tener en el mundo exterior, por poco sustento real que pudiera tener; seguramente si los padres de Draco lo encontraban en alguna de sus casas de vacaciones lo atacarían sin vacilar con todos y cada uno de los hechizos que conocían. Draco tenía razón, mejor era imaginar paraísos. –Contame de los lugares que conocés.

–Bueno, en Francia tengo familia, fui en muchas oportunidades. Tenemos una casa fabulosa en París. París te va a gustar. Me pasaba mucho tiempo en el _Cimetière du Père-Lachaise _fingiendo ser un artista bohemio. Las catacumbas son también asombrosas. Subí también a la torre Eiffel, pero no me gustó mucho que digamos, demasiados turistas muggles. Hay unas pastelerías increíbles en la _rue Baudelaire_, eso está en la zona de los magos. Y hay muchas casas de alta costura, pero me parece que eso a vos mucho no te va a interesar. Íbamos también mucho a Italia, tenemos una viña allí. En verano el clima es muy cálido y el perfume de las uvas llena el aire por completo. Me encantaba ir a Venecia para el carnaval. Mi madre me llevaba siempre a la ópera. Y solíamos vagar despreocupados por los canales y callejuelas tomando helado. A ver… adónde más, varias veces fui a esquiar a Austria, pero ahí no te voy a llevar porque seguro que vas a esquiar mejor que yo desde el primer día y te agarraría bronca. Egipto es muy bueno también, fuimos a ver las pirámides y mi padre me llevó a ver a una esfinge de verdad, pero no te permiten acercarte mucho. Ese verano me di cuenta de lo bien que me quedan las togas blancas ondulantes. Estuve dos veces en Nueva York, tengo un tío allá. Un día, yo tenía quince años, un tipo de pantalones de cuero, que estaba rebueno, quiso levantarme; lo rechacé por supuesto, pero me sentí de lo más halagado. Era medio parecido a vos y me inspiró un montón de fantasías viéndote a vos vestido como motociclista. Bueno… ahora es tu turno… ¿adónde me vas a llevar cuando salgamos de acá? Hablá rápido, no quiero seguir soltando indiscreciones.

Harry sonrió sintiéndose muy torpe. –Yo nunca estuve en el extranjero.

–¿Nunca fuiste de vacaciones?

–No, cuando era chico los Dursleys fueron varias veces de vacaciones a España, pero a mí me dejaban con una vecina. Era mejor así, no me hubiera gustado viajar con ellos. Después, las vacaciones siempre fueron ir a la casa de Ron.

–¡Pobrecito niño, carente de tantas cosas!

–¡Andá a cagar! –Harry sentía vergüenza de no saber nada, de no conocer nada del mundo. ¡Cómo le habría gustado visitar todos esos lugares de los que Draco le había contado! Se apretó al cuerpo de Draco, ¿se terminaría cansado de él cuando se diera cuenta de lo palurdo que era?

–Me gusta este juego, –dijo Draco– Imaginar que todo está bien es divertido, y hace todo más fácil. Pero en realidad vos no creés que vayamos a salir de ésta…

–Sí que lo creo. –dijo Harry con determinación– No me preguntes por qué. Tengo la absoluta convicción de que tenemos que esperar… y que algo va pasar.

– Bueno… supongo que no pierdo nada creyéndote. Merlín, ¡qué hambre que tengo! Mataría por una esas tortas de chocolate de la señora Weasley.

–O unos de esos asados que servían en Hogwarts…

–Sí… con papas doradas de superficie crujiente y la carne tierna… un manjar… y pastel de manzana de postre… con crema batida…

–Y pasta frola… lo que no daría ahora por una porción de pasta frola.

–Y qué bien que nos vendría ahora para calentarnos un plato de la sopa de zapallo bien especiada que servían en invierno…

oOo

Harry volvió a dormirse poco después, las fantasías gastronómicas indujeron un sueño en el que buscaba a Draco en las cocinas, se cruzaba con Hermione que revolvía un gran caldero en el que burbujeaba un líquido negro de aspecto tóxico, Hermione le recordó que tenía una reunión con Dumbledore y que se diera prisa. Finalmente había encontrado a Draco junto al fuego, mejillas surcadas de lágrimas, sosteniendo el Sombrero Seleccionador en las manos cubiertas de sangre.

Se despertaron cuando oyeron pasos acercándose por el corredor exterior, Harry se puso inmediatamente de pie, separándose con expresión culpable.

–¿Cuánto habremos dormido? –preguntó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Estaba algo mareado por el hambre y por haberse apenas despertado.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo y entraron varios mortífagos. No tenían las capuchas puestas. Harry reconoció a su carcelero habitual en el hombre fornido de rostro plano. Los otros eran Walden McNair y una mujer de mandíbula enérgica y cabello negro corto. La mujer miró a Draco un instante y luego fijó la vista en Harry. –Pensé que sería más alto. –dijo.

McNair dio un paso y cruzó la barrera sin dificultad. –¿Estás seguro de que esta cosa es lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlos, Goyle? –preguntó girando ligeramente la cabeza por sobre el hombro.

–Todavía están acá, ¿no? Potter no tiene su varita y al otro de poco le serviría tener una. Es perfectamente segura. –el que debía de ser el papá de Greg Goyle dejó sobre el suelo un plato con pan y una jarra de agua.

Draco seguía acostado en el suelo, apretando las mandíbulas, sin levantar la vista.

–Es difícil de creer, ¿no? –dijo McNair con desprecio– que esta mierdita lastimosa haya causado tantos problemas… de pura suerte por supuesto. Pero es muy bueno para escaparse y esconderse.

–Seguro que Ud. sabe mucho de eso, –le espetó Harry– no vale nada sin su pretendido Lord. No es más que un asesino rastrero y vil, sádico enfermo…

McNair lo miró con una mueca de desdén. –Diga lo que quiera, Potter, en un par de días el señor Oscuro regresará de sus negociaciones con los gigantes y Ud. y el rubiecito éste morirán de la peor manera.

–Son lastimosos. –murmuró Harry– Todos ustedes… y Voldemort el más miserable de todos… cobarde abyecto… que tiene horror ante la sola idea de la muerte, tiene miedo de ser humano.

Un haz rojo brotó de la varita de McNair y le dio a Harry de lleno en el pecho y lo arrojó hacia atrás. El C_ruciatus_ le quemó la piel, le astilló los huesos, le excitó el dolor al máximo en cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas. Se contorsionó en agonía tratando de resistirlo, pero era imposible, sus gritos desgarrados resonaron aturdiendo.

Oyó la risa histérica de la mujer y una voz desesperada que gritaba su nombre. Luego lo envolvió una bruma blanca y un instante después perdió la consciencia.

oOo

Cuando volvió en sí tenía ganas de vomitar. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces pero por fortuna pudo superar la náusea. Sentía como si tuviera desgarrados todos los músculos y le ardía toda la piel. Alguien le estaba acariciando los cabellos. Dejó escapar un sonido…

–¿Harry?

Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos. Estaba todo casi a oscuras, lo cual no dejaba de ser una bendición, igual pudo distinguir el rostro de Draco encima de sí, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

Logró dibujar una débil sonrisa. –Hola… –la voz le había salido como un graznido.

Draco soltó un sonido ahogado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –¡Hijo de puta! ¡Creí que te habían matado! ¡Creí que me habías dejado solo!

Harry hizo un esfuerzo monumental y logró sentarse. –Hace falta más que eso para acabar conmigo. No te olvides de que no es la primera vez. Además… no pueden matarme, me tienen que preservar para su venerado amo.

–¡No puedo creer que les hayas dicho todas esas cosas!

–No puedo dejarles ver que tengo miedo, –replicó Harry– una pequeña victoria, lo admito, pero es mejor que nada.

Draco lo censuró con un gesto. –Tu temeridad no tiene límites, lo sabés ¿no? ¿Por qué carajo los provocaste así? ¿Para demostrar qué? ¡No sabés lo aterrado que estaba! Y con todo lo que ya me tocó pasar…

Harry estiró una mano para acariciarlo pero Draco se la apartó. –Perdón, perdón por haberte asustado tanto. Pero no puedo dejar que me intimiden. Puede que termine derrotado, pero no voy a dejar de pelear hasta el final.

–Bravuconerías al pedo de Gryffindor…

–Vamos che, no te pongas así… – finalmente Draco aceptó con cierta displicencia la caricia.

–Comé algo de pan, estás muy débil.

–Está bien. Y después nos vamos a dormir. Aunque estuve inconsciente hasta hace unos minutos, ya me dio sueño…

oOo

¿Podía uno volverse adicto a la boca de otra persona? Harry ya llevaba un buen rato besando a Draco y parecía no poder parar. Había algo de obscena y prístina lujuria en eso de besar por el simple placer físico; un banquete para los sentidos. Quiso envolverse por completo en Draco y se sorprendió un poco cuando el otro intentó apartarse. Harry no lo iba a permitir, se lo acercó más. La erección de Draco tomó contacto con su muslo, _aaahh_… ésa había sido la razón. Harry acomodó el ángulo de sus caderas para demostrarle que no había por qué sentirse avergonzado… él estaba en la misma condición.

Draco se estremeció y no pudo evitar frotarse un poco contra él. –Bueno… parece que sí te gusto.

Harry le mordisqueó una oreja y le chupó el lóbulo. –Naturalmente. –lo sorprendía la poca inhibición que sentía, había sido siempre tan torpe en los juegos amorosos. Quizá era porque estaban en una situación desesperada, o quizá porque se trataba de un chico; fuera cual fuera la razón, con Draco no sentía timidez. Draco lo excitaba al máximo y no tenía ningún inconveniente en demostrárselo.

Harry con suavidad lo hizo poner de espaldas y fue descendiendo las manos acariciándole el torso. Draco tembló con nerviosa anticipación cuando le desabrochó los pantalones. Harry trató de concentrarse sólo en sus sensaciones y deseos, estaba nervioso, incursionaba en un terreno desconocido… Metió la mano y la envolvió alrededor del pene… era la primera vez que tocaba otro que no fuera el suyo. Draco hundió el rostro en su cuello, jadeante de deseo. Harry reunió todo su valor de Gryffindor, sabía por experiencia propia lo que resultaba placentero, _sé cómo hacerlo_, pensó.

Empezó a hacerle todo lo que gustaba hacerse cuando se masturbaba. Lentos y acariciantes frotamientos a lo largo, imprimiéndole giro simultáneo a la muñeca con presión rítmica de los dedos. Luego bajó a masajearle los testículos. Retornó luego a estimular con movimientos circulares de la palma sobre la punta de la cabeza. Draco había empezado a colaborar con movimientos de las caderas, aumentado la frecuencia, y gemía suavemente en el cuello de Harry.

Harry sepultó los dedos de la otra mano en los cabellos platinados y le desplazó lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás. Buscó la boca, abierta en jadeos de placer, y la reclamó con la suya sondeando con delicadeza el interior con la lengua. Draco se entregó al beso, sus dedos hundiéndose en la espalda de Harry, con gemidos de ansia contenida y desesperada. Su erección había alcanzado el apogeo y comenzó a pulsar, Harry aceleró entonces el frotamiento y segundos después sintió los chorros explotando en su mano. Draco se contorsionó en éxtasis, las caderas sacudiéndose en espasmos salvajes, gimoteos amortiguados que se perdieron en la boca de Harry.

La erección de Harry se había tornado dolorosa, demandaba alivio inmediato; pero se exigió paciencia, siguió besando las sienes de Draco esperándolo hasta que descendiera de las cimas del placer que lo habían arrebatado.

Draco suspiró gozoso, disfrutando las atenciones, levantó una mano y con dedos inseguros le fue acariciando el rostro, había tanta ternura en el gesto, ternura de la que Harry nunca lo hubiera creído capaz. Y momentáneamente el deseo intenso se mezcló con un sentimiento de otra clase.

No tuvo tiempo de ponerse a analizarlo, sin embargo. Draco tomó la iniciativa, lo hizo acostar de espaldas y lo besó con el entusiasmo de un chico con juguete nuevo. Inmediatamente después se metió debajo de la manta. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos y un intenso ardor le subió a la cara cuando sintió que le bajaba el cierre de los jeans. Ginny nunca había llegado a tanto. Trató de contener unas risitas nerviosas que pugnaban por escapársele. ¡Merlín, cuánto lo deseaba!... y al mismo tiempo le daba algo de miedo. Se le cruzó la peregrina idea de si sería realmente sensato tener los dientes del que alguna vez había sido su declarado enemigo en tan cercana proximidad de sus genitales.

En un instante, sin embargo, Draco le había dado a su talentosa boca un uso nuevo, totalmente innovador. Harry se olvidó por completo de nervios o inquietudes, los ojos parecieron dársele vuelta alrededor de la cabeza y tuvo que taparse la boca con el brazo para acallar y contener los gritos que se le atropellaban en la garganta. Se sintió desfallecer de regocijo, la lengua de Draco recorriéndole la verga con movimientos circulares, los labios succionando con suavidad… Era… era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. Draco era un genio… Nada de lo que había experimentado era comparable… Un placer que iba creciendo de a poco pero constantemente y llegaba a niveles casi intolerables y que sin embargo no parecían ser suficientes.

Una intensa onda de calor se le concentró en la entrepierna y supo que estaba al borde del orgasmo. –Draco… –advirtió con un susurro, no fuera que al otro no le gustara que le acabar en la boca– Draco, voy a…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo pareció derretírsele y expandírsele al mismo tiempo. Era tan espectacularmente bueno que hasta era doloroso. Arqueó la espalda abandonándose, apretó la manta con los puños, ascendía cabalgando en ondas de placer que se iban potenciando hasta niveles imposibles… finalmente cedieron, se dejó caer con un tenue gemido, colmado y exhausto.

Draco resurgió de debajo de la manta, jadeante y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Los cabellos le brillaban a la luz de la luna. Se le recostó encima y se distendió completamente. Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos.

–Draco… ¡fue alucinante!

–Menos mal… estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes lo había hecho… tenía miedo de que resultara un desastre…

–Increíble. –insistió Harry.

Draco dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción. –Vos también estuviste increíble. La mejor paja de mi vida…

A Harry le hubiera gustado seguir hablando, pero el sueño los iba invadiendo, la actividad los había dejado exhaustos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa sensación de pacífica satisfacción hasta que las sombras de alrededor se desdibujaron por completo.

oOo

No hubo la incomodidad de la mañana siguiente. Se levantaron, se acomodaron las ropas e intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Quizá era porque se estaban acostumbrando, pero el sótano ya no parecía tan frío.

–Es raro, –dijo Draco– Sé que hoy va a pasar algo terrible. Que es posible que nos maten. Y sin embargo ya no siento miedo. ¿Por qué será?

–Estás cansado, –replicó Harry a modo de explicación– el miedo demanda mucho gasto de energía y tu cuerpo se niega a dársela.

Draco sonrió. –Bueno… suerte que mi cuerpo tiene sentido práctico, probablemente tenés razón. Además ahora te tengo a vos.

–Yo estuve acá desde el principio.

Draco le dio un leve empujón en el brazo. –Salí… vos sabés bien lo que quiero decir, ahora _te tengo_. No quisiera que esto termine, pero si tiene que terminar, estoy contento de que termine así. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a pasar… vos y yo… y si llega a ser el final, será un estupendo final.

–Vamos a escapar de ésta. Sólo tenemos que resistir.

Draco sonrió. –Lo que vos digas, cielo.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Harry quería confiar en lo que le había dicho Sirius pero no veía cómo iban a poder escapar. Voldemort llegaría en cualquier momento y encerrado y sin varita no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. Pero el sueño era todo lo que tenía y se iba a aferrar a eso. Quería tener fe. Por suerte, al igual que a Draco, los miedos parecían haberlo abandonado. Quizá algo tenía que ver la gloriosa mamada…

–¿Por qué estás sonriendo? –preguntó Draco, aunque seguramente ya sabía la respuesta.

–Lo de anoche.

Draco revoleó los ojos y dijo socarrón: –No puedo creerlo, estamos encerrados en un sótano, cagados de frío y de hambre, a punto de que nos maten y vos no hacés más que pensar en tu bragueta.

–Me juego a que vos también.

Draco ni se molestó en negarlo. –Ojalá pudiéramos tener otra noche.

–La vamos a tener. Todo va a salir bien. Vamos a escapar. Me prometiste que me ibas a llevar a tu casa de Italia. Ni pienses que te voy a dejar zafar de la promesa permitiendo que te maten.

–Verás, Potter, eso sólo te lo dije para poder llevarte a la cama, supongo que no esperabas que lo cumpliera.

Harry rió. –Embustero, ¡cómo me dejé engañar!

Draco suspiró y le reclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro. –Estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo. Me siento feliz de haberte conocido y de poder haber… madurado, siquiera un poco. Ojalá pudiera volver a ver a mis padres de nuevo.

Harry le pasó una mano sobre los hombros. –Los vas a volver a ver, –susurró– todo va a salir bien, no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

oOo

Para disgusto de Harry fue Bellatrix la que les trajo la magra cena. La depositó sobre el suelo fingiendo una reverencia servil. Harry inmediatamente se ubicó delante de Draco como para protegerlo.

Cuando Harry era chico, siempre había relacionado maldad con fealdad, las brujas y ogros de los cuentos de hadas sustentaban esa teoría de que las malas intenciones terminaban por impregnar el aspecto físico y se hacían manifiestas a simple vista. Sin embargo Tom Riddle había ocultado tras su apostura física un corazón despiadado y una mente llena de odio. Bellatrix Lestrange era otro claro ejemplo que desmentía la teoría de su infancia. Incluso aborreciéndola como la aborrecía, Harry no podía negar que se trataba de una mujer hermosa, incluso luego de años de encierro en Azkaban. La roja boca sensual, la melena negra muy poblada y la profundidad de sus ojos podían seducir a cualquiera. Era muy inquietante que tal belleza ocultara tanta perfidia, tanto fanatismo y locura. Resultaba mucho más amedrentadora así, una pantera, una cobra pronta a atacar. Harry iba a proteger a Draco de ella.

–Sáquenle el mayor provecho posible, –dijo con su voz de tonos intensos– será probablemente la última comida. El Señor Oscuro ha escrito que regresa mañana. Tiene muchas ganas de verte, Harry, aunque se sorprendió de que hubiera sido tan fácil. Nunca pensó que te fueras a entregar así. Nos agradeció que te mantengamos en buenas condiciones, y se mostró muy contento también por _éste_. –hizo un gesto desdeñoso hacia Draco– Seguro que le estuviste contando un montón de secretitos, ¿no?

–¡A ustedes no les voy a decir nada! –le espetó Draco con más valentía de la que Harry lo hubiera creído capaz– Traicionaste a nuestra familia, prefiero morir antes que decirles nada a vos o ese hijo de puta que llamás amo.

La ira relumbró en el rostro de Bellatrix y luego dibujó en los labios una desagradable sonrisa. –Por eso no has de preocuparte, querido sobrino, vas a morir, de eso podés estar seguro. Sos tan despreciable como un muggle, sería una verdadera crueldad dejarte vivir. Pero te puedo garantizar que antes vas a hablar, a pesar de esta suerte de pseudovalentía que les has copiado a Potter. Sé que no es más que una pose, sé que seguís siendo el nene mimado que haría cualquier cosa con tal de vivir opulentamente y sin problemas. Carecés de fortaleza y por eso le fallaste al Señor Oscuro. Vas a berrear como un cerdo apenas empiece la tortura, ni te imaginás las refinadas formas que tenemos para provocar dolor, vas a traicionar a los que intentaron proteger tu insignificante vida en el primer minuto del tormento.

–¡Déjelo tranquilo! –vociferó Harry– No sabe nada, bien podrían dejarlo libre.

Ella rió con desprecio. –Ni siquiera vos poder ser tan idiota, Potter. ¡Cómo si fuéramos a mostrar piedad por este gusano traidor! ¿No me vendrás a decir que realmente _te importa _lo que le pase? ¿No ves que no es más que un…?

–¡Váyase! –aulló Harry– No ganarían nada matándolo. –instintivamente Harry extendió la mano hacia la de Draco.

Ella lo miró extrañada. –_Te importa_ realmente… ¡pero quién lo hubiera dicho! El gran héroe de Gryffindor seducido por… bueno… _esto_. Sería hasta gracioso si no fuera tan repugnante. ¿Qué diría la gente si se enterara de que Harry Potter no es sino un depravado?

–¡Cállese! –gritó Harry– ¡Cállese, víbora asesina, perra enajenada! ¡Ud. es la depravada, excitándose torturando gente! ¿Cree que Ud. le importa a Voldemort? A él no le importa nadie, lo único que hace es sacarles provecho mientras le son útiles. ¡Usted es una alimaña, una loca de mierda!

No pudo seguir gritando insultos, un rayo rojo le dio certero en el pecho, quedó paralizado, sin poder moverse o hablar. Bellatrix era rápida y diestra con la varita, pero no iba a matarlo, tenía que preservarlo para su amo y no osaría nunca desobedecerlo, aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas.

–Eso fue una necedad… –susurró ella, el bello y mortífero rostro apenas a centímetros del de Harry– y tal necedad no saldrá libre de castigo.

–¡No le hagas daño! –advirtió Draco tratando de ocultar el terror que sentía.

–Bien que podría, sería tan fácil. Pero no, eso no le haría nada… está acostumbrado al dolor, si hasta es posible que lo disfrute. No… es un héroe al que le gusta salvar a la gente. No le importa lo que le pase… pero sé de algo que sí le va a causar daño… ¡Vení acá, Draco!

Bellatrix cogió (¡!) a Draco por el cuello de la chaqueta, lo arrojó al suelo y lo apuntó con la varita.

Lo peor era oírlo gritar… gritar, y gritar… sabiendo lo que estaba sufriendo y no poder hacer nada para parar la tortura. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Harry. Quería librarlo del dolor, Draco estaba lejos de ser perfecto pero se estaba esforzando tanto… Draco que lo hacía sentir tan bien… Harry daría lo que fuera por salvarlo…

La agonía parecía prolongarse eternamente. Finalmente Bellatrix levantó la maldición.

–Suficiente por esta noche, –dijo– tengo que dejar algo para el Señor Oscuro. –miró burlona a Harry y también lo libró del hechizo. Harry cayó al suelo junto a Draco, cuando volvió a levantar los ojos, Bellatrix ya se había ido.

Draco estaba inconsciente. Draco le limpió algo de sangre que le había brotado por la nariz. Sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, tras el Cruciatus todo el cuerpo parecía estar en carne viva, todas la terminaciones nerviosas expuestas.

–Draco, –susurró Harry– ya pasó… ya se fue… Draco, volvé a mí.

Draco abrió los párpados. –Todo terminó.

–Sí, –replicó Harry– ya no te preocupes, ya se fue…

–No, –dijo Draco con ojos inyectados de dolor– quiero decir para nosotros. Ya no podemos negarlo, vamos a morir acá, va a venir mañana y nos va a matar, ¿para qué engañarnos?

–No digas eso. Todo va a salir bien. Vamos a escapar de alguna forma…

–¡Harry, basta! –Draco se sentó con un temblando de dolor– es peor, enfrentemos la verdad…

–No, –insistió Harry– no hay ninguna verdad que enfrentar… –lo abrazó tratando de hacer desaparecer con el contacto todo el miedo y el dolor –Vamos a salir de acá, te lo aseguro. Voy a hacer un trato con vos… cuando nos escapemos y estemos de nuevo en casa… vamos a perder la virginidad juntos.

Draco rió. –Decís eso porque sabés que nunca vamos a salir de acá.

No, –dijo Harry– no me voy a morir sin haber tenido sexo, y después de lo anoche, quiero que sea con vos…

oOo

**Saepe creat molles aspera spina rosas**

Del más áspero espino suelen brotar las rosas más delicadas. (Ovidio)


	13. Per aspera, ad astra

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 13 – Per aspera ad astra**

Era delicioso abandonarse en la oscuridad con Draco. Olvidarse de quiénes eran, olvidar el pasado, sólo dos personas dándose mutuo placer. Draco podía marearlo de deseo, podía ponerlo frenético incluso. Todo él era deseable. ¿Cómo era que no lo había notado antes? Y era tan maravilloso sentirse deseado por Draco. Que el mismo chico que durante tanto tiempo se había mostrado odioso mostrara tal gozo haciéndolo sentir bien. Y a Harry le encantaba también hacerlo sentir bien. Era increíble que el otrora frío y altanero maestro del autocontrol fuera el mismo que el que, sudoroso y temblando en sus brazos, le suplicaba que no se detuviera, que siguiera con lo que le estaba haciendo.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, los dos habían decidido que ésa era la forma en la que querían pasar la que podría ser su última noche.

Los besos de Draco eran desesperados y febriles. La embestida pasional era abrumadora, casi demasiado para soportarla. Los dedos de Draco se entrelazaban en sus cabellos hasta el punto de provocar dolor, Harry no deseaba que se detuviera, sentía en cambio como una compulsión de causarle dolor también. Le enterraba las uñas en la espalda deseando dejarle marcas en la perfecta y sedosa piel. A Draco tampoco parecía importarle, aulló de deseo y tironeó de los cabellos con más fuerza aun. La intensidad de las sensaciones era tal que a Harry se le dificultaba respirar. Jadeando chupó con violenta succión el cuello de Draco.

Se frotaban con frenesí uno contra el otro. Era frustrante desearse de tal forma y contenerse. Harry hubiera querido pasar a la siguiente etapa, consumar… _quiero cogerlo_, pensó. Lo sobrecogió lo visceral del ansia que lo embargaba. No se trataba de "hacer el amor", con su connotación de noble relación física. Draco emanaba puro sexo.

Hubiera sido tan fácil en la oscuridad, hubiera sido tan fácil rendirse sin restricciones al deseo. Draco se sumaría gustoso. Pero eso sería como reconocer la derrota. Horas antes le había prometido que consumarían _cuando hubieran escapado_… y aun esperando contra toda esperanza… Harry quería tener fe, fe en lo que Sirius le había dicho.

Draco dejó oír un gimoteo de frustración. –Harry…

–Ya sé, –murmuró Harry– pero…

–Harry…

–No podemos… no todavía… cuando… esperá, movete un poco más cerca –con torpeza le desabrochó el pantalón y luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo, se los sacaron con torpes movimientos de las manos y las piernas.

–Draco… todavía no debemos…

–Ya sé, –Draco se le montó en las caderas– ¡Aaah…!

Harry gimió cuando Draco empezó a frotarse con movimientos circulares. Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó agresivamente clavándole al mismo tiempo los dedos en las nalgas. Era tan delicioso sentir la verga dura de Draco apretándose contra la suya a través del fino género de los calzoncillos. Los movimientos ganaron en violencia, se volvieron arrolladores, belicosos incluso.

Draco soltaba una serie de sonidos que eran casi sollozos. Se movía encima de Harry tratando de abarcar la mayor superficie de contacto, frotándose, tratando de aplacar y avivando al mismo tiempo el fuego entre los cuerpos. Avasallado por las sensaciones, Harry no osaba moverse, sólo podía atinar a anclarse en Draco y anclarlo para que no los arrastrara el vórtice de pasión. Gemía indefenso ante las chispas ígneas de placer que partían de Draco y le penetraban el cuerpo.

Draco explotó en el orgasmo entonces con un grito ronco y sacudidas incontrolables y arrastró a Harry también al clímax. Era como ir en caída libre, una sensación de total libertad atado al cuerpo del otro, querían prolongar ese instante por siempre… aunque abajo esperaba la realidad contra la que terminarían azotándose irremediablemente.

Draco se dejó caer encima de él y se abrazaron. Cubiertos de sudor temblaban en el aire frío del sótano… que curiosamente ya no estaba tan frío. Harry había leído sobre la liberación de energía mágica durante las relaciones sexuales, energía que podía adoptar diferentes formas de manifestarse, el calor era una posibilidad. ¿Podrían aprovechar el fenómeno para vencer las barreras del sótano? ¿Sería posible lograr una onda arrolladora de energía suficiente para horadar una brecha? ¡Iban a tener que coger como condenados!

Draco gruñó bostezando y rodó a un costado. Harry le buscó la mano en la oscuridad y se la apretó suavemente. –Aj… –dijo Draco riendo– estoy todo pegoteado, qué bien nos vendría un poco de magia para limpiarnos.

–O al menos una toalla. – interpuso Harry.

Draco se apretó contra él y le posó la cabeza sobre el hombro. –Gracias por hacer que estos dos días hayan sido tan maravillosos. Es una pena que todo tenga que terminar.

Harry no dijo nada. No quería rendirse al desencanto, quería conservar la fe en lo que Sirius le había asegurado.

–Ojalá me maten primero, –continuó Draco– mientras vos estés voy a poder seguir teniendo esperanza. Sin vos… no quiero ni pensarlo…

–¡No digas eso! – lo reprendió Harry.

–Quedémonos despiertos. Es la última noche, no la desperdiciemos durmiendo. Decime cosas lindas, cosas que yo quiero oír… aunque no sean verdad. Y olvidate del pasado… por favor olvidate de todo lo malo que te hice… te amo y te amé durante mucho tiempo… aunque haya tenido una forma muy retorcida de demostrarlo…

–Por eso no te preocupes, –susurró Harry– lo que haya habido para perdonar, ya fue perdonado.

Harry quería lo mismo que Draco, quedarse juntos en la oscuridad susurrándose palabras bonitas, sin preocuparse del pasado o del futuro. Pero los cuerpos los traicionaban, estaban exhaustos y la somnolencia los invadía, el sueño los invitaba tan acogedor…

Ambos tuvieron un sobresalto. Se oían ruidos, alguien se aproximaba. Se separaron tensos.

–¡Es él! –murmuró Draco– Todo se terminó. ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Dónde están mis pantalones? Sería incluso más indigno si tuviera que morir en calzoncillos.

Los dos se vistieron.

Se abrió la puerta. No era Voldemort, la figura entró y se sacó la capucha. Reveló un rostro pálido como el de Draco y largos cabellos rubios muy parecidos a los de él. Se les acercó trémula.

–¿Mamá?

Narcissa Malfoy hizo un gesto como si fuera a abrazarlo, pero finalmente se limitó a acariciarle una mejilla con dos dedos. –Draco…

–Mamá, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Cómo…?

–Draco, no tenemos mucho tiempo. –el tono era urgente– Apenas nos enteramos de que estabas acá hace unos minutos, fue por casualidad, te voy a sacar. –metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un naipe arrugado, el as de corazones– Es un traslador, está a punto de activarse, te va a llevar lejos. –le entregó además un sobre– Es dinero muggle, lo vas a necesitar… tenés que abandonar el país, andá a la casa de tu tío en Francia. ¡No hay un segundo que perder!

Draco la miró atónito. –Pensé que ya no me querrías…

Narcissa trató de controlar el llanto que amenazaba con dominarla. –Sos mi hijo, nada en el mundo puede cambiar eso.

–Pero, ¿qué te va a pasar… cuando se den cuenta?

–Por eso no quiero que te preocupes, ya veré cómo me las arreglo. Te aseguro que tendré mucho cuidado… ¡Rápido! ¡Agarrá el traslador!

–Harry viene conmigo.

Narcissa dirigió la mirada hacia Harry, como si hasta ese momento no hubiera notado su presencia. –¿Pero qué estás diciendo! No puedo dejar que Potter se vaya, eso sería demasiado… no hay forma de que…

–Draco, está bien –dijo Harry con un tono de valentía que no sentía realmente– Tu mamá tiene razón, tenés que irte, yo sabré arreglármelas…

–No me voy sin él. Mamá… _por favor_…

–Draco…

–¡Callate Harry! –siseó Draco– Mamá, sin él no puedo… por favor…

Narcissa vaciló. –Oh… está bien… los dos entonces… ya veré lo que hago…

–¡Vení con nosotros! –la urgió Draco– Te van a matar si descubren lo que hiciste.

Ella sonrió. –Draco, tu padre está aquí. No podría resistir solo. Mi lugar es junto a él…

–Pero…

–Draco, ¡por favor! Vos sos lo más importante… y luego viene él…

–Mamá… –empezó Draco de nuevo, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

–¡Basta, Draco! Ya sos un hombre y tenés una vida por delante que vivir, lejos de todo esto. Olvidate de todo lo que pasó. Olvidate de todo lo que te enseñamos. Llevate a Potter si no hay más remedio. El traslador está a segundos de activarse.

Draco agarró a Harry con una mano y el traslador con la otra.

–Potter… ¡cuídemelo!

Harry asintió. En ese momento se activó el traslador, entraron los dos en el remolino que los llevaría vaya uno a saber dónde, pero adonde fuera, era a la libertad…

oOo

Cayeron bastante violentamente contra el suelo. Harry se quedó inmóvil unos instantes disfrutando la humedad del rocío sobre la piel. La noche era embelesantemente silenciosa. Todavía sostenía en la mano el naipe arrugado, todo había pasado tan rápido: un instante estaban en la oscura celda y al siguiente allí, donde sea que _allí_ fuera.

Draco tosió. Era real. Habían escapado y estaban juntos. Sirius había tenido razón, Harry sintió una oleada de contento. Habían podido escapar y había sido así porque Draco estaba con él. Todo lo que Sirius había dicho cobraba sentido. Se incorporó y se volvió hacia Draco con el rostro jubiloso.

Draco se veía emocionalmente destrozado. –La van a matar. ¡Por qué carajo no vino con nosotros? Podríamos haber planeado juntos cómo liberar a Padre. ¿Por qué dejé que me convenciera? ¿Por qué no la obligué a que viniera?

Harry no sabía qué decir, con vergüenza reconoció interiormente que lo que le pasara a Narcissa no había entrado como factor al evaluar la situación, tan entusiasmado había estado por haber podido escapar. Pero se trataba de la madre de Draco… y probablemente la matarían. Los mortífagos no eran estúpidos, deducirían lo que había pasado. El corazón se le llenó de compasión por el dolor de Draco.

–Lo siento. Draco tendrías que haberme dejado ahí. Sí me tenían a mí no les hubiera importado…

–¡Callate, Harry! –gritó Draco– Tu actitud de autosacrificio no me va a hacer sentir mejor. ¡Mierda! –golpeó la tierra con el puño– Tendría dos personas en la conciencia en lugar de una. Es mejor que no digas nada.

Draco se puso de pie y se alejó de él, envolviéndose el cuerpo con los brazos.

Harry se puso también de pie, se mareó un poco, quizá era por la falta de comida. Se quedó mirándolo. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no lo conocía, no alcanzaba a entender lo que sentía. La intensidad inmensa del vínculo de Draco con su familia.

Siempre había considerado que lo único que unía a los Malfoys era la conexión de la sangre y parecía que había también mucho amor… ¡qué poco que sabía de Draco! Y lo peor era que Draco siempre parecía saber lo que él sentía o pensaba, Draco sí lo entendía, aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo. Harry creía que lo entendía… pero sólo por momentos… por lo demás, Draco seguía siendo para él un enigma no resuelto en muchos aspectos.

Y habían compartido tan íntimamente una hora antes; pero claro, la proximidad física no era lo mismo. Había mucho que todavía tenía que aprender sobre Draco. En ese momento, por ejemplo, no sabía si tenía que tocarlo o no, ¿reaccionaría mal?

–Harry… no te quedes ahí parado mirándome sin hacer nada.

–¿Qué querés que haga?

–Ojalá no tuviera que decírtelo… y pobre de vos si lo llegaras a mencionar más tarde… ¡no puedo creer que tenga que decir esto! Potter… necesito que me abraces.

Harry así lo hizo. Los dos se distendieron juntos. El contacto era terreno conocido y tranquilizador.

Momentos después Harry aprovechó para estudiar el lugar. Todavía no amanecía. Estaban en un pequeño claro cubierto de pasto. Unos metros más lejos había un camino, apenas del ancho de un auto. No tenía la menor idea de dónde podían estar ni de cómo iban a hacer para volver a casa.

–Draco, –susurró– tenemos que ponernos en marcha. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que se den cuenta… los trasladores pueden rastrearse. Tenemos que encontrar un pueblo o algo así… ¿tenés todavía el dinero que te dio tu mamá?

Draco asintió.

–Vámonos cuanto antes entonces, no sea que nos vuelvan a agarrar…

–Tenés razón… vamos… este lugar no me gusta… y además… ¡mataría por un sándwich! ¡Y hace frío!

–¿Te parece que vayamos en esa dirección?

–Me da igual… si seguimos el camino tarde o temprano vamos a llega a un pueblo. –se puso en marcha sin decir más y Harry lo siguió.

Caminaron rápido, en parte por el frío y en parte porque _podían_. Estaban libres… podían respirar aire fresco e ir donde quisieran.

Empezó a amanecer, a lo lejos distinguieron las siluetas de unas colinas. El frío mordía impiadoso.

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato, Harry no quería decir nada fuera de lugar, el estado emocional de Draco era muy inestable en esos momentos, cualquier palabra que dijera podía empeorar las cosas. Tampoco se animó a tomarle la mano, aunque le hubiera gustado… pero a Draco quizá no…

–¡Mirá! –gritó Draco de pronto, señalando al frente; a lo lejos proyectándose un poco sobre las colinas se distinguía la torre de una iglesia– Ya estamos llegando… no sé adónde… pero algún tipo de pueblo debe de ser…

El camino se había ensanchado y el cielo estaba más claro. Harry se animó a apretarle la mano. Draco no lo rechazó, por el contrario se la apretó a su vez. Oyeron el ruido de un auto aproximándose, Harry le soltó inmediatamente la mano, ¿por qué se avergonzaba?

Se hicieron a un costado del camino, el auto pasó junto a ellos sin detenerse.

–Hay un cartel allá adelante. – señaló Draco. Apretaron el paso. –_Bienvenidos a Staveley,_ –leyó Draco– Supongo que debemos de estar en Inglaterra. ¿Tenés idea de en qué parte de Inglaterra está Staveley?

–Ni la más mínima.

Empezaron a aparecer casitas y cruzaron un par de autos más. Pronto llegarían al centro del pueblo y podrían comprar comida, y preguntar cómo hacer para llegar a Londres.

–¿Adónde vamos a ir? –preguntó Draco– Una vez que sepamos dónde estamos…

–Volvemos a Londres… ¿no te parece?

–Sí… pero te das cuenta que es allí donde nos van a estar buscando.

Harry en realidad no lo había pensado. Era mejor que Draco hiciera como le había dicho Narcissa.

–Tendrías que hacer como te dijo tu mamá, tenés que ir a Francia con tus familiares, allá vas a estar seguro.

–¿Y vos?

–Tengo que volver a la Orden. – respondió Harry, la idea de no tener más a Draco a su lado le provocaba una muy desagradable sensación en el estómago.

–¡Harry no podés! –protestó Draco– ¡Te van a matar! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tu responsabilidad? Ya sé que mató a tus padres… y que sos el heredero de Gryffindor y todo eso, pero no tenés _necesariamente_ que pelear esta guerra. Vos eras el que me decía de la libertad de elegir, ¿te acordás? No dejes que te sigan usando… vení conmigo. Vayámonos juntos a un lugar donde podamos estar seguros. Por favor… no te puedo dejar volver por tu cuenta…

–¡No me tientes! No sabés cuánto me gustaría. Me encantaría irme como con vos y escaparme de todos los problemas y responsabilidades. Pero no puedo, no puedo hacerles algo así, hay mucha gente que confía y depende de mí.

–¡No les debés nada! Te trataron mal cuando les anunciaste que Vos Sabés Quién había vuelto. ¿Por qué no los dejás y que paguen las consecuencias?

–¡Porque no puedo! ¡No podría vivir conmigo mismo si hiciera eso! Y el destino terminaría alcanzándome, Vol… Vos Sabés Quién terminaría encontrándome. Si no lo enfrento… ¿quién sabe cuánto más daño podría hacer? ¿cuánto más poder podría ganar? Y después ya sería muy tarde… No, tengo que volver… andá a Francia, a un lugar seguro… y cuando las cosas mejoren yo te prometo que voy a ir a buscarte…

–No. ¡Mierda, Harry! ¿Por qué tenés que hacerme esto? ¿Por qué tenés que ser tan Gryffindor todo el tiempo? –se pasó los dedos por los cabellos con frustración– Quizá vos puedas dejar que me vaya, pero yo no puedo dejarte. No podría y no lo voy a hacer. No te voy a dejar que vuelvas solo, si _tenés_ que volver me vas a tener que llevar con vos.

–Pero tu mamá dijo…

–¡Ya sé! –lo miró por un segundo como si fuera a pegarle– ¡No te atrevas a recordármelo y refregármelo en la cara! ¡Me doy cuenta muy bien cómo se arriesgó mi madre por mí! ¡Me hace sentir muy mal volver a ponerme en peligro y no hacer caso de lo que me dijo! ¡Yo no soy como vos… del tipo de los que se sacrifican! ¡Mierda, Potter! No te puedo dejar… y no porque sos el que me ayudás a aprender a vivir como squib… y no porque tenga miedo de quedarme solo… sino porque…

–Chicos, ¿les pasa algo? –lo interrumpió una voz que vino desde atrás.

Se dieron vuelta. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba a unos metros de ellos, vestía una gruesa parka de lana y botas altas de goma. Los miraba desconfiado por el aspecto desaliñado que tenían los dos y por lo agitado de la discusión.

Harry respiró hondo y trató de sonar lo más normal posible. –Eh… estábamos haciendo dedo anoche y nos perdimos. Quizá Ud. pueda indicarnos dónde estamos…

El hombre frunció el ceño. –Están en Staveley.

Harry sonrió bobalicón –Eh… sí… claro. ¿No sabe si habrá por acá cerca algún lugar donde podamos comprar comida?… estuvimos perdidos toda la noche y tenemos hambre.

El hombre les dirigió otra mirada suspicaz. –Hay un negocio a dos cuadras de acá, yo voy en esa dirección, ustedes son del sur, ¿no? –lo había dicho sin disimular el tono de desprecio– No deberían hacer dedo si no conocen la zona. – se puso a caminar y los chicos fueron tras él.

Harry sonrió con torpeza. –Sí… tiene razón… eh… ¿cuál sería la ciudad grande más cercana de aquí?

–Kendal.

–¡Conozco Kendal! –interpuso Draco de improviso– ¡Está en el Distrito del Lago!

El hombre los miró con extrañeza. –¿Ustedes, chicos, estuvieron bebiendo?

–Eh… sí, un poco supongo. –dijo Harry sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo– Fue una estupidez… eh… lo único que queremos es poder volver a casa…

El hombre señaló con una mano. –Ése es el negocio, abren a las siete y media, no van a tener que esperar mucho. La parada del ómnibus está junto al camino, pasa uno para Kendal cada hora. Ah… y en el futuro traten de tener más cuidado.

–Sí, –se apresuró a decir Harry– y muchas gracias por su ayuda. –el hombre se alejó mascullando por lo bajo.

–Perdón, –dijo Draco– no quise meter la pata… lo dije sin pensar… no soy bueno para tratar con esta gente.

–¿Con los muggles? Bueno… ya te vas a acostumbrar. No te preocupes… por lo menos ahora ya sabemos dónde estamos. ¡Parecen que ya abren! –una mujer joven estaba poniendo un stand de periódicos a la puerta.

Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el sobre con el dinero. –Tenelo y manejalo vos, yo no lo entiendo…

Harry tomó el grueso sobre y miró adentro. –¡La puta, Draco! Acá hay cientos de libras, miles quizá. ¡Mierda!, si alguien nos ve con esto van a pensar que robamos un banco o algo así.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Mi familia es pudiente… ¿te parece que hay suficiente para que podamos volver entonces?

–Mucho más que suficiente. Pero vamos a tener que tener cuidado, no sea que nos tomen por delincuentes, lo único que nos faltaría es que terminemos arrestados. –Harry sacó dos billetes de diez libras y le devolvió el sobre– Guardalo vos, vamos a ir sacando a medida que lo necesitemos. Vamos, crucemos al negocio.

Cuando entraron sonó una campanilla. Olía a pan recién horneado adentro. Sintieron un renovado aguijonazo de hambre.

–¡Oh, Merlín! –exclamó Draco fascinado con el despliegue de golosinas que había a un costado. –¡Harry, los muggles tienen chocolates de verdad!

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. –Sí, por supuesto…

Reapareció la mujer joven por la puerta de la trastienda. –¡Buen día! –saludó con calidez– Disculpen estaba atrás ocupada con las verduras, ¿qué deseaban?

Harry sonrió aliviado, era tan bueno encontrarse con gente de trato tan amable. –Bueno… sabemos que es muy temprano pero quisiéramos algo para comer… verá, estábamos haciendo dedo y nos perdimos…

–¡Ay pobres! –lo interrumpió la mujer– Es tan fácil perderse en las colinas si uno no conoce la zona. Incluso a mi marido le pasa a veces, ¡y hace quince años que vive acá! –les hizo una seña en dirección a una mesas que había en uno de los extremos– Vayan a sentarse, les voy a preparar té y ¿qué les parecen unos buenos sándwiches de panceta?

Harry podría haber llorado de gratitud. –Eso suena estupendo. Gracias.

La mujer sonrió y desapareció de nuevo en la trastienda. Se desplomaron en las sillas e intercambiaron sonrisas, estaban muy cansados y aliviados como para preocuparse de lo que vendría después. En ese momento estaban seguros y a punto de comer y Harry había empezado a pensar que _el ahora_ era lo único que realmente importaba.

oOo

–¿Por qué no tomamos el Knight Bus? –dijo Draco aferrándose de la manija del asiento de adelante– Desconfío de estos vehículos muggles.

Una pareja mayor se dio vuelta para mirarlos con curiosidad, Harry les devolvió la más inocente de las sonrisas que pudo lograr. –Ya te dije que el Knight Bus es muy arriesgado, –le murmuró Harry al oído– no tenemos que llamar la atención y nos podría reconocer alguien. Esto es perfectamente seguro y la mujer dijo que sólo serían veinte minutos de viaje.

–Los veinte minutos más largos de mi vida. Y suponiendo que sobrevivamos al viaje… –en ese momento el ómnibus agarró un bache y les dio un fuerte sacudón– ¿Cuándo lleguemos a Kendal, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Necesitamos ropas nuevas. Compramos algunas y buscaremos algún baño para cambiarnos. Y luego tendremos que ubicar la estación de trenes y comprar un par de boletos para Londres. –Harry lo miró de soslayo, Draco tenía la cara dada vuelta, miraba fijamente a través de la ventanilla. Odiaba tener que poner a Draco en peligro, pero había sido su decisión el quedarse; y una parte de Harry se alegraba de que así fuera, ya no quería estar solo.

Draco le dio un ligero codazo. –Tenemos que bajar, es nuestra parada.

Kendal era un lugar muy agradable, si otras hubieran sido las circunstancia hubiera sido ideal para pasar unos días, pero en ese momento lo único que Harry quería era volver lo antes posible a casa. Los mortífagos ya se habrían dado cuenta de que se habían escapado y estarían tras ellos.

Draco se veía muy mal, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, Harry hubiera querido abrazarlo, pero no se animó, había mucha gente alrededor. –Vení, ahí enfrente hay un Marks & Spencer, ahí podemos comprar ropa.

Draco frunció la nariz. –No sé, Harry, ¿no te parece que podríamos buscar un negocio de más categoría?

Harry lo miró sin poder creerlo. –Claro que no, y no tenemos tiempo para buscar una boutique mágica de alta costura. Y tenemos que cambiarnos, estamos mugrientos. Estuvimos tres días encerrados con la misma ropa. Marks & Spencer es mucho más que bastante.

Draco lo siguió rezongando. –No me gustan los negocios muggles son deprimentes e inquietantes… debe ser algo que tiene que ver con la iluminación.

Harry revoleó los ojos. –Pero si vos nunca debés de haber entrado en un negocio muggle…

–No, claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Para qué?

–Sabés que, mejor no me pongo a analizar la lógica de este último diálogo…

Para evitar demoras, las pretensiones de indumentaria de Draco podrían llevar horas si lo dejaba elegir, Harry se encargó de toda la compra. Jeans, remeras, pulóveres y camperas con capuchas. Nada excepcional ni llamativo, cuanto menos se notaran mejor. Harry se encargó también de pagar.

oOo

Encontraron un baño público para cambiarse… apestaba a orina.

–¡Esto es repugnante! –le llegó la voz de Draco a través del tabique que separaba los cubículos. Me da asco y miedo tocar nada, seguro que me contagio hepatitis. ¿Los baños muggles son siempre tan… _conejiles_?

Harry sonrió. –¿Por qué usás _conejil_ para las cosas que no te gustan?

–No me gustan los conejos. Uno me mordió cuando era chico. ¡Aj!… tengo el pelo hecho un asco, no veo la hora de poder tomar una ducha

Harry salió del cubículo y fue a los lavabos para limpiarse un poco. Tenía tan mala pinta como Draco, ojeras y la barba medio crecida. Uno de los cristales de los anteojos estaba quebrado. Con razón el hombre de esa mañana los había mirado con tanta desconfianza, debía de haberlos tomado por drogadictos. Con ropas en buenas condiciones se iban a ver mejor.

–Draco… –dijo en voz alta.

–¿Qué pasa? –le llegó la voz del otro.

–Ojalá no estuvieras metido en todo este problema. Ojalá pudieras estar en un lugar seguro. Perdón… pero…

–¿Pero qué?

–Perdón… pero no puedo evitar sentirme contento de que estés conmigo.

oOo

Muy a su pesar Draco estaba disfrutando el viaje. Había disfrutado indignarse por el precio de los boletos. Había disfrutado elegir y comprar las provisiones que llevarían en el viaje. Se había sentido muy complacido de encontrar la plataforma del nuevo tren que tuvieron que tomar cuando hicieron una conexión en Lancaster. Y Harry se sentía más culpable de estar contento de que estuviera con él. Recordaba las palabras de Sirius, _cuidá mucho a ese chico, va a jugar un papel muy importante_. Harry estaba dispuesto a cumplir con ese pedido, defendería a Draco con la vida si hiciera falta, no permitiría que le pasara nada malo. Draco había decidido quedarse junto a él a pesar del peligro, no podía decepcionarlo.

Draco se había finalmente dormido, Harry lo contemplaba con un intenso sentimiento de protección. Tenía sueño pero se obligó a permanecer despierto, el tren no necesariamente era seguro, tenía que estar alerta. Le acomodó mejor la capucha para que lo cubriera más, Draco masculló algo en sueños, se le acercó más y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Harry sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Ese viaje no era nada comparado con lo que habían pasado los días anteriores. Envolvió a Draco con un brazo, el contacto pareció calmarlo. Era tan agradable… y ya no había nada de qué preocuparse… sonrió feliz.

Siguió abrazándolo durante largo rato. En una parada subieron dos hombres, cuando pasaron junto al asiento los miraron de soslayo. Harry escuchó que cuando se alejaban uno comentaba. –Maricones de mierda, están por todos lados…

Harry se sintió enrojecer de ira, pero no se movió ni dijo nada, no valía la pena, siguió abrazando a Draco como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que ese tipo de actitudes existían, en la escuela Justin la había pasado muy mal cuando se había confesado públicamente gay. Pero nunca había escuchado expresiones así dirigidas a él. Suspiró resignado y desvió la mirada al paisaje que corría del otro lado de la ventanilla. Como si ya no tuviera problemas, también tenía que soportar los comentarios de gente retrógrada que se metía en cosas que no eran asunto suyo…

Ya era casi de noche cuando avistó a lo lejos las luces de Londres, acechando en el horizonte como una gran araña dispuesta a engullirlos. Harry trató de prepararse para lo que iba a venir, no sabía cómo iban a hacer para volver a la Orden, no sabía qué iba a hacer si los mortífagos volvían a atraparlos. Pero sabía que iba a hacer todo para proteger a Draco. Mientras Draco estuviera bien… todo lo demás no importaba.

oOo

**Per aspera ad astra: **Venciendo las dificultades, hacia el triunfo.


	14. Ex voto

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 14 – Ex voto**

–¿Y ahora qué? –murmuró Draco cuando hubieron descendido a la plataforma en la estación Euston– ¿Adónde carajo vamos desde acá?

Harry había estado pensando lo mismo. Estaban muy expuestos, los mortífagos podían estar en cualquier lado, tenían que proceder con mucha precaución.

–No podemos tomar el subte, nos deben de estar esperando en la estación Hampstead y deben de tener vigiladas todas las estaciones cercanas. Creo que la mejor opción es por el camino más largo, dar un gran rodeo por las afueras de Londres y tratar de cruzar el Heath desde el otro lado. ¡Dios! Daría cualquier cosa por tener una varita, o el manto de invisibilidad, odio tener que hacer esto sin protección.

Draco sonrió y apuntó socarrón: –Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de emprender tu viaje heroico.

Harry no se dignó a contestar. –Vamos a comprar un mapa. – propuso con un suspiro.

A esa hora la estación era un caos. Miríadas de pasajeros que regresaban del trabajo a su casa, los empujaban de todos lados. Harry aferró a Draco fuertemente del codo, temblaba ante la idea de perderlo en medio de la multitud. Pero por otro lado era bueno que estuvieran en medio de tanta gente, iba a ser mucho más difícil que los ubicara algún mortífago que hubieran puesto de guardia. Harry se sacó los anteojos y se los guardó en un bolsillo, de esa forma sería más difícil reconocerlo.

–Estate atento a los carteles y a ver si ubicás un kiosco que venda mapas, voy a tener que confiar en vos para eso, yo sin los anteojos veo muy poco.

–Bueno, –respondió Draco– ¿y si le preguntáramos a alguien?

–No, sería muy arriesgado, –dijo Harry– creo que allá distingo un puesto de información, quizá podamos conseguir un folleto con un mapa.

Hacia allí se dirigían cuando Harry notó algo pequeño, marrón y peludo que le pasó frotándole los pies. Se volvió a poner los anteojos y miró alrededor tratando de ubicarlo. Lo logró finalmente, un gato de pelaje listado, moviéndose más allá entre las piernas de un grupo de pasajeros.

–Harry, ¿qué te pasa ahora? –dijo Draco impaciente– No me digas que tenés uno de esos episodios de extrañamiento tuyos, no ahora por favor…

–Esperá un minuto, –Harry marchó en dirección adonde había visto al gato, necesito verificar una cosa… y yo no tengo episodios raros… no cuando estoy despierto al menos.

–Ah bueno… –murmuró Draco– ahora me quedo más tranquilo.

Harry sentía una gran excitación, seguramente no podía ser lo que había pensado, tenía que tratarse de un gato cualquiera. ¡Allí estaba de nuevo! Junto a los molinetes, mirando con atención a los ingresaban a la plataforma. Harry se le aproximó.

–¿Profesora McGonagall? –siseó.

¡Era ella! ¡Tenía que ser ella! La gata los miró unos instantes y luego salió disparada hacia un rincón, los chicos la siguieron. Se metió en un recodo detrás de las boleterías, cuando los chicos llegaron se encontraron con Minerva McGonagall, ya en forma humana.

–¡Oh Harry! –se la notaba muy agitada, ella que siempre era tan circunspecta– ¡Gracias a Dios! Te estuvimos buscando todo el día, teníamos tanto miedo de que ellos te encontraran antes. ¡Y Draco está con vos!

–¿Qué quiere decir con que nos estuvieron buscando? No le habíamos podido avisar a nadie que nos habíamos escapado y…

–Ahora no hay tiempo para explicar, –lo interrumpió ella– siguen en peligro, no es seguro que nos quedemos hablando acá. Tengo que llevarlos a los cuarteles lo más rápido posible.

–¿Podría aparicionarnos adosados?

La profesora miró a Draco. –Eso no va a ser posible… no a los dos…

Harry maldijo por lo bajo –Perdón, no me di cuenta… –debería haber recordado que no se puede aparicionar con un muggle o un squib adosado.

–¡Otra vez soy yo el que la caga! –masculló Draco.

–No seas tonto, no es tu culpa…

–Hay otra forma, –intervino McGonagall– no va a ser fácil, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre, yo los voy a transportar.

–¿Transportarnos? –preguntó Draco con tono inquieto.

–Sí, los voy a transfigurar. –al ver las expresiones desorbitadas de los dos, suspiró exasperada –Saben qué, no hace falta que pongan esas expresiones de horror, he sido profesora de Transfiguración durante treinta años, sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Harry forzó una risa. –Sí… claro… pero…

–Harry, no tenemos tiempo que perder, –insistió la profesora– y cruzar Londres con ese aspecto sería muy peligroso.

–Harry, hagámoslo, –pidió Draco– estoy cansado y quiero que esto se termine de una buena vez; eso sí profesora, transfórmeme en cualquier cosa, pero no en un hurón.

Harry hubiera podido jurar que McGonagall casi había reído. –No, Draco, quedate tranquilo, una gata transportando dos hurones crecidos en la boca se vería muy sospechosa.

La varita lo apuntó, los ojos de Draco se abrieron de horror y luego empezó a cambiar, empezó a encogerse, Harry observaba fascinado cómo se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño y le empezaba a brotar pelo blanco y bigotes, una cola larga y rosada y orejas proporcionalmente más grandes. Una vez concluida la transformación, McGonagall lo levantó en la palma de la mano, la criaturita soltaba agudos chillidos, Harry lo observó sonriendo, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?, Draco como ratoncito era una ricurita.

–Perfecto, –sentenció la profesora– Harry, tu turno…

oOo

Más tarde, Harry no pudo recordar demasiado de ese intervalo como ratón. Tampoco había podido precisar bien el instante en que había dejado de ser Harry. En un momento había estado pensando _espero que McGonagall sepa lo que está haciendo, se siente muy raro este proceso, espero que no nos lastime cuando nos lleve…_ y luego habían cambiado a pensamientos de ratón.

Recordaba haber estado en un lugar suave y oscuro, probablemente el bolsillo de la profesora. Recordaba con vergüenza haber querido montarse al ratón Draco, pero el ratón blanco lo había rechazado con un violento mordisco; sinceramente esperaba que Draco no se acordara de esa parte. Luego recordaba que la situación había cambiado, su cerebro ratonil no era muy bueno para interpretar lo que pasaba. Recordaba el frío y haber tenido miedo y deseos de volver al cálido bolsillo. Lo sostenían por la cola y dolía. Había chillado y el ratón Draco también. No lograban entenderlo bien pero eran transportados por un predador, aunque en este caso el predador no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño, pero ellos no lo sabían; habían hecho vanos esfuerzos para escapar, el predador los tenía firmemente retenidos.

Volver a ser humano había sido menos traumático, fue como salir de un sueño, como salir a la superficie a tomar aire. Todo le volvió como una ola, Harry Potter retornó como una ola. Era Harry Potter de nuevo; habían escapado de los mortífagos; McGonagall los había traído de vuelta; Draco estaba a su lado, conmocionado pero indemne; estaban de vuelta en Grimmauld Place de donde habían partido apenas unos días antes, pero que parecía mucho más tiempo porque tantas cosas habían pasado en esos días; y habían estado a punto de morir y ahora estaban de regreso allí, e incluso ver el retrato de la señora Black ya no parecía tan malo; y Draco y él ahora eran amantes…

–¡HARRY!

Recibió un violento abrazo de Hermione, que casi lo hizo caer. –¡Oh Harry! –dijo entre sollozos– ¡Estás bien! Llegamos a pensar que te habían matado…

Él le devolvió el abrazo, pensando cuán cerca había estado de eso. –Estoy bien… todo está bien…

Luego le tocó a Ron que también lo envolvió en un abrazo. –¡La puta, cumpa! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer una cosa así! ¡Mamá tiene un ataque desde hace tres días! ¡Cómo se te ocurre irte así! ¡Creíamos que no te íbamos a volver a ver vivo!

Harry trató de sonreír, el recibimiento lo había emocionado mucho pero no quería llorar. –¡Es muy bueno volver a verlos!, hubo un momento en que yo también pensé que…

–Bueno, –interrumpió McGonagall– no nos quedemos aquí en la entrada. Los otros también querrán verte…

–Gracias, profesora. –intervino Draco por primera vez– Gracias por habernos traído de vuelta seguros.

–¡Sí, gracias! – repitió Harry, con un poco de culpa por no haberlo dicho antes. Miró a Draco que tenía la vista baja, ya no estaban solos, ahora las cosas iban a ser más complicadas.

Hermione y Ron lo arrastraron a la cocina, la señora Weasley lo recibió con un abrazo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un poco más atrás Remus le sonreía, sostenía en la mano una varita, _la varita de Harry_; la señora Weasley le estaba diciendo lo preocupados que habían estado todos y los instaba a que se sentaran a comer… y con tanto alboroto la cuestión de su relación con Draco pasó a un segundo plano… por el momento al menos.

oOo

–Y pudimos rastrearte a través de tu varita. –le estaba diciendo Kingsley. Harry iba ya por su segunda porción de pastel de pollo.

–¿Mi varita? – preguntó con la boca llena.

–Hay una estrecha conexión entre el mago y la varita, –explicó Kingsley– y casi siempre es posible rastrear al mago a través de ella. Así que en parte fue una suerte que no te la hubieras llevado.

Harry se sonrojó, le había recordado el descuido.

–Todo indicaba que te tenían en la Casa Riddle, –dijo Lupin– aunque no podíamos estar totalmente seguros. El lugar está protegido por barreras muy sólidas, virtualmente impenetrables. También por la varita sabíamos que seguías vivo… estábamos tratando de encontrar la forma de rescatarte… y fue cuando se produjo un cambio súbito de tu ubicación…

Harry asintió. –Sí, la mamá de Draco se enteró de que nos tenían prisioneros, nos trajo un traslador y pudimos escapar. –miró a Draco que no había dicho nada y que había estado todo el tiempo con la mirada baja; no quiso agregar nada más, sabía que el tópico era muy sensible…

–¿Ah sí? –interpuso Ron dirigiendo una mirada desconfiada hacia Draco.

–Sí, –continuó Harry– y una vez libres, buscamos la manera de volver… ¿Así que nos estaban rastreando todo el tiempo?

–Lo mejor que podíamos, –dijo Lupin– la información que proporciona la varita no es tan precisa. Pero sabíamos que te estabas acercando, teníamos vigiladas todas las estaciones de trenes importantes, queríamos encontrarte antes que los mortífagos…

Harry asintió. –Menos mal, no sabíamos muy bien cómo íbamos a hacer para cruzar Londres.

Hermione lo miró cautelosa. –¿Así que los mortífagos los querían a los dos… a vos y a _Malfoy_?

–Esperaban que Draco les pudiera proporcionar algo de información. Nos encerraron en un sótano, casi no nos dieron de comer. Esperaban que volviera Vos Sabés Quién que se había ido a algún lugar… no sé donde. Creo que tenían órdenes de no matarnos… es raro ¿no?... supongo que Vo… Vos Sabés Quién quería reservarse ese placer para él. Ahora… ¿si me quería muerto? ¿a qué esperar?

Lupin sacudió la cabeza. –No tiene sentido práctico… lo cual no deja de ser una ventaja para nosotros… y creo que tenés razón, quería reservarse el placer de matarte él mismo. Pero mejor no tratar de encontrarle lógica a su proceder. Y… ¿a vos y a Draco los tuvieron encerrados juntos?... ¿todo el tiempo?

–Sí, como les dije… creo que lo disfrutaban… vernos sufrir… con más miedo cada vez…

–Pero, ¿por qué saliste así de los cuarteles? –intervino Bill Weasley– digo… así de improviso… y sin la varita… vos sabés bien lo peligroso que es…

–Fue mi culpa. –dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró cauteloso, sintiéndose de golpe incómodo, ¿cuánto les iba a revelar? Todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia Draco… y no eran precisamente de curiosidad… se habría dicho que eran más bien _hostiles_…

Draco lo había notado también, frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada –Me había cansado… ya no quería quedarme acá… ninguno de ustedes estaba contento de tenerme cerca… Le dejé una nota a Harry explicándoselo, porque él se había comportado muy bien conmigo, y me fui. –miró a Harry suplicándole con los ojos que lo apoyara con esa versión.

–Cuando encontré la nota, salí corriendo sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, –dijo Harry– tenía mucho miedo, sabía que Draco no iba a poder solo, creí que lo iba a encontrar enseguida y que iba a poder traerlo de vuelta incluso antes de que nadie notara que habíamos salido. Y lo encontré… pero bueno… después… – Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de la campera, ahí tenía la nota de Draco junto con el naipe traslador. ¿Se creerían la versión? Esperaba que sí, no sabía qué les iba a decir si le hacían más preguntas…

Para su sorpresa no las hubo. Bill dijo: –Supongo que hasta a las personas más cuidadosas les puede pasar, alguna vez. Lo importante es que los dos ya están de nuevo seguros. Mañana vamos a tener una reunión, Harry, vas a tener que contarnos todo con detalle, todo lo que viste mientras estuviste allí, cualquier cosa por trivial que parezca puede ser importante.

Volvían a tratarlo como a un chico, pensó Harry. No podía culparlos realmente, con lo que acababa de pasar. Pero aun así le resultaba muy irritante. Él sabía que había metido la pata… pero ellos no conocían _todos_ los hechos… Bueno… pero era entendible, todos habían estado tan preocupados por él y lo que pudiera pasarle… no podía culparlos si no confiaban en su buen juicio…

Todos lo estaban mirando. –Perdón… ¿qué?

–Te preguntaba si querías pasta frola, –dijo la señora Weasley– está recién horneada.

–¡Oh sí, por favor! ¡Me encantaría! Perdón creo que estoy un poco cansado.

–Y es natural. –replicó ella alcanzándole un plato con una generosa porción de tarta.

La conversación pasó a otros temas y Hermione aprovechó para comentarle en un aparte: –Ya estamos preparando la poción.

Harry necesitó unos segundos para entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Ella levantó las cejas. –_La_ poción… para los _ya sabés qué_…

Harry abrió grande los ojos, comprendiendo. –Ah… así que pudieron… quiero decir…

Hermione intercambió miradas con Ron. –Cuando vos desapareciste, decidimos que no podíamos esperar, que pasara lo que pasase teníamos que seguir con lo planeado para destruirlos. Hace dos noches fuimos a Hogwarts, tomamos prestado tu manto, espero que no te moleste…

–Claro que no… –dijo Harry instándola a continuara.

–Harry, está tan cambiada, –dijo Hermione con un tono de gran tristeza– Todo el lugar… no sé bien cómo explicarlo… ya no es la Hogwarts que conocíamos. Algo muy desagradable impregna la atmósfera ahora, me ponía la piel de gallina. La cabaña de Hagrid quedó destruida como después del ataque… supongo que se fue al bosque a esconderse con Grawp… pero no sé… Tenemos que recuperarla, Harry. No podemos dejarlos que le hagan eso a nuestra escuela. –los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas.

–Todo muy extraño, –dijo Ron dándole a Hermione un suave apretón en la mano– quiero decir que no se veía a nadie prácticamente… ni a los fantasmas… y los cuadros, casi todos los lienzos estaban vacíos, como si se estuvieran escondiendo… y el silencio pero no en el buen sentido. Vimos al maldito de Crabbe en los subsuelos, algún imbécil lo hizo prefecto, tenía unas togas especiales y todo, el muy pajero… yo quise darle una patada, pero Hermione no me dejó.

–Pero… los ingredientes… ¿los consiguieron? –preguntó Harry ansioso.

Hermione y Ron se miraron. –Bueno sí… pero no todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, –dijo Hermione– nos topamos con…–miró con cautela alrededor– …Snape –le dibujó con los labios.

Harry se puso lívido. –¡Mierda! –miró alrededor por si había llamado demasiado la atención, pero los demás no parecían haber notado nada, seguían enfrascados en sus conversaciones– ¿Y qué hicieron?

–Estábamos en los subsuelos, –dijo Ron– del aula de pociones ya habíamos sacado algunos de los ingredientes que necesitábamos del armario donde se guardan los que usan los alumnos, pero sabíamos que la parte difícil era hacernos con los que se guardan en la oficina de Slughorn. Teníamos razón, el armario de la oficina estaba protegido con un montón de encantamientos que no podíamos anular, creo que hicimos demasiado ruido, minutos después se abrió la puerta de la oficina… era Snape… estábamos cubiertos con el manto… pero vos ya lo conocés…

–Sabía que había alguien aunque no pudiera verlo, –continuó Hermione– empezó a disparar hechizos para desmayar en todas direcciones, uno le dio a Ron… y bueno… quedamos descubiertos…

–¡Mierda! –dijo Harry– ¿Y qué hizo?

–Estaba furioso, –prosiguió Hermione– nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado… y estamos hablando de Snape así ya te podés imaginar… Y creo que también estaba muy asustado… lo cual es entendible. Tratando de mantener la voz calma nos dijo que habíamos tenido una pésima idea y que si nos agarraban, él iba a quedar en una situación muy seria. Le tuve que explicar para que no nos sacara a patadas ahí mismo y sin más trámite; le dije que precisábamos los ingredientes para algo de suma importancia. Por supuesto, quiso saber de qué poción se trataba, yo le dije que si le contábamos lo íbamos a poner en mayor peligro. Nos costó mucho convencerlo, pero al final accedió a ayudarnos con tal de que nos fuéramos lo antes posible. Pudo anular los encantamientos que protegían el armario y nos dio lo que necesitábamos, incluido el veneno de acromántula. Realmente estaba muy asustado.

–Porque su pellejo estaba en juego. – acotó Ron.

Hermione lo perforó con una de sus miradas. –Sea como fuere… hice que Ron reaccionara y nos fuimos.

–Estamos preparando la poción en el ático, –informó Ron– Hermione le puso muchas barreras, pero de todos modos nadie sube ahí…

_Excepto yo_, pensó Harry, pero no dijo nada.

–Va a tomar mucho tiempo tenerla lista, –dijo Hermione con una mueca– tiene que madurar por lo menos cuatro semanas antes de que podamos agregar el veneno.

–Bueno… pero ya es un comienzo. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa. No podía creer todo lo que habían logrado, sabía que no lo decepcionarían. Lo ponía muy contento. Y se sintió de nuevo muy integrado con ellos, como antes, cuando todavía no se habían puesto de novios.

–¿De qué están hablando tan en secreto? –les llegó la voz de la señora Weasley.

Ron revoleó los ojos. –Nada mamá, sólo lo estamos poniendo al día de las novedades. –le sonrió a Harry– ¡Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta, cumpa! Yo _sabía_ que todo iba a salir bien, aunque estuvieras con el jodido de Malfoy. ¿Y por qué la mamá de Malfoy te dejó escapar también?

–¡Ron! No hables tan alto que te va a escuchar. –siseó Harry.

Ron levantó la nariz. –¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto? Malfoy sabe perfectamente la opinión que tengo de él… y además… ya se fue…

Harry levantó la vista, el asiento de Draco estaba vacío… ni siquiera había terminado de comerse la porción de pasta frola que le habían servido. Harry sintió un frío en el pecho; Draco, que se había transformado en algo tan importante para él… y él ni siquiera había advertido que se había levantado de la mesa… ¿sería veleidoso el término correcto para clasificar su actitud?... apenas de vuelta ya parecía haberse olvidado de lo importante que era Draco para él… se sintió invadido de culpa.

–Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. –dijo en voz alta.

–Por supuesto, querido, –dijo la señora Weasley– y todo va a estar mucho mejor mañana después de una buena noche de descanso.

–¿Te sentís bien? – preguntó Ron con tono preocupado.

Harry forzó una sonrisa. –Si, por supuesto, pero estoy reventado de cansancio. Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron estos días. Realmente ustedes… – no supo qué más agregar, había tantas cosas que _quería_ decirles y tantas otras que _no podía_ decirles, finalmente no dijo más– Buenas noches…

oOo

Subió las escaleras deseando no haber herido a Draco con su comportamiento. Pero era tan difícil, eran dos partes de su vida que parecían no poder encajar de ninguna forma. Por un lado el Harry de siempre, amigo de Hermione y Ron, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y que siempre se había opuesto a todo lo que los Malfoys representaban. Y por otro, el Harry que había quedado siempre relegado en el fondo, un Harry asustado y avergonzado. El Harry que había empezado a emerger en las últimas semanas. Este Harry no entendía de lógica o razones, lo único que sabía era que Draco Malfoy lo hacía sentir bien y que cuando estaba con él se aplacaba la dolorosa soledad de su corazón. Este Harry sabía que tenía que proteger a Draco, de lo que fuera… eso no importaba.

Sabía que de alguna forma iba a tener que lograr que esos dos Harrys se fundieran en uno, que las dos partes lograran armonizar, pero por el momento no sabía cómo lo iba a conseguir. Esperaba que Draco pudiera entenderlo.

Estaba por entrar en la habitación pero se detuvo. Quizá Draco no quisiera… quizá ya estaba dormido… ¿realmente estaba decidido a tener sexo con otro chico? Y no con cualquier chico… con Draco Malfoy nada menos. ¿Sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo? ¿Y qué dirían los demás si se enteraran? Y sin embargo… la noche anterior había sido tan… Draco lo había hecho sentir tan bien… y él a Draco…

Draco estaba en el asiento de la ventana. Había tomado una ducha, tenía puesta una bata y los cabellos húmedos.

–¿Por qué te fuiste así sin avisar?

–¿Y vos no hubieras hecho lo mismo? Harry, todos ellos piensan que lo hice a propósito, que te engañé para que me siguieras y que te conduje a los mortífagos.

–Pero no… –empezó a decir Harry y se detuvo… los silencios incómodos, las preguntas aparentemente casuales de por qué había salido, la sorpresa cuando les había dicho que Draco había estado encerrado con él… ¡Dios! Tenía razón, todos pensaban que había sido por culpa de Draco…

Draco había soportado el mismo infierno que Harry y más. Draco sabía que su madre estaba sacrificando su vida al ir a salvarlo, que era posible que estuviera ya muerta por eso. Y a su regreso sólo había encontrado hostilidad y sospecha. No había habido bienvenida para él, nadie había demostrado ponerse particularmente contento de que estuviera bien. Y Harry no lo había notado… porque para él las cosas habían sido muy distintas… todos estaban felices de haberlo recuperado…

–Perdón, –dijo avergonzado– no fue mi intención dejarte así…

–Está bien, –interrumpió Draco– bueno en realidad no está bien… pero lo entiendo. Y también entiendo que sospecharan de mí, se arriesgaron mucho al darme protección…

–Pero yo no debí dejarte solo…

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Bueno al menos… estás acá ahora. Y yo nunca pensé que en realidad… Estos últimos días fueron tan difíciles que se prestaban para que… pero yo no creía que…

–¿Vos pensás que ya no te quiero más ahora que estamos de vuelta?

Otro encogimiento de hombros. –Bueno… es que yo no encajo bien en tu vida…

Exactamente lo mismo que Harry había pensado. –Es cierto, probablemente contrario a todo lo demás en mi vida. Y justamente por eso te necesito tanto.

Draco lo miró como dudando. –¿Seguís necesitándome? Quizá… pero puede terminar resultando pésimo…

–No me importa. Mirá… no me olvidé de la promesa que hice… si lográbamos escapar… puedo entender que estés muy cansado y que quizá no tengas ganas ahora pero yo…

–¿Querés que tengamos sexo? – Draco casi sonrió– ¿Querés realmente perder la virginidad… _conmigo_?

Harry sonrió. –Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… pero sí… eso es lo que quiero… si es también lo que vos querés, si no cambiaste de opinión después de lo que pasó esta noche…

La mirada de Draco cobró gran intensidad. –Éste ha sido uno de los peores días que pueda recordar… pero podría pasar a ser uno de los mejores si terminara siendo el día en que tuve sexo por primera vez… y con Harry Potter.

Harry sonrió y le tendió los brazos, Draco se estremeció en el abrazo y se besaron. –¡No puedo creer que vayamos a hacerlo! –Draco le empezó a bajar el cierre de la campera.

–¡Esperá! –dijo Harry.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Eh… Creo que es mejor que tome una ducha antes de que…

Draco frunció la nariz. –Eh… sí… no olés muy bien… ¡pero que sea rápido!

Partió hacia el baño a toda velocidad. Si demoraba mucho Draco podría cambiar de opinión. Teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que él estaba, hasta era posible que él mismo se echara atrás.

Se desvistió rápidamente y se metió en la ducha. _¡Ah la ducha!_ Harry sintió relajarse sus músculos tensionados bajo el chorro de agua caliente. ¡Merlín, iba a tener sexo de verdad dentro de pocos minutos! Trató de concentrarse en lo bien que había resultado la noche previa, y la maravillosa experiencia con Draco. Pero esa noche iba a ser distinto, quienquiera que fuera abajo iba a necesitar preparación. Conocía encantamientos de lubricación… por suerte. ¿Y quién iba a ir arriba? ¿Qué preferiría Draco? ¿y él estaba preparado para…? El sexo gay era complicado… había tantas cosas que decidir. Quizá se volviera más simple con más experiencia.

Salió de la ducha y se secó. Se lavó los dientes y usó un encantamiento para afeitarse, trató de hacerle caso omiso a la mirada de pánico que le devolvió el espejo, no se había sentido tan nervioso desde el Campeonato de los Tres Magos. Se enrolló un toallón en la cintura, juntó las ropas y partió de regreso a la habitación.

–¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –se quejó Draco.

–Perdón. –se quedaron mirándose unos instantes sin decir nada– Eh… ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¿Vos querés… o preferís…? Lo que quiero decir es: ¿quién va a ir arriba?

Draco titubeó. –Quizá vos… si querés. Quiero decir, yo pensé mucho en tener sexo con vos todos estos años… estoy más acostumbrado a la idea. Yo no tengo problemas… sólo que… tené cuidado… este… vos sabés lo que tenés que hacer, ¿no?

Harry asintió. –Tengo… revistas.

Draco explotó en una carcajada. –Perdón, perdón…es que lo dijiste tan en serio… no me pude contener…

Harry soltó una risita. El problema es que cuando uno está nervioso y se empieza a reír… es como que después no puede parar. Y la risa de Draco no ayudaba precisamente. La risa de Draco era tan llena… y estaba tan sexy en esa bata y era tan bueno reír con él, era bueno reír después de lo que habían pasado.

Harry lo atrajo hacia sí y se besaron, al principio todavía entre risas, después ya sin reírse. Besar a Draco tenía su magia, Harry se olvidó de que estaba nervioso, y de que Draco no encajaba en su vida y de lo complicado que podía ser el sexo entre chicos. Todo lo que importaba eran los labios de Draco y la lengua de Draco y el cuerpo de Draco apretándose contra el suyo temblando y haciéndolo temblar.

Cayeron juntos en la cama sin interrumpir el beso y se deshicieron de bata y toalla. La desnudez era un regalo para los ojos y el tacto. La piel de Draco parecía relumbrar en la luz tenue, Draco se le antojaba al mismo tiempo tan frágil y tan fuerte. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos ávidos fijos en Harry.

–¿Estás seguro de que querés…? –susurró Harry.

Draco carraspeó y asintió, los ojos rebosantes de lascivia.

Empezaron besándose y acariciándose abrazados, ganando de a poco seguridad en la calidez del otro. La sensación de tocar a Draco estimulándolo era asombrosa, la excitación de Draco creciendo al máximo en su mano. Lo miró atentamente cuando le introdujo un dedo, los ojos de Draco se abrieron al máximo, tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas al punto que los ojos parecían negros, se mordió el labio con un mohín lleno de encanto. Harry fue acompañando la exploración interior prodigándole todo tipo de caricias al mismo tiempo. Draco lanzó una exclamación contenida cuando el dedo encontró la próstata, su abrazo se apretó convulsivo en la espalda de Harry. Harry sonrió, era asombroso que le permitiera tocarlo tan íntimamente, que confiara a tal punto en él. Pero el canal era tan apretado; Harry estaba tan excitado, el ansia era tal que dolía… y sin embargo vacilaba para introducir otro dedo y ni pensar en… No había considerado de antemano esa cuestión, ¿cuánta preparación haría falta ante de proceder a…? Sentía pánico al pensar que podía lastimarlo y se empezaba a preguntar si no hubiera sido más fácil al revés… ir arriba implicaba muchísima responsabilidad.

Draco arqueó las caderas admitiéndolo más hondo, si le dolía lo aceptaba como un factor más en la cruzada hacia el placer. Harry aventuró otro dedo y al tiempo que aumentaba los besos iba estirándolo con suavidad, ayudando a relajar el rodete muscular. Draco gemía, mordía los labios de Harry, le acariciaba los flancos con manos febriles. –Ya, Harry… ahora. – susurró.

–¿Estás seguro?

Draco asintió.

El deseo de Harry alcanzó un nuevo pico, pero siguió trabajando unos instantes más con los dedos, preparándolo.

Draco se colocó una almohada debajo para alzar las caderas y para permitirle un más cómodo acceso. Harry no podía concebir que pudiera existir una imagen más excitante que la que tenía ante sus ojos, Draco acostado, listo para él, todo su cuerpo clamando en desesperado deseo por el de Harry. Algo mareado por el vendaval de sensaciones, Harry se posicionó entre sus muslos, lo observó temblar preso de la misma intensa ansia que él. Presionó suavemente venciendo muy lentamente la resistencia hasta que toda la cabeza de la verga desapareció dentro del cuerpo del otro. La sensación de mareo se intensificó.

Un gemido ahogado lo hizo levantar la vista. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó inseguro.

Draco asintió tenso, la cara se le contorsionaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, jadeaba. –Sí… –el tono de la voz tirante de dolor– Yo… no pares… es que… duele… mucho…

Harry le apartó las mechas de pelo que le caían sobre la cara. –Shh… Está bien. No voy a seguir hasta que estés listo. Tratá de relajarte… concentrate en respirar. –fue acariciándole el pecho con suavidad para calmarlo y para reavivar la excitación que el dolor había disminuido. Era tal honor, preocuparse por alguien de esta forma, ser responsable de prodigarle placer. Harry estaba en el acmé del deseo, era tan tentador arremeter sin restricciones para aplacar el fuego del ansia… pero no podía. Arruinaría todo. Permaneció quieto, tenía que darle tiempo a que se acomodara, a que se acostumbrara a la sensación, un suave estímulo manual en la verga de Draco parecía contribuir. Poco a poco fue sintiendo que la presión alrededor de su miembro cedía, la respiración de Draco era menos esforzada y los gemidos de dolor iban cambiando de tono…

Reinició la penetración, muy lentamente, la cálida estrechez del interior de Draco lo iba rodeando. Draco empezó a pestañear rápidamente y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. –¡Merlín, Harry, es… alucinante! ¡Cómo me lo había perdido hasta ahora! Yo… ahh…

Harry empezó a moverse dentro de él. Cada empellón originaba una onda increíble de placer. Nunca antes la había tenido tan dura. Draco gemía y se arqueaba contra él, al tiempo que se estimulaba la verga con la mano. Harry usó las caderas de Draco como punto de apoyo para profundizar la penetración al máximo, sintiendo los músculos de Draco tensándose, rodeándolo. Todo el dolor y la angustia y el miedo de los últimos días, todo el odio que Harry sabía que existía en el mundo, todas las pérdidas y la confusión… y la estupidez…todo eso se desmoronaba, perdía entidad, era arrastrado lejos. Draco y él, dos chicos que se habían odiado, que habían peleado y llorado y se habían herido mutuamente… podían lograr _eso_. Algo demencialmente bueno… juntos. Y entonces quizá… todo era posible. Quizá todavía había esperanza para el mundo después de todo… si ellos podían hacerse sentir mutuamente así… tan bien…

Draco arqueó la espalda, el sudor le hacía brillar la piel, movía la cabeza a un lado y al otro, murmurando como una letanía el nombre de Harry una y otra vez. Y Harry ya no podía contenerse, trataba de apelar a las imágenes más negativas: el aula de pociones, las medias sucias de Ron, screwts de cola explosiva, una bludger pegándole en la cabeza, la colección de muñequitos de porcelana de tía Petunia. _No acabes, Harry… no todavía… aguantá un poco más…_

Harry podía sentir los estremecimientos del interior de Draco, le levantó las piernas, sabía que así tendría mejor ángulo para alcanzar la próstata, y redobló la fuerza de las acometidas. Draco empezó a gritar descontrolado, salvajemente y a sacudir las caderas convulsivamente, Harry podía sentirlo llegar al extremo, al borde y a punto de explotar… _sólo un poco más, un poquito más_…

Todo el cuerpo de Draco entró en espasmos, se contorsionaba de éxtasis debajo de él y finalmente erupcionó en chorros sobre el vientre y el pecho. Las lámparas de gas vacilaron, un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa de luz explotó haciéndose añicos. Harry se dejó ir en el clímax, su cuerpo se sacudió entero como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y se derramó profundo dentro de Draco, todas las fibras de su cuerpo colaborando para hacerlo alcanzar cimas de deleite inconcebibles… límites de gozo no terrenales…

No pudo determinar cuando terminó. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Draco, y abrazados siguieron estremeciéndose juntos ante cada onda de reflujo postclímax.

Recuperar el movimiento le tomó su tiempo, Draco seguía aferrado a él como si en ello le fuera la vida. Harry logró que de a poco se fuera relajando, dándole tiernos y húmedos besos en el cuello. Momentos después con mucha suavidad rodó a un costado.

Draco dejó oír un sonido de protesta. –No me dejes… –susurró, los ojos cerrados, una expresión de completa satisfacción en el rostro.

Harry volvió a besarlo y lo abrazó. Lo cubrió a Draco y se cubrió a sí mismo con las mantas. –Nox. –murmuró y se hizo la oscuridad. No había nada que pensar, no había nada que temer. Y además estaban muy cansados. Lo único que importaba era que estaban seguros y rodeados de tibieza y que Draco y él habían… alcanzado algo que era mejor que la magia. Finalmente el cansancio y el sueño los vencieron.

Justo antes de que se le escapara el último vestigio de consciencia alcanzó a oír el susurro de Draco: –Te amo.

oOo

**Ex voto: **En cumplimiento de una promesa.


	15. Sed non satiata

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 15 – Sed non satiata**

–Harry… ¿Harry?... ¡Harry! ¡Qué carajo es esto!

Harry soltó una exclamación de protesta y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Draco. Deseaba que quienquiera que fuera se dejara de gritar de esa forma.

Y de pronto una conexión pareció establecerse en su cerebro, algo preocupante. La noche anterior Draco y él habían dormido juntos, ahora alguien estaba gritando… y no era Draco… ni tampoco él mismo… por lo tanto…

Harry sintió que Draco se sobresaltaba de manera impresionante, abrió los ojos. Ron estaba de pie junto a la cama sosteniendo una taza de té y con una expresión de horror en la cara. Draco gritó algo que no alcanzó a entenderse y rápidamente huyó ocultándose hondo debajo de las mantas… ¡_cobarde_…!

Ron estaba lívido, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, como si tratara de encontrar una explicación a lo que tenía ante sus ojos… –Harry… ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué está Malfoy…?

Harry sintió la garganta bloqueada. Su cerebro se negaba a responderle. La abrupta transición del sueño a esta situación tan comprometida y que auguraba una explosión de un momento a otro era demasiado… no lo podía manejar…

–¿Qué mierda estuviste haciendo con él? –la intensidad de la voz de Ron se había incrementado y el tono era inequívocamente peligroso.

Harry carraspeó y trató de aclarar las ideas. –Ron… yo… nosotros… mirá, yo iba a decírtelo… quizá no enseguida… pero en algún momento… Draco y yo…

–¡Y NI SIQUIERA LO ESTÁS NEGANDO! ¡Vos y Malfoy…! –Ron arrojó la taza de té que se hizo trizas contra la pared.

Harry hizo una mueca y se tapó hasta la barbilla con las mantas. No había nada que pudiera decir, la expresión era tal que le resultaba imposible mirarlo.

Por fortuna, Hermione eligió ese momento para irrumpir en el cuarto. –Ron, ¿por qué estás gritando? –preguntó con tono de desconcierto. Abarcó rápidamente la escena, el bulto de Draco hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas no se le pasó por alto. –Harry… ¿Qué…? –se puso colorada– ¡Oh!...Ron… eh… creo que es mejor que salgamos…

Los ojos de Ron estaban clavados en Harry. –¿Cómo pudiste? –apretó los dientes– ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera…? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con vos…?

Harry deseaba que lo tragara la tierra. Ron parecía tan… herido… más difícil de soportar que un instante antes cuando gritaba…

–Ron… – intervino nuevamente Hermione tironeándolo del brazo– Harry… seguramente… nos va a explicar después… –con mucho esfuerzo logró arrastrar a su reticente novio fuera de la habitación.

Harry hundió la cara en las manos. –Draco… ya podés salir… ya se fueron…

–Nunca más voy a salir. –le llegó amortiguada la voz de Draco.

Harry levantó las mantas. –Salí ya… –dijo con voz suave.

–Por favor… decime que todo fue un mal sueño… que Weasley no entró y nos descubrió juntos… ¡ay! me quiero morir…

–Sé cómo te sentís. –dijo Harry suspirando y le pasó un brazo alrededor– De todas las mañanas… ¡Ron tuvo que elegir justo ésta para venir a despertarme!

–Esto es espantoso. Harry… ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta de bloquear la puerta?

Harry se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Pero la noche anterior había sido tan grandiosa… después ni se había acordado de tomar la precaución… Claro que no pensaba mantener en secreto para siempre su relación con Draco… pero le hubiera gustado revelarla de otra forma… pero así no podría haber sido peor. A juzgar por la expresión de Ron iba a tener mucho que explicar y no tenía garantía alguna de los resultados…

–Draco… voy a tener que ir a explicarles… no quiero demorar… después va a ser peor…

–Está bien. Si llegaras a necesitarme yo me voy a quedar acá.

–¿No pensás salir?

–No quiero ver a nadie. Y no quiero perturbar a nadie con mi presencia. Me voy a quedar acá.

Harry hubiera querido quedarse con él… pero no podía… Ron y Hermione se merecían una explicación…

Se vistió rápidamente. –Bueno… después te traigo algo para comer…

oOo

Se detuvo ante la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y Ron. Se sentía muy mal, no sabía qué iba a decirles. Golpeó y entró.

–¿Qué querés? –dijo Ron con aspereza.

–Quiero explicar…

–No veo que haya nada que explicar, es evidente que perdiste por completo el juicio, los mortífagos te hicieron algo cuando te tuvieron encerrado.

–¡Nada de eso! –protestó Harry.

Ron endureció aún más la expresión. –Entonces quiere decir que nunca te conocí; que todas las veces que dijiste que odiabas a Malfoy por su crueldad e intolerancia… mentías. Y que todo lo que decías de que amabas a mi hermana no era más que una excusa para tapar…

–¡No es así! ¡No sabía como contárselo… a vos y a Hermione!... y todavía no sé. Incluso para mí sigue siendo muy confuso. Hace semanas… desde que rompí con Ginny… no es algo que hubiera planeado y nunca mentí. ¡Yo odio todo lo que Draco representaba! Pero desde que vino acá y después de todo lo que le pasó cambió mucho… sigue siendo él… pero dejó de lado mucha de la basura con la que le habían llenado la cabeza…

–¿Y te vas a olvidar de todo? ¿De todas las veces que la llamó sangresucia a Hermione? ¿De cómo se creía mejor que todos porque tenía dinero? ¿De que intentó que despidieran a Hagrid?

–¡No!, no se trata de olvidar. Se trata de perdonar y admitir que las personas pueden cambiar. Lo está logrando, pero precisa que le den otra oportunidad.

–Así que lo que ustedes hacen… lo que sea que hagan entre ustedes… ¿es para ayudarlo a crecer y mejorar como persona? –dijo Ron sarcástico.

Harry estaba por responder con acritud, pero antes intervino Hermione. –¿Cuánto tiempo hace que empezó esto?

Harry la miró, la veía sorprendida pero no enojada, Hermione estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. –No lo sé, –le dijo con sinceridad– si vos te referís exclusivamente a relación física desde hace dos días mientras estábamos encerrados. Pero me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él poco después de haber roto con Ginny. Y… quizá incluso antes… subconscientemente… ya me sentía atraído… bastante antes.

–¿Y ésta es la primera vez que vos… te sentís atraído por otro chico?

Harry desvió la vista. –No.

–Ahh…

–¿Y qué de Ginny? –preguntó Ron resentido.

Harry replicó exasperado. –¿Qué de ella? Hizo su elección, ¿no? Ella era la que me engañaba, ¿o no te acordás? No tengo ninguna obligación para con ella, ¿Por qué no habría de seguir con mi vida?

–¡Con una mierda como Draco Malfoy? ¿Estás en pedo, Harry? Lo que más me preocupa es que no te des cuenta de lo mal… tratás de justificarlo… ¡lo contás como si fuera la cosa más natural!

La expresión de Harry se endureció. –¿Puedo preguntarte…? ¿Tu problema es porque estoy acostándome con Draco o porque me estoy acostando con otro chico? –los ojos de Hermione saltaban nerviosamente del uno al otro.

Ron parpadeó. –Con… el hecho de que sea Malfoy, ¡por supuesto! No me importa si… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Qué mierda podés haber visto en él? Es un cobarde despreciable que te va a traicionar a la primera oportunidad…

–Eso no es verdad.

–¡Y ni siquiera tiene magia! ¿Te volviste loco!

–Ron… no es algo que yo haya planeado…

–Oh… esto es ridículo. –aulló Ron– No tengo por qué quedarme a oír toda esta mierda. Ni soporto siquiera tener que mirarte…

Harry trató de protestar pero Ron lo empujó y salió de la pieza dando un portazo. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione que ya se disponía a salir en busca de su novio.

–Lo siento, Harry. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas. Necesitamos algo de tiempo para acostumbrarnos a la idea… hablaremos más tarde, ¿te parece? –salió sin esperar la réplica.

–Bueno… –dijo Harry en la habitación vacía.

oOo

Por suerte la cocina estaba vacía. Después del mal trago era lógico que hubiese perdido el apetito, ¿quién pensaría en algo tan trivial como comer después de una escena tan tensa? Sin embargo su estómago gruñía opinando lo contrario, y tenía que compensar por los últimos días… que los habían matado de hambre. Tostó dos rebanadas grandes de pan, las untó generosamente con manteca y mermelada y se las comió con avidez. Puso a tostar otras dos. ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado? ¿Debería haberles confiado sus sentimientos por Draco de entrada? No… no hubieran entendido. ¿Por qué habían tenido que enterarse tan pronto?, ni siquiera Harry entendía bien todavía esta nueva relación. Pero probablemente hubiese sido peor, lo mirara desde donde lo mirase… la gente iba a sentirse lastimada. No les faltaba razón a sus amigos… a todos los efectos prácticos era como si hubiese perdido la razón. Ciertamente Draco era todo lo opuesto a su pareja ideal… y sin embargo… cuando estaba con Draco… era lo más próximo a la paz… lo más próximo que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Se acordó de que le había prometido a Draco llevarle comida. Puso otras rebanadas en la tostadora. Era tan frustrante. Había perdido la virginidad la noche anterior, debería estar pasando el día junto a su amante… pero apenas si había tenido tiempo de pensar en Draco. Y más tarde tendría esa reunión para contar todo lo que había pasado durante su encierro en la Casa Riddle. Esperaba que Draco se mostrara comprensivo.

Subió las escaleras con las tostadas y un jarro de té. La casa estaba tan silenciosa como siempre.

–Te traje el desayuno.

Draco tenía puesta una remera gris de manga larga que lo hacía parecer incluso más delgado. –¿Cómo te fue?

–Hum… ni me preguntes. Pésimo. Hermione dijo que vendría a hablar conmigo más tarde… pero Ron… creo que nunca se le va a pasar. No sé si corresponde que lo culpe. ¡Qué lío! Me siento como si hubiera cometido un crimen… ¿a vos no te pasa lo mismo?

–No… para decir la verdad.

–Bueno… quizá un crimen sea una exageración… ¡la forma en que me miraban! ¡como si ya no me conocieran más! Yo sólo quería aclarar las cosas, explicarles… que me entendieran.

–Quizá les hace falta un poco de tiempo. –dijo Draco con un suspiro, se sentó haciendo una mueca.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–No… me duele un poco… no es nada importante…

–¿Es por…? ¡Uy perdón…!

–¡No seas tonto! No tenés que sentirte culpable… es natural… es lo que pasa. Pasame las tostadas, me muero de hambre.

–¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada?

–Por supuesto… ¿qué me podría pasar?

Se había levantado una pared entre ellos, podía sentirla. La noche anterior habían estado tan unidos, no sólo físicamente. Había sido como si hubiesen sido una sola persona. Y Draco había dicho que lo amaba. Y entonces, ¿por qué la actitud distante? ¿qué había hecho mal?

–¿Necesitás que te traiga algo? – se ofreció Harry.

–No.

–¿Vas a bajar?

–No… se me dificulta un poco el caminar… ¡no te disculpes! Ya es malo que todos sepan que tuvimos sexo… para que enciman deduzcan quién hizo qué…

–Bueno… yo tengo que bajar para la reunión… no es que _quiera_ precisamente…

–Está bien. No hace falta que me cuides. Andá nomás.

Harry no hizo más preguntas, seguramente Draco se molestaría más. Seguramente estaba fastidiado por lo de su mamá y por la forma en que lo habían tratado los de la Orden. Era mejor que lo dejara solo… por un rato.

oOo

Se oían voces que venían de la sala de lectura. Estaban Remus, Tonks y el señor Weasley que se puso de pie de inmediato y le dio un abrazo. –Es muy bueno tenerte de vuelta, Harry. –dijo con tono cálido.

Aparentemente no sabían todavía de su relación con Draco.

–¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cocina? –sugirió Lupin– Los otros deben de estar por llegar, todos queremos oír de tus hazañas, Harry. –le sostenía la mano a Tonks pero igual los dos parecían… distantes entre ellos.

–No sé si haya algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

–Hiciste lo que creíste correcto. –intervino Arthur– Ese muchacho necio había escapado y tenías que protegerlo del peligro. Hubiera sido mejor que nos lo dijeras a uno de nosotros… pero hacía falta actuar rápido. Y si uno se pone a pensar… incluso si hubieras tenido la varita… no te hubiera servido de mucho…

–Es cierto. –concedió Harry. Enfilaron hacia la cocina. Iba a ser una reunión difícil, estaba resuelto a defender a Draco, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo sin exponer ante todos la relación entre ellos? Ya las cosas eran muy complicadas… y encima esa nueva presión adicional… la de la Orden del Fénix en pleno.

oOo

–Remus… puedo hablarte en privado.

–Sí, claro… ¿te parece en el comedor?

–Bueno… –Harry estaba nervioso la conversación iba a servir para revelar la verdadera entidad de los sueños con Sirius.

–¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó Remus con calma.

Harry pensó unos momentos antes de hablar, Remus esperó pacientemente.

–Puede que esta pregunta te resulte extraña… ¿vos podés decirme lo que quiere decir Israfil?

Remus se puso lívido y tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de uno de los sillones. –¿Cómo… quién te dijo esa palabra? ¿Quién te lo dijo…? Nadie más sabía, sólo…

–Vos y Sirius. Ya sé.

Remus tomó asiento. –No te lo puede haber dicho… no sin habérmelo dicho antes… nunca se lo dijo a James…

–No me lo dijo… no de la forma que estás pensando –suspiró y se sentó frente a Remus– Mirá… te tengo que contar algo, que va a sonar a disparate y no sé si vas a creerme. Antes que nada, ¿vos estás seguro de que sólo vos y Sirius sabían de esto de Israfil?

–Sí… –la voz de Remus era apenas un susurro– Israfil era… de cuando estábamos en la escuela… vos conocés la historia de mis amigos volviéndose _animagi_ para hacerme compañía… Sirius y yo… es difícil de explicar si no se sabe… creo que todo empezó porque él era un perro y yo un lobo… una especie de vínculo. A veces nos poníamos de acuerdo para vernos, para ir a algún lugar… solos, no transformados… Israfil era un código. Sirius lo había sacado de un relato de mitología en el que había un perro que se llamaba así… un perro mágico. Nos mandábamos una nota con la palabra y era el acuerdo para encontrarnos. Nos habíamos jurado que no se lo diríamos a nadie. Lo que nos trae a la cuestión… ¿cómo te enteraste?

–Desde que murió Dumbledore empecé a tener unos sueños. Es difícil de explicar… no son como mis visiones proféticas, pero tampoco son sueños normales. En estos sueños aparece Sirius, la primera vez me dijo que había vuelto para hablar conmigo y para darme consejo sobre la guerra. Todas las cosas que me dijo parecían muy oscuras al principio, pero después ocurría algo y lo que me había dicho cobraba sentido. Por ejemplo, poco antes de que viniera Draco, él me dijo que las cosas estaban por cambiar. Luego me dijo que yo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para acercarme a Draco y que tratara de razonar con él, que Draco me iba a ayudar a comprender quién era yo realmente. Le hice caso… y Draco fue el que me dijo que yo era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. Y cuando estábamos presos, Sirius me dijo en sueños que nos íbamos a escapar y que era porque Draco estaba conmigo, y al día siguiente la mamá de Draco no liberó. Y esa última vez yo le pedí una prueba, para estar seguro de que los sueños no eran más que imágenes de mi subconsciente… y él me dijo que te preguntara sobre Israfil. ¡Y es cierto! ¡Encontró una forma de comunicarse!

Había tal angustia en la cara de Remus que Harry se empezó a preguntar si había hecho bien al decirle…

–¿Y por qué no vino a _mí_? Si pudo… ¡Oh Merlín…! ¿Será porque yo…? –Remus hundió la cara en las manos.

Harry estaba más que sorprendido por la reacción, había esperado incredulidad… o asombro… pero no así… Y entonces todo pareció encajar…

–Ustedes eran amantes.

Remus asintió.

–¿Por qué no le dijeron a nadie? ¿Por qué no me lo contaron a mí?

Remus suspiró. –Nos parecía que la gente no iba a entender. Sirius siempre decía que cuando fuéramos un poco más grandes íbamos a tener que contarlo… pero después pasó lo que pasó y ya no…

–Pero no entiendo por qué tenían que guardar el secreto, ¿por qué ocultarlo?

–¿Pero acaso no es obvio? Harry, no me digas que no sabés cómo se consideran este tipo de relaciones en la sociedad mágica. Quiero decir… ya de por sí era bastante malo que yo fuera un hombre lobo, pero si además se sabía que estaba en relación con otro hombre, y de una de las más antiguas y aristocráticas familias sangrepura, nada menos… hubiera sido un escándalo… no lo podía poner en esa posición…

Harry se estaba empezando a sentir mal, nunca hubiera imaginado que la homosexualidad pudiera ser tan mal vista en la comunidad mágica.

Remus notó su consternación. Sonrió triste. –No es que yo esté de acuerdo… pero puedo entenderlo. Existe la cuestión de la descendencia… las personas de sangre mágica somos muy pocas, e incluso los que no le dan importancia a la pureza de sangre, se preocupan para que el linaje mágico perviva. Las relaciones homosexuales… conspiran contra eso… Sirius y yo siempre lo ocultamos, nos asustaba… sobretodo a mí… yo ya era una especie de monstruo… cobardía supongo… Fue recién a partir de sexto año… para mí fue algo maravilloso, era la primera vez que me sentía verdaderamente libre. Tenía miedo de decirlo, no quería que él sufriera por mi culpa… Sirius, en cambio, sí quería contarlo… cuando terminamos la escuela se lo dijimos a James y a Lily. Tu padre dijo que ya se había dado cuenta hacía rato.

–Pero, ¿cuando arrestaron a Sirius…? ¿Cómo…?

El rostro de Remus se oscureció. –Creí que me iba a volver loco. _Sabía_ que no era posible que lo hubiese hecho. Lo _sabía_… pero ¿qué podía hacer? Todo indicaba que no había otra explicación… tenés que entender que yo creía que Peter estaba realmente muerto… traté de ir a Azkaban a hablar con él, pero no me lo permitieron. Traté de defenderlo pero, ¿quién escucha a un licántropo? …y todo parecía indicar que… Al final… ¡el cielo me perdone! también empecé a creerlo. Que se había vuelto loco… o que había estado poseído…o… que me había engañado durante toda la vida, uno nunca puede estar seguro de que conoce el corazón de nadie. Fue algo muy malvado de mi parte. Y las palabras no pueden abarcar la culpa infinita que sentí… cuando años más tarde supe toda la verdad. Pensé que no iba a perdonarme… pero me perdonó. Había cambiado mucho. ¿Vos sabías que fui con él cuando estuvo prófugo? Yo sentía tanta vergüenza… pero él me pidió que lo acompañara. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo quería que lo abrazara. Tuvimos dos años más. No fueron fáciles… pero los considero los más preciosos de mi vida. –las comisuras de la boca se le tensaron… apartó la mirada, empezó a pestañear rápidamente.

–¿Y qué con respecto a Tonks? –inquirió Harry– Vos no estás enamorado de ella, ¿o sí? Me he dado cuenta de la forma en que la tratás. No podés engañarla así.

Lupin lo miró con ojos atormentados. –No tengo excusa… No había sido mi intención… Después de lo de Sirius… me quería morir. Y ella fue tan buena, tan tierna conmigo… dijo que me amaba… y era, y es cierto. No sabe de Sirius y yo. Se enamoró de mí y yo me sentí tan consolado… y ella tiene los mismos ojos de Sirius. Era tan tentador rendirse a lo que ella quería… parecía tan normal. No era mi intención… que progresara… pero para cuando me di cuenta… y no quiero herirla… es tan buena…

–Pero la estás hiriendo, –dijo Harry con aspereza cortante– hace mucho que no la he visto sonreír como corresponde. ¡No es justo, Remus! Engañarla así es una crueldad… tiene derecho a seguir con su vida… a buscar otra alternativa. Vas a tener que buscar consuelo en otro lado pero, no le podés seguir haciendo esto… tenés que decírselo…

–Lo sé… perdón… tenés razón… he sido monstruosamente injusto con ella… tengo que terminarlo… ella se merece alguien que la quiera bien, alguien que la ame…

–Creo que mejor me voy… –dijo Harry con voz muy suave. Se sentía vacío, siempre había considerado a Remus tan fuerte y tan honorable. No podía entender que hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido, sentir vergüenza de ser como era. Y Harry lo había admirado siempre… uno nunca podía confiar en nadie… en el mundo uno sólo podía confiar en sí mismo… las otras personas siempre terminaban desilusionándote.

–Harry esperá… –pidió Remus antes de que saliera– Él… ¿te habló de mí… alguna vez?

–Te extraña. Me pidió que te cuidara. No te preocupes… no sé por qué vino a mí y no a vos… pero no es porque esté enojado con vos porque traicionaste su memoria. –Harry salió sintiendo un gran peso en el pecho.

–Harry, ¿podemos hablar? –le llegó la voz de Hermione apenas hubo cerrado la puerta tras él.

La cabeza le había empezado a doler, quería estar solo para poder pensar sobre Sirius y Remus, pero no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Hermione. Asintió su conformidad.

–En la cocina no hay nadie, puse a calentar agua para el té…

Una taza de té le iba a venir muy bien… y quizá con un buen chorro de whisky de fuego… mejor que mejor…

oOo

–¿Y cómo está Ron? –preguntó Harry y bebió un sorbo de su jarro humeante– ¿Sigue tan enojado como hoy?

–Le vas a tener que dar un poco de tiempo. Supongo que entendés que fue un golpe duro para él.

–Sí, por supuesto. Entiendo que se haya enojado… pero yo no sabía… todo ocurrió tan rápido… incluso en parte hasta a mí… hay cosas que…

–No es sólo por Draco… aunque eso es lo de más peso… enterarse así de que su mejor amigo está en relación con el… enemigo… y sí ya sé que Draco ha cambiado o está cambiando… pero hay heridas hondas y de larga data. Se siente traicionado.

–Me imagino.

–Pero como decía… no es sólo eso… Harry, ¿cuánto hace que te diste cuenta de tu sexualidad? Quiero decir… Draco fue el primero…o…

–No. Él es el primero con el que ocurrió algo… pero creo que yo ya sabía desde cuarto año.

–Ah… y no nos contaste nada, ¿creías que te íbamos a tratar distinto? A mí no me hubiera importado… y a Ron creo que tampoco después de una primera impresión… Somos mejores amigos… y de golpe nos enteramos de que hay algo importante que no nos habías dicho durante muchos años… se siente como una traición… que la intimidad que uno creía tener no era cierta… y una se siente como una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta, y herida… en el orgullo… como si la amistad no fuera más que una mentira… él se siente muy herido, Harry… y yo también.

–Creeme… no que fuera por ustedes… a veces yo mismo sentía miedo… no alcanzaba a entenderlo… y a veces tampoco quería admitirlo. Sé que debí habérselo contado… pero las cosas no siempre son fáciles. Y no fue un problema hasta que empecé a sentir… por Draco… y ni siquiera entonces me di cuenta, yo mismo, de lo serio que se había vuelto. Y no había pasado nada hasta que estuvimos encerrados juntos… y casi no hubo tiempo de contarles… aunque reconozco que no sabía cómo les iba a contar. Me siento como partido en dos y no sé cómo voy a arreglarlo. Y no fue algo que haya planeado… ocurrió. Uno hace planes… y la vida hace los suyos por su cuenta…

Hermione le dio un suave apretón en el brazo. –Te entiendo… en serio. Y creo que Ron a la larga también lo va a entender… pero va a necesitar más tiempo. ¿Y debo entender que vos y Draco… ¿va realmente en serio? Si es así tenemos que aceptarlo, Ron y yo… aunque no nos guste… no somos nosotros los que decidimos…

–Sinceramente, no te puedo decir con certeza. Yo sé lo que siento por él… pero respecto a él… no puedo explicarlo… lo que sé es que no quiero perderlo. Siento como que es algo _mío_. De Harry Potter, no de El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Cuando estamos juntos él no tiene que ser él y yo no tengo que ser yo… ¿suena como un disparate de psicólogo de pacotilla?

–No necesariamente. Aunque me sigue pareciendo surrealista… vos y Draco Malfoy… es cómo si hubiéramos entrado en la Dimensión Desconocida, en un universo paralelo.

Harry rió. –¡Decímelo a mí…!

–Entonces… ¿están como pareja… con todas las letras?

–¡No lo sé! Es lo que yo quiero… no quiero perderlo y no me voy a dar por vencido… salvo que sea él el que no quiera…

–¿Qué querés decir?

Harry suspiró. –Es que hoy sentí que nos distanciamos. Anoche… fue la primera vez que… fue la primera vez para los dos. En la celda de Riddle House yo le había dicho que si lográbamos escaparnos dormiríamos juntos… y lo hicimos, y fue maravilloso… increíble… Pero hoy… siento que hice algo que lo hizo enojar… pero no sé qué… apenas si hablamos en todo el día… yo estuve tan preocupado y ocupado… tenía que hablar con vos y Ron, tratar de explicarles y estaba la reunión con la Orden… no sé en que momento hice algo que lo enojara…

–Puede que ése sea precisamente el problema…

–¿Qué querés decir?

Ella levantó una ceja. –Te merecerías que te diera un coscorrón, pero parecés un perrito indefenso… no puedo. Si te digo algo… ¿prometés no repetírselo a nadie?

–Por supuesto.

Ella lo miró un instante como si estuviera verificando que era sincero. –Eh… ¿te acordás cuando fui a pasar una semana a la casa de Víktor, el verano de quinto año? Bueno… dormimos juntos…

–_¡Qué?_

–¡Shh…! sí, mirá… tampoco fue algo planeado. Pero en ese momento todo estaba tan mal, Vos Sabés Quién estaba ganando tanta fuerza… y yo creía que Ron _nunca_ se iba a fijar en mí… Y bueno… pasó. La cosa es que después yo me sentí muy vulnerable… quería sentir que él también me quería… para sentirme segura… y lo más curioso es que Viktor me gustaba pero no una barbaridad, yo no lo amaba… pero igual. Yo no sé lo que Draco siente por vos…

–Parece que le gusto desde hace mucho. Años… de acuerdo a lo que dijo. Y agregó que en parte por eso trataba de lastimarme… porque él me deseaba y yo lo detestaba. Anoche me dijo que me amaba…humm… quizá no debería habértelo contado…

–¡Asombroso!... y sin embargo no debería extrañarme tanto… Debería haberme dado cuenta… yo suponía que Malfoy era gay… Y tus sentimientos para con él son muy recientes y él lo sabe… y probablemente también sabe que todavía estás algo confundido por todo esto nuevo que sentís por él… debe de tener miedo, debe de sentirse inseguro… Quiero decir, apenas hablaste con él en todo el día… al día siguiente de haber perdido la virginidad juntos… puede creer que vos lo hiciste sólo para cumplir con la promesa que le habías hecho cuando estaban cautivos y en peligro mortal… ¡Y todavía no te das cuenta de por qué está enojado con vos!

–¡Pero él me dijo que no tenía inconveniente! –protestó Harry– Me dijo que fuera a arreglar las cosas con ustedes y que fuera a la reunión… que él no me necesitaba… ¡por qué no me dijo lo que realmente sentía?

Hermione sonrió, condescendientemente según le pareció a Harry, –Porque él no tiene que decírtelo… vos tenés que adivinarlo. Mirá… los varones son a veces complicados… Ron es fácil, si dice que no tiene problemas, es realmente así… si siente bronca te lo va a hacer saber sin vueltas… pero Draco, se me hace que es muy distinto, es de los que no muestran las cartas. Y seguramente nunca admitiría que se siente vulnerable. Lo que creo es que en este momento te necesita más que nunca, te quiere junto a él para que le asegures lo que sentís por él… pero por supuesto no te lo va a decir directamente… ¡y vos prácticamente no le hablaste en todo el día! Debe de estar convencido de que está muy atrás en tu lista de prioridades.

–¡Pero no es así! –volvió a protestar Harry– No es… –¡ay…! ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota! ¿cómo no me di cuenta!

–No te atormentes… ¡no puedo creer que te esté ayudando a arreglar las cosas con Malfoy! Vas a tener que actuar para que las consecuencias no sean tan graves… Andá a hablar con él. Decile que sabés que estuviste mal –no le digas que te lo dije yo– y pedile disculpas.

–Tenés razón, –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie– y es cierto que me siento mal por lo que le hice… y también por ustedes… debería haberles dicho…

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Yo todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea… Ron va a seguir enojado más tiempo. Pero yo tampoco soy inocente… ¡y que ni se te vaya a ocurrir decirle a Ron lo que te conté!

–¡Claro que no! – Harry se acordaba de lo furioso que se había puesto Ron de pensar que Hermione se habrían besado cuando había ido a visitarlo… ¡si se enteraba de que también se habían acostado! – No, no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Ella sonrió. –Y otra cosa, Harry, me va a llevar un poco acostumbrarme… pero no importa lo que haya pasado o lo que pase… conmigo siempre podés contar, tenelo siempre presente.

oOo

La pieza estaba casi totalmente a oscuras, la silueta de Draco se adivinaba acostada en la cama, podía estar dormido… o fingiendo que dormía. Harry fue hasta él y se sentó al borde de la cama.

–Draco… ¿estás despierto? –Harry estaba seguro de que la figura sobre la cama se había puesto tensa– ¿Draco? Draco, ¿estás despierto? Draco… ¡DRACO!

Se dio vuelta furioso. –¡QUÉ?

–Je… ya me parecía que te estabas haciendo el dormido.

Draco lo miró con ojos torvos. –¿Qué querés, Potter?

Harry se sacó la remera y los vaqueros y se metió debajo de las mantas. Draco trató de apartarse.

–Quería estar con vos. Te extrañaba…

Silencio.

Harry estiró la mano para tocarlo, Draco se alejó corriéndose hacia atrás. –Si me viniste a buscar para echar otro polvo, ya te podés ir olvidando… todavía me _duele mucho_… no creas que me vas a tener a tu completa disposición cada vez que te entren ganas.

–No… si no era… Perdón… por no haberme dado cuenta de por qué estabas enojado… yo soy pésimo para entender a veces, y con estas cosas… soy bueno en quidditch, y me doy maña para pasar los exámenes y no me ha ido tan mal cuando de enfrentar a magos perversos se trata… pero en estos asuntos de las relaciones románticas… doy asco. Perdón… por lo de hoy… anoche fue algo importante, muy importante… y debería haberme quedado todo el día con vos…

–No te hagas problema. Yo sé cómo son las cosas, y lo sabía de antes… Sé cómo es el trato, sé quien sos. No quiero que pienses que tenés que estar pendiente de mí… para cuidarme. Me _revienta_ sentirme vulnerable. No te necesito ni a vos ni a nadie.

–Ya lo sé. Sé que no sos… frágil. Pero igual… creo que todo el día actué como un imbécil… y otra cosa… anoche… significó muchísimo para mí…

–No hace falta que lo pongas así… quiero decir… fue sexo… nada más.

Harry se sentó un poco, lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo girar para que lo mirara. –Draco, ¿supongo que no pensarás que lo de anoche fue sólo para cumplir una promesa?

Silencio.

–Pues no es así. Quería estar con vos… más que nada en el mundo. Porque por más improbable que pueda parecer… vos y yo juntos… es como debe ser, así lo siento. Porque anoche te deseaba… te deseaba tanto… tanto como te deseo ahora… tanto que duele. No quiero que esto termine. Les dije a mis amigos lo que siento por vos y les aclaré que no pienso terminarlo porque a ellos no les guste. Excepto que vos… ya no quieras…

–Harry… ¿no estás diciendo todo esto sólo por decir?

–¡Claro que no! Y eso que soy un animal para estas cosas… que no entiendo nada si no me lo gritan en la cara… y meto la pata como hoy… perdoname, Draco.

–¿Es lo que realmente querés? ¿Y no sólo alguien para pasar un buen rato en la cama…?

–Sí… y no… es decir… es realmente lo que quiero… y no sólo…

–Pero anoche… anoche… casi todo el tiempo tenías los ojos cerrados… como si estuvieras pensando en otra persona…

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no reír. –Draco… tenía los ojos cerrados porque vos estabas tan sexy… que si los dejaba abiertos hubiera acabado al primer minuto… ¡y eso sí que hubiese sido triste…!

–¿De verdad…? –y el tono de Draco había cambiado y Harry sintió que quizá… quizá lo empezaba a perdonar…

–De verdad… no quiero que esto termine. –Harry se animó a besarlo y Draco… y Draco le devolvió el beso… ¡gracias a Merlín, gracias a Dios! Y todo lo que había salido mal… la agria discusión con Ron, las sospechas que todos los de la Orden sentían hacia Draco, el hecho de que Remus no fuera tan perfecto como Harry siempre había pensado… nada parecía tener ya importancia. Lo único que importaba eran los labios y las lenguas… las manos acariciantes… la excitación creciente… Valía la pena… era doloroso, ilógico, confuso… pero valía la pena. Eran momentos como esos por los que valía la pena luchar… valía la pena luchar _por lo que era de él_…

oOo

**Sed non satiata: **Pero no suficiente

La frase aparece en un epigrama satírico de Juvenal, se mofaba de Mesalina (mujer del emperador Claudio) que era sexualmente insaciable… al parecer…

También es el título de otro poema de Baudelaire, que hace referencia a uno de sus amores más apasionados: Jeanne Duval.

Al parecer la señorita lo tenía loco de pasión, no le negaba sus favores, pero a ella _no le bastaba_, necesitaba más… y no hacía diferencia entre hombres o mujeres… si uno analiza con detención el soneto.


	16. Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 16 – Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus**

Pestañas aleteando como alas de mariposa. El dorado pálido del sol de la mañana temprana lo sacó de su sueño. Tenía un poco de calor, pero no demasiado, las piernas se le habían enredado con las de Draco durante la noche.

Bostezó. Era temprano, todavía no tenía que levantarse. Hubiera querido desperezarse pero no quería despertarlo. Podía aprovechar para quedarse quieto y observarlo dormir, descubrirlo como si fuera la primera vez.

En la vida real, Draco era diferente de la imagen que se le dibujaba en la cabeza. En realidad había dos Dracos imaginarios. Uno el de la escuela, su enemigo: cruel, de rasgos angulosos y de aspecto anémico. Era el Draco de Hogwarts, con un rictus de desprecio en los labios, ojos entrecerrados y tono de voz altanero; esa imagen de Draco todavía le producía estremecimientos de ira. Y estaba el otro Draco, el objeto de sus deseos eróticos, de cabello más largo, de facciones cinceladas más suavemente, de sonrisa pícara y tentadora y de ojos invitantes, ardientes constantemente.

El Draco real era distinto de esas dos imágenes… y mucho mejor. Un ser humano genuino y palpable, excepcional y bello en sus imperfecciones, imposible de encasillar o de definir con precisión. Y Harry adoraba mirarlo, hubiera podido quedarse contemplándolo por siempre.

El cabello de Draco era tan… tenue, pero muy abundante. Miles de hebras delicadas y resplandecientes deslizándose por sus dedos, en una gama de tonos del platino al blanco. Las cejas de un rubio oscuro que se curvaban adorablemente hacia las sienes. Era pálido y todavía tenía ojeras apenas evidentes, que inspiraban en Harry intensos deseos de protección. Pero eso nunca podría decírselo, se exasperaba siempre con los comentarios que pudieran implicar que era débil en algún aspecto. A Harry le encantaban las mejillas muy ligeramente cóncavas. Le gustaba recorrer con el dedo la nariz con esa leve prominencia en el puente. Sentía deseos de posar suaves besos recorriéndole los sugestivos ángulos de la mandíbula, hasta alcanzar las orejas, excepcionales en su delicadeza.

Le apartó un mechón de la frente y dibujó con una yema el contorno de la mejilla. Draco se movió, Harry apartó rápidamente los dedos. Los labios se separaron apenas en sueños, una boca encantadora realmente. Harry sonrió al notar el vello casi inaparente junto a las comisuras, Draco todavía no tenía necesidad de afeitarse, pero eso era otra de las cosas que no podía mencionarle. Los labios de Draco no eran tan carnosos como los de Harry, eran de un rosa pálido y primorosamente contorneados, _clásicos_, fue el término que le vino a la mente. Eso justamente, labios de una estatua griega. Labios ideales para el beso.

Draco suspiró suavemente y abrió los ojos. No se sorprendió de encontrarse a Harry escrutándolo tan de cerca. Una de las comisuras se estiró en una sonrisa. Harry le apartó otro rizo y demoró la mano en una leve caricia, la piel estaba un poco fría, Draco siempre se enfriaba cuando dormía, exactamente al revés que Harry. Durmiendo juntos con los cuerpos entrelazados resultaba en la temperatura óptima. Los ojos de Draco eran adorables, grandes… cuando no los entrecerraba con malignidad; los iris estaban delineados por un tono más oscuro de gris pero hacia el centro refulgían minúsculos puntitos de plata… y otros distintos.

–Che, –susurró– ¿sabías que tenés también unos puntitos azules en los ojos, en la parte del centro?

Draco sonrió, una sonrisa completa esta vez. –Sí, los saco de mi mamá… –el rostro se le contrajo de dolor, desvió la mirada.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza pero sin decir nada, las palabras no servirían para atenuar el dolor. Harry no había crecido junto a su madre pero pensar en el sacrificio que había hecho por él siempre era doloroso, para Draco debía de ser mucho peor.

–Cogeme. –dijo Draco.

–¿Qué!

–Eso… hacé que pueda pensar en otra cosa. Haceme algo… que me haga sentir bien.

Era maravilloso sentirse tan deseado… y turbador también. Draco le abrazó la cintura con las piernas y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. La mirada era tan intensa, desesperada incluso. Draco lo necesitaba, Harry no sabía si era capaz de darle todo lo que necesitaba, pero placer físico, de eso estaba seguro, juntos podían alcanzar alturas de éxtasis increíbles; eso los iba a hacer sentir bien a los dos, por el momento bastaría.

oOo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían vuelto a los cuarteles. Dos semanas de comportamientos furtivos para mantener en secreto la relación, de hablar con Hermione en voz baja como conspirando, de tratar de restarle importancia al hecho de que Ron no le dirigía la palabra. Podía ser agotador. Harry se sorprendía de que siguiera siendo un secreto de los cuatro, había supuesto que se iba a hacer público enseguida tras la traumática revelación. Por un lado era un alivio, por otro, sumamente estresante. Y Harry sabía que no lo iba a poder mantener oculto por siempre.

–¿Podés pasarme la leche, Harry?

La voz de Hermione lo sobresaltó. –¿Qué? Eh… sí, claro.

Harry no sabía cuántos desayunos incómodos más iba a poder soportar. El de esa mañana era particularmente peor, Draco había accedido a bajar con él. Estaba sentado al lado de Harry tamborileando nervioso sobre la mesa, apenas si había tocado el cereal que tenía servido. Ron, que seguía obstinado en su silencio, le lanzaba al Slytherin miradas envenenadas. Hermione trataba de disimular la tensión ensayando algún tipo de conversación, Harry apreciaba sus esfuerzos, pero estaba convencido de que eran inútiles. El bocado de tostada pasó con mucha dificultad por su garganta, era un milagro que no hubiera tenido ataques de indigestión hasta ese momento.

–Me voy, Harry. –dijo Draco– ya tuve una cuota suficiente de silencios torpes e incómodos.

–Por nosotros no hagas cumplidos. –gruñó Ron.

Draco se volvió hacia él con expresión de burlón asombro. –¿Qué querés decir? ¿Que… que no querés tenerme cerca? ¿Que no te caigo bien? –su tono de voz chorreaba sarcasmo, ese sarcasmo que a Harry tanto le reventaba. –¡Por Merlín, Weasley! Nunca creí que pudieras alcanzar grados tan agudos de sutileza.

–¡Andá a cagar, pelotudo!

Draco le hizo una mueca desdeñosa. –¡Oh, estoy devastado! Weasley, ¡vos sí que sabés insultar! –Ron estaba a punto de tirarle con algo, por suerte pareció primar la sensatez en Draco y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

–Perdón, –murmuró Harry– está a la defensiva porque… actuó desubicado… mejor voy a hablar con él.

Ron iba a agregar algo con aspereza pero Hermione lo frenó con un codazo. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Harry. –Sí, andá… va a ser lo mejor.

Lo alcanzó en el corredor, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Fleur y Bill, Harry los saludó con una sonrisa. –Esto no ayuda, Draco, –murmuró– sé que la situación está lejos de la ideal, pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que mis amigos se avengan a la idea, y cuando actuás así no hacés más que sustentar sus reparos.

La mirada de Draco adquirió frío de acero. –¿Y quién dice que sus reparos son injustificados? Sé que he cambiado, he reconsiderado ciertas cosas, pero sigo siendo la misma persona. Lo siento, _perdón_ por no _encajar_ en tu vida, sé cuan _inconveniente _es para vos…

Draco era un maestro del énfasis irónico.

–Weasley no me cae bien, –continuó– y no me importa en absoluto lo que pueda pensar. Y además, no veo por qué tengo que ser _yo_ el que se amolde a _tu_ vida. Sabés que no me gusta ponerme en víctima, pero acá estoy completamente _solo_. Yo no quiero ser un Gryffindor, no llegué todavía al punto de verme obligado a cambiar tanto, y no voy a arrastrarme suplicando que me acepten personas que en realidad me importan un carajo. Aunque claro… eso te haría _a vos_ las cosas más fáciles. –la voz de Draco había ido aumentado en intensidad.

–Perdón… voy a hablar con Ron… pero yo trato de hacer las cosas más fáciles para nosotros. No quiero perder a mis amigos… pero obligado a elegir… vos estás primero… pero no tiene que ser así, no tiene que ser incompatible… yo quiero…

–Vos te avergonzás de mí.

–¡No! –protestó Harry, Draco se equivocaba… ¿se equivocaba? –pero es que es algo muy nuevo para mí y…

–…y te gustaría no tener que hacer tantos esfuerzos para hacerme presentable, te gustaría que fuera menos áspero, te gustaría que yo no fuera el chico malo que atormentaba a todos en la escuela… y es más… te gustaría que yo fuera una _chica_.

–¡No! No voy a negar que con todo eso, sería más fácil… pero no… Draco, ¿qué más pretendés de mí?

–Que te dejes de mentirte a vos mismo, para empezar.

Harry respiró hondo deseando que Draco no fuera tan bueno para argumentar, se sentía desesperado, cualquier cosa que dijera Draco sabía dársela vuelta al instante. –No me estoy engañando a mí mismo… y no quiero que seas una chica.

–Tenés miedo porque estás en una relación con un hombre. Podés admitirlo y podemos trabajar sobre eso… o…

–Bueno… ¿y a vos no te asusta? ¿ni siquiera un poco?

–No. No hay nada de malo en admitir cómo soy, no tengo por qué avergonzarme de mis deseos. Me importa un pito si para otras personas constituye un problema. Si Weasley está escandalizado porque su mejor amigo se está cogiendo a un chico…

–Draco, para Ron, el problema no es que seas un chico, el problema es que sos… _vos_.

–Sí, seguí convenciéndote de eso. ¿Y por qué tenemos que ocultarnos? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso y con miedo de que se enteren? Ya pasaron dos semanas y me hacés sentir que soy algo que se debe esconder. Ya _reconociste_ que me deseas, ya no soy el patito feo, sufrido y sin magia al que tenés que proteger; pero es una realidad que no podés manejar y que no querés que se haga pública… ¿te importa tanto lo que puedan pensar los demás?

–¡No!... pero es que algo muy reciente y tengo que hacerme a la…

–Lo sabías desde mucho antes de que empezáramos a tener sexo, tuviste mucho tiempo. Lo que no querés es que se venga abajo tu imagen de Niño Dorado. Lo que no querés es que la comunidad mágica descubra que aquel en quien cifran todas sus esperanzas les resultó maricón.

–No, yo…

Draco lo asió de la remera y lo atrajo hacia sí, le plantó un beso violento, invadiéndole la boca con una lengua brutal. Y todo lo que Harry podía pensar era que la señora Weasley, los mellizos o Tonks podían entrar en cualquier momento. Trató de liberarse. –¡Draco!

La mirada de Draco era implacable. Se había delatado. Era un cobarde. Al menos una parte de él seguía avergonzándose de su sexualidad. Draco tenía razón. Había estado inventándose excusas. Se sentía tan miserable.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor que Draco le refregara la victoria en la cara, pero no. Draco sólo tenía una expresión de gran tristeza. –Lo siento, siento mucho que sea tan duro para vos. Me gustaría, por tu propio bien, tener el valor para dejarte, para terminar todo… pero no puedo. –Draco dio la vuelta y marchó escaleras arriba, Harry quería seguirlo, pero no hubiera sabido qué decirle.

Se dio vuelta, a unos pasos de él Kreacher sostenía en los brazos una pila de sábanas plegadas, estaba boquiabierto de asombro.

–¡Qué? –le espetó irritado.

Kreacher sacudió la cabeza con cierto desconcierto. –Kreacher creía que ya nada de lo que pasa en esta casa podía asombrarlo, pero hubiera esperado que el amo Draco tuviera mejor gusto. Mi pobre ama se va a poner muy mal, ya estaba muy angustiada por la magia perdida del amo Draco…

Harry no se quedó a escucharlo, enfiló de vuelta a la cocina. Quizá hablar con Ron y Hermione lo haría sentir menos mala persona.

Hermione iba saliendo, le sonrió. –Voy a controlar la poción, hoy tengo que agregarle un poco más de acónito. –le dio un suave apretón en el brazo y se marchó.

–Perdón por lo de antes.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron. –Ves, eso es lo que no entiendo. Vos viste como se comportó hace un rato, y siempre fue así. Yo nunca le di razones para que me despreciara, siempre me trató como una basura porque mi familia no tiene dinero y porque no nos preocupan esas pelotudeces de la pureza de sangre. Yo nunca le hice nada. ¿Cómo puede ser que lo hayas elegido a él?, que siempre trató a todos como si fuesen una mierda.

–No lo sé. No es algo que uno planea. Y ciertamente no defiendo todo lo malo que hizo. Pero casi todo fue porque era un chico y se comportaba de acuerdo a cómo le habían enseñado. Lucius odia a los Weasleys y le enseñó a odiarlos. Draco creía y hacía todo lo que su padre decía. Creo que no empezó a pensar por su cuenta hasta que las cosas le empezaron a ir mal. Yo lo he visto cambiar y madurar en estos meses, empezó a pensar por si mismo y a escapar de los límites estrechos que le había impuesto siempre su familia. Y no es mala persona… quizá lo fue, pero ya no. Y tiene fortalezas… y las está orientando en la dirección correcta. Podía haberme dejado con los mortífagos, pero no lo hizo, convenció a su mamá para que me dejara ir, y sabía que con eso la ponía en tremendo peligro. Y me defendió de Bellatrix. Sé que todavía tiene que recorrer mucho camino. Y hay tanto en él que lo hace tan… no sé… Es como si a partir del hecho de quedarse sin magia… como si hubiera crecido como persona. Y yo no lo he tratado siempre bien, pero él se las aguantó. Y siempre fue sincero conmigo… yo no sé si puedo decir lo mismo. Cuando estoy con él me siento seguro y siento que puedo escapar, aunque sea un poco, de todas las cosas terribles que pasan.

Ron hizo una cara. –¿Es en serio entonces? Querés estar con él.

–Sí.

–No puedo entender que confíes en él de esa forma. ¿No creés que lo que está haciendo es manipularte para su propio interés? ¿Arriesgás todo porque lo… _deseás_?

Harry se removió en el asiento, incómodo.

–Y no puedo creer que nunca me hayas dicho que eras…

–¿Para vos eso es un problema? –interpuso Harry a la defensiva.

–Bueno… no. Pero somos mejores amigos y nunca me lo contaste.

Harry suspiró. –Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Y también me gustan las chicas. Y cuando nos arreglamos con Ginny, me dije que ya no preocuparía al respecto, había sido algo que siempre me había inquietado. Y eso que por entonces todavía no sabía lo mal vistas que son las relaciones homosexuales en la comunidad mágica.

–A mí no me importa. –declaró Ron con énfasis– Me sorprendió, eso sí, y me revienta que justo hayas elegido a Malfoy… pero por lo demás… yo nunca…

–No te sientas mal… y perdón… tendría que habértelo dicho antes.

–Si había algo que disculpar ya está disculpado. Yo no soy tan inteligente como Hermione… o como Malfoy… pero no soy un tonto. Es evidente que hay algo en Malfoy que te hace bien, que necesitás. Pero me resulta muy difícil controlar mi temperamento ante ciertas cosas y con Malfoy es muy difícil… voy a necesitar tiempo… para pensar… para llegar a asumirlo… yo quiero seguir siendo siempre tu amigo…

–Yo también… y tomate todo el tiempo que necesites… para mí también tu amistad es muy importante… pero hay otras cosas mías que también lo son.

Ron asintió. –Ojalá sean para bien.

Harry salió de la cocina y pensó que podría ir a ver cómo le iba Hermione, la semana anterior la había estado ayudando con la poción y habían hablado sobre el horcrux restante, la diadema, seguían pensando que debía de estar en Hogwarts y habían estado considerando una nueva ida a la escuela para hablar con los fantasmas. Pero antes de hacerlo querían saber si la poción daba resultado.

Pero antes de subir al ático, pasó por su habitación. –Tenías razón.

Draco se sacó los auriculares. –¿Qué?

–Tenías razón. Soy un cobarde. Tenía miedo de admitirlo y de lo que la gente iba a pensar… de que me atraen los hombres… de que me atraés vos. Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo. No me avergüenzo de vos… y lo nuestro no tiene que seguir siendo secreto. También puedo decir que tenía miedo a comprometerme de nuevo… y a sufrir otra dolorosa decepción, pero eso es mi problema, vos no tenés que sentirte mal al respecto. Pero no creo que esté mal que te pida que seas amable con mis amigos, al menos un mínimo de cortesía y respeto. Ron señaló, con razón, que él nunca te hizo nada y que vos siempre lo trataste como una mierda y que seguís haciéndolo. Yo no digo que tengas que suplicar que te acepten, pero hay actitudes tuyas equivocadas que tenés que reconsiderar. Si querés ser parte de mi vida, vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo mayor con mis amigos, son importantes para mí, son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia. Si vos ponés de tu parte, ellos también lo van a hacer, son buenas personas. Yo también tengo que cambiar algunas actitudes, he sido desconsiderado con vos más de una vez.

Harry esperó la reacción, probablemente Draco iba a empezar a gritarle. Pero no. Draco desvió la vista hacia la ventana y pareció cobrar un súbito interés por las gotas que se deslizaban por el cristal. El silencio se prolongó un largo minuto. Finalmente Draco se volvió y suspiró. –_Touché_. Muy bien expresado, Potter. Has mejorado mucho en tus argumentaciones, ¿quién te dice? hasta podrías llegar a ser miembro del Wizengamot algún día.

–¿Estás admitiendo que gané una discusión? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Draco sonrió. –Así parece. ¿Será que realmente existen los milagros?

Harry sintió que ya era seguro acercársele sin que lo mordiera. Calzó dos dedos en la cintura de los pantalones de Draco y lo atrajo hacia sí. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron grandes de sorpresa un instante y luego entró en el juego presionando las caderas contra las de Harry. Harry lo provocó juguetón con los labios evitándole ex profeso la boca y segundos después lo besó con violencia. El cuerpo de Draco era maleable en sus manos, respondía con inmediata diligencia a sus atenciones. _No, Ron se equivocaba, era imposible que estuviera fingiendo._ Cayeron en la cama riendo, arrancándose la ropa sin reparar en delicadezas, besándose, mordiéndose, pellizcándose, un poco de rudeza tenía también su encanto. Harry se le ubicó encima, gozándose en la desnudez de sus cuerpos apretándose; era grandiosa tal intimidad. Quería a Draco por completo, aspirarlo, degustar su sudor, abrazarlo con fuerza hasta fusionarse en uno. Tenía un amante y era alucinante, enloquecedor en el mejor de los sentidos. Besó el pecho de Draco, dejó juguetear su lengua y su nariz con las tetillas, a Draco le encantaba observarlo solazarse con su cuerpo. Harry disfrutaba dándole placer, explorando cada centímetro de piel; se deslizó hacia abajo hasta el ombligo dejando un reguero húmedo con la lengua, y a continuación más abajo aun.

Se había aficionado a la verga de Draco en su boca. Experimentaba y aprendía, ya podía prolongar la práctica sin que le dolieran las mandíbulas y a tomarlo bien profundo hasta la garganta sin que le dieran arcadas. Había aprendido a interpretar los sonidos que lanzaba su amante y se aplicaba con la boca para prodigarle las sensaciones más placenteras. Le encantaba el sabor de Draco y su olor a sudor y sexo. Le encantaba verlo apretar con los dedos las sábanas y tensionar los músculos del vientre y de los muslos cuando el estímulo pasaba a ser irresistible. Quería marearlo de placer. Todo el cuarto parecía cobrar un brillo tenue cuando estaban juntos así y los objetos parecían temblar al unísono con los estremecimientos de los cuerpos. Parecía como si todo el entorno se gozara junto con ellos. Amaba darle placer a Draco y Draco satisfacía gustoso sus caprichos.

Harry nunca había cedido el rol activo, en las oportunidades en que Draco lo había sugerido Harry se había puesto muy nervioso, Draco no había insistido, sabía que a Harry le tomaba tiempo superar sus reservas.

Harry sintió los gemidos que se iban transformando en gritos y sabía que Draco estaba llegando al límite, incrementó la intensidad y la velocidad del estímulo, el cuerpo de Draco entró en espasmos y la cama empezó a sacudirse peligrosamente. Draco acabó en su boca y la cama se vino abajo. Harry se sentó de inmediato, perplejo.

Draco ni se había dado cuenta. –Harry, eso fue _épico_… –dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción– te superás cada vez…

–Draco… rompimos la cama.

Draco soltó una carcajada. –Vamos a tener que controlar el ímpetu. Esta cama debe de ser vieja y está medio destartalada. No te preocupes, después arreglala con un _¡Reparo!_ ahora vení que te quiero abrazar…

Harry así lo hizo pero no podía evitar cierto desconcierto. ¿Tener sexo le hacía perder el control de la magia?

oOo

–¿Qué te pasa? – murmuró Draco.

–Nada, todo está bien. Es que quisiera prolongar estos momentos para siempre. Quisiera no tener que levantarme mañana… volver a todos los problemas.

–Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. –Draco lo abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente.

El estar así juntos sólo abrazándose era una de las cosas más lindas. A los dos les encantaba. Era obviamente muy sensual pero más que nada era tierno. Harry sabía muy bien que él los necesitaba, de abrazos había tenido muy poco. Y al parecer Draco también, Narcissa y Lucius no parecían dar el tipo de los que dispensan mimos. En los brazos de Draco, Harry se sentía seguro, protegido, feliz. ¿Y por qué todo y todos parecían empeñados en negarle esos momentos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _el Harry de ellos_ todo el tiempo? Y pronto podría morir…

–Shh… –dijo Draco frotándole la espalda para animarlo. Parecía que le había adivinado los pensamientos. –Ya no te inquietes… dormí…

Recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. Nada podía ser mejor que eso… ni la pasta frola… ni atrapar la snitch. Dijera lo que dijera el mundo, algo tan bueno no podía estar mal.

oOo

La cena transcurría en un clima tenso y torpe. Nadie parecía querer hablar y eso que estaba la mayor parte de la Orden presente. Era lo habitual siempre que Draco estaba a la mesa, nadie hablaba con libertad. Ese día había ocurrido algo más que había empeorado las cosas.

Remus había vuelto antes de que empezaran. Traía la novedad de que un grupo de licántropos rebeldes se había separado de la jauría de Greyback, los habían reubicado en uno de los escondites de la Orden. Tonks, que iba a quedarse a cenar, recordó de repente que había algo urgente que tenía que hacer y había enfilado hacia la puerta de calle. Remus había ido tras ella. Todos habían fingido no escuchar la discusión tensa que habían tenido en el hall de entrada, que había terminado cuando Tonks se había marchado llorando.

–¿Cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts, Minerva? – aventuró el señor Weasley.

McGonagall hizo una cara. –No la reconocerías. Los malditos Carrows se han adueñado del lugar. Supongo que Severus no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, pero me parte el corazón ver a lo que hemos llegado. Me hubiera ido ya hace mucho tiempo si no fuera por los estudiantes, y mi lealtad hacia Albus, claro. No va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Ya Sabés Quién obtenga control total. Y cuando eso ocurra ya nada lo detendrá. Les lavarán el cerebro a los alumnos, formarán un ejército, matarán a los que se opongan o no se amolden.

Siguió un silencio tenso. –Como puede ser tan… _deplorable_. –intervino Draco de improviso– ¿Por qué Hogwarts?

–Es el primer lugar que pudo considerar su casa. –explicó Harry– Mientras Dumbledore estaba vivo le había resultado imposible regresar.

–Bueno… a estas alturas ya debería haberlo superado. –continuó Draco, se ganó un montón de miradas desaprobadoras– ¡Debería! –insistió Draco, disfrutando perversamente las reacciones que había logrado– Es deplorable, demuestra poca imaginación y nulo sentido de la estrategia. Sí, ya sé, es además maléfico y poderoso, criminalmente desequilibrado y todo eso; pero en el fondo no es más que un enfermo que les arruina la vida a todos porque tiene problemas edípicos. Merlín, ¡cómo lo odio! ¿Para qué volver a la vieja escuela? Con tanto poder que tiene podría intentar algo con más clase, más distinguido digo… no sé quizá sacar una marca de perfume con su nombre o apuntar a apoderarse de los Estados Unidos en lugar de Gran Bretaña –se regodeó disfrutando de las miradas heladas clavadas en él –Perdón, ¿el humor ácido y macabro no es pertinente?

–Por nosotros no te inquietes, –dijo Ron con tono frío– es sólo que algunos nos tomamos esta amenaza en serio y tratamos de hacer algo para detenerlo.

–¿Y vos creés que yo no? –replicó Draco con tono serio– Me sometió a tortura física y psicológica durante dos meses. Desmembró mi familia. Me desposeyó de magia, reduciéndome a… me quitó todo aquello de lo que podía sentirme orgulloso. Detesto a ese hijo de puta y reconozco que fui un idiota por haberle dado mi apoyo. Dicho lo cual… digamos que yo soy de los que prefieren tocar la lira mientras Roma arde… ¡malditos Gryffindors!, son siempre tan formales, honorables… acartonados para todo.

Harry sonrió. Draco tenía razón. Por más terribles que fueran las cosas, siempre era mejor tomárselas con humor. Era como exorcizar al demonio con la risa. Le hubiera gustado apoyar a Draco, pero los demás seguramente no entenderían, ni siquiera Fred y George. Era lo que Draco le había dicho al principio, _vos sos como yo, un poco retorcido_, y era cierto, no por nada el Sombrero había querido ponerlo en Slytherin.

–Draco, estaba pensado… –dijo Lupin– Bueno… en realidad es algo que muchos de nosotros nos hemos venido preguntando desde hace tiempo, –Lupin dirigió una rápida mirada en derredor– Sabemos que Dumbledore quería protegerte y que confiaba en que finalmente llegarías a reconocer las malignas intenciones de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Y al parecer ha sido así. Creemos que podrías ayudarnos. Si nos pudieras contar cosas que son de tu conocimiento, nos ayudarías a conocer sus planes.

La tensión de la atmósfera se había vuelto palpable, Harry contenía el aliento, deseaba que Lupin no hubiese planteado la solicitud delante de todos. Era injusto poner a Draco en una posición como ésa, casi todos estaban en su contra.

–No serviría de nada, –dijo Draco con tono calmo– ustedes ya conocen todo sobre la misión que me habían asignado y yo nunca fui un elemento de importancia, no me confiaron otras cuestiones serias. Excepto quizá, cosas que involucran a mi padre. Y supongo que no serán tan tontos como para creer que le voy a contar cosas que perjudiquen a mi familia. Sí, yo odio a Ya Sabés Quién pero ante todo soy un Malfoy y no voy a traicionar el vínculo. Y además, ¿por qué iba a querer ayudarlos? Aquí nadie me ha querido ni me quiere tener. Cuando Harry y yo fuimos hechos prisioneros todos asumieron de inmediato que había sido un plan mío. ¿Y ahora vienen a pedirme ayuda? No me malentiendan, comprendo que están en su derecho en desconfiar, no puedo culparlos en rigor de honestidad, pero discúlpenme si esperaban que de última terminaría actuando como el nenito bueno… estaban muy equivocados.

–Claro que no vas a ayudar, –dijo Ron con marcado rencor en el tono– típico Draco Malfoy, sólo se ocupa de satisfacer sus propios intereses, le importa un pito lo que le pueda pasar a los otros.

–Ron, cortala… –interpuso Harry.

–¿Así que ahora lo defendés? Estás tan ciego que no ves cómo es realmente, ¿lo egoísta que es?

–No le podés pedir que traicione a su familia, –dijo Harry pacientemente– entiendo cómo te sentís, pero eso es algo que no corresponde que le pidan.

–Es claro que vas a defenderlo, –agregó Ron con amargura– Ahora que son… –Hermione lo hizo callar con un codazo, pero ya era tarde.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Ron? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

Harry carraspeó, ése era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

–Harry, no es necesario que… –empezó a decir Draco en voz baja.

Harry le dio un suave apretón en el hombro. –Quiero decirlo. Lo que Ron implicaba era que desde que estuvimos prisioneros, Draco y yo estamos juntos.

Kingsley preguntó desconcertado: –¿Juntos cómo?

Harry suspiró, Kingsley no parecía estar muy en vena esa noche. –Juntos… en pareja… amantes… en el sentido gay del término. –_Tranquilo Harry_.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. –No es algo que haya planeado, –continuó Harry– sé que va a haber muchos a los que no les va a gustar, pero yo no podría estar más feliz. Sé que no estoy haciendo nada malo y sé que no es asunto de nadie juzgar mi sexualidad.

Draco le dio un suave apretón en la mano y le sonrió. Harry sintió que finalmente había hecho algo bien. Poco le importaba lo que los otros pensaran. Se sentía muy contento de haberlo reconocido, era un momento de cristalina perfección y satisfacción. Draco y él juntos, para enfrentar con orgullo a quienquiera que quisiera objetar. Draco y él juntos.

Pero claro, un momento tan bueno no podía durar…

Snape irrumpió en la cocina. Todos se sobresaltaron, hubo caras de sorpresa y ceños fruncidos de preocupación.

–Señor Malfoy, necesito tener unas palabras con Ud.

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato, estaba muy pálido. –¿Qué pasa?

–Es mejor que sea en privado, salgamos.

–No, – dijo Draco con tono resoluto, pero le temblaba la voz– ¿Qué pasa? Es sobre mis padres, ¿no?

Snape lo miró con expresión triste en el rostro. –Anoche la Mansión Malfoy fue tomada. Fui allí esta mañana, el Señor Oscuro me había convocado. La residencia fue saqueada. Quemaron la capilla hasta los cimientos. Draco… tus padres estaban allí, atrapados. No hay nada que indique que hayan podido escapar. Lo siento mucho, Draco… te acompaño en el sentimiento.

oOo

**Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus: **El amor abunda en mieles y hieles. (Plauto)


	17. Novis te cantabo chordis

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 17 – Novis te cantabo chordis**

Harry sintió un intenso vacío en el estómago. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy estaban muertos. Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había rogado para nunca tener que oírlo, no por él sino por Draco. Era demasiado cruel que le hicieran esto, que lo despojaran de la última gota de esperanza.

Harry lo miró, pronto a darle su apoyo, pronto para hacer cualquier cosa por él. Estaba horriblemente pálido, miraba a Snape como si físicamente lo hubiera golpeado. Luego movió la boca en una especie de forzada sonrisa que más pareció una mueca. –Gracias por haber venido a decírmelo, profesor. –la voz le había salido muy tensa– Aprecio mucho que se molestara.

–Lamento no haber podido llegar allí antes. Creeme Draco, si hubiera sabido del peligro que corrían tus padres…

–¿Y cómo hubieras podido saberlo? –lo interrumpió Draco– Sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Severus. –Draco apretaba los puños, los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos, se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantener el control.

–Lo sentimos mucho, Draco. –dijo Arthur Weasley con torpeza– Si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar…

Draco se volvió a mirarlo, tenía tanto dolor, desprecio y veneno en los ojos que Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse. –Me habría inspirado más respeto si Ud. hubiese empezado a festejar, Weasley. –le escupió– No crea que ignoro todo lo que hizo durante años para llevar a mi padre ante la justicia. Ya pueden empezar a celebrar, todos ustedes. Y no hay nada que puedan hacer para ayudarme. Prefiero que me odien a que me tengan lástima.

–Draco, nadie quiere celebrar. –dijo Lupin muy serio– Lo único que queremos…

Draco levantó una mano, temblaba. –Cállese. Nunca podría… Nunca podrá saber… Si Ud. realmente quiere ayudarme, ¡guárdese su hipocresía y déjeme tranquilo! Ahora si me disculpan… me voy a retirar. –empujó su silla a un lado y salió como tromba de la habitación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Draco tenía razón, podían tener buenas intenciones, pero eran unos hipócritas. Todos ellos habían ansiado que Lucius Malfoy recibiera su merecido. Quizá no todos hubiesen querido que muriera, pero eso era secundario. No tenían derecho de ofrecerle compasión a Draco. Y Draco, a pesar de sus defectos, valoraba mucho la sinceridad, aunque fuera brutal. No quería la lástima de personas que habían odiado a sus padres.

Harry no podía concebir que Narcissa estuviese muerta. Narcissa, que había arriesgado todo para que su hijo pudiera estar ahí ahora. ¿Por qué no habían huido? ¿Creían que iban a encontrar la forma de salir indemnes? ¿O lo habían considerado inútil, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro terminaría capturándolos si se escapaban?

–Voy a ir con él, –dijo Harry– tengo que asegurarme de que está bien.

Lupin le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –Quizá deberías dejarlo un rato solo, Harry, es un dolor que…

–No. Me necesita… voy con él.

Snape lo observó salir con intensa curiosidad en los ojos. Harry ni lo miró, los demás lo pondrían al tanto de lo de Draco y él. Tenía que estar con Draco, hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que lamentaba de verdad lo que había pasado. No podía dejarlo solo en un momento así.

Llovía. Hacía frío. La borrasca de fines de febrero golpeaba contra los cristales de las ventanas.

Draco estaba de pie junto al escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta.

–Draco… –no parecía haberlo escuchado, daba una imagen de total fragilidad. –¿Draco?

Se dio vuelta lentamente. Miró a Harry como si no lo reconociera, con ojos desesperados que clamaban que lo salvaran.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Las palabras no servirían para expresarle lo que sentía y tampoco para consolarlo. Draco dio unos pasos inseguros acercándosele, Harry le estiró una mano, quería abrazarlo, demostrarle su apoyo. Quería que Draco confiara en él… pero la mirada en los ojos grises lo asustaba un poco.

Draco lo agarró con rudeza. No podía ser que estuviera enojado también con él, no podía ser que creyera que lo ponía contento lo que había pasado en la Mansión. Draco lo besó con ferocidad, Harry sintió gusto a sangre en la boca. Lo había dejado sin aliento, se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama y no opuso resistencia cuando Draco lo desnudó prácticamente desgarrándole las ropas. Harry no alcanzaba a entender lo que ocurría, Draco temblaba y respiraba con jadeos estertóreos y lo asía férreamente.

–¡Draco! –exclamó Harry empezando a sentir pánico ante el ataque brutal. –¿Qué estás…?

–Por favor, Harry… –la voz era apenas un susurro, que no condecía con la agresividad de sus acciones– Por favor, no…

Y Harry entendió. Entendió lo que necesitaba de él. Y estaba bien. Tenía que ser fuerte por Draco, se rindió por completo. Draco lo estaba lastimando, dientes y uñas le laceraban la piel y las carnes. Pero estaba bien. Alcanzó a aplicarse un encantamiento de lubricación apenas un segundo antes de que los dedos lo invadieran impiadosos. Sintió como si le hubieran clavado un aguijón, pero se obligó a restarle importancia, tenía que intentar relajarse. Draco estaba emocionalmente muy convulsionado y lo necesitaba así, no lo iba a decepcionar.

Draco le levantó las piernas y se las apoyó sobre los hombros. Tenía los ojos fijos en Harry pero era como si no lo viera, era como una mirada ciega pero estremecedora. Lo empaló salvajemente. Harry dejó de pensar en todo lo demás, la cabeza le daba vueltas, solo parecía existir el dolor, traspasándolo, desgarrándolo, apretó los dientes y los labios para no gritar. Draco lo tenía inmovilizado contra la cama, todo el peso de su cuerpo aplastándole los hombros y arremetía dentro de él sin reservas, sin darle tregua, implacable. Harry aceptaba el sacrificio, aceptaba el dolor, quería que Draco le traspasara y volcara en él el dolor que lo afligía. Estiró la mano y le acarició el rostro y le murmuraba palabras de ternura.

Draco le hundió la cara en el cuello y se aferraba a él como si en ello le fuera la vida. –Está bien, amor… –susurró Harry junto a su mejilla– está bien, no te detengas…

Draco acabó con un grito ronco, casi un grito de dolor… se derramó hondo en el interior de Harry, todo su cuerpo en espasmos. Jadeaba y temblaba en los brazos de Harry y las lágrimas se le escapaban incontenibles. Harry lo envolvió con todos sus miembros. Draco lloraba como un chico desconsolado, sollozaba descontroladamente. Harry lo acunaba y cada movimiento le reavivaba el dolor, el asalto había sido feroz. Pero era lo que Draco necesitaba y se lo daba con gusto.

Siguieron largos momentos de consolador abrazo, Draco fue recuperándose lentamente.

–¡Oh Merlin, Harry! ¡Perdón! ¿Cómo pude…! Debe ser terrible para vos…

–Está bien. –le aseguró Harry con una débil sonrisa.

Draco hizo una mueca. –¡No, no está bien! ¡Por supuesto que no está bien! Perdón. Arruiné todo. Lo había tenido tan bien planeado… cómo iba a ser la primera vez que fuera arriba. Iba a encender velas y a poner música melosa de fondo, todas esas huevadas románticas que a vos te gustan. Iba a ser perfecto y ahora… Vos fuiste tan gentil y delicado la primera vez… y yo en cambio te reventé… literalmente.

Parecía que Draco iba a ponerse de nuevo a llorar. –Draco… está bien. Yo quería… Yo quería darte algo para ayudarte. Shh… no te inquietes. Y esto no fue nada comparado con otras cosas que me tocaron pasar.

–Pero yo quería…

–Y va a haber otras veces… y todo va a salir como lo habías planeado. Esta vez no cuenta. Pero no te sientas mal. Vení.

Y se abrazaron y se envolvieron en el acolchado. Así juntos era mejor. El dolor no iba a desaparecer pero se soportaba mejor.

oOo

–_No tenés por qué sentirte mal, Harry, –dijo Sirius– no había nada que pudieras haber hecho para impedirlo._

_Harry suspiró, estaba sentado al lado de su padrino en la fría playa. –Ya sé… pero es que ya ha tenido que sufrir tanto. No es justo que también le pase esto. Quiero ayudarlo, darle ánimo, pero no puedo…_

–_Sí podés. Ya lo has hecho. Y estuvo muy bien que les dijeras a todos de tu relación. Sé que estabas asustado, sé que no te la van a hacer fácil, pero es lo mejor. Para Draco especialmente. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido el mismo valor en su momento._

–_Sirius, ¿por qué nunca me lo contaste? ¿Pensaste que lo iba a tomar mal?_

–_No… no fue por eso. Es que vos eras muy chico y ya tenías muchas cosas de qué preocuparte. Y ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a guardalo en secreto y contarlo se nos había hecho muy difícil. Pero finalmente te lo habría contado… no hubo tiempo, sin embargo._

–_No hubiese sido "una preocupación" para mí. En realidad me hubiera ayudado mucho… tenía mucho que ver con lo que me pasaba, y que no podía discutir con nadie._

–_Ahora lo sé. Pero la desventaja de estar vivo es que uno no puede leer lo que piensan las otras personas. Por entonces yo no podía saberlo. No te enojes con Remus._

–_Pero es que no puedo entender por qué le hizo una cosa así a Tonks. La usó, la lastimó. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera capaz. –Harry sabía que estaba siendo particularmente duro. Pero era también porque resentía que le hubiera roto sus ilusiones, que se le hubiera desplomado un héroe._

–_Harry, no existen los héroes puros. Sí, Remus cometió un error, es humano. No significa que sea mala persona. Y cuando inició la relación con Tonks no estaba pensando con claridad, sufría en silencio la pérdida de su amante. No podés culparlo por tratar de buscar consuelo en los brazos de alguien más. Sí, fue algo egoísta… pero todos actuamos egoístamente de vez en cuando. Te necesita como amigo, ahora más que nunca, no lo hagas a un lado. Decile que lo amo y que siempre voy a amarlo, y que voy a estar esperándolo. Y tampoco hagas a Draco a un lado, lo necesitás para ganar esta guerra._

–_Voy a cuidarlo siempre… pero ¿cómo puede ayudar? No tiene información importante y sin magia… ¿cómo puede ayudarme?_

–_No tendría que decírtelo, va contra las reglas, pero bueno… voy a ser más específico. Le tenés que decir a Draco de los horcruxes, puede ayudarte aunque ni él mismo sepa que puede. Y también al final, Harry, al final lo vas a necesitar._

–_¡Pero no puedo contarle de los horcruxes! ¡Se lo prometí a Dumbledore!_

–_Vos haceme caso, Dumbledore no sabía muchas cosas cuando te lo pidió. Ahora me tengo que ir. Confiá en mí, Harry. Y confiá en vos, sos mucho más fuerte de lo que creés._

_Harry hubiera querido preguntarle más, pero sopló un fuerte viento y dejó de soñar._

oOo

Draco apenas si pronunció palabra los días que siguieron pero no quería estar solo, estaba siempre junto a Harry. Hermione se estaba portando muy bien, maravillosa, venía a sentarse con ellos y comentaba con Draco libros que los dos habían leído o hablaba sobre tópicos generales. El pobre Ron no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, dividido entre el resentimiento y la compasión. A veces también venía a sentarse con ellos y trataba de participar en las charlas.

Harry sabía que sólo el tiempo lograría cerrar las heridas pero quería encontrar alguna forma de animar a Draco. No sabía cómo vencer el mutismo en que se había encerrado. Pero había algo que sí podía hacer, y esperaba que sirviera de ayuda, hacían el amor todas las noches; era el único momento en que lograba que Draco saliera, siquiera en parte, del estupor en el que estaba sumido.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Pascua, casi como por sorpresa. Vino Charlie Weasley de visita, contó que había logrado que Dean Thomas y su familia fueran transferidos a uno de los refugios de la Orden, también relató que estaban organizando una especie de movimiento de resistencia dentro de la escuela.

Días después, un miércoles, Harry le preguntó a Hermione si iba a necesitar que ese día la ayudara con la poción, Draco se había quedado en la habitación y no quería dejarlo solo durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione le dijo que se podía arreglar sola, sugirió que le llevara una taza de té y que tratara de hablar con él.

–Buena idea, –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

–Y otra cosa Harry, quizá le puedas preguntar a Draco en forma indirecta. Es posible que él conozca pasadizos secretos en Hogwarts que nosotros no conocemos, él sabía de la Sala de los Pedidos... Sé que no querés presionarlo…

–Haré lo que pueda. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones todavía se resiste a hablar. Voy a llevarle el té.

Ron se había ido más temprano ese día a _La Madriguera_, seguramente quería ver a Ginny. Harry no había pensado en ella en lo que parecían siglos, la relación parecía ser una cosa tan alejada en el tiempo. Y sin embargo sólo habían pasado unos meses. Él la había amado sinceramente, su relación con Ginny había sido libre de complicaciones y parecía encajar perfectamente en su vida, y sin embargo lo había engañado. ¿Podría resultar mejor su relación con Draco?

No obtuvo respuesta cuando golpeó a la puerta de la habitación. Entró. Lo encontró recostado con los auriculares puestos. Se acercó a la cama y dejó el jarro de té sobre la mesita de luz. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó, Draco se estremeció, se puso de costado dándole la espalda pero acurrucándose en el abrazo y se sacó los auriculares.

Harry le besó la nuca. El cabello de Draco olía maravilloso, lo tenía muy largo ahora. –Te traje té.

Draco se volvió y comenzó a prodigarle besos, Harry respondió gustoso y agregó caricias en la espalda. No hubo más palabras pero el juego sensual fue intensificándose. El jarro de té quedó olvidado, enfriándose en la mesita.

oOo

Harry bajó dos horas más tarde con la idea de hablar con Remus. Lupin no había estado en la casa desde la noche en que Snape había traído la infausta noticia; se suponía que vendría esa noche. Le llegaron voces del comedor y hacia allí se dirigió pensando que podría estar allí. Pero las voces eran de Ron y Charlie que habían regresado de _La Madriguera,_ y también…

–Hola Harry. –saludó Ginny poniéndose de pie y dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry se quedó mirándola. Era tan extraño tenerla frente a él, así. No sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir. Y un abrazo fraternal estaba descartado desde el vamos. Ya no estaba enojado con ella, esa herida ya había cicatrizado. Habían aparecido otras, eso sí, pero nada que ver con Ginny. Pero, ¿qué sería lo apropiado en circunstancias como ésa?

Ginny tragó saliva y miró a Ron como buscando una confirmación, Ron le hizo un corto gesto de asentimiento. –Harry, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó ella con voz muy suave.

–Sí, por supuesto. –se apresuró él a contestar, quizá con excesivo entusiasmo– ¿Te parece en la sala?

Ella se distendió un poco, quizá había temido que él le gritara o algo así.

Pasaron a la sala y Harry cerró la puerta. Ginny estaba muy linda, más delgada que la última vez que la había visto. Le sentaba muy bien, le confería más gracia a su figura. La piel lucía particularmente diáfana. –¿De qué querías hablarme?

–Quise venir a verte. Para pedirte disculpas… por todo lo que…

–Está todo bien, Ginny, estuve muy mal en su momento, muy enojado… pero ya se me pasó. Ya no estés preocupada.

–Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Lo que te hice no tiene excusa. Cometí un terrible error… porque tenía miedo y me sentía muy sola… pero eso no es justificación… fue un tremendo error. Yo te amaba, Harry… y me siento espantosamente mal por haberte herido… todavía te amo…

Harry la miró confundido. –Gin, ¿adónde querés llegar?

De pronto parecía tan frágil, los labios le temblaban. –Harry… ¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez… como para volver a aceptarme? Yo siempre te quise… y no voy a cometer el mismo error… ahora comprendo lo horrible que es haberte perdido. Te juro que nunca más voy a volver a lastimarte… si me dieras otra oportunidad. Estoy dispuesta a esperarte como te había prometido. Prometo tener más fe en vos y tratar de compensarte... el resto de mi vida.

Ella siguió agregando cosas con tono inseguro, Harry comprendió entonces que no sabía, no tenía la menor idea de su relación con Draco.

–Siento mucho haberte herido. –continuó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –como Harry no reaccionaba mal, tomó valor, se le acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Harry pudo sentir su exquisito perfume y la tersura de sus cabellos contra su mejilla. Sí, las cosas con Ginny siempre habían sido simples, más fáciles. En cambio con Draco todo era complicadísimo, confuso con frecuencia, muy problemático… ¡pero mejor!

–Lo siento Ginny… pero no.

–Entiendo que es algo muy repentino… que vas a necesitar tiempo…

–No es eso… estoy con otra persona.

–Pero Ron dijo… ¿y con quién? mirá, no hace falta que busques excusas… si lo que necesitás es tiempo yo estoy dispuesta a esperar lo que haga falta…

–No se trata de eso. Y Ron debería habértelo dicho, lamento que no haya sido así. Desde hace varias semanas estoy en pareja con Draco Malfoy.

Ginny soltó una carcajada nerviosa. –Harry no hagas bromas de ese tipo…

–No es una broma.

Ella se quedó mirándolo desconcertada, finalmente articuló –¡Merlín! Es en serio. Harry, no puede ser que consideres seriamente una relación ¡con Draco Malfoy! ¡Pero si no lo podías ni ver! ¡Te das cuenta de lo disparatado que suena? ¿Se trata de alguna forma retorcidamente refinada de vengarte de mí? ¿Te cagué tanto la vida que preferís a alguien que odiás antes que a mí? y... ¿de golpe te volviste gay? ¿Ya no te gustan las mujeres? –había dejado de lado el tono de disculpa y de sorpresa… ahora el tono había pasado a ser de enojo, una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla.

Harry odiaba que se pusiera a llorar. Estaba furioso contra Ron por urdir todo eso. –Lo siento Gin, nada de esto tiene que ver con vos, y no se trata de venganza. No fue algo que pasó de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera sé con certeza cómo pasó. No odio a Draco… aprendí a conocerlo… y ha cambiado. Y hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas en los últimos meses. Si vos no hubiera hecho lo que hiciste, las cosas serían distintas, yo te hubiera seguido fiel. Pero lo que pasó, pasó. Yo nunca te lo había dicho pero desde hace varios años que sé que soy bisexual. Draco es el que necesito ahora. Y él me necesita. Y no pienso renunciar a él. Es algo diferente, a veces doloroso y a veces me da miedo… pero es también lo más maravilloso. Y lo que teníamos vos y yo pudo haber sido también muy bueno… pero no lo fue y… quizá los dos pecamos de poco sinceros… no llores Ginny.

Harry iba a acercársele pero ella lo detuvo. –No… entiendo… fue mi culpa… yo arruiné todo. Pero… si alguna vez… si cambiás de opinión yo voy a estar esperándote. Si él te decepciona, si te lastima… Harry, vos sabés que eso es lo que va a pasar… todavía no es tarde, Harry, no arruines tu vida por un metejón estúpido. Draco no es la persona adecuada para vos, las personas no cambian tanto… yo te voy a estar esperando Harry.

Harry iba a argüir en contra, pero no lo hizo. Él todavía tenía dudas. Draco era tan culto e inteligente, ¿qué podía encontrar de interesante en alguien como Harry? Aun sin magia, Draco era demasiado brillante para él. Pero Harry sabía que nunca podría volver con Ginny, incluso si su relación con Draco llegaba a malograrse. –Lo siento, Ginny, pero sería mejor que no abrigues ningún tipo de esperanza. Lo que hubo entre nosotros está definitivamente concluido, sin retorno.

Por un momento pareció que iba a volver a objetar, pero luego pareció darse por vencida. Como un fantasma salió de la habitación.

Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de tapizado apolillado. Había sido horrible. Cuando la decepción de Año Nuevo todavía era todavía reciente, Harry había fantaseado con Ginny viniendo arrepentida a pedirle disculpas para que la volviera a aceptar y él mandándola al diablo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, había madurado. Ahora sabía que nada es tan simple como bien o mal. Ginny no era mala persona y no había sido su intención lastimarlo. Y lastimarla había sido espantoso.

En ese instante Ron irrumpió en la sala. –¿Qué carajo le dijiste? –le dijo muy enfadado– ¡Estaba llorando a lágrima viva! No nos quiso contar lo que había pasado, sólo le pidió a Charlie que la acompañara de vuelta. ¿Qué fue lo que la puso así?

Harry ya no pudo contenerse. No había querido enojarse con Ginny, pero no tenía ningún inconveniente en enojarse con Ron. –¡Qué carajo fue lo que _vos_ le dijiste? ¿O que _no_ le dijiste más precisamente? ¿Por qué no le contaste lo de Draco y yo?

Con culpa, Ron desvió la mirada por un instante, pero se recuperó enseguida. –Bueno… ella estaba muy trastornada por lo de Año Nuevo, quería arreglarse de nuevo con vos.

–Sí, –replicó Harry con tono helado– el problema es… _¡que yo estoy con Draco!_ ¿Acaso pensaste que lo iba a hacer a un lado sin más apenas se me presentara la posibilidad de recuperar a Ginny?

Ron se mordió el labio. –Bueno… yo sé que le pasaron muchas cosas y lo siento por él… a pesar de que es un pelotudo… pero… ¡qué mierda, Harry!... pensé que si vos veías que las cosas podían ser como antes… vos y Ginny… era genial verlos juntos… y vos serías mi hermano. Y yo sé que ella te lastimó mucho… que te rompió el corazón… pero ella nunca te haría daño de la forma que puede hacértelo Malfoy. Harry… pensá con sensatez, sabés que no podés confiar en él. Sabés las cosas que hizo. No quiero verte sufrir terriblemente cuando él te engañe. Y no quiero que nosotros nos separemos… vos, Hermione y yo, siempre nos llevamos bien, y somos tan fuertes juntos. Y si vos estás con Malfoy no va a ser lo mismo. Él no es como nosotros. Y quizá no es tan malo ahora, pero nunca va a cambiar por completo.

Harry demoró un instante en replicar. –Sé que Draco no es perfecto. Sé que es diferente de nosotros. ¡Pero tampoco es _tan_ diferente! Y si ustedes dos dejaran de lado los prejuicios llegarían a verlo. Y aprecio tu preocupación pero tenés una forma muy aviesa de demostrarla. ¿Te das cuenta de que para Ginny resultó mucho peor porque la animaste y no se lo advertiste? Yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, pero si eso llegara a pasar no va a ser por mi culpa o por culpa de nada que Draco haga. Y si yo llegara a salir herido, tendré que aguantarlo, pero al menos habrá sido porque yo lo elegí. Lo que quiero es hacer las cosas de acuerdo a cómo las siento, quiero seguir mis sentimientos… si no podés aceptar eso… pues entonces lo lamento.

Salió de la sala muy perturbado. Quería a Draco, necesitaba a Draco, su sola presencia lo reconfortaba siempre. Quería estar con la única persona, que aun siendo tan diferente, lo entendía tan bien. Y eso era algo que sus amigos no alcanzaban a ver, por más que se lo explicara. Cuando estaba por subir, notó que la puerta de la sala de lectura estaba entornada. Entró. Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de viejos discos. Le sonrió al verlo entrar y se echó hacia atrás el pelo que le había caído sobre la cara.

–Hola.

Harry cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse junto a él. No sabía si contarle lo que había pasado. Por fortuna no tuvo que decir nada, Draco lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

–Gracias. –le susurró.

–¿Por qué?

–Por haberme elegido a mí. Por no haber vuelto con Ginny.

Harry se separó un poco, sorprendido. –¿Cómo…?

Draco bajó los ojos avergonzado. –Yo pasaba por delante de la puerta… y resulta que escuché… –suspiró– ¿La verdad? Sabía que había venido y me puse a escuchar a escondidas. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Harry rió, era un alivio no tener que contarle lo que había pasado. –Es claro que te iba a elegir a vos, hasta donde yo sé, vos nunca me engañaste con un jugador del equipo de Hufflepuff. ¿No era acaso obvia la elección?

Draco sonrió. –Sí, pero yo hice otras cosas. Hice todo lo posible para que te expulsaran. Traté mal a tus amigos. Traté de que ejecutaran a ese espantoso hipogrifo de Hagrid. Te rompí la nariz de un pisotón en el tren. –tomó a Harry, lo puso contra el suelo y lo besó– ¡Que ni se te vaya ocurrir cambiar de opinión! Olvidate de todo lo que acabo de decir… no eran más que desvaríos. Siempre me comporté como un ángel desde que te conocí, y soy mucho mejor que esa chica Weasley. No podías haber hecho mejor elección.

Harry rió ante la payasada. –Lo sé. –dijo y lo besó a su vez– Nadie sabe satisfacer mis tendencias masoquistas como vos.

Draco rió y bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro. –En serio, gracias. Significa mucho para mí. Y gracias también por salir en mi defensa ante Weasley.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Él está muy equivocado.

–Él sólo quiere protegerte y no quiere perderte.

Harry lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. –¿Y ahora salís a defenderlo? ¡Sí que existen los milagros!

Draco trató de contener la risa. –¿No fuiste vos el que me había dicho que tenía que ser amable con ellos? –se sentó y adquirió una expresión más seria, rebuscó alrededor entre los discos– Encontré esto. –dijo levantando uno.

Harry leyó el título. _Los pescadores de perlas_ de Bizet. La desconocía por completo pero no dijo nada.

–Era la favorita de mi madre, –explicó Draco– pero como era música muggle no la escuchaba cuando mi padre estaba en casa. Pero cuando él no estaba ella se pasaba horas escuchándola una y otra vez en el la sala de música. –¿Puedo ponerlo? Hay un dúo que a ella le gustaba en particular, quisiera que lo escuches.

Harry asintió, conmovido. También un poco avergonzado, Draco sabía tantas cosas y él nada, se sentía ignorante y estúpido. Le hubiera querido decir lo mucho que significaba para él que Draco quisiera compartir algo tan íntimo con él, pero no se animó, no fuera que lo tomara a mal.

Draco se puso de pie, fue hasta el gramófono e hizo girar la manivela, varias vueltas. Colocó el disco y depositó la púa. Comenzó la música. Era ópera. _Genial_, pensó Harry, _ahora me siento incluso más estúpido_.

–Los dos hombres que cantan, –explicó Draco– son mejores amigos. Están enamorados de la misma mujer, en esta parte se prometen renunciar a ella para no destruir la amistad. Me fascina cada vez que la escucho.

Harry no pudo sino sentirse de acuerdo. No sabía nada de música clásica, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera apreciar algo tan bello. Sintió una especie de nudo en la garganta escuchando las dos voces intercalándose, ondulando y cobrando vuelo en un conmovedor lamento. La pieza preferida de la madre de Draco.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Draco, estiró la mano para confortarlo y Draco se la tomó agradecido con un suave apretón. Escucharon juntos con respeto, con unción como en una ceremonia litúrgica, en silencio hasta que terminó.

–Perdón por haber estado tan distante. –dijo Draco– No era que no quisiera hablarte. Tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que reflexionar. Harry, ahora lo sé. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Dejame que te ayude, permitímelo, por favor. Mató a mis padres… tengo que hacer algo. Ya no me importan las diferencias entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, quiero luchar junto a vos, quiero luchar con vos y ayudarte para destruirlo. Haré lo que sea, quizá no pueda hacer mucho… pero quiero tratar… dejame ayudar.

Harry lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. –Por supuesto que podés ayudar. –susurró. Eso era lo que había estado esperando, ése era el momento apropiado para seguir el consejo de Sirius y contarle todo, los viejos recelos debían dejarse de lado definitivamente. –¡Oh Draco… hay tanto que tengo que decirte!

oOo

**Novis te cantabo chordis: **Te honro con nuevos sones.

También tomado de un poema de Baudelaire: _En honor de mi Françoise_ (Franciscæ mæa laudes)


	18. Condemnant quod non intellegunt

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 18 – ****Condemnant Quod Non Intellegunt**

–¿Que hiciste _qué_!

Harry no pudo evitar encogerse y estremecerse. Ron y Hermione le clavaban la mirada, escandalizados e indignados, y nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer parecía que fuera a apaciguarlos.

–Harry, –dijo Hermione, la voz muy esforzada, tratando de mantenerse controlada– Harry… ¿le contaste a Malfoy? ¿Le contaste de los horcruxes?

Tragó saliva. –Sí.

–¡CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN PELOTUDO! –aulló Ron– ¡Cómo… pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido? Vos fuiste el que nos dijiste que no podíamos decirles a Remus o a Snape, personas que podían realmente ayudarnos… y ahora vas y se lo decís a _Malfoy_… todo… ¡toda esa información que le habías _prometido_ a Dumbledore que no le ibas a contar a nadie!

–¡Porque Sirius me dijo que tenía que hacerlo! Y porque Draco quiere ayudarnos. Se ha decidido a alinearse con la Orden y quiere hacer algo para vengar la muerte de sus padres.

–Pero Harry, –protestó Hermione– seguramente te das cuenta de por qué estamos tan preocupados. Es cierto que lo que Sirius te ha venido diciendo en sueños ha sido de lo más acertado hasta ahora, pero no tenemos forma de saber si va a seguir siendo siempre así, o si se trata realmente de él. –Harry abrió la boca para objetar pero ella lo frenó con un gesto de la mano– Mirá… yo sé de tus sentimientos por Malfoy, y que te sentís mal por lo que le pasó, pero ¿no te das cuenta de lo insensato que es compartir esa información tan delicada con él? Quiero decir… incluso si pudiéramos confiar en él, que no es así, lo estás poniendo en serio peligro.

Harry suspiró, era difícil argumentar cuando todo parecía darles la razón. Los miró sin saber qué podía hacer para convencerlos de que estaba justificado. Antes eran tan amigos que ni siquiera hacía falta poner sus pensamientos en palabras, ellos entendían igual y lo apoyaban. Y ahora este asunto con Draco había plantado una cuña que los separaba, sus motivos se les hacían incomprensibles y todo lo que decía los enfadaba o los preocupaba. Y lo peor era que Harry pensaba que él no había cambiado, admitía eso sí que una parte de él que solía haber estado oculta se había hecho patente, y que estaba en una relación con una persona que nunca antes le había caído bien, pero seguía siendo el mismo Harry. Le dolía que ya no confiaran en él y le dolía también no poder hacerles entender.

–Aprecio que se preocupen, –dijo mirando por la ventana hacia el parque, lóbrego de aspecto, mojado por la lluvia– no fue una decisión que tomé sin pensar y soy consciente de los peligros que implica, pero asimismo estoy convencido de que nos puede ayudar…

–¿Cómo? –interrumpió Ron– En serio, Harry… ¿cómo? Él mismo dijo que no sabía nada útil… y no puede hacer magia… entonces, ¿cómo va a ayudarnos?

Harry se estaba exasperando. –Otra vez sacás la misma cuestión. ¿Qué importa que pueda hacer magia o no? ¿Acaso crees que los muggles o los squibs son todos inútiles?

Ron frunció el ceño. –¡Claro que no! Vos sabés que no es así. Quiero decir que en una guerra con magos oscuros peligrosos, si no tenés magia no tenés ninguna posibilidad. Lo mejor que puede hacer Malfoy es mantenerse lejos de la línea de fuego. Y aparte, ¿qué te hace pensar que es de confiar?

–Ron tiene razón. –dijo Hermione– Y se suponía que estuviéramos unidos en esto, fue lo que acordamos el año pasado. Acordamos que lucharíamos juntos, que confiaríamos entre nosotros y que haríamos todo lo necesario para ganar la guerra. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, decirle a Malfoy sin consultarnos antes?

–Perdón. Pero, ¿qué me hubieran respondido si se lo preguntaba? hubiera sido esta misma conversación. Sé que ustedes no son precisamente fans de Malfoy pero quisiera que confiaran en mí.

–Bueno, ya te equivocaste en otras oportunidades por seguir un impulso repentino y hubo gente que salió lastimada. No quiero sonar cruel, pero tengo miedo por vos y tengo miedo de que, debido a esto, pongamos en riesgo todo lo que hicimos hasta ahora.

Harry no tenía nada más que pudiera decir. Era cierto, había metido la pata en otras ocasiones, pero ahora era distinto. Había sido la indicación de Sirius; le dolía que no lo entendieran. Ya en otras oportunidades, la gente lo había aislado, pero no le había importado entonces porque Ron y Hermione siempre lo habían apoyado, aunque no entendieran del todo. Ahora estaba solo. Y los sueños los había tenido él y a él le correspondía saber si darles crédito o no. Y si bien a Draco no lo conocía totalmente, sabía que odiaba a Voldemort y que haría lo que fuera para vengarse. ¿Y quien podía afirmar categóricamente que no pudiera ayudar? ¿Y si terminaba aportándoles algún dato importante sobre los horcruxes?

–Tienen que confiar en mí, yo creo en lo que Sirius me dijo, y me lo dijo para ayudarme a ganar la guerra. Y es posible que Malfoy pueda ayudar. Tengo que darle la oportunidad. Hermione, cuando él vino, vos me dijiste que tenía que ganármelo para nuestra causa, ¿no te acordás? Bueno, eso es lo que hice, y si nuestra relación ha ido más allá, eso no es algo de lo que tenga que disculparme. Y quizá sí debería haberlos consultado antes pero reconozcan que en lo tocante a Draco ustedes no se han mostrado precisamente de mente abierta.

Hermione se mordió un labio, aparentemente estaba reconsiderando. Lo que seguía siendo un problema era…

–¡Y una mierda! –chilló Ron– Tu relación con Malfoy que quede aparte, tengo mis reparos pero no es asunto mío, sobre eso decidirás vos. Pero respecto de confiarle información crucial sí que tengo derecho a opinar, no me fío de él, estás poniendo en peligro la misión y peor… te estás poniendo en peligro vos. Depositás toda tu fe en él y al final te va a cagar. ¡Y detesto ver que eso es lo que está pasando! Te está apartando de nosotros, vos te ponés siempre de su lado, y no te das cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

–¡No es así! –protestó Harry.

–¡Claro que es así! Vos lo conocés, es manipulador, egoísta, mentiroso, mala persona…

–¿Saben qué? Estas puertas no son a prueba de ruidos y no usaron ninguna magia para silenciar la conversación. – les llegó la voz de Draco desde afuera.

–Va a ser mejor que entres, Draco. No me parece que pueda empeorar más las cosas…

Draco entró con resolución y les clavó una mirada acerada, estaba muy serio. _No me decepciones,_ pensó Harry, _no vayas a decir algo que termine justificándolos_.

–Sé exactamente lo que ustedes piensan. –dijo Draco mirando a Ron y a Hermione sin intimidarse.

–¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ron con rudeza.

–Por supuesto. Ustedes no son precisamente sutiles y yo no soy estúpido. Y además, como ya dije, pude escuchar todo del otro lado de la puerta, expresaron claramente lo que piensan. Pero han de saber que cualesquiera hayan sido las diferencias entre nosotros, después de lo que les pasó a mis padres, –Draco titubeó casi imperceptiblemente– mi objetivo es el mismo que el de ustedes. Quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para destruir a Ya Sabés Quién, sé que probablemente no voy a poder hacer mucho. Sé que no puedo pelear, literalmente hablando. Nunca fui bueno para eso, tampoco.

–No, vos siempre fuiste del tipo de los que salen corriendo. – masculló Ron. Draco no se dignó a replicarle.

–Aprecio mucho que Harry me haya confiado información tan crítica. Ustedes seguirán probablemente dudando de que haya cambiado, pero yo les aseguro que no haré nada que perjudique nuestras chances de ganar esta guerra. Según Harry, vos dijiste que eso era lo más importante, Granger. Y estabas más que dispuesta a manipularme para sacarme información sin tener siquiera la cortesía de decirme nada en retribución. Bueno… no se puede tener todo… no siempre.

Draco estaba haciendo justamente lo que Harry no quería que hiciera, desplegaba su fachada de arrogancia y hostilidad delante de sus amigos. Lo enojaba tanto ¿Por qué no dejaba ese juego de lado? Lo miró ávido y sus devaneos se desviaron hacia otros rumbos menos honorables, quería besarlo y acariciarlo y arrancarle gemidos de deseo, ya estaba planeando un agresivo combate sexual para más tarde.

–Bueno, –dijo Hermione– ya no es posible volver atrás. De nada vale plantear objeciones de falta de confianza. Entonces, ¿de qué modo pensás que podrías ayudar?

Draco hizo una cara. –Todavía no lo sé.

–Bueno, estupendo Harry. –apuntó Ron– Le mostraste todas las cartas al pedo, no puede hacer nada para ayudarnos. No es de extrañar, son cosas que suelen pasar cuando sólo se piensa con la… _bragueta_.

–Mirá, –se defendió Harry– ya te dije que no tuvo nada que ver con… con…

–Con el hecho de que yo cojo como los dioses. –completó Draco.

Harry lo reconvino con una mirada exasperada. –_Como ya había dicho_, le conté todo porque fue lo que Sirius me dijo que hiciera. Sirius me dijo que Draco podía ayudar, aunque ni Draco mismo supiera cómo.

–Harry vos no sabés con certeza que sea realmente Sirius el de los sueños. –repitió Hermione.

–¡Sí que lo sé! –gritó Harry, se estaba hartando, la discusión se había vuelto circular. –Y lo que me dijo de Remus lo confirmó. ¡Ustedes creían que era Sirius de verdad! Y ahora que Sirius me pidió que hiciera algo que a ustedes no les gusta vuelven a cuestionarlo. No sé qué es lo que Draco pueda hacer, pero estoy convencido de que puede hacer algo. Y quiero darle la oportunidad.

–Y yo estoy dispuesto. –confirmó Draco con tono de superioridad.

Harry pensó que el Slytherin debería aprender a callarse la boca. Y empezó a fantasear desvergonzadamente en silenciarle los labios con un beso.

–Veamos entonces, –continuó Draco como si todas las dificultades hubieran sido ya zanjadas– están preparando una poción para destruir los horcruxes, Harry algo me adelantó, pero ya sabemos que las pociones no son su punto fuerte. Granger, ¿sería posible que más tarde me explicaras un poco más al respecto?

Hermione no contestó enseguida. Estaba considerando todos los pros y contras. Por un lado la posibilidad de un sabotaje. Por otro, los amplios conocimientos sobre pociones que, le constaba, Draco poseía. Además, Draco seguramente sabía más de magia oscura que ella. –De acuerdo. –dijo finalmente.

–Estupendo. –dijo Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha.

oOo

–Así que los han vuelto a ver en el Callejón Knockturn –Harry se frotó las sienes tratando de aliviar la tensión y un dolor de cabeza incipiente– ¿Y tus contactos pudieron averiguar qué estaban comprando, Dung?

–Pociones varias, un espejo maldito, otros adminículos oscuros… cosas de ese tipo. Se me ocurre que son para fortalecer sus defensas.

–Lo que significa que están inquietos. –dijo Emmeline Vance– Deben de saber que la resistencia crece y gana fuerza. Se habrán dado cuenta de que la muerte de Dumbledore no fue suficiente para eliminar la oposición. Y hemos perfeccionados nuestros detectores de maldiciones y maleficios.

–Es cierto. –dijo Harry.

–Y hemos capturado a tres mortífagos de rango menor. –informó Kingsley– ¿Recuerdan a Walden MacNair? Bueno, a él, y a Jugson y a Avery. En un club de strip tease que está próximo a _El caldero que pierde_. Hestia conoce a una de las chicas que trabaja allí, fue la que nos pasó el soplo. Hubo una buena pelea, pero los dominamos al final.

Emmeline abrió los ojos sorprendida, no estaba enterada de que Hestia tuviera ese tipo de informantes. –¿Les pudieron sacar algo?

–Muy poco. No son de los que están en los rangos más importantes de los mortífagos, pero son leales. Los tenemos vigilados muy de cerca, no queremos que terminen suicidándose como Pettigrew. Snape nos ha prometido conseguirnos más _Veritaserum_, veremos.

–Y volviendo a los mortífagos en el Callejón Knockturn, –dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a Mundungus– ¿Se sabe quiénes eran y hacia dónde fueron después?

–Iban cubiertos con las capuchas –dijo Dung– Uno de ellos era muy grande, pudo haber sido Crabbe o Goyle. Pudieron seguirlos un poco, los perdieron en la calle Queens. –una sonrisa estúpida cruzó la cara de Dung– Quizá vos conozcas la calle, Harry… _Queens_ (*)

–Todo parece indicar que Ya Sabés Quién ha establecido una base de operaciones en Londres. –dijo Kingsley pasando por alto el último comentario– El orfanato donde se crió está en esa zona; hace unos meses hubo un sospechoso escape de gas –creo que Arthur lo mencionó en alguna oportunidad– y el edificio fue declarado inseguro. Nuestros investigadores no han podido ubicarlo desde entonces, es posible que hayan usado un encantamiento para que sea imposible localizarlo.

–¿Y con respecto a Hogwarts? –preguntó Harry– ¿Hay algún indicio de qué planes tiene?

–Todo parece indicar que la tendrán totalmente controlada para el final de este ciclo de clases. –dijo Emmeline– Según Charlie, los Carrows han ido acumulando más poder cada vez, Severus no puede hacer nada puesto que comprometería su posición como espía. Hogwarts ya no es segura para cualquiera que se oponga al nuevo régimen de crueldad. Ya lo había anticipado Minerva. Quieren formar un ejército, les lavarán el cerebro a los alumnos. Charlie parece que va bastante bien con el grupo de resistencia que han organizado. También hemos tenido contacto con Hagrid. En el bosque ha logrado conformar grupos de criaturas mágicas y se les han sumado grupos de refugiados nacidos de muggles. Según tengo entendido, Olympe Maxime está organizando grupos similares en Francia. Si elaboramos una estrategia quizá tengamos alguna posibilidad… pero me temo que de última todo depende de Harry. Lo que le pasó a los Malfoys es signo de lo furioso que se puso Ya Sabés Quién después de que Harry escapó. Recapturar a Harry es en este momento su principal objetivo. Harry le ganó ya varias veces. Es su principal oponente y nuestra mayor esperanza.

Harry no hizo comentarios, deseaba que la gente no dijera cosas como ésa. Sabía de su responsabilidad y sabía que había logrado vencerlo en oportunidades anteriores. Pero ahora todo se había vuelto mucho más difícil. Aun en el caso de que pudieran destruir todos los horcruxes, quedaba Voldemort mismo, uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Y Harry se sentía tan joven e ignorante. Tenía capacidad para improvisar, pero mucho lo había podido hacer gracias a la suerte. Ahora las posibilidades de ganar parecían tan pocas. Y había tantas vidas en juego.

–Harry, ¿te pasa algo? –inquirió Emmeline.

–Eh… no… pensaba nomás.

Sonó una risotada de Mundungus. –Habrá estado pensando en las _haditas_. (*)

Harry gruñó. –Dung, ¿hasta cuándo pensás seguir con tus alusiones pelotudas de doble sentido?

–Son sólo bromas, –se defendió Dung con ojos inocentes– no seas tan serio, aprendé a reírte de vos mismo.

La reunión terminó poco después. A Harry no se le había pasado por alto que nadie había salido en su defensa, ni le había llamado la atención a Dung. Lupin había tenido razón, la comunidad mágica era intolerante respecto de la homosexualidad. Bueno, eso era algo que iba a tener que cambiar. Ya estaba harto de tener que estar escondiéndose. La homosexualidad no era algo que debiera considerarse peligroso para la preservación de la especie. Él todavía quería tener hijos y suponía que habría formas de conseguirlo incluso estando en relación con otro hombre. La ira lo llenaba de ánimos. No quería que se repitiera la triste historia de Sirius y Remus, que habían ocultado por miedo una relación que no tenía nada de malo. Si sobrevivía a la guerra iba a iniciar una nueva cruzada para cambiar la forma de pensar, para promover la aceptación de los diferentes tipos de preferencias sexuales, sería maravilloso encarar esa otra lucha con Draco a su lado.

oOo

Draco estaba sentado abrazándose las piernas en el asiento de la ventana, con los auriculares puestos. Lo recibió con una sonrisa y apagó el reproductor.

–¿Qué tal la reunión?

–Bastante bien. Te traje un café y un sándwich. ¿Y a vos cómo te fue en la charla con Hermione?

Dejó oír una risa. –Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. –le dio un buen mordisco al sándwich– Me contó lo que había estado haciendo, quedé muy impresionado por cierto, esa mina tiene una inteligencia que hasta asusta, aunque me dijo que la idea del veneno de acromántula había sido tuya, muy perspicaz Potter, me saco el sombrero. Bueno… le hice alguna sugerencia. Le dije que sería conveniente agregarle belladona. Según recuerdo haber leído es excelente para neutralizar la magia. No creo que pueda antagonizar con los otros ingredientes, pero para estar seguros vamos a tener que investigar un poco. En general diría que fue bien.

–Pero… –a Harry no se le había pasado por alto cierta vacilación en el tono de Draco.

Draco no continuó hasta que terminó de comer todo el sándwich.

–Harry, ella está convencida de que te estoy usando. Se aviene a creer que quiero ayudarte a ganar la guerra, pero está convencida de que no te quiero, que si estoy con vos es por propia conveniencia, por interés. –rió pero sin humor– Por momentos me da un poco de miedo, no puedo dejar de acordarme del puñetazo de tercer año. Me dijo que si yo llegaba a perjudicarte, nunca me lo perdonaría. Me dijo que si lo que yo sentía por vos no era serio, que más me convenía terminar todo ya. Deberías agradecer por tener amigos tan leales. Tenés suerte, sos el tipo de persona que despierta lealtades como esa. –lo miró a los ojos– ¿vos también tenés miedo de que te esté engañando? ¿de que te esté mintiendo?

Harry no quería mirarlo directo a los ojos, porque en realidad tenía las mismas dudas que Hermione y no quería que Draco se diera cuenta. _Quiero creer en vos, cielo_, – pensaba al tiempo que le daba besos en la mano– _Quiero confiar en este sentimiento que tengo cuando estamos juntos y quiero sentirme amado. Me hacés sentir seguro, pero también me asustás. Tengo miedo del poder que tenés sobre mí. Tengo miedo porque para vos es muy fácil ocultar lo que sentís. Ojalá pudiera amarte, ojalá pudiera creer que nunca vas a lastimarme._ Lo besó y abrazó con pasión, así era más fácil, no quería lastimar a Draco. No quería mostrarle el miedo que sentía. Si no podía amarlo con el alma, al menos lo amaría con el cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, sobre el suelo junto a la ventana. Amaba el olor de la piel de Draco, amaba cómo se le tensaban los músculos en cada movimiento, amaba los sonidos que emitía y la expresión de su rostro cuando alcanzaba el clímax, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con total y puro abandono. Todo eso le prodigaba infinito placer.

Después apoyó la cabeza sobre su vientre. –Tengo tanto miedo –susurró– Todos dependen de mí para ganar la guerra. Ya te conté de la profecía, o él o yo, uno de los dos tiene que morir. Tengo miedo de no poder. Vos sabés lo poderoso que es.

Draco entretejió los dedos en los cabellos negros. –Mirame. Sí, yo he visto el poder que tiene. Pero también he visto el tuyo. He visto tu bondad y tu fuerza. Sé que nunca te das por vencido, incluso cuando seguir luchando es temerario o irracional. Es algo que amo especialmente en vos porque yo no poseo esa cualidad. Y también tengo miedo. El pensamiento de que pueda llegar a perderte me causa la peor de las sensaciones. No puedo concebir siquiera la idea de que no vayas a ganar porque la alternativa es demasiado horrible. Tengo fe en vos.

Harry lo besó y se acurrucó contra él como lo haría un nene.

–Draco, ¿alguna vez le contaste a alguien que sos gay?

Una breve pausa. –A mi madre.

–Y ella, ¿qué dijo?

–Bueno… no se enfadó… pero no estaba precisamente contenta tampoco. Me dijo que estaba bien, que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando lo mantuviera en secreto. Y me dijo que igual iba a tener que elegir esposa en algún momento y casarme.

–Dung estaba haciendo bromas intencionadas durante la reunión. – dijo recorriéndole con el dedo la longitud de la clavícula.

–Suele pasar. No dejes que cosas así te afecten. Y mucho menos viniendo de Dung, que es de los que cree que una bañera es un lugar para esconder las cosas que se roba.

–Bueno… no es sólo él. La señora Weasley pasó a comportarse de manera extraña desde que se enteró y Kingsley me instó a que no lo hiciera público porque podrían usarlo en mi contra como publicidad negativa. ¿Podés creer?

–Sí, no me extraña. ¡Oh mi pobre Harry! Me temo que te vas a tener que acostumbrar a pertenecer a una minoría. Estás ahora en una categoría que sufre discriminación. No es agradable precisamente. Al principio yo me enojé con mi madre, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba protegiendo mis intereses… y los de la familia. Por supuesto que uno puede decidirse a pelear contra eso… pero asumiendo que va a ser una lucha para toda la vida y sin resultados garantidos.

–Bueno… pelear es algo a lo que estoy habituado. Y perdón… quizá no debí hacerte acordar de tu mamá.

–No tenés que disculparte. Me gusta pensar en ella, aunque resulte doloroso. De vez en cuando me gusta pensar en ella, en mi padre también. Tengo que asumir que están muertos y es mejor hacerlo así, por momentos, en pequeñas dosis. Todo de golpe no podría soportarlo. Y otra cosa que no me gusta es cuando pienso en los mortífagos en mi casa, tocando todo, deshonrándolo. Me enoja tanto pensar en eso, me vienen unas ganas tremendas de matarlos a todos.

–Me lo puedo imaginar. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo.

–Ya lo has hecho. Ya no me siento incapaz… impotente como al principio. Es gracias a vos que ahora sé que puedo participar, que puedo ayudar. No te podés imaginar cuánto significa para mí. Es lo que impide que me vuelva loco. Eso… y estos momentos cuando estoy con vos.

Para Harry también esos momentos eran un oasis y una de las cosas más importantes que le permitían seguir adelante. Tembló cuando se le cruzó la idea de que Draco pudiera dejarlo… o que pudiera perderlo.

–Está bien, no tenés que preocuparte. –dijo Draco como si intuyera sus pensamientos– Estás conmigo y no voy a renunciar nunca a vos.

oOo

–Quería discutir los tiempos con vos. – le dijo Hermione a Draco– Yo había pensado que trece semanas podía ser el período de maduración adecuado, ¿te parece que tendríamos que cambiarlo ahora que le vamos a adicionar belladona? Es algo lábil y podría perder potencia si transcurre demasiado tiempo.

–No creo que sea necesario, bastaría con bajar un poco la temperatura. ¿Qué encantamiento estás usando para controlar el calor?

Harry y Ron estaban sentados a un costado, mirándolos. Poco o nada podían contribuir. Hermione estaba encantada de tener a alguien con quien discutir detalles como esos.

Un poco antes Hermione le había dicho: –Creo que Draco va a poder ayudarnos mucho, Harry. El ha leído muchos libros sobre magia oscura a los que yo nunca tuve acceso, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts no hay muchos de ese tipo. Sabe mucho y va a resultar muy útil para aclararme dudas que me surgen en ocasiones, es muy bueno poder contar con otra opinión. Dicho eso… tené cuidado, no bajes la guardia. Yo ya sé cómo te entusiasmás cuando alguien te gusta… No trates de identificarlo con una imagen perfecta… no te olvides de quién es…

_Sí, ya entiendo, todo está bien, siempre y cuando yo no me sienta demasiado feliz._

Por su lado, Ron seguía descontento pero estaba por lo menos tratando de controlar su hostilidad hacia Draco. Ron siempre se había sentido algo inseguro. No tenía el intelecto de Hermione y tampoco la habilidad de Harry en magia defensiva. Ron no sabía muy bien cuál sería el papel que le tocaría jugar, en realidad el problema era que Ron no sabía percibir y valorar sus cualidades. Y Draco era un factor muy irritante para él. Draco era el amante de Harry y ahora tenía a Hermione sumamente impresionada con sus conocimientos. Y Draco siempre había sido particularmente cruel con Ron en la escuela.

–A ver si entendí bien, –dijo Draco– hasta ahora ya han encontrado cuatro horcruxes y dos de ellos ya fueron destruidos.

–Así es. –replicó Harry.

Draco hizo una cara. –El nombre que le fueron a poner. Quiero decir, supongo que debe de derivar del latín pero la palabra "Horcrux" me suena a marca de galletita. "Horcrux, de avena y con chips de chocolate, más crocantes que nunca". No me inspira la idea de algo terriblemente maligno.

Harry rió. Ron revoleó los ojos.

–Bueno… –dijo Hermione– puede que el nombre te suene estúpido pero lo cierto es que son muy peligrosos. El diario fue la causa de que se reabriera la Cámara de los Secretos y la maldición del anillo tuvo una consecuencia terrible sobre Dumbledore.

–¿Saben qué son los otros? – se apresuró a preguntar Draco, prefería no tener que acordarse de Dumbledore y de la Torre de Astronomía.

–Creemos que uno es Nagini, la serpiente. –contestó Harry.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Repugnante criatura, la odio. A veces la ponían para que me hiciera guardia.

–En cuanto al otro… viste que te conté que Ya Sabés Quién tenía cierta tendencia por objetos con cierto valor sentimental. Hizo horcruxes con objetos que habían pertenecido a los fundadores: el anillo de la familia Gaunt, descendientes de Salazar Slytherin; el relicario, también de Slytherin; la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Por lo que hemos investigado el único objeto que se sabe perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw y que habría llegado a nuestros tiempos es una diadema. Tenemos la fuerte sospecha que ése es el otro horcrux y que podría estar en Hogwarts.

–Una diadema es una especie de pequeña corona, ¿no?

–Precisamente

Draco se sentó más derecho. –¿Podría ser una de aspecto bastante horrible, de plata con diseños célticos grabados alrededor, con un águila de bronce en el centro?

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos. –Concuerda… no mi digas…

Draco la miró. –Creo que está en la sala común de Slytherin. Hay una vitrina donde se exhiben muchos objetos muy antiguos. Y entre ellos, hay una corona medieval que se supone perteneció a la familia Ravenclaw.

Hermione pegó un chillido y se le tiró encima abrazándolo, con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer hacia atrás sobre la alfombra.

–¿Es en serio? –gritó Harry ayudándolo a incorporarse– ¿Vos sabés dónde está?

Draco asintió, se había quedado sin aire.

Harry lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Sabía que estaba bien contarte todo. Y vos sabías dónde esta todo el tiempo, aunque no sabías que sabías.

Draco lo miró algo desconcertado y volvió a asentir.

–¡Esto es increíble! –exclamó Hermione con entusiasmo, tenía las mejillas encendidas– ¡Es brillante! Lo dejó en Slytherin, apartado del resto de la escuela, menos mal que ahora lo tenemos a Draco… quién sabe cuánto hubiéramos demorado en encontrarla si no…

–Tendríamos que habérnoslo imaginado. –dijo Ron sin ocultar su malhumor.

Harry lo miró sin poder creerlo. –Tendrías que ponerte contento…

–Bueno… es claro que me pone contento… suponiendo que sea verdad lo que dice… pero no esperes que me sienta muy feliz de que sea él… que viene y trata de…

–¡Oh Ron! –interrumpió Hermione– Nadie está _usurpando_ nada, vos y Harry encontraron la copa, ahora Draco aporta el dato sobre la diadema, pero nadie es menos o…

–¡No es eso lo que digo! –protestó Ron– Es que… no se dan cuenta lo que está haciendo… y es claro que tenía que estar en Slytherin… otra prueba más que no se puede confiar en ellos…

–Ron…

–No… lo digo en serio… no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando… ustedes estaban de mi lado…

–Esto no es una cuestión de lados. Vamos a trabajar juntos, si queremos avanzar hay que dejar los prejuicios de lado –dijo Harry, y mirando a Draco agregó– _Todos nosotros_ debemos dejar los prejuicios de lado.

–Bueno… yo sigo pensando que deberíamos habérnoslo imaginado, que lo tendrían escondido en Slytherin, –dijo Ron obstinado– y no me extrañaría que haya sido el maldito Lucius el que lo puso ahí.

Draco se había puesto muy pálido. –¡No tenés ningún derecho de hablar así de mi padre!

Curiosamente Ron replicó con voz muy calma. –¡Oh sí! Sí que tengo derecho. Lucius fue el que puso el diario de Riddle en el caldero de Ginny y debido a eso Ginny y Harry estuvieron a punto de morir en la Cámara de los Secretos. Lucius y otros mortífagos mataron a mis dos tíos, los hermanos de mi mamá, durante la primera guerra, vos no sos el único al que le desmembraron la familia, Malfoy. Lucius y los otros mortífagos nos hubieran matado en el Ministerio a los seis, a nosotros tres y a Ginny, a Luna y a Neville, por suerte vinieron a rescatarnos. Y sólo Merlín sabe cuántos otros asesinatos cometió Lucius y cuántas otras familias destruidas dejó. –Ron vaciló un instante, reflexivo– No es mi intención ser cruel… pero las cosas hay que decirlas como son.

–Los errores o… crímenes de mi padre… ya los pagó. Está muerto. Yo no soy culpable de lo que él haya hecho. ¿Vos creés que yo me merezco lo que me pasó? ¿Que me torturaran, que me sacaran la magia, que mataran a mis padres? ¿Que me lo merezco por el sólo hecho de que en la escuela era el peor de los guachos? ¿Y que por eso mismo no tengo derecho a tener nada?

–No es eso lo que… yo sólo…

–¡Sí, _eso es_ lo que pensás! ¡No _mientas_, Weasley! Estás resentido por mi relación con Harry, la cosa más maravillosa que me ocurrió en la vida. Y estás resentido porque Granger decidió restarle importancia a muchas de las cosas que hice en el pasado y ahora me trata mejor. ¡Qué mierda tengo que hacer para expiar las culpas, Weasley? ¡Qué más querés que haga?

El vidrio de una ventana se hizo añicos. Los cuatro se dieron vuelta y se quedaron mirando perplejos el cristal roto. La tensión de segundos antes se había roto.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una piedra o algo así? – articuló Hermione con voz insegura.

Nadie contestó. Harry tenía total seguridad de que no había sido una piedra. Hasta ese momento le había restado importancia a los signos de magia que se producían durante sus encuentros íntimos. Los extraños fulgores, los muebles que se sacudían, las luces que vacilaban, la planta del rincón, medio marchita, que había florecido de la noche a la mañana. Quizá habían sido cosas que imaginaba, o quizá él mismo había sido la fuente de esa magia sin control. Pero ahora era imposible negarlo, la ira de Draco había quebrado el cristal. ¿Estaba perdiendo efecto la maldición de Voldemort? ¿Era eso posible? Cuando levantó la vista notó que Draco se había ido del cuarto. –Voy a ir para asegurarme de que esté bien. –murmuró y escapó antes de que le preguntaran si algo parecido había ya ocurrido en oportunidades anteriores.

oOo

Cuando entró en la habitación, Draco estaba parado junto a la ventana, tenso y un poco temblando. Por un momento le recordó al Draco de la escuela, el de la mirada dura y la mueca cruel en la boca. Se estremeció y debía de haber mostrado algún signo de repulsión que Draco notó puesto que un relámpago de dolor le cruzó la expresión.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó recién? –preguntó Harry.

–Le grité a Weasley. Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho. No quería que se diera cuenta de que…Debería haberme controlado mejor.

–No me refería a eso. ¿Qué pasó con la ventana?

–¿Y yo qué sé? Probablemente fue una piedra como sugirió Granger.

–Draco, vos estabas furioso y se rompió el cristal.

Draco lo miró con expresión confundida. –¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Que te estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo?

–No… ¿no creés que quizá tu magia está volviendo?

–Harry, si yo tuviera siquiera algo de poderes mágicos no estaría pasando por todo esto, toda esta frustración y este sentimiento de que no sirvo para nada…

–¿Y si estuviera volviendo?

–No siento nada distinto. Cuando me sacó la magia fue como si… es difícil describirlo. Si uno es mago siempre ha tenido magia, si es squib o muggle nunca la ha tenido, por eso es difícil entender la diferencia. Pero es como una sensación… de que no se puede respirar normalmente. Hay una especie de vitalidad que le da la magia al cuerpo que cuando no la tenés sentís que te falta… todavía me siento así. Así que no… no creo que esté volviendo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó más por decir algo que por otra razón.

–Sí claro. ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? –Draco fue a sentarse sobre la cama de Harry, la cama _de ellos_.

–Perdón por lo que dijo Ron. A veces no sabe quedarse callado.

–En realidad… no estoy bien. A veces se me ocurre que hubiese sido mejor que hubiéramos muerto cuando estábamos prisioneros en la Casa Riddle.

–¡No empieces con ese tipo de pelotudeces de nuevo! ¡Por supuesto que no hubiese sido mejor! –exclamó Harry sin ocultar su irritación. –¿Cómo se te ocurre decir un disparate así?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que porque eras mío en ese momento. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro… y todo lo que había ocurrido antes entre nosotros era como si no importara. Éramos felices de una manera extraña. Y ahora el mundo y todos se interponen. Y yo sé que incluso cuando me estás cogiendo, estás deseando íntimamente que yo fuera otra persona.

–Eso no es cierto. –protestó Harry y vino a sentarse a su lado– Te deseo _a vos_.

–Pero no podés amarme.

–Draco no es eso… es que…

–¡Mejor callate, Harry! –lo interrumpió irritado poniéndose de pie– No podés hacerte una idea de lo que es para mí. Me siento como si fuera nadie. Al menos antes podía odiarte. Podía odiarte por herirme y por despreciarme, podía odiar a tus amigos porque ellos eran parte de tu vida y yo no. Antes podía lastimarte y eso me daba siquiera la sensación de poder. Pero vos me sacaste todo eso. Ahora estoy rendido a tus pies. Te venero, te idolatro. ¿Y que obtengo a cambio? ¡Sospechas! ¡Temor! Tus amigos llenándote la cabeza de dudas… nunca en mi vida he sido tan sincero con alguien como lo soy con vos… –estaba llorando, la cara distorsionada por la angustia y la rabia.

Harry intentó acercársele. –Draco, yo…

–¡Basta! No te das cuenta que cualquier cosa que digas o hagas lo hace peor. La única razón por la que me contaste de los horcruxes es por el sueño. Porque pensaste que estaba bien, que podía ser útil. Pero no porque quisieras tenerme más cerca.

–¡Eso no es verdad!

–Vos sos la única persona que me queda, Harry. Y yo no voy a poder ocupar un lugar en tu vida… no el lugar que quiero ocupar. Tus amigos piensan que te voy a traicionar y vos también lo pensás. ¿O te creés que yo soy estúpido? Cada vez que te digo que te amo, cada vez que te pido que confíes en mí, me besás pero no me contestás. ¡Admitilo! ¡Vos no confiás en mí!

–Draco, por favor, tratá de calmarte…

–¡Y una mierda! ¡No me pidas que me calme! –le dio un violento empujón. Harry cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio. Sintió un agudísimo dolor, todo le daba vueltas, sintió como si se fuera a desmayar. Los lentes habían salido disparados a un costado.

–¡Oh Merlín, Harry! ¡Estás sangrando! Perdón, yo no quise…

–Pará, Draco. No tiene importancia. Un pequeño corte y un chichón, nada más. Ni siquiera me duele tanto. – eso era una mentira, pero el dolor emocional que sentía era mucho más intenso que el físico. –Perdón… perdón por haberte tratado tan mal.

–No te disculpes. –pidió Draco– Yo ya sabía en lo que me metía. Ya sabía que no iba a encajar en tu mundo. Que el pasado siempre terminaría interponiéndose. No tengo derecho a esperar más y si vos me permitís que me quede a tu lado… no te voy a exigir más.

–Estamos juntos… así debe ser… pero me vas a tener que dar un poco de tiempo…

–Perdón… – dijo Draco y le besó la cabeza lastimada– Esto nunca va a volver a pasar. Nunca más te voy hacer daño, ni siquiera por accidente. Lo juro.

_Ojalá yo pudiera afirmar lo mismo, con la misma determinación_, pensó Harry.

oOo

(*) _queen_ (reina), _fairies _(haditas) son términos coloquiales y más o menos peyorativos para referirse a hombres homosexuales. _mariquita_ o _mariposón_ podrían ser equivalentes en castellano. (N. del T)

**Condemnant Quod Non Intellegunt: **Condenan aquello que no entienden.


	19. Quid est veritas?

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 19 – Quid est veritas?**

–Contame de cuando eras chico. –susurró Harry.

Estaban acostados en cucharita, Harry desde atrás lo tenía fuertemente abrazado. Draco lo había penetrado momentos antes esa noche, había sido la suavidad y delicadeza personificadas, marcando un profundo contraste con la brutal primera vez. Harry, masoquista al fin, casi había extrañado la violencia. El placer de ser tomado era tan grande, abrumador incluso. Pero para él, ceder el control, era difícil. A pesar de eso, o justamente por eso quizá, hubiera preferido que Draco lo obligara a someterse, que lo aplastara contra la cama con una mano sobre la nuca y lo forzara al placer, casi como una violación. Pero Draco era demasiado bueno para eso, Draco era demasiado bueno para él.

Yacían abrazados en la oscuridad en la lasitud de después del placer, deleitándose en el cálido contacto de las pieles que olían a sudor y a sexo.

–Contame de cuando era chico. –insistió Harry.

Draco suspiró. –¿Qué querés saber?

–Cualquier cosa. Contame qué clase chico eras, qué hacías, qué te gustaba hacer. Quiero formarme una imagen en la cabeza.

–No sé. Era muy serio, supongo. Tenía maestros particulares que venían a enseñarme a la Mansión. Prácticamente nunca jugaba con otros chicos. A mis padres tampoco los veía demasiado. Mi madre venía a leerme un cuento antes de dormir. Los domingos mi padre me llevaba a su estudio y me hablaba del prestigio de la familia, del modo en que debía comportarme y de lo que esperaba de mí. Le tenía un poco de miedo, pero lo quería. Había veces en que lo veía mirarme con mucho orgullo, eso me ponía tan feliz. Nunca me abrazaban… tampoco me decían que me querían, pero los momentos que pasaba con ellos eran los mejores. Solía ser bastante odioso con las niñeras y con los maestros porque presumía que eran los que me apartaban de ellos. Pasaba mucho tiempo solo. No era algo tan malo. Me gustaba leer, me gustaba estudiar y me gustaba explorar la casa y el jardín. En el huerto de los cerezos había la estatua de un ángel, yo solía ir a leerle. Hacía de cuenta que era un amigo. También me gustaba mucho escribir. Una vez escribí un cuento de un príncipe que tenía el corazón de hielo y un día se había enamorado de una doncella pobre que había visto pasar por la calle, pero el amor hizo que se le derritiera el corazón y le causó la muerte. Sí, ya sé, no era muy bueno para los argumentos, pero me gustaba escribir esos cuentos. El suelo del salón de baile era de mármol muy pulido y reflejaba todo como un gran espejo, a veces me imaginaba que me caía a través y pasaba a un mundo donde todo estaba al revés. Tenía prohibido bajar a los subsuelos, pero una vez se olvidaron de cerrar la puerta y me colé sin que me vieran, bajé y bajé muchas escaleras y llegué finalmente a los calabozos donde en otras épocas encerraban y torturaban a los enemigos. Había calaveras alineadas en una de las paredes. Mi padre me descubrió y como castigo me dejó encerrado allí durante la noche. Lloré y grité hasta quedarme sin voz. Mi madre vino a sacarme mucho después, ésa fue la única vez que los oí gritarse entre ellos muy enojados. A Crabbe y Goyle me los presentaron cuando tenía diez años, creo que los habían instruido para que me cuidaran cuando fuéramos a la escuela. Como podrás ver, tuve una infancia bastante normal. ¿Y cómo fue la tuya?

Harry se había hecho una imagen pero se cuidó de emitir juicios. Una infancia opulenta pero de virtual abandono. Un niño precozmente brillante, amado sí, pero a respetable distancia. Un niño que creció entre oro y marfil pero que también conoció el terror del encierro, esa noche en la oscura cámara de torturas.

Harry le contó de su vida con los Dursleys. Le contó del encierro en el armario bajo la escalera, de la vez que terminó en el techo de la escuela por una explosión de magia descontrolada que no sabía que poseía, de los tormentos a los que lo sometían Dudley y su pandilla de amigos, de cómo se sentía siempre feo y odiado. Le contó que desde muy chico había aprendido que llorar era inútil puesto que nadie venía nunca en respuesta a su llanto. Cuando terminó el relato, los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos.

–¿Por qué desperdiciamos tanto tiempo odiándonos mutuamente? –preguntó finalmente Draco.

–No lo sé. – replicó Harry.

–Me hubiera venido muy bien tu compañía. Me gustaría que te hubieras escapado y que hubieras llegado hasta mi casa y que de alguna forma te las hubieras ingeniado para pasar a través de las barreras. Me gustaría haberte encontrado un día sentado a los pies de mi viejo ángel de piedra. Y yo te hubiera encontrado un lugar para que vivieras, escondido, y te hubiera llevado comida y hubieras sido mi amigo secreto.

Harry rió suavemente. –Así como lo describís, me hacés parecer como una mascota. Pero entiendo lo que querés decir. A mí también me hubiera venido bien un amigo.

–No quiero volver a estar solo, nunca más.

–Yo tampoco. Me gustaría que pudiéramos irnos juntos a vivir a otro lugar, donde nadie nos conociera.

–Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que deseé exactamente lo mismo.

–Cuando todo esto termine…

–Sí.

Hubo una pausa. –¿Qué es lo que creés que fue lo que ocurrió con la ventana la semana pasada? –preguntó Draco.

Harry pensó un instante antes de contestar. –No estoy seguro. No sé si puedo encontrarle una explicación. ¿Vos estás seguro de que tus poderes mágicos no están volviendo? –notó que Draco se ponía tenso– Aunque también puede tratarse de algo muy gradual y todavía no te das cuenta. Porque no es sólo la ventana, Draco. No sé si vos lo notaste pero pasan cosas cuando estamos… ha habido evidencias de magia cuando tenemos sexo.

–Bueno sí… pero cuando pasa eso… estamos los dos. –dijo Draco con un dejo filoso en el tono.

–Sí, por supuesto. –dijo Harry tratando de apaciguar– desde el principio yo pensé que era yo… pero no lo siento como si fuera yo. Y cuando se rompió la ventana, el que estaba muy alterado emocionalmente eras vos. Draco, no lo digo para que te sientas mal, no quisiera que te enojes, estoy sugiriendo una explicación.

–Ya sé. –dijo Draco– Y yo fui el que mencionó la cuestión. Pero no puedo explicarme cómo puede ser que vuelva. La magia no es algo que vuelva a crecer. Y él hubiera elegido otro castigo si sabía que la maldición se desvanecería con el tiempo.

–Quizá no lo sabía o…

–Harry, no sigas. –lo interrumpió, pero sin aspereza– Sé que lo decís para ayudar. Pero para mí sigue resultando doloroso. Aunque de a poco me estoy acostumbrando a lo que me pasó, sé que nunca lo voy a superar del todo. Nada queda de la persona que fui alguna vez. A veces tengo mucho miedo y es sólo porque estoy con vos que me decido a seguir adelante. La esperanza me asusta. Y prefiero aferrarme a lo que tengo realmente… y sólo Merlín sabe si me va a durar.

Harry sabía también, y muy bien, sobre ese miedo. –Perdón, –susurró dándole un beso en la nuca– no lo voy a volver a mencionar. No quiero que te sientas mal.

–Ya sé, yo tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable. Es todo muy confuso. Ojalá lo de la ventana nunca hubiera pasado porque… porque complica las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza, deseaba poder hacer algo para apartar la confusión, para mitigar el dolor.

La proximidad física era tan excitante. Harry se censuró internamente, cómo podía ser tan prosaico, entre tanto torbellino mental y dolor emocional, su cuerpo sólo parecía ansiar sexo. Aunque a Draco no parecía importarle, había empezado a provocarlo frotando las nalgas contra su erección.

–Harry… haceme olvidar de nuevo.

oOo

Lupin no regresó a Grimmauld Place sino hasta fines de abril. Después de la tormentosa ruptura con Tonks, Harry incluso había empezado a temer que Remus no volvería nunca más a los cuarteles. Necesitaba hablar con él, quería disculparse por lo severo que se había mostrado con Remus en la última conversación que habían tenido. Él menos que nadie podía erigirse en juez de lo bien o mal que manejaban los otros sus vidas sentimentales.

La noche que había regresado, Harry no había podido casi ni acercársele. La señora Weasley se había horrorizado al ver lo escuálido que estaba y había estado todo el tiempo alrededor sirviéndole comida a montones y regañándolo por dejar que un fracaso sentimental lo afectara hasta tal punto como para dejar de comer bien. Harry había estado dando vueltas esperando una oportunidad para poder hablar en privado con él, pero finalmente se había dado por vencido y se había ido a acostar.

Recién a la noche siguiente pudo encontrarlo solo en el estudio. Tenía realmente un aspecto terrible, muy pálido y demacrado, una cicatriz reciente le cruzaba la frente.

–Hola Harry.

–Hola Remus, quería… ¿tenés unos minutos?

–Por supuesto. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Harry se sentó frente a él en una de las sillas del otro lado del escritorio.

–Quería disculparme… por lo que dije la última vez cuando hablamos sobre Sirius… estuve mal… yo no soy quién para juzgar…

–No es necesario. –lo interrumpió Remus amablemente, cortando así lo que se anticipaba como una incómoda e incoherente disculpa– No dijiste nada mal. En realidad dijiste lo mismo que yo pensaba y que me autorreprochaba. Y vos también estabas pasando por lo tuyo… así que es más que entendible que hablaras como lo hiciste.

–No es que estuviera enojado con vos. Era la situación… tan injusta. Me disgusta que Sirius y vos tuvieran que mantener en secreto la relación, que vos no pudieras llorar abiertamente su pérdida. Me disgusta que la gente excluya a las personas por algo que no tiene nada de malo y que no hay por qué verse obligado a evitar. Esa noche me la agarré con vos, por eso quería disculparme.

–Lo entiendo y perdón por haberte decepcionado. No tenía ninguna excusa que justificara la forma en que me estaba comportando. Vos fuiste mucho más valiente que yo, te admiro por la forma en que los enfrentaste y defendiste tu relación con Draco. Sé que no es nada fácil.

–Muy cierto. –confesó Harry– Y la gente ha cambiado después de eso, quizá no se note tanto porque son buenas personas y amigos y tratan de disimular. Pero se comportan raro cuando están cerca de mí. Y hacen bromas intencionadas y Kingsley me dijo que no le cuente a nadie más sobre mi sexualidad. Es triste y deplorable, yo sigo siendo el que fui siempre, ¿por qué habrían de tratarme distinto?

–Sí, es muy triste, –dijo Remus con un suspiro– y supongo que debe de ser peor porque se trata de Draco.

No comentó la última afirmación, Remus tenía razón, pero Harry no quería que la conversación tomara por ese derrotero. Prefirió desviarla hacia otro rumbo. –Tuve otro sueño con Sirius.

Remus se puso en alerta y preguntó con tensa ansiedad. –¿Qué… que dijo?

Harry sonrió. –Me dijo que no fuera tan duro con vos. Que todos nos equivocamos a veces, sobretodo si nos sentimos solos o angustiados. Quería que te dijera que te ama y que va a estar esperándote. –se sentía incómodo como intermediario, diciéndole esas cosas tan íntimas, eran asuntos privados entre amantes.

A Remus le brillaron los ojos, las manos sobre el escritorio le temblaban. –¿Realmente dijo eso?

Harry se sonrojó. –Así es. No quisiera tener que ser yo el que te lo diga… pero así es, me pidió que te dijera que no está enojado con vos y… que te ama.

Hubo un largo silencio. Harry empezó a considerar la posibilidad de irse para dejarlo solo reflexionando, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que resultara descortés.

–Gracias por habérmelo dicho, Harry. –dijo finalmente– Supongo que para vos debe de ser muy incómodo, pero no sabés cuánto significa para mí. Saber que él está en algún lugar y que me ha perdonado… y que existe la posibilidad de reencontrarme con él en algún momento indefinido del futuro.

–No creo que perdonar sea la palabra que corresponde, creo que él no cree que haya nada que perdonar. Te ama. Y cuando uno ama, acepta al otro con debilidades y no se decepciona… todos somos humanos y frágiles en algunos aspectos.

–¿Hablás por experiencia? –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Harry no contestó enseguida, parecía haber concentrado toda la atención en la gastada y descolorida alfombra.

–¿Harry?

–Eh… no… no hablo por experiencia. Eran divagaciones nada más. Yo sé muy poco sobre el amor.

–Creo que sabés más de lo que creés. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Draco?

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, golpearon a la puerta y Hermione asomó la cabeza. –Remus, Ron y yo queríamos… ah Harry estabas acá… perdón, mejor volvemos más tarde.

–No, pasen, está bien –dijo Harry agradeciendo la interrupción.

–Bueno. –dijo Hermione, y entró seguida de cerca por Ron– Encontré un encantamiento de detección en uno de los libros del ático y me parece que no es uno de los que estamos usando.

–Bueno, –dijo Remus– subo dentro de un rato para que me lo muestres.

–¿De qué estaban hablando? –preguntó Ron sentándose en la silla junto a la de Harry.

–Harry me estaba contando de Draco. –dijo Remus antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada.

Ron se removió incómodo en el asiento. –¿Cómo está? –preguntó con un atisbo de culpa en el tono.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Ya te imaginarás… supongo que más o menos bien dentro de todo.

Ron lo miró con ojos de perrito culpable. –¿Sigue enojado conmigo? Vos sabés que no me cae simpático… pero yo no tendría que haber traído el tema de su padre.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Pobre Ron, en realidad no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto pero igual se sentía culpable por haberlo herido. –Él entendió… pero el otro día estaba muy alterado, y todavía trata de asumir la muerte de sus padres. Y te puedo asegurar que estaba más enojado conmigo que con vos.

Ron hizo una cara. –Bueno… decile que le pido disculpas…

Harry vio que Hermione sonreía orgullosa. –Gracias Ron, aprecio mucho que lo digas.

–¿Le contaste a Remus sobre lo de la magia? –preguntó Hermione introduciendo un tema espinoso que Harry hubiera querido evitar.

–No, no se lo _había_ contado. –dijo Harry reconviniéndola con la mirada.

Ella se mordió el labio. –Oh…

Harry no quería hablar de eso. Sabía que Hermione había estado pensando en el asunto de la ventana, y como indudablemente era muy lista, había llegado sin demora a la misma conclusión que a él le había tomado semanas. Algo estaba pasando con la habilidad de Draco para hacer magia. Harry había deliberadamente evitado el tema a pesar de que ella había hecho repetidas insinuaciones al respecto. Era preciso que protegiera a Draco, que lo protegiera de las sospechas. No quería un factor más que atentara con una relación que ya de por sí era frágil.

–¿De qué se trata? –inquirió Remus, sus ojos iban de Harry a Hermione y de vuelta a Harry.

Harry suspiró. Confiaba que Remus se mostrara justo. Confiaba en que sus sentimientos respecto de Draco no interferirían con su juicio. Y hasta era posible que pudiera aclarar algunas cosas.

–Han estado pasando cosas.

–¿Cosas?

–Sí… con Draco. Cosas que no alcanzo a entender del todo… Remus, ¿creés que posible que su magia pueda volver después de la maldición?

Remus reflexionó un instante antes de contestar –No que yo sepa. Se trata, tengámoslo presente, de una maldición muy rara, los casos documentados son poquísimos, pero en ninguno de ellos se menciona que la víctima recuperara la magia. Aunque con una casuística tan limitada, nada puede afirmarse con certeza. ¿Por qué me lo preguntás?

–La semana pasada Ron y Draco tuvieron un discusión muy agitada y Draco se puso furioso y el cristal de la ventana se quebró. De los cuatro que estábamos, él era el único que estaba muy alterado. Le pregunté y él me dijo que no le encontraba explicación. Dice que él no siente nada diferente, pero… – no continuó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, poner en palabras la sospecha se le antojaba una nueva traición.

–¿Ésa fue la primera vez que notaste algo así? –preguntó Remus.

–No.

–¡Pero eso no nos lo habías dicho! –le espetó Hermione acusadora.

Harry se sonrojó. –Pero en los otros casos siempre fue cuando estábamos… bueno… ya sabés…

Remus levantó una ceja. –Interesante, hubo evidencia de liberación de magia durante los momentos íntimos. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lo notaste?

Lo hacía sentir muy incómodo tener que hablar de esas cosas. –Supongo… que la primera vez fue cuando estábamos encerrados en el sótano de Riddle House. Hacía mucho, mucho frío… y después ya no. ¡Pero pudo haber sido mi imaginación! Y estas cosas… estas cosas mágicas extrañas, pude haber sido yo… no hay prueba de que tengan que ver con Draco… pude haber sido yo que inadvertidamente liberé alguna forma de magia.

–Pero vos no creés que sea así. –Remus no le dio entonación de pregunta a la oración.

–No. –admitió Harry.

Hubo una pausa.

–Es muy interesante. –comentó Remus finalmente– La liberación espontánea de magia es un fenómeno muy conocido, sobretodo en los niños, pero muy poco entendido. Se trata de magia en su forma más primigenia. Es un terreno muy poco explorado. Harry, ¿se te ha ocurrido que vos puedas ser la causa de estos fenómenos, aunque de manera indirecta?

Harry lo miró desconcertado. –¿Te podés explicar mejor?

Remus sonrió. –Voy a intentarlo… pero como ya apunté antes entramos en terreno desconocido… podemos plantear conjeturas… pero las certezas son pocas. Quizá debamos retroceder un poco. Harry, ¿Qué te había dicho Dumbledore en su momento sobre las debilidades de Ya Sabés Quién?

Harry frunció el ceño, no entendía que podía tener que ver eso. ¿Adónde quería llegar Remus? –Bueno… no mucho. Me dijo que tenía un particular apego por ciertos objetos y que no podía entender el amor, que no sabía cómo amar.

–¡Exactamente! Creo que esa podría ser la clave. Ya Sabés Quién sólo conoce de poder y de odio. Su fuerza se basa en eso. Dumbledore te lo dijo y te dijo que tu capacidad de amar era importante, ¿no?

Harry asintió. –Sí. Dijo que ésa fue la razón por la que Voldemort no pudo poseerme por completo en el Ministerio después de que… de que Sirius murió. Pero no veo que relación…

–Pensá un poco. Pensá en quién sos vos. Como te dijo Draco, vos sos el heredero de Gryffindor. Voldemort, el de Slytherin. Los poderes de él se asientan en odio y crueldad, los tuyos en amor.

Harry seguía tan confundido como al principio pero Hermione pegó un chillido lleno de ansiedad. –¡Ah… ahora lo veo! Estás diciendo que Harry y Ya Sabés Quién son opuestos. La antítesis el uno del otro. Y lo que Voldemort obra mediante odio, Harry lo puede deshacer con amor.

Era demasiado, y traído de los pelos, para que Harry pudiera digerirlo así de golpe. Ron estaba igual que él.

–Por supuesto que se trata de pura especulación, –agregó Remus– es una teoría que habría que probar, podría ser totalmente errónea.

–¡Pero concuerda! – exclamó Hermione– Tiene sentido.

Harry cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. –Entonces… estás diciendo que yo estoy anulando la maldición que Voldemort puso sobre Draco. ¿Espontáneamente, sin darme cuenta? ¿Que mis sentimientos por Draco pueden borrar el hechizo al que el odio de Voldemort lo sometió?

–Es una posibilidad, una hipótesis. El poder que poseés, Harry, es muy grande y difícil de entender. Creo que vos te subestimás.

–Harry, –dijo Hermione cauta– ¿se te ha ocurrido que Draco podría haber llegado a la misma conclusión?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría…?

–Es muy inteligente… –insistió Hermione.

–Eso ya lo sé, ¿adónde querés llegar?

–Bueno… él sabía que vos sos el heredero de Gryffindor, ¿no? Es muy astuto y tiene una mente muy aguda. Y tiene un proceso de pensamiento y de deducción muy desarrollado, muy por encima de la media de las personas, de eso me he dado cuenta en estos últimos días que estuvimos trabajando juntos. Puede que se haya dado cuenta de que vos sos el indicado para salvarlo, para devolverle la magia que le quitaron.

–¡Paren, paren! –protestó Ron– No es posible que Malfoy haya podido deducir todo eso. Admito que es muy inteligente, pero nadie puede desenredar todo este embrollo y llegar a una conclusión así.

–Él sí que podría. –insistió Hermione resuelta.

–Pero todo esto no son más que conjeturas, –les recordó Remus– no hay manera de probar que sean ciertas y ciertamente no justifican que se empiecen a lanzar acusaciones.

Harry estaba empezando a sentirse mal. Ahora comprendía de qué estaban hablando. Estaban hablando de su destino. Estaban hablando de la profecía. Estaban hablando del poder que él podía blandir contra Voldemort, poder que ni Harry mismo entendía. Y Hermione estaba insinuando que Draco había deducido todo, estaba insinuando que…

–No tiene sentido –intervino Ron– Draco siempre fue un pelotudo, pero como villano no se caracterizaba por la sutileza. No es posible que pudiera pensar en algo tan enredado.

–Yo creo que hubiera podido, para recuperar la magia – repitió Hermione– No lo estoy acusando de nada. He disfrutado mucho trabajando con él estos días. Pero no voy a cerrar los ojos ante la posibilidad. No voy a descartar la posibilidad de que Draco pudiera haber estado engañando a Harry, tratando de que se enamorara de él para…

–¡No! –Harry se puso de pie y se volvió para encararla– ¡Vos no lo conocés en absoluto! ¡Desde el principio estuviste convencida de que quería aprovecharse de mí! ¡Y ahora estás tratando de retorcer tu puta lógica para sustentar tus sospechas! ¡Acaso te parece tan inconcebible que alguien se pueda enamorar realmente de mí?

–¡Por supuesto que no, Harry! –los ojos de Hermione se le estaban llenando de lágrimas– Sé que estoy como la mala de la película… pero te conozco. Sé que a veces tus sentimientos empañan tu juicio y… tengo que decirlo… es posible que Draco pudiera tratar de sacar partido de eso.

Harry desvió la mirada. Odiaba que le estuviera haciendo esto. La odiaba por sembrarle todas esas dudas en la mente. ¿Y ahora en qué iba a confiar? ¿En la forma en que Draco lo hacía sentir cuando estaba juntos o en los retorcidos razonamientos que insinuaban que Draco lo había estado usando? ¿Era posible que alguien como Draco se enamorara de él? Dios sabía que se lo había preguntado antes innumerables veces, ¿qué podía encontrar Draco en él que lo cautivara? Lo invadieron incontenibles ganas de echarse a llorar.

–Lo siento, Harry. –susurró Hermione.

–Esto no es justo. –dijo Remus– No es justo acusar a Draco o siquiera hacer insinuaciones, no está presente para defenderse. Y tampoco es justo para Harry.

–Pero en parte Hermione tiene razón –concedió Harry– Tenía que plantearlo… no es algo en lo que yo quisiera pensar…

–Yo sigo sin creer que sea posible –intervino Ron– No lo creo a Malfoy capaz de una cosa así.

–Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que habría de expresar mi acuerdo con vos, Weasley. –les llegó una voz desde la puerta.

Harry se volvió para mirar a Draco. Las luces parecían relumbrar en su maravillosa piel, en sus maravillosos cabellos. Más bello que nunca bajo las sospechas de traición. Draco no miró a Harry. Su mirada se clavó en Hermione que no pudo sostenérsela.

–¿Cuánto hace que estás escuchando? –preguntó Ron incómodo.

–Lo suficiente. Me he aficionado mucho a escuchar detrás de las puertas, deplorable lo sé, pero es la única forma que tengo de enterarme de lo que Harry siente.

Harry acusó el golpe, se estremeció de vergüenza.

–Es una teoría muy interesante la que han elucubrado. Y puedo entender por qué Granger se ha mostrado tan entusiasta a suscribirla sin cuestionarla demasiado.

–En ningún momento mis planteos estuvieron dirigidos a implicarte a vos en nada. –aclaró Remus.

–Lo sé, –dijo Draco– pero es que yo soy tan fácil de implicar, ¿no? Soy un sospechoso tan obvio y, quizá no corresponda que sea yo quien lo diga, irresistible.

–Era sólo una teoría, –dijo Hermione, apenas audible– no te estaba acusando.

–No, claro que no. Pero sí… sí pensás que existe una buena posibilidad, ¿no? Y había que plantearla, nada tan importante debe dejarse de lado sin considerarlo previamente. Presumo que no hay mala voluntad de tu parte, que lo que te guía es tu preocupación por el bien de Harry. Pero en este caso creo que estás pecando de excesivo celo. Si se me permite una pequeña demostración…

Draco caminó hasta Harry, en ningún momento lo miró a los ojos, le metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la varita. La apuntó con decisión a un pisapapeles de vidrio verde que estaba sobre el escritorio. Se aclaró la garganta. _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ –pronunció con claridad, acompañando las palabras con un experto movimiento de muñeca.

El pisapapeles se movió apenas, más un ligero temblor que otra cosa, y luego… nada. Siguió un instante de silencio absoluto.

–¿Lo ven? –preguntó Draco finalmente y depositó la varita sobre el escritorio. –Incluso si yo hubiera podido inferir toda esta enrevesada teoría –y Weasley tiene razón, el cerebro no me da para tanto– incluso en ese caso de poco me hubiera servido. Porque, si he escuchado bien, es el amor de Harry el que puede deshacer la maldición. El amor de Harry. Y eso es algo que no he podido ganarme. Nunca va a confiar en mí lo suficiente para entregarme el corazón. Así que no hace falta que te preocupes demasiado por él, Hermione.

Los ojos de Draco finalmente se fijaron en los de Harry. Había tanto dolor, tanto desamparo en los ojos grises y… aceptación. Harry sintió que las piernas le temblaban, se sintió a punto de caer. Se odiaba en ese instante, se odiaba por dejar que los razonamientos dominaran sus sentimientos. No concebía que pudiera despertar sentimientos de amor en Draco y esa convicción corrompía la relación. Una relación que podía ser tan pura, tan buena y que él se empeñaba en arrastrar por el barro. ¿Por qué se negaba a entregarse despreocupado al deleite del abrazo de Draco?, ¿por qué se negaba a rendirse a la promesa de felicidad? ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en las posibles consecuencias adversas? ¡Al diablo las consecuencias! ¿Era como la polilla que se lanza deslumbrada sobre la llama para terminar incinerada? ¿Valía o no la pena arriesgar todo?

Quizá… en otras circunstancias y si fuera otra persona. Pero él era Harry Potter, y era su función convertirse en el cordero del sacrificio, como Draco lo había acertadamente catalogado. Él, y sólo él, tenía el poder para terminar con la penuria que asolaba al mundo mágico y no podía poner en peligro su misión por un sentimiento egoísta de alcanzar la propia felicidad. Y además… siempre le ocurrían cosas terribles a las personas que amaba. No podía meterse en el cerebro de Draco para escrutar sus pensamientos, ¿cómo podía confiar en él entonces? Y ya puestos, ¿cómo podía confiar en nadie? No, lo que sentía por Draco seguía siendo muy confuso… sería suicidio entregarse al amor sin reservas.

Y Draco lo sabía… o lo intuía. Sabía que Harry no le podía rendir su corazón y sin embargo le había entregado el suyo. Sabía que Harry no podía confiar en él pero eso no había sido obstáculo para entregarle su amor. Y Harry llegó a la conclusión de que le estaba exigiendo demasiado a la propia estima de Draco. Y que terminaría perdiéndolo por su falta de confianza.

oOo

La habitación estaba vacía cuando entró, Draco debía de estar en el baño… o quizá se había buscado algún otro lugar para dormir.

Se desvistió, apagó las luces y se metió en la cama. Probablemente iba a pasar la noche solo, se lo merecía. La cama parecía muy ancha sin Draco, el corazón le pesaba de dolor en el pecho. No quería llorar, no tenía derecho a llorar. No hubiera debido dejar que sus sentimientos por Draco se arraigaran tanto, era tan doloroso. Hubiera sido mejor ignorar el consejo de Sirius, hubiera sido mejor que Draco lo siguiera odiando, como antes, como siempre.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Draco. Probablemente iría a acostarse a su propia cama. Pero no… Draco se acostó bajo las mantas junto a él. Olía a jabón y a menta.

–¿Viniste a acostarte conmigo?

Draco frunció el ceño –Si para vos es un problema puedo irme a mi cama.

–¡No! –Harry lo abrazó por la cintura– Pero pensé que después de lo de… con lo imbécil que fui… que no querrías estar conmigo…

Draco le apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho.

–Yo siempre quiero estar con vos, Harry. –susurró– Ése es justamente el problema.

oOo

**Quid est veritas?: **¿Qué es la verdad?

La pregunta es de Poncio Pilato, cuando le llevaron a Jesús para que lo condenara a muerte.

_Dijo Jesús: –Yo para esto he nacido y para esto he venido al mundo, para dar testimonio de la verdad. Todo aquel que es de la verdad escucha mi voz._

_Y dijo Pilato: ¿Qué es la verdad?_

(Jn. 18, 37-38)


	20. Mala tempora currunt

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 20 – Mala tempora currunt**

Draco se había vuelto muy distante. Ya casi no le hablaba y nada de sexo había habido entre ellos los tres últimos días.

–¡Es mi culpa! –se lamentaba Hermione– Tendría que haberme callado la boca.

Harry sabía que a Draco poco le hubiese importado lo que hubiera dicho Hermione si Harry hubiera salido a defenderlo.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Harry era observar y escuchar a Draco tocando el piano. Draco incluso le había enseñado algunas escalas y acordes. Y entre un intento torpe y otro de Harry tratando de aplicar lo aprendido, maestro y alumno se regalaban tiernos mimos.

Por eso se alegró cuando esa mañana oyó resonar las notas del instrumento, era una buena oportunidad para restaurar lo perdido. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Draco dejó de tocar apenas lo vio entrar.

–Eso estuvo muy bueno. –aventuró Harry con torpeza.

–No particularmente. – replicó Draco y empezó a recoger las hojas de la partitura.

Harry se le acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás, todo el cuerpo de Draco se puso instantáneamente tenso. Harry lo soltó. –¿Qué es lo que querés que haga? –preguntó desesperado, aunque ya sabía que ésa era una de las situaciones en las que debía adivinar, no preguntar.

Draco le dirigió una mirada helada. –De nada serviría que te lo dijera, igual vos no lo harías. –suspiró y desvió los ojos– Te amo, Harry. Te amo y nada puedo hacer para evitarlo. Y lo que dije la otra noche es cierto, quiero estar con vos siempre. Pero también recuerdo que en alguna época tenía orgullo y algo todavía me queda. Todavía no me siento del todo seguro, ni lo suficientemente fuerte… pero creo que eso va a cambiar pronto… y cuando ocurra… me voy a ir.

Harry sintió que le sacaban el aire, tuvo que sostenerse del piano para no caerse. No lo debería haber sorprendido tanto, pero las palabras de Draco lo habían sacudido tremendamente. No tener a Draco era la peor cosa que se podía imaginar.

–Probablemente te parezca injusto. Vos dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, eso puedo entenderlo. Entiendo también tus responsabilidades, con lo de la guerra y todo eso. Eso podría aceptarlo. Por otro lado, la falta de confianza… eso ya es distinto. Yo sufrí a tu lado y te entregué todo y vos seguís pensando que te estoy engañando. Ya no puedo aguantarlo más, Harry.

Harry quería decir algo pero estaba al borde de la histeria y las palabras se le trababan en la garganta. Lo iba a perder y era por su culpa.

Hubo un golpe a la puerta y entró Ron. –¡Harry! Hermione me mandó a buscarte. ¡La poción está lista! –con tono más tímido agregó– Vos también tenés que venir, Malfoy.

–Sí, vamos. –dijo Harry, algo iba a tener que hacer para solucionar la cuestión con Draco, pero por el momento eso iba a tener que esperar. Como siempre lo urgente terminaba desplazando a lo importante.

Cuando entraron en el ático se encontraron con una Hermione de cara brillante, por el sudor y el entusiasmo. Estaba junto al caldero humeante y la caja con los horcruxes a un lado. Harry alcanzó a divisar a Kreacher mirándolos desconfiado desde un rincón alejado. Hermione le había confiado la caja dos semanas antes para que la guardara y defendiera con su vida, el elfo probablemente querría ahora saber qué se proponían hacer con los objetos.

–¡Está lista! –chilló Hermione– ¡Lo hicimos! –agregó sonriéndole a Draco quien, para sorpresa de Harry, le sonrió a su vez. Era claro que le resultaba mucho más fácil perdonarla a Hermione que a él.

–Ahora lo único que tenemos que rogar es que dé resultado, –continuó nerviosa– no veo razón para que no sea así, pero lo que sabemos sobre los horcruxes es muy poco y puede que tengan protecciones que desconocemos.

–Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, –dijo Ron– metámoslos dentro de una buena vez.

–Un momento. –dijo Hermione, tomó un gran cucharón y trasvasó una buena porción del líquido de color azul mar a un frasco vacío.

–¿Para el restante? –preguntó Harry.

Ella asintió. –Si da resultado vamos a tener que planear una incursión en Hogwarts en los próximos días.

Harry miró la caja con los horcruxes, se le puso la piel de gallina, era como tener a Voldemort en el cuarto. ¿Y qué iban a hacer si no servía?

–Procedamos. –dijo Hermione con un dejo de inseguridad en el tono. Destapó la caja. Harry empezó a sentirse muy incómodo, la atmósfera del ático se había vuelto de golpe muy opresiva. Miró en dirección a Draco, notó que tenía las mandíbulas muy apretadas, quizá para que no le castañetearan los dientes. Eran objetos maléficos, aberraciones de la naturaleza, fruto de espantosos asesinatos, parecían emitir invisibles tentáculos de oscuridad que les oprimían el corazón.

–¿Hay que echarlos… simplemente? –preguntó Ron con voz vacilante.

Hermione asintió y apretó los labios. Harry agarró un trapo y levantó la copa. Parecía más pesada de lo que recordaba. Era tan hermosa, daba pena tener que destruirla. Pobre Helga Hufflepuff, que una de sus posesiones hubiera sido usada para un fin tan maligno. Por un instante se le cruzó el pensamiento de que quizá no debían destruirla. La copa parecía vibrar en su mano, casi como si estuviera viva, como si tuviera inteligencia.

La arrojó en el caldero con un gesto de horror. La poción entró en ebullición y empezó a lanzar humos blancos y a escupir chispas doradas. Harry se protegió la cara con las manos. De algún lugar muy alejado o quizá de un recoveco de su mente le llegó un aullido de agonía.

–¡El otro! –instó Hermione imperiosa– ¡Arrojalo ya!

–Dejame a mí. –pidió Draco, Harry se lo alcanzó.

Lo sostuvo de la cadena un instante a la distancia del brazo. El relicario giraba lentamente y la S esmeralda refulgía reflejando las luces. Los ojos de Draco la contemplaban, nublados y siniestros. Harry se estremeció. Un segundo después el Slytherin dejó caer el horcrux en el caldero. –Por lo que le hiciste a mis padres. –escupió Draco.

La poción silbó furiosa como si hubiera introducido un hierro candente, había tomado color rojo sangre y se arremolinó salpicando.

Harry cerró los ojos, nuevamente le llegó un aullido lejano. ¿Sabría Voldemort lo que habían hecho? ¿Que habían destruido dos fragmentos de su alma?

–¡Miren! –exclamó Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos. La poción se había consumido casi por completo, sólo restaba un poco que seguía burbujeando en el fondo del caldero; de los horcruxes no había quedado ni rastro.

–¡Dio resultado! –gritó Ron como si no pudiera creerlo– No te ofendas, pero estaba convencido de que algo iba a salir mal. Hermione, ¡sos genial! –abrazó a su novia alzándola y le llenó la cara de besos.

Hermione rió, los ojos le brillaban. –Tampoco yo estaba segura de que fuera a resultar. ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Oh Draco! ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

Draco sonrió apenas. –No tenés que agradecerme. Para mí fue un gusto.

Ron carraspeó y bajó a Hermione. –Mirá, Malfoy… perdón por lo de la otra semana… por las cosas que dije… nos ayudaste mucho… gracias.

Draco se sorprendió un poco. Quizá iba a hacer un comentario ácido, pero pareció reconsiderar. –Está todo bien, Weasley. Entiendo. Y entiendo que no quisieras tenerme cerca… no con la forma en que me comporté todos esos años en la escuela… yo también tengo que pedir disculpas.

Ron no se lo había esperado, sonrió apenas. –Me alegra oírtelo decir.

Una comisura de Draco tembló un poco. –¿Sin rencores? –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ron se la estrechó. –Sin rencores. –se hizo eco.

Hermione se puso a llorar. –Perdón… –dijo tratando de contener los sollozos– Pero es que a ustedes los hombres… ¡que no hay quién los entienda!

–Bueno… ya…ya… – dijo Ron abrazándola consolador. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y luego les dirigió por encima de la cabeza de ella un gesto de incredulidad a Harry y Draco.

Harry sonrió, parecía que el mundo había recuperado la armonía, estiró una mano hacia Draco como si nada hubiera pasado antes.

Por un segundo pareció que Draco se había olvidado también y hasta dibujó una sonrisa, pero apenas las manos se tocaron, apartó la suya como si se hubiera quemado. –Es mejor que me vaya. Gracias por dejarme tomar parte. Significa mucho para mí. –le dirigió a Harry una mirada herida y salió.

Kreacher había abierto la pequeña ventana, el vapor que llenaba el ático se fue disipando, el elfo se quedó luego como hipnotizado observando los restos carbonizados en el fondo del caldero.

Hermione se secó la cara con la manga. –Por suerte separé un poco para el otro.

Harry se sentó sobre una caja. Habían destruido ya dos horcruxes y pronto harían lo propio con la diadema. Toda una proeza. El trabajo de tantos meses había dado sus frutos, estaban mucho más cerca de vencer a Voldemort y de ganar la guerra. Y entonces, ¿por qué no estaba celebrando? ¿por qué la idea de perder a Draco parecía ser peor que cualquier otra cosa?

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron bostezando– Creí que te iba a poner contento que resolviéramos diferencias con Malfoy.

–Y así es. Es fantástico.

–Y entonces, ¿por qué parecés un perrito maltrecho al que hubieran agarrado a patadas?

–Tuvimos una pelea… bueno, no exactamente una pelea. Quedó muy resentido después del otro día con Remus. Está enojado conmigo porque no confío en él. Y ahora me dijo que me va a dejar, que en cuanto se sienta más seguro se va a ir... –Harry gimió y hundió la cara en las manos– Sé que me lo tengo merecido, que arruiné todo, no puedo culparlo si se quiere ir. Pero… sin él no voy a poder soportarlo. Y no sé qué hacer.

–¿Lo amás? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry respiró hondo. –No sé. No sé si sé lo que es el amor. Por un momento _creo_ que sí y al siguiente me surge la duda. Y me pregunto si va a cambiar la forma en que siento y si se puede amar a alguien con tan poco en común. Somos de mundos diferentes. Y hay tanto que no sé de él. A veces lo miro y tiene una expresión en los ojos y es como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo. Y a veces lo _veo_ que está pensando, pero si le pregunto me contesta que nada. Estar con él es tan difícil… no debería ser tan difícil. Quiero decir, si uno ama alguien tiene que ser simple, y uno tiene que ser feliz… pero estar con Draco ha sido doloroso. Y ahora le tengo miedo también, porque sé que si quiere me puede lastimar mucho. La relación me asusta… y tengo miedo de amarlo porque no sé si puedo…

–Bueno, –dijo Hermione– nosotros no te vamos a poder aconsejar, nuestra relación es totalmente distinta, Ron y yo siempre fuimos amigos. Lo único que te puedo decir, Harry, es que si vos querés a Draco vas a tener que luchar para ganártelo de nuevo.

oOo

Draco se las ingenió para evitarlo el resto del día e incluso fingió estar dormido cuando Harry vino a la pieza para acostarse. Pero Harry estaba decidido a seguir el consejo de Hermione, iba a forzarlo a que le hablara si era preciso.

–Draco, tenemos que hablar. –le dijo a la espalda– Podés hacer como que no me escuchás pero te voy a hablar igual porque… porque no quiero perderte. Sé que no estuve bien y sé que debo confiar más en vos… pero… no sé. No quiero herirte más. Por favor, decime qué puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas.

Draco se dio vuelta. –Yo no sé mucho de relaciones, –dijo– para mí ésta es la primera. Pero algo leí alguna vez, la cosa más importante en una relación es la comunicación. Lo que yo quiero, Harry, es que me digas lo que pensás, aunque te parezca que lo que me vas a decir pueda llegar a herirme. Quiero saber lo que pasa en tu cabeza, lo que sentís por mí. Quiero saber por qué cambiás constantemente de parecer. Y quiero saber de qué mierda tenés tanto miedo.

Perfecto, hablar. ¿Y por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

–No sé lo que vos ves en mí. Cuando estoy con vos yo estoy siempre deslumbrado y admirado. Sos tan inteligente y has recorrido el mundo y tenés una cultura amplísima y… yo no tengo nada de eso. Y yo amo todo eso de vos pero no entiendo cómo podés estar interesado en mí. Y se me ocurre que te vas a terminar cansando, aburriendo… y que te vas a dar cuenta de que no me necesitás y que no me querés a tu lado.

Draco se sentó y se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho. –¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué? –dijo con ojos duros de enojo. –¿Es que no lo entendés, Harry? Estoy enamorado de vos. Te amo porque sos todo lo que yo no soy. Te amo porque sos más fuerte que yo. Porque no sos cobarde. Te amo porque cuando nos conocimos no te impresionó para nada quién era yo y rechazaste mi amistad. Amo lo mucho que te preocupás por tus amigos. Amo que siempre hagas lo que creés que está bien, aunque sea algo que te lastime. Amo tu inocencia y tu generosidad. Amo que me hagas sentir limpio y que me hagas sentir que valgo a pesar de todos los errores que cometí. ¿Y qué importa que vengamos de mundos distintos? Tu vida, tus conocimientos y tus experiencias son tan interesantes para mí como las mías lo son para vos. ¿Cómo no podés ver lo maravilloso que sos? ¿Cómo podés siquiera pensar que me puedo llegar a aburrir de lo bien que me hacés sentir? ¿Estás convencido de que no sos digno de amor? ¿Por culpa de tus estúpidos parientes muggles que siempre te despreciaron? ¿Por culpa de una novia necia que se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había perdido?

Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Eso no es todo, es parte, sí. No sé lo que es el amor. Creía que amaba a Ginny… y la amaba, estaba seguro de que ella era la persona indicada para mí. Pero dos semanas después de que rompimos ya no sentía nada por ella. Y si realmente la amaba no debería haber sido tan fácil. Y entonces ahora, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que siento es real? Sé que te hice daño, no quiero seguir haciéndotelo. Quiero que las cosas sean simples y saber lo que siento. Esto que siento ahora es diferente… siento que te apoderaste de mi corazón y que si te pierdo me voy a morir. Pero no sé si decirte que te amo porque no quiero usar la palabra de manera trivial otra vez. Y creo que ya no sé darle el nombre a los sentimientos.

–Sé que no querés una relación que sea dolorosa –dijo Draco acercándosele– Pero a veces se lastima al otro sin tener la intención. Lo que te dije en otra oportunidad es cierto. No es preciso que me digas ya que me amás. Ahora entiendo lo mucho que te lastimaron y también entiendo tu responsabilidad. Es una inmensa carga que tenés sobre los hombros y sabés que vas a tener que luchar con Vo… Voldemort pronto. Puedo esperar. Puedo esperar a que ganes la guerra y voy a luchar a tu lado. La razón por la que me siento herido es que, no importa todo lo que yo haga, vos seguís teniendo dudas. Y tengo miedo porque creo que nunca voy hacer lo suficiente para compensar lo que hice mal en el pasado, que puedo dártelo todo y ser totalmente sincero pero vos igual vas a seguir dudando.

Harry reunió el valor suficiente para animarse al contacto. –Lo sé. Y tiene que ver con lo mismo. Tengo miedo. Tras muchas malas experiencias, nunca sé en qué o en quién confiar. Pasé toda mi infancia creyendo que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente. Me dijeron que Sirius se había escapado y que quería matarme. Confié en Moody en cuarto año y resultó ser un impostor. Y mejor ni hablar de Snape, una montaña rusa de sospechas. Y en estos días es peor, todos parecen sospechar de todos. Y es tan fácil confiar en vos cuando estamos juntos solos. Pero cuando no estás conmigo, nunca sé lo que estás pensando. Y a veces te veo que estás pensando pero no me decís qué. Y aunque no debería, eso me da miedo. Y luego basta que alguien sugiera algo y ya me pongo a pensar que puede tener razón. ¡Y me odio por eso! Y vos siempre te das cuenta y puedo ver en tus ojos que te sentís herido porque te he decepcionado. Y tengo un miedo terrible de perderte y sin embargo, veo que lo que hago te aleja cada vez más y no sé que hacer para cambiar.

Draco lo atrajo hacía sí, lo abrazó y comenzó a acunarlo. –Claro que hay cosas que no te digo. No puedo contarte todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos… algunos son realmente delirantes y me tomarías por loco. Pero hay otra razón. ¿No te pasa que pensás que si otro sabe todo sobre vos, en cierta forma se va transformando en vos, porque sabe tanto sobre vos como vos mismo, y que finalmente ese otro puede terminar usurpándote y vos dejarías de existir?

–No. –dijo Harry con descarnada sinceridad, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan retorcido.

–Bueno, a mí me pasa. Sé que suena como un disparate. Pero igual pienso que hay cosas que deben ser sólo de uno. Y sé que puedo ser difícil de leer, que soy a veces poco comunicativo y que eso me hace parecer distante. Pero Harry, si bien hay cosas que no te digo, todas las cosas importantes sí te las digo. Entiendo lo solo que te debés sentir con tu misión. Quisiera protegerte y tenerte siempre seguro, pero no puedo. Quisiera ayudarte y ser parte de tu vida pero me siento tan inútil. Sé que a veces sentís mucho miedo. Tenés miedo de que te lastimen… yo también. En esto no voy a ser cobarde, voy a confiar en vos, sabiendo que es posible que salga lastimado. ¿Vos vas a poder confiar un poco en mí?

Harry se recostó y lo atrajo encima de sí. No quería arruinar el momento. La boca de Draco se sentía tan cálida en la suya. El cuerpo de Draco, tan valioso porque encerraba dentro de sí el alma de Draco, tan preciosa como una gema.

–¿Ves? –susurró Draco– ¿Cómo podés pensar que te estoy usando? ¿Creés que te daría mi cuerpo si no te amara? Tomalo, reclamalo, haceme tuyo otra vez, convencete de que te amo.

Draco era magnífico. Se rendía con una generosidad de la que Harry no se sentía todavía capaz. Hicieron el amor con una intensidad inusitada, habían progresado mucho en ese aspecto. El perfume de la piel de Draco le despertaba instintos salvajes, lo arrebataba de deseo. Harry le besó los tobillos y le fue acariciando las piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta sus muslos. Draco se arqueó y se asió férreamente a él susurrando su nombre. Era como si los dos tuvieran pánico de separarse, de perderse otra vez. Más tarde Harry reflexionaría que en cierta forma estaban intuyéndolo. Que era la última vez antes de que se desatara el caos. Que veinticuatro horas más tarde todo habría cambiado irrevocablemente.

oOo

La cama estaba vacía cuando se despertó al día siguiente, pero había una nota de Draco, decía que había bajado a desayunar. Las camas eran lugares extraños filosofó Harry todavía medio dormido. Eran al mismo tiempo lugares de desbocada pasión y de absoluto reposo, ésa en particular había sido testigo de ambas cosas en el lapso de unas horas. Se desperezó con regocijo. Bueno… se dijo, iba a tener que levantarse y bajar a desayunar y luego tendrían que discutir los cuatro la ida a Hogwarts. Con gran esfuerzo, venció la pereza y saltó de la cama decidido a encarar el nuevo día.

Encontró a Draco hablando con Remus en la cocina. Draco se puso de pie al verlo y le sonrió. –Voy a tomar una ducha. –le dijo– Gracias por haber hablado conmigo, profesor… quiero decir, Remus. –salió.

Harry se sirvió cereal. –¿Todo bien, Remus? –no quería preguntarle directamente de qué había estado hablando con Draco.

Remus pareció salir de una ensoñación. –¿Eh? Ah sí… todo bien.

Harry se sirvió un poco de leche. –El tiempo parece haber mejorado. –dijo con torpeza.

–Así parece, ¿no? –sonrió– No te preocupes, Harry. No estuvimos hablando de vos. No directamente. Draco quería discutir conmigo de mi teoría de la semana pasada. No le pude decir mucho más. Harry, no creo que él supiera.

–Ahora lo sé. –dijo Harry– Pero Remus… ¿y si fuera cierto? ¿si yo tuviera el poder para devolverle la magia?

–Harry, no hay manera de saberlo. Quizá sería mejor que te olvidaras por completo de la posibilidad. Podría ser causa de perturbación en la relación de ustedes.

–Tenés razón. Mejor no pensar. Pero me gustaría poder ayudarlo.

–Harry, anoche soñé con él.

–¿Con Draco?

–No, con Sirius. Fue como el tuyo… un sueño pero distinto de un sueño. Vino y habló conmigo.

–¿Y?

–Estábamos junto al mar. Hacía frío. Él tenía puesta la vieja campera de cuero.

–Sí, igual que en mi sueño. ¿Y de que hablaron?

–Hablamos de vos. Me pidió que te dijera que ya no va a poder visitarte pero que está muy orgulloso de vos. Quiere que recuerdes lo que te dijo, que sigas los dictados de tu corazón y que confíes en tu propio juicio. Y después… habló de nosotros. Le dije todo lo que quería decirle, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Y él me dijo que me iba a estar esperando… y que ya no faltaba mucho.

–¿Qué querés decir? –preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Remus sonrió. –Que pronto vamos a estar de nuevo juntos.

–¿Va a volver?

–No, la idea es que yo vaya donde él.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Harry horrorizado– Remus, no digas cosas como ésa.

–¿Por qué no? –dijo Remus– No tengo miedo. Ya no me queda mucho por qué vivir. En realidad nunca pensé que fuera a vivir tanto. Estamos malditos, los de mi generación. Tus padres, Sirius, Peter. Yo soy él último… atormentado por los recuerdos. Yo pertenezco con ellos… los muertos. Y no tengo miedo de unírmeles. Voy a ayudar para destruir este mal que nos maldijo, para evitar que los afecte a ustedes.

–¡Pero yo no quiero que mueras! –protestó Harry– Estoy resignado a aceptar que habrá quienes van a morir en la guerra, pero vos no tenés que ser uno de ellos. No podría soportarlo. No podría soportar más muerte.

–Pero la muerte no es terrible, Harry. Albus la llamaba la siguiente gran aventura. No es algo que haya que temer. Y no significa un adiós definitivo, vos lo sabés.

–Pero…

–Harry, estoy cansado. Y por supuesto no me voy a ir sin dar pelea. Pero si Sirius está en lo cierto y no falta mucho… no me importa. Es la vida la que nos mata, no la muerte.

Harry salió de la cocina. Hubiera querido pegarle. Lo último que quería era pensar en que muriera más gente que quería.

Ya eran pasadas las diez. Si querían organizar una visita clandestina a la escuela, más les valía planearla sin demora. El horcrux debía ser destruido y cuanto antes, mejor. La conversación con Remus lo había puesto de mal humor.

Los encontró a los tres en la sala de lectura. Draco tenía los cabellos húmedos, le habían mojado un poco la camisa. Le entraron ganas de tocarlo, de besarle el cuello, de acariciarle las mechas que mojadas parecían más oscuras.

Ron carraspeó, Harry se sonrojó, sus pensamientos debían haber sido muy evidentes. Draco se limitó a sonreír divertido y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

–Estábamos discutiendo lo que íbamos a hacer con el otro horcrux. –dijo Hermione.

–¡Excelente! –dijo Harry– ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaron?

–¿Te parece bien esta noche? –dijo Ron– Charlie dice que los portones están guardados por dementors, tendríamos que ingresar por el túnel del Antro de los Alaridos… o en su defecto, Malfoy, ¿vos sabés si el gabinete de la Sala de los Pedidos todavía está activo?

Draco hizo una cara, Ron lo estaba provocando adrede. –No estoy seguro, quizá vos podrías ofrecerte como voluntario para probarlo, Weasley; lamentaría mucho, eso sí, si terminaras atrapado en otra dimensión por muchos años.

–Mejor quedémonos con la otra opción. – dijo Hermione.

–Buena idea. –intervino Harry– Pero no me parece bien que vayamos los cuatro, el manto de invisibilidad podría alcanzar para dos, pero de cuatro, ni hablar.

–Bueno, –dijo Hermione– Draco tiene que ir porque necesitamos tener acceso a la sala común de Slytherin. Y yo pensé que lo mejor sería que fuera yo la que vaya con él. Soy la que conozco mejor la poción y en este momento… no podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo a vos, Harry.

–¿Y por qué no yo? – protestó Ron– No creo que haga falta mucha ciencia para meter la puta tiara en la poción, ¿Por qué no voy yo con Malfoy?

–Porque ustedes se matarían uno al otro antes de llegar. –dijeron simultáneamente Harry y Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros. –Sí, probablemente tienen razón.

–Entonces queda decidido. –dijo Draco entusiasta– Granger y yo podemos salir al anochecer; por suerte todavía puedo usar la red Floo. Podemos ir hasta alguna chimenea en Hogsmeade. ¡Qué bueno! Me encanta saber que puedo hacer algo.

–Sorprendente, –dijo Ron sarcástico– y yo que te tenía catalogado dentro del grupo de los "escondámonos hasta que todo termine".

Draco le sonrió. –Bueno, las cosas cambian y ahora tengo algo por lo que vale la pena luchar. –le dirigió una mirada a Harry.

En ese momento sintieron una conmoción en el hall de entrada. La puerta de calle se abrió de golpe y les llegaron desde afuera los gritos de Arthur Weasley. –¡Hestia, Remus! ¿dónde están! –Hubo corridas, puertas que se azotaban, sonidos que indicaba que alguien llegaba o se iba por la chimenea, retazos de conversaciones agitadas.

Los cuatro salieron para averiguar qué pasaba. Fueron hacia la cocina adonde todos parecían haberse dirigido. Se hizo silencio cuando entraron. Estaban más o menos la mitad de los miembros de la Orden allí. Todas las miradas parecieron clavarse en Harry. –¿Qué pasa?

Emmeline Vance se adelantó un paso. –Snape acaba de mandar un mensaje urgente. La invasión a Hogwarts ha comenzado. Ya Sabés Quién envió el grueso de sus tropas, mortífagos pululan en la escuela y esperan que él llegue de un momento a otro. Los que ya están allí ya están haciendo lo posible para resistir pero tenemos que ponernos en acción sin demora.

Extrañamente, Harry permaneció muy calmo, había temido que llegara ese momento mucho tiempo, pero ahora que ocurría, lo que sentía era alivio. –Bueno, –dijo– ¿y qué estamos esperando entonces?

–Harry, –dijo Kingsley– pensamos que es mejor que vos apariciones al Bosque Prohibido, alguien le tiene que advertir a Hagrid y a los otros grupos. Y si vos venís desde esa dirección va a ser más difícil que te capturen. Sos nuestra mejor arma. –se volvió a Hermione y Ron– Supongo que ustedes van a venir con nosotros. Snape nos abrió la chimenea de su despacho para que podamos llegar por la red Floo, la de la oficina de Slughorn también está abierta. También podrían entrar por alguno de los pasadizos secretos, ustedes elijan.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Hermione– denme un minuto, tengo que recoger algo. –Harry sabía que iba a buscar el frasco con la poción.

Hubo un momento de confusión cuando todos se pusieron en marcha. Remus le dio a Harry la ubicación exacta del escondite de Hagrid, una vez que lo hubiera ubicado debía acercarse al castillo desde allí.

–¿Y yo? –preguntó Draco

Harry lo miró sorprendido. –Draco, vos te quedás acá.

–¡Y una mierda me quedo! –protestó enojado– Harry, ésta es una lucha tan mía como de los otros.

Harry tragó saliva, no quería ofenderlo. –Draco, esto es diferente. Esto va a ser una batalla terrible, probablemente la peor en muchísimo tiempo. Va a ser peligrosísima para cualquiera de los magos y brujas que participen… para alguien sin magia… Perdón Draco, sé lo mucho que significa para vos… ¡pero sería suicidio!

–Harry tiene razón, –dijo Remus– ya habrá mucho que puedas hacer después para ayudar. Pero esta parte es demasiado peligrosa.

Draco los miró con ojos de odio. –Es inconcebible. –siseó– Sabés, por un momento llegué a creer que habías empezado a entender. Obviamente estaba equivocado. –dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina dando grandes pasos.

Remus le puso una mano sobre el hombro. –Lo siento, pero es por su bien. Él no tendría la menor opción, hiciste lo correcto, Harry.

Sí, claro. Para Remus estaba todo bien. Pero Draco lo había mirado como si estuviera cometiendo la peor de las traiciones. ¡Pero no era así! Si la situación fuera la inversa, ¿acaso Draco no haría lo mismo? ¿intentar protegerlo por todos los medios? Harry trató de convencerse de que había actuado correctamente, no iba a permitir que le pasara nada malo al hombre que… al hombre que…

Oh…

Remus, – dijo Harry– me voy a poner en marcha enseguida pero antes necesito hablar un minuto con él.

Harry salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Se topó al pie con Ron y Hermione que bajaban.

–Buena suerte, cumpa. Nos vemos allá.

–¿La llevás encima? –susurró Harry. Hermione sonrió y dio una palmadita sobre su bolsillo.

–¡Vengan! –los llamó Hestia desde el comedor– Yo voy a ir primero, si no hay problemas les mando de vuelta esta pluma blanca como señal.

Hermione lo abrazó. –Buena suerte. Sé que vas a poder hacerlo, Harry. Y allá vamos a estar junto a vos.

–Por supuesto, –confirmó Ron palmeándole el brazo– eso por descontado. Vos sabés que yo soy siempre tu mano derecha, Harry.

En ese momento volvió la pluma blanca. Harry los abrazó. Los dos partieron segundos después.

Harry subió los escalones de a dos. Entró en la pieza. Draco estaba sentado en la cama.

–Draco, por favor, no te pongas así. ¡No quiero dejar las cosas así!

Draco se puso de pie, fue hasta donde estaba Harry y le partió la boca con un beso.

Harry no había pensado que iba a ser tan fácil. Pero no se iba a quejar por eso. Se entregó al delicioso dolor del violento beso, no quería que terminara nunca, bien podría tratarse del último. –Draco…

–Está bien, Harry. –dijo Draco abrazándolo con fuerza– Entiendo y te amo porque querés protegerme. Está bien. Y sé que vas a ganar… lo sé.

–Draco… Draco, yo…

Draco lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. –No… no lo digas. Lo que sea que quisieras decirme… decímelo después…

Harry asintió, hundiéndose en los bellos ojos grises. Quería grabar en la mente cada uno de los rasgos, era la imagen que quería dibujarse al final. Si le tocaba morir… la imagen de Draco lo iba a preservar del miedo.

–¡Harry! – les llegó la voz de Remus– Harry, es hora.

Harry titubeó. Draco le dio un leve empujón en dirección a la puerta. –Andá. Todo va a salir bien. Lo sé. Y tenés que saber que yo voy a estar con vos. ¿Supongo que esta vez sí llevas la varita?

Harry rió suavemente. –Sí. –había tanto amor en la mirada de Draco, tanto que dolía. Harry hubiera querido besarlo de nuevo pero no se animó, si llegaba a besarlo quizá ya no iba a querer irse. Pegó media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Probablemente debería haber sospechado. Debería haberse imaginado que Draco no iba a permitir que lo dejaran atrás de esa forma. Sin embargo, Harry tenía una batalla que pelear y eso ocupaba casi por completo sus pensamientos. Y era mucho más fácil pensar que Draco le haría caso y que estaría seguro… y que nada malo le iba a pasar.

oOo

**Mala tempora currunt: **Corren malos tiempos


	21. Duellum

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 21 – Duellum**

Tuvo la mala suerte de aparicionar justo encima una raíz de árbol saliente, tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás encima de un arbusto de espinos. _Una entrada no precisamente digna de un héroe,_ pensó, _espero que no se trate de un augurio_. Afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor que hubiera sido testigo del traspié. Se incorporó maldiciendo y comprobó que no se le hubiera caído nada importante. Todo bien, tenía la varita, el manto de invisibilidad y el mapa de los Merodeadores.

Tomó la varita y pronunció: ¡_Orientame!_ Según las indicaciones de Lupin y la información de la varita el escondite estaba a unos cincuenta metros hacia el nordeste. Harry sentía curiosidad por saber qué grupos de criaturas había logrado reunir Hagrid, seguramente serían de lo más variopintos.

Minutos después llegó al lugar donde se suponía estaba la entrada del refugio. Se detuvo un momento y apoyó la cabeza sobre la fría roca. Todo estaba tan apacible. Por un instante se le ocurrió que no tenía por qué pasar por todo eso. Que podía huir y olvidarse de todo, por supuesto que no era eso lo que iba a hacer, pero la idea pareció levantarle el ánimo. Pensó en Draco y lamentó no poder contar con su presencia en ese instante.

Trazó con la varita el signo del fénix sobre la roca que se disolvió revelando una gran abertura y un largo pasadizo alto y algo estrecho que un poco más adelante se iba hundiendo en la oscuridad. Harry avanzó con cautela, una vez que hubo entrado la piedra volvió a cerrarse detrás de él.

Fue caminando lentamente iluminado por la varita. –¡Hola! ¿Hagrid? –tras un minuto de marcha divisó luces adelante y empezó a oír sonido de voces. Apretó el paso, a pesar de la oscuridad la cueva tenía un algo de acogedor. –¡Hagrid!

–¿Harry? –Hagrid vino a su encuentro y lo recibió con un abrazo de oso. –¡Qué bueno verte, Harry! Nos avisaron que venías ¡Pasá! –el pasadizo se abría en una amplísima cámara subterránea. –Es una cueva de los centauros, me la prestaron como escondite.

Harry miró alrededor muy sorprendido. Una colección extraña y muy variada de moradores. Grawp dominaba la escena, estaba sentado bien al fondo y tenía un aspecto mucho más civilizado que la última vez que lo había visto. Había centauros, goblins, magos y brujas, algunos de los cuales le resultaban conocidos, estudiantes y hasta… unos veelas. Entre los estudiantes distinguió a Luna Lovegood que le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano de forma tan casual como si se hubieran cruzado en el Gran Salón un día cualquiera de clases.

–¡Atención todos! –anunció Hagrid– ¡Harry ya está acá, llegó la hora!

–¿Así que me estaban esperando?

Hagrid asintió. –Hace unos momentos llegaron unos licántropos que mandó Remus para que se nos unieran –hizo un breve gesto hacia un grupo de hombres y mujeres de aspecto bastante astroso– nos informaron que Ya Sabés Quién marchaba sobre Hogwarts y que vos ibas a venir. Todos te apoyamos incondicionalmente, Harry, y estamos listos para acompañarte en la lucha para salvar nuestro mundo.

Una centauro se adelantó –Algunos de mis hermanos y hermanas han elegido mantenerse al margen, –dijo con una voz ronca– pero los que estamos aquí hemos decidido luchar codo a codo con los humanos. Nuestra especie ha sido perseguida por los mortífagos, nos desprecian tachándonos de híbridos aberrantes, nos han expulsado de nuestros bosques y los han profanado. –golpeó con un casco furioso en el suelo– Las estrellas habían decretado que volvería a alzarse, pero el futuro no está escrito en piedra, elegimos defender el bien y lo que por derecho nos pertenece.

–¡Eso, eso! –atronó la voz de Grawp sobresaltando al veela que estaba a su lado– ¡Muy bien dicho madame! Quieren que seamos como ellos, ¡la gente tiene derecho a su individualidad, maldición! Tenemos derecho a vivir nuestras vidas como queramos y yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a luchar por eso. Y ahora… ¿qué estamos esperando para ir a cagarlos a palos? –se puso de pie, pero tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no chocar contra el techo.

–Sí que ha cambiado, ¿no? –dijo Hagrid sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de Harry– Luna ha pasado mucho tiempo con él "ayudándolo" según él mismo lo dice, ¡si hasta escribe ahora!, se está transformando en todo un caballero. –agregó, sonriendo con orgullo en dirección a su hermano.

Harry sonrió. Lo conmovía profundamente que tantas individualidades que habían estado en pugna con frecuencia en oportunidades anteriores eligieran unirse, unirse para luchar para defender el mundo que les pertenecía a todos. –Voldemort no va a tardar en llegar, –dijo, sin hacer caso de los estremecimientos que suscitó el nombre en el recinto– va a apoderarse de la escuela a la que siempre consideró como de su propiedad y va a matar a cualquiera que se le interponga. Quiere transformar a Hogwarts en una institución para lavarles el cerebro a los alumnos, quiere forjar un gran ejército que le permita expandir su poder a todo el mundo. No lo vamos a permitir, vamos a detenerlo. Son fuertes y despiadados, pero les vamos a ganar. No dejemos que nos intimiden, no les tengamos miedo. Podemos hacerlo… debemos hacerlo.

–Por supuesto que podemos. –corroboró Luna.

–Prefiero morir que vivir en un mundo gobernado por él, –dijo un mago que Harry no conocía– tiene Ud. mi total y decidido apoyo, señor Potter.

Hagrid abrió la marcha, todos salieron al exterior. Harry no estaba seguro de qué tenían que hacer a continuación. ¿Debían ir en una sola columna hacia el castillo o sería mejor separarse? Hagrid había dicho que estaban a más o menos un kilómetro de distancia. ¿Habría patrullas de mortífagos que pudieran interceptarlos? Lo que decidieron finalmente fue dividirse en grupos. Hagrid, Grawp y los licántropos iba a dar un gran rodeo y accederían a la escuela por alguno de los desfiladeros entre las montañas, sería más fácil para el gigante aproximarse sin ser notado por esa vía. Un grupo de experimentados de magos y brujas eligieron el acceso directo, confiaban en sus habilidades como duelistas para enfrentar a los enemigos que pudieran interponérseles. Los centauros se separaron en dos grupos, iban a dar un pequeño rodeo en direcciones opuestas, pero sin salir del bosque. Los goblins y veelas accederían rodeando el lago. Harry, Luna y algunos más fueron hacia donde estaba una tropilla de thestrals. La teoría de Luna era que ya estarían todos en plena batalla y que la llegada por el aire se les pasaría inadvertida puesto que estarían todos muy ocupados luchando.

Harry dudó un poco, lo asaltaba una intensa sensación de _déjà vu_. –Luna, los mortífagos son asesinos, vieron morir a muchos, los thestrals no van a ser invisibles para ellos.

–Creo que la pelea les absorberá toda la atención. Y tené en cuenta que los thestrals son excelentes volando y excepcionales esquivando hechizos.

Harry la miró admirado. –¿Por qué no tenés miedo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Un poco sí, pero trato de no darle importancia. ¿De qué serviría asustarse? Sé que hay que hacerlo, sé que voy a hacerlo, lo sensato es mantenerse lo más calma posible.

Harry montó a su thestral, Luna nunca dejaba de asombrarlo. Volaron bajo al principio, nunca por encima de las copas. Era todo un desafío, las criaturas daban giros y se desviaban constantemente para evitar los árboles, Harry iba agarrado con todas sus fuerzas para no caer. Cuando estaban llegando, se separó de los demás y voló dando un rodeo siguiendo el límite, pero sin salir todavía del bosque. Maldijo la luz del día, nunca se le había ocurrido que la batalla tendría lugar a plena luz del día. Cuando imaginaba grandes batallas como el saqueo de Roma o la gran batalla contra los gigantes en la guerra de 1743 se las pintaba sucediendo durante la noche. La luz del sol y el derramamiento de sangre parecían dos cosas que no se llevaran bien juntas. Cuando finalmente avistó el castillo, descendió hasta el suelo. Desmontó. El momento había llegado. En las próximas horas uno de los dos, o Voldemort o él, daría su último aliento. –Me alegro de que estés a salvo, Draco. –dijo en voz alta. Pensar en Draco le dio valentía, si salía vivo de ésa, iban a empezar otra vez.

Cuando estaba por montar de nuevo, una pesada mano lo agarró del hombro, lo obligó a dar vuelta y lo aplastó contra el tronco de un árbol. En el primer instante no lo reconoció, estaba tan harapiento y sucio, parecía un salvaje. Y luego notó los ojos y los cabellos que le eran tan familiares y la mueca altanera en los labios. –¡Usted! –soltó en exclamación contenida– ¡No está muerto!

–Obviamente. –dijo desdeñoso, giró la cabeza a la derecha y llamó con tono amortiguado. –Cissa, está todo en orden, sólo es Potter.

Narcissa emergió de entre el follaje, tan mal entrazada como su marido, pero indudablemente viva.

–¿Cómo…? –alcanzó a articular Harry.

–Potter, desciendo de una larga línea de renegados y libertinos, ¿para qué otra cosa cree que serviría una capilla en la Mansión sino para esconder un conveniente túnel de escape, muy útil en situaciones de peligro? –dijo Lucius– Sabíamos que era nuestra única posibilidad, nos habían tomado por sorpresa. Apenas si nos dio el tiempo para huir con lo puesto.

–¿Draco está seguro? –interrumpió Narcissa– ¿Está vivo?

–Sí, –susurró Harry– está seguro, en los cuarteles de la Orden. Quedó devastado cuando supo la noticia. Creíamos que habían muerto en el incendio.

Parecía que Narcissa iba a ponerse a llorar, pero logró contenerse. –Hubiéramos querido ponernos en contacto con él pero no sabíamos cómo. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que los mortífagos se enteraran de que seguíamos vivos. Era muy peligroso tratar de comunicarnos. No teníamos otro lugar adónde ir, decidimos venir a refugiarnos aquí.

Lucius ya lo había soltado. –¿Qué está haciendo acá, Potter?

–Ya empezó. –le dijo mirándolo fríamente, quizá ya no era peligroso pero a Harry seguía sin gustarle. – Voldemort intenta apoderarse de la escuela, naturalmente voy a tratar de impedírselo. –de la dirección del castillo les llegó en ese momento el sonido de una explosión y de una seguidilla de petardos, semejante a la descarga de una ametralladora. Alta en el cielo, por encima de la copa de los árboles apareció la Marca Oscura. Harry tuvo un sobresalto, se había demorado demasiado. –Tengo que irme.

–Nosotros también vamos. –dijo Narcissa– Es nuestra obligación.

Harry miró a Lucius. –¿Y para qué lado van a pelear?

–Para el de los ganadores, naturalmente.

Narcissa lo tomó del brazo. –¿De qué lado creés? Nos quitaron todo, vamos a recuperarlo o moriremos en el intento.

–Bien entonces… ¿quieren que los lleve? –preguntó Harry.

Definitivamente unos de los momentos más surrealistas que pudiera imaginar, pensó cuando levantaron vuelo hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Volaba en un caballo invisible con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy a la grupa detrás de él. Sin lugar a dudas muy cerca del tope en su lista de cosas raras.

Al parecer Luna había estado acertada. La mayor parte de la acción debía de estar desarrollándose dentro del castillo. Nadie los atacó mientras se aproximaban. El thestral derrapó un poco cuando aterrizaron en la torre. –Me tengo que ir, –dijo Harry– tengo que encontrarme con mis amigos. ¿Ustedes podrán arreglárselas?

–Tenemos las varitas, –replicó Narcissa– no te preocupes por nosotros. Espero que lo logres, Harry.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa triste y corrió escaleras abajo. Esa parte del castillo estaba inquietantemente en calma. Sacó el manto de invisibilidad y se cubrió, tenía que ser particularmente prudente hasta que pudiera enfrentarse con Voldemort. Dos pisos más abajo el caos era total. Alumnos y profesores corriendo por los pasillos, gritos y estruendos. En el tercer piso se cruzó con dos mortífagos que estaban atacando a un grupo de Ravenclaws, los desmayó con certeros hechizos. Un piso más abajo el pánico era mayor, tuvo que esquivar una serie de maldiciones que no estaban dirigidas a él pero que le hubieran dado igual, saltó por encima de dos cuerpos inertes que yacían sobre el suelo. No se detuvo a comprobar si estaban muertos o no. En el fondo del corredor avistó a Tonks y Kingsley junto a una ventana, disparando ataques hacia fuera.

Tenía que encontrar a Ron y Hermione, tenía que asegurarse que el horcrux había sido destruido. Todo dependía de eso. Se escondió en un recodo detrás de un tapiz y sacó el mapa de los Merodeadores. Tenía que ubicar los puntos correspondientes a sus amigos. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlos vio algo que le produjo un vacío en el estómago y lo llenó de terror. En un pasillo próximo al despacho del director había un punto rotulado _Draco Malfoy_. ¡No podía ser! ¡Draco no tenía forma de haber venido! ¡No podía ser! ¡Le había prometido que se iba a quedar! Harry recordó la calma de Draco cuando se habían despedido, la ira de Draco había desaparecido por completo, se maldijo por su necedad. _¡Slytherin taimado!_ Corriendo, abandonó su escondite.

Draco, con prudencia, se había refugiado en uno de los salones de clase, estaba junto a la ventana oculto tras la cortina, mirando hacia fuera.

–¡Si serás boludo! –siseó Harry sacándose el manto. Draco se pegó un susto mayúsculo pero se derritió de alivio al verlo. –¡Harry! No sabía cómo iba a hacer para encontrarte. –soltó una risa tímida– mis planes no llegaron a tanto.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. –¿Cómo llegaste acá? ¿Y cómo mierda podés ser tan estúpido de haber venido!

Draco tuvo la decencia de lucir culpable. –Perdón… pero ¿cómo pensaste siquiera por un instante que te iba a dejar solo? Sé que es peligroso… pero necesito estar con vos. Es preciso que esté con vos… y vos no lo entendiste. No entendiste que no podía dejarte. Cuando salí de la cocina me crucé con Mundungus, lo soborné para que me trajera, le di mi anillo de sello. –levantó el dedo desnudo a modo de prueba– Me trajo hace un rato por la chimenea en el despacho del director. Éste es mi lugar, Harry… junto a vos.

Harry sentía ganas de llorar. –Draco, la única cosa que me ponía contento era que estabas fuera de peligro. ¿Qué carajo se supone que haga ahora! ¡A Dung lo voy a matar!

Draco lo abrazó. –Lo siento, pero tenía que venir. Me gané el derecho de estar acá… y nunca se sabe, podría resultar de ayuda… –…_puede ayudarte aunque ni él mismo sepa que puede. Y también al final, Harry, al final lo vas a necesitar, _habían sido las palabras de Sirius– Toda mi vida he sido un cobarde, no creía que nada valiera la pena el riesgo. Pero ahora sí. No podés estar protegiéndome siempre.

–Ya sé… –empezó a decir Harry.

–No, no sabés. Tengo que ser un hombre, Harry. Tengo que hacer esto… no sólo para vengarme de lo que me hizo… sino también por vos… y por el mundo. No me puedo quedar al margen.

Harry asintió. Su primer impulso había sido sacar a Draco inmediatamente de allí, pero sería inútil, se las ingeniaría de alguna forma para volver. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué se ponía en peligro mortal? Hubiera deseado que Draco siguiera siendo el chico asustado que había salido corriendo del Bosque Prohibido y no este Draco que quería salir a enfrentarse en duelo.

Draco le acarició un brazo. –Voy a tener cuidado, por favor, dejá que me quede con vos. No puedo dejarte solo. ¿Te acordás en Riddle House? tuve la oportunidad de irme solo, pero no quise si no era con vos. No pude dejarte entonces y no te voy a dejar ahora. Quiero ayudar. Mirá, te traje esto del despacho del director. El Dumbledore del retrato dijo que era una buena idea. –estiró la mano y sacó la espada que estaba oculta tras la cortina.

Harry la observó. –Es la de…

–Gryffindor. Supongo que ahora es tuya, sos el último descendiente. Pensé que quizá… no sé… no sé si resulte útil contra la Maldición Mortal… pero me pareció que podría servir…

Harry lo besó. –Llevala vos, –susurró– vos no tenés varita.

–Pero es de Gryffindor, yo no tengo derecho.

–Yo también soy de Gryffindor y te pertenezco, ¿o no? Llevala vos, la vas a necesitar… y el manto también.

–¡Harry, no!

–Lo siento pero si insistís en venir conmigo, algo tengo que hacer para protegerte, un poco al menos. Metete debajo del manto para que nadie te vea, por favor.

Draco lo aceptó reticente. –Si algo llega a pasarte porque no tenés el manto…

–Sería tu culpa por ser terco y no haberme hecho caso. ¡Te lo ponés ya! Tengo que encontrar a Ron y Hermione, para estar seguro de que destruyeron la diadema. –abrió el mapa de nuevo, se sentía culpable porque internamente lo reconfortaba la presencia de Draco a su lado. Los ubicó finalmente un piso más arriba, estaban en el corredor que iba a la Torre de Ravenclaw. –¡Allí están! ¡Vamos!

Draco asintió. –Metete vos también debajo, si nos agachamos un poco alcanza para los dos.

Estaban por salir cuando Harry se acordó. –¡Draco, tus papás!

–¿Qué?

–Draco… no están muertos. Los vi hace un rato. Estuvieron escondiéndose todo este tiempo.

Draco se había puesto lívido. –No entiendo… el fuego…

–¡Se escaparon! Dios, ¡cómo me había olvidado? Escaparon y se escondieron en el bosque. Y están acá para pelear.

–¿Estás seguro? –susurró– ¿No están muertos?

–Es cierto, están vivos. Lo vas a tener de vuelta… oh Draco… –Draco había sepultado la cara en el brazo como un chico que llora– Quizá hubiera sido mejor que esperara hasta después para decírtelo…

–¡No! –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y secándose los mocos con el dorso de la mano, rió suavemente– No, es maravilloso. Merlín, no puede ser cierto. No puede ser que tenga tanta suerte. Oh Harry… Después voy a buscarlos… pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora… más tarde… ahora tenemos que encontrarnos con Ron y Hermione.

¡Merlín! –exclamó Harry– Sabés… si Voldemort no me mata primero, la que me va a matar va a ser tu mamá, le juré y perjuré que vos estabas a salvo.

Draco rió. –Ocupémonos de esto ahora, de mi madre ya podremos preocuparnos más tarde.

Dos minutos después prácticamente se toparon con ellos que venían en dirección contraria. Harry los arrastró a un aula del costado.

–¡Harry! –chilló Hermione– Harry… ¡y Malfoy? Pero yo pensé que…

–Sí yo también. –dijo Harry, reprochándoselo al rubio con una mirada de soslayo– ¡Qué suerte que ustedes están bien! Y… ¿qué pasó?

–Tarea cumplida. –sentenció Ron.

–¿Cómo pudieron entrar en la sala común? –quiso saber Draco.

–Bueno… si te hubiéramos tenido a vos hubiera sido ideal. –explicó Hermione– Nos topamos con Goyle, trató de atacarnos con un hechizo, pero Ron fue más rápido. Lo… lo pusimos bajo _Imperius_ y él nos hizo entrar. Por suerte no había nadie, Rompimos la vitrina, sacamos la diadema y le volcamos la poción encima, la destruyó y dejó un agujero en el suelo.

–¿Y Goyle? –preguntó Harry.

–Le ordené que fuera hasta algún miembro de la Orden y que se entregara. Y allá fue. –dijo Ron.

–Parece que te has vuelto rápido para usar las Imperdonables, ¿no, cumpa? –dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

Ron sonrió culpable. –Bueno, vos tampoco sos de quedarte corto a la hora de usarlas.

Se oyó una estruendosa explosión abajo que los hizo saltar a los cuatro. Algo había cambiado en la atmósfera, parecía haberse cargado de electricidad, como si una tormenta estuviera a punto de desatarse. Harry lo supo, Voldemort había llegado. Nuevamente la calma se adueñó de él, todos los miedos parecían haberse esfumado. De una forma u otra la profecía habría de cumplirse ese día. Ya no iba a tener que escapar de Voldemort, no podía permitir que siguieran muriendo inocentes. Sabía que Voldemort lo superaba en poderes y que su papel podía terminar simplemente siendo el de un mártir. Pero también recordaba todo lo que Dumbledore y Sirius le habían dicho. Él tenía un poder que Voldemort no lograba entender y en ese poder residía su fuerza.

–Ya está aquí. – se oyó decir– Tengo que ir… ustedes asegúrense de matar a la serpiente.

–¡Harry no podés ir solo! –protestó Ron.

–Sí, puedo. Y tengo que hacerlo. Y no voy a estar solo, ustedes van a estar conmigo. –Se volvió hacia Draco– Por el amor de Dios, quedate siempre escondido bajo el manto. Draco…yo…

–No. Por favor no digas nada. Lo que sea que vayas a decir, va a ser por la situación… así que no lo digas. Andá… no te preocupes por mí.

No había tiempo para discutir. Dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Se cruzó con Ginny y un grupo de otros Gryffindors en la escalera, pero no se detuvo. Vio a Bill con un grupo de goblins que blandían hachas, estaban peleando con un grupo de mortífagos entre los que estaba Walden MacNair. Corrió en medio del caos lo mejor que pudo, esquivando los hechizos que silbaban a su alrededor. Finalmente llegó al Gran Salón. Casi se cayó al tropezar con un cuerpo. Era Bellatrix Lestrange, un ojo parecía estar clavado en él, pero el resto de la cara no era sino una pulpa sanguinolenta. El marido de ella yacía un poco más allá. Harry no se detuvo a observarlos, no sentía ni satisfacción ni revulsión, sólo podía pensar en su objetivo.

Le llegaban estruendos, rugidos y gritos que venían del exterior. Vio a un grupo de estudiantes que fueron azotados contra un muro por una onda de fuerza invisible muy poderosa. Unos veelas habían encantado a unos mortífagos y ahora en su forma de criaturas los estaban despedazando con las garras. Trató de ubicar a Voldemort, sabía que estaba allí, el extraño vínculo que los unía así se lo decía. Cruzar el Salón en ese momento sería muy peligroso, no quería exponerse a que lo alcanzara algún ataque antes de enfrentarse con Voldemort. Recordó entonces el pasaje posterior, podía rodear el salón por allí y reentrar por detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Tenía sus riesgos también pero menos que la vía directa. No podía perder más tiempo, dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la pequeña antecámara donde estaba el acceso, rogó que no hubiera nadie haciendo guardia en la puerta.

Tuvo suerte, el pasaje estaba libre. Pudo reingresar por el otro extremo. De repente, una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró para atrás. –¡Harry, cuidado! –reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Nagini. Un chorro de luz verde le rozó la oreja, trastabilló y cayó al suelo. La serpiente se había alzado de nuevo para una nueva embestida, pero en ese momento apareció Draco de la nada detrás de ella y le llamó la atención con un grito, la serpiente se dio vuelta. Draco la atacó con rápidos movimientos de la espada.

Pero la serpiente movía la cabeza a una velocidad increíble, como un látigo, esquivando la hoja. Y en un instante se lanzó hacia delante y lo mordió en el brazo cerca del hombro… una… dos veces. ¿Por qué Harry no podía levantarse para ayudarlo? Todos sus movimientos parecían en cámara lenta. Vio shock y dolor en los ojos de Draco y luego los vio entrecerrarse con furia. Un nuevo giro violento de la espada alcanzó el objetivo y decapitó a la serpiente. La cabeza y el cuerpo se desplomaron sobre el suelo manando líquido verde.

–¡Draco! ¡Oh Dios, Draco! ¡Te alcanzó!

–No es nada. –replicó Draco, sonaba muy sacudido– No es nada, la campera me sirvió de amortiguación, ni siquiera me duele.

Harry lo abrazó. –¿Estás seguro?

Draco asintió y lo empujó a un lado. Un haz de luz verde pasó silbando sin tocarlos.

Harry no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando ahora pero sentía alivio de que Draco no estuviera malherido.

–¡HARRY POTTER! –resonó una voz terrible, todos los sonidos de la batalla se acallaron.

Harry se dio vuelta lentamente y avistó a Voldemort. Todo parecía quieto y no se oían sonidos. Todos los que estaban en el Salón parecían haberse congelado. También las entrañas de Harry parecían haberse transformado en hielo. Lo primero que le cruzó la mente fue un miedo terrible por Draco, pero desechó el pensamiento de inmediato, no quería que Voldemort se diera cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él, lo mataría en el acto. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su oponente, Harry estiró un brazo y empujó a Draco a un costado. –Andate, Malfoy, –siseó– Ya no te necesito. –lo oyó caer al suelo, rogaba que hubiera entendido.

La boca sin labios se curvó en una sonrisa y Voldemort comenzó a acercársele. Harry dio un paso al frente.

–_¡Avada Kedavra! _–Harry se agachó para eludir el rayo verde, pasó rozándole los cabellos. Rodó a un lado para evitar un rayo rojo que dejó un agujero en el suelo. –Todo terminó, Potter. –gritó Voldemort– Has sido muy valiente pero has de comprender que nunca vas a ganar. ¡Ponete de pie! Tus amigos ya no pueden ayudarte.

Harry se paró lentamente, la punta de la zapatilla rozaba la hoja de la espada en el suelo. Se adelantó un paso para que su toga la ocultara de la vista. Voldemort estaba a tres metros de él. –¡_Expelliarmus! _–exclamó Harry, pero Voldemort bloqueó el hechizo con un movimiento de la mano.

–¿Pensás que algo así va a darte algún resultado? –siseó– Mi poder no ha hecho sino aumentar durante estos años. Estoy más allá de la vieja magia, Harry. –agitó la varita y los encerró a ambos en una burbuja oscura que los aislaba del resto del recinto. Le recordó el duelo en el cementerio, pero la jaula mágica de entonces, Harry la había percibido como un apoyo. Ésta era, en cambio, una creación de Voldemort, sentía que con sólo tocarla se hundiría en el dolor, la muerte y la nada. –¿Lo ves? Ahora hasta los elementos me obedecen. Las estructuras del tiempo y el espacio se abren según mi voluntad. Ni siquiera necesito varita ahora, pero sin usar la varita perdería toda la gracia. Así fue como siempre quise tenerte, Harry. Solos, vos y yo.

–Incluso si me mataras, no vas a ganar. –se oyó decir Harry.

Voldemort le dirigió una sonrisa horrible. –¿Qué estás esperando, Potter?

Harry alzó la varita. –_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Voldemort desvió la maldición con una mano. –¿Lo ves? Ya no podés dañarme de esa forma. Soy demasiado fuerte. Soy un dios, Potter. Ahora reconocé mi poder y mi fuerza. Reconocé que mis designios son los únicos válidos. Y después te voy a matar.

Harry arrojó la varita a un lado, ya no le servía de nada. Cayó de rodillas ante Voldemort.

Voldemort soltó una risa espeluznante, los pelos de la nuca de Harry se erizaron. –¿Eso es, Potter! Inclinate ante mí. Que todos lo vean. Que todos vean a qué quedó reducido su héroe. –Voldemort se acercó, Harry sintió la punta de la varita en su cabeza y la espada de Gryffindor en la punta de sus dedos… con tal de que Voldemort no lo advirtiera…

–Lo intentaste, Harry. Como lo intentaron tus padres y ese viejo imbécil de Dumbledore. Pero yo soy más fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Adiós Harry Potter.

Harry hizo girar la espada en el aire en una curva veloz y le cercenó la mano. Voldemort aulló en agonía. Algo cayó a su lado. Era la mano de Voldemort todavía asiendo la varita, parecía una araña blanca a la que le faltaran patas. Asqueado, se movió a un costado para alejarse del objeto inmundo. Volvió a alzar la espada. Transido de dolor, Voldemort tambaleó y cayó contra la pared de oscuridad que se disolvió al instante.

Harry se puso de pie, Voldemort yacía sobre el suelo.

–¿Te creés que eso es suficiente? –vociferó con un gesto hacia el muñón sangriento– No hay forma de vencerme, Potter. Podés destruir este cuerpo… pero yo crearé otro.

–No es así. –replicó Harry– Lo que no sabés es que los horcruxes ya no existen. Mis amigos y yo los destruimos.

Voldemort intentó ponerse de pie pero Harry se lo impidió poniéndole la espada en la garganta. –Todo terminó. Hasta acá llegaste.

–Sos un tonto, Potter. ¿Creés que le estás haciendo un bien al mundo mágico? Podrías haber sido grande. Podrías haber conocido el verdadero poder, podrías haber abarcado todas las posibilidades de la magia. Podríamos haber hecho de este mundo algo grande, pero vos sos muy ciego para verlo. ¿Creés que es una gran cosa lo que estás haciendo, poniéndote del lado de los inmundos muggles? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significará la contaminación de la sangre? Sos un tonto.

Todo resabio de miedo que le quedara se esfumó. Voldemort no era más que un psicópata, un demente repugnante y deplorable que por un temor infinito a la muerte se había transformado en un monstruo. El tonto era él y ya no tenía ningún poder sobre Harry. –Si tanto odiás a los muggles, creo que lo apropiado es que mueras como uno de ellos. –le hundió la espada a la altura del corazón. Voldemort aulló. Todo el odio y el dolor que les había infligido a tantos, pareció por un instante encendérsele en los ojos rojos. Harry la clavó más honda, brotaban chorros de sangre negra de la herida. Un instante después la terrible luz de los ojos se apagó. Ante Harry sólo quedaba un cadáver.

Estalló el caos. Muchos corrieron y se arremolinaron alrededor del cuerpo inerte. Hubo gritos desesperados de los mortífagos, Lord Voldemort había sucumbido.

Nada de eso le parecía real a Harry. No podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. No alcanzaba todavía a asumir lo que había hecho. No podía pensar en todos los que habrían muerto en la batalla. No escuchaba lo que todos a su alrededor le decían. La parte de él que seguía siendo un chico de diecisiete años quería ponerse a llorar. Se volvió hacia donde había dejado a Draco, sabía que Draco podría consolarlo. Draco entendería. Draco lo conocía y era su refugio. Draco… ¡Draco estaba muy pálido!

–¡Draco…! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te ves muy mal! ¿Te acertaron con algo?

Draco estaba tirado en suelo en el lugar donde había caído cuando Harry lo había empujado. Dibujó un leve sonrisa. –¡Lo hiciste, Harry! ¿No te lo había dicho yo? Yo sabía que podrías…

–Draco, en serio, tenés un aspecto terrible. –Harry deseaba que desaparecieran todos los que se obstinaban en amontonarse alrededor.

–Sólo… me siento un poco extraño. –susurró Draco– me voy a poner bien.

Harry sintió que le renacía el miedo. Le abrió la campera y la camisa para ver la herida donde lo había picado Nagini. Draco había estado en lo cierto, no eran profundas. Sólo cuatro pequeños orificios, pero todo alrededor la inflamación era violenta y el aspecto era espantoso. ¡El veneno de Nagini!

Sintió una ola de náuseas acompañada de otra de pánico. ¡No podía estar pasando! ¡Habían ganado, no podía perder a Draco! –¡Socorro! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! –los que estaban alrededor se miraron entre ellos extrañados, no entendían lo que pasaba. Harry se dio vuelta, distinguió a Snape a cierta distancia, estaba poniendo en una camilla a un alumno ensangrentado. –¡Profesor Snape! –chilló– ¡Profesor, auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Es Draco!

Snape se acercó. –¿Qué pasó, Potter? –tenía un feo tajo en la frente y una quemadura en una mejilla.

–Draco… la serpiente lo mordió… lo envenenó… ¡tiene que ayudarlo!

Snape se arrodilló. –Déjeme ver, hágase a un lado, Potter. –sacó un frasco del bolsillo que contenía un líquido opalescente, Harry lo reconoció: lágrimas de fénix.

–Harry… –logró articular Draco con un hilo de voz.

–Todo va a estar bien. –dijo Harry– El profesor Snape está acá y te va a curar.

–¡Mierda! – siseó Snape.

–¿Qué pasa!

–No se absorben. Las lágrimas de fénix sólo sirven sobre sangre mágica.

Harry bajó los ojos. Las gotas se disipaban en un tenue vapor al tocar la piel. –¡No, no…! ¡No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer? ¡Debe de haber otra forma de neutralizar el veneno! ¡Tiene que hacer algo!

–¡Estoy tratando, Potter! Los procedimientos usuales no sirven en los muggles y raramente en squibs. Voy a probar un encantamiento de extracción del veneno, pero temo que ya se haya diseminado demasiado.

La respiración de Draco se había vuelto muy esforzada. –Lo que te dije antes… no era más que para que Voldemort no se diera cuenta que sos la persona que más necesito… no era mi intención…

–Lo sé, –susurró Draco– entendí. Me parece que te estoy arruinando la celebración del triunfo. –empezaron a castañetearle los dientes.

–Callate. Vas a ponerte bien. Algo vamos a encontrar. No tengas miedo.

Draco sonrió. –No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo porque estoy con vos, Harry.

Estaba perdiendo la consciencia. –¡Draco aguantá! ¡Un poco más! ¡Seguí escuchando mi voz! ¡Un poco más!

–Potter, de nada sirve. –dijo Snape– No puedo hacer nada más. El veneno ya se ha diseminado demasiado.

Harry lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Hubiera sido mejor que Voldemort lo hubiera matado, no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso. Era demasiado espantoso para ser real. Se aferró a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, como si de esa forma pudiera retenerlo, como si de esa forma pudiera retenerle la vida que lo abandonaba. ¿era eso lo que Sirius le había querido decir, que lo iba a necesitar al final? ¿que Draco lo mantendría vivo pero sólo para morir después? Si perdía a Draco ya no iba a poder tener fe en nada de nuevo. El dolor que sentía era demasiado terrible, las lágrimas se resistían a brotar.

En ese momento, Harry entendió el amor. Todo lo que había pensado hasta entonces estaba mal. No se suponía que el amor fuese fácil. El amor era un silencioso aullido de dolor en la noche. El amor era un cuchillo que se clavaba y se removía en las entrañas. El amor era la razón para vivir y la razón para querer morir. Y por su estupidez, Harry había perdido, había perdido todo.

–Te amo, Draco. –le susurró contra la mejilla helada.

En el horizonte el sol moría ahogado en un charco de su propia sangre.

oOo

**Duellum:** La batalla

También es el título de un poema de Baudelaire.


	22. Amor vincit omnia

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Autora: Alysian_Fields

**Finite Incantatem**

**Capítulo 22 – Amor vincit omnia**

–¡Potter suéltelo! –la voz de Snape lo urgió imperativa– ¡Potter déjelo!

–¡No! –articuló Harry con voz ahogada– No, no todavía… –soltarlo significaba que había terminado. Soltarlo significaba que se había ido, que Harry sólo estaba sosteniendo un cuerpo sin vida, sin el fuego y el espíritu de su amante. Y no estaba listo para aceptarlo, no todavía… ¿Por qué no lo dejaba fingir que aún vivía? Un poco más…

–¡Potter! ¡Si será imbécil! ¿Por qué no se fija? –lo increpó Snape sacudiéndole el hombro– ¡Mire la herida! ¡Fíjese! –Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza.

La herida había… desaparecido. Los orificios que los colmillos de Nagini habían horadado en la carne ya no estaban y la inflamación iba cediendo ante sus ojos y el color de la piel del hombro recobraba su tono natural. ¿Pero qué carajo…! ¿Actuaba así el veneno? ¿Devolverle al cuerpo de la víctima la perfección después de haber ejercido su acción deletérea? ¡Pero si así era aun más cruel!

–¡Potter! ¡Mírelo! – lo instó Snape, Harry no se animaba, no podría soportar ver la muerte en el rostro amado. Movió lentamente la mirada. Casi que se le detuvo el corazón. El color le volvía a los labios, las pestañas temblaban, ¡podía percibir el aliento! Draco seguía vivo, las lágrimas de fénix había servido. Se había salvado.

Sintió que algo se le desataba en el pecho. Le estaban pidiendo demasiado. No podía confiar en lo que estaba pasando, ¿lo volvería a perder instantes después? Las lágrimas que el tremendo dolor tenía bloqueadas brotaron a raudales. Se aferró al cuerpo de Draco, no se lo iban a sacar, le hundió el rostro en el cuello y lloró. A cada segundo lo sentía revivir en sus brazos, sentía cómo iba recuperando el calor.

–Vamos, Potter. –dijo Snape no sin cierto tono compasivo– Compóngase, hombre. Tengo que llevar a Draco al ala del hospital. No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que acaba de pasar, pero necesita la atención de personas con más conocimientos médicos que los míos. –quería sacarle a Draco, pero Harry se resistía a soltarlo.

–Harry… –le llegó la voz de Hermione– Vamos, dejá que el profesor Snape lo lleve. Se va a poner bien, pero es preciso llevarlo al hospital –con suavidad Hermione hizo que lo soltara.

–¡Sus padres! –dijo Harry cuando Snape alzó a Draco en brazos– Profesor, sus padres están acá… alguien tiene que avisarles.

–Está bien, –dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo– El profesor Snape se ocupará de encontrarlos apenas haya dejado a Draco en el hospital. Está todo bien, no te inquietes, Harry. –lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acunó como a un chico– Está todo bien, tranquilo, ya todo terminó…

oOo

Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, abrazados, en medio de la devastación de la batalla. Finalmente Hermione lo persuadió para que se pusiera de pie y marcharon hacia la salida tomados del brazo.

Las puertas habían sido arrancadas de sus goznes. Varias de las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores se habían desplomado. En el hall de entrada yacían los cuerpos de los caídos, respetuosamente cubiertos con lienzos blancos. Algunos de los cuerpos eran muy pequeños, quizá goblins, quizá niños. Algunas personas quisieron acercársele para felicitarlo pero Hermione con tacto los hizo desistir. Pero la mayoría de los que se cruzaron estaban en estado de shock emocional y no lo reconocieron.

–Vamos, –dijo Hermione– Ron y su familia están afuera. A Bill y a George los llevaron a St. Mungo, pero se van a recuperar. –Harry se dejó guiar sin resistir.

La señora Weasley lo abrazó apenas lo vio. –¡Oh Harry! –dijo llorosa– ¡Lo venciste, Harry! ¡Y estás bien!

–¿Dónde está Malfoy? –preguntó Ron, parecía ileso, pero tenía los brazos el doble de largo de lo normal, Charlie estaba tratando de arreglárselos.

Harry no quería hablar. Si empezaba a contarles se iba a poner a llorar de nuevo y no quería desmoronarse enfrente de los Weasleys… Ginny incluida. Miró a Hermione pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos.

–A Draco lo llevaron al hospital. –explicó Hermione– No estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que pasó. Estaba muy mal… creo que estuvo a punto de morir… pero después ocurrió algo y comenzó a recuperarse… Snape lo llevó para que lo atendieran. Creo que va a estar bien. Espero que alguien pueda encontrar a sus padres para informarles.

–¿Sus padres? –dijo Fred confundido– ¿No era que se habían muerto?

–No, –replicó Hermione– Ron y yo los vimos peleando contra los padres de Crabbe y Goyle, así que supongo que ahora están de nuestro lado. De alguna forma pudieron escapar del fuego.

–Espero que Malfoy se ponga bien. –le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry se la devolvió.

–¡Harry! –les llegó una voz que se acercaba al castillo– ¿Harry, sos vos? –Hagrid se les acercó, estaba cubierto de heridas y magulladuras, apretó a Harry en un abrazo como para quebrarle las costillas– ¡Lo hiciste, Harry! –dijo muy emocionado– ¡Ganaste! De ahora en más todo va a estar bien. Ahora vamos a prender el fuego… para quemar los cuerpos de los mortífagos y de… Ya Sabés Quién. Supongo que todos querrán verlo.

–¡No me lo perdería por nada! –exclamó Fred.

Harry no tenía ninguna gana. En algunas oportunidades había imaginado cómo sería la celebración una vez que Voldemort hubiera sido vencido. Pero en ese momento se sentía vacío, quería huir cuanto antes de ese campo de muerte. Ese día había matado… justificadamente o no… eso no importaba… había matado. Quería llorar los últimos vestigios de una infancia que ya no recuperaría… y quería llorar por los caídos. No veía nada que hubiera que celebrar. Tenía el corazón destrozado y no lo dejaban ir junto a Draco que era adonde pertenecía. Volvió a pedir auxilio con los ojos a Hermione y a Ron.

–En realidad… volvíamos a casa. –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, –la secundó Ron– Creo que ya tuvimos demasiado para un día. A no ser que necesiten que ayudemos…

La señora Weasley les sonrió. –No, vayan nomás. Los heridos ya están siendo atendidos y nada podemos hacer por los muertos. Y en cuanto a los daños… bien pueden esperar hasta mañana. Andá y descansá, Harry. Y ustedes dos, cuídenmelo bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes.

oOo

Los tres tambalearon al llegar a Grimmauld Place por la chimenea del comedor. La casa estaba vacía. Hermione se ofreció para preparar té para todos. Una breve nota de Snape llegó por la chimenea minutos después.

_Potter:_

_Draco está estable. Lo acompañan sus padres en el ala del hospital. Se le ha administrado algo para que duerma. Madame Pomfrey se ocupará de atenderlo si hiciera falta. No vale la pena que venga a visitarlo, mañana mismo le darán el alta; están muy cortos de camas._

_Severus Snape _

Harry y Ron fueron a la sala y se desplomaron en los incómodos sofás.

–No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado, –comentó Ron– si ayer a esta hora me hubieran dicho que…

–¿A Remus lo viste? –preguntó Harry.

Ron pareció salir de una ensoñación y le dirigió una mirada cautelosa. –¿No te enteraste? Remus murió, Harry.

Harry se sacó los anteojos. Era una nueva ola de dolor… pero la noticia no lo sorprendió. Se lo había anunciado… ¿era posible que hubiese sido sólo esa misma mañana?... que pronto se reuniría con Sirius… y ahora estaría con él. Otra imagen paternal que le arrancaban. ––¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con un susurro.

–Fue Greyback, –dijo Ron– estaba atacando a los alumnos. Remus lo vio y… No pelearon con varitas, ni como muggles… no era luna llena pero pelearon como lobos… había tanta sangre… Remus lo mató finalmente, le desgarró el cuello de un mordisco. Pero ya estaba muy malherido, las heridas le cubrían todo el cuerpo… murió en mis brazos… y Harry,… había tanta paz en sus ojos cuando se apagaron… Alcé el cuerpo y lo llevé junto a los otros… vos acababas de matar a Voldemort… McGonagall estaba en el hall de entrada, me dijo que tendría un entierro apropiado, el funeral de un héroe…

Era lo que Remus había querido: morir peleando. Y ahora estaría con Sirius. Pero igual… era injusto.

Tomó la nota de Snape y pensó en Draco. Iría a verlo al día siguiente. No se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que viera con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Y después… quizá podrían empezar de nuevo… si Draco estaba dispuesto. Quizá ahora que había recuperado a sus padres, quizá preferiría olvidarse de la guerra y de su relación con Harry. Pero en ese momento estaba muy cansado y no quería seguir pensado, quería rendirse a la fatiga, en la mañana trataría de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que había pasado.

Para cuando Hermione vino con el té, Harry ya estaba dormido.

oOo

Cuando se despertó se dio vuelta instintivamente para abrazar a Draco. Se cayó del sofá. Se sentó en el suelo y se masajeó los músculos doloridos. Le volvieron los acontecimientos del día anterior. Tenía que ir a ver a Draco. Vio a Ron durmiendo en otro de los sofás. Le iba a dejar una nota e iba a ir a Hogwarts.

–Buen día, Harry. –le llegó la voz de Hermione desde la puerta, entró y vino a sentarse en el brazo del sofá– Decidimos dormir acá, no queríamos dejarte solo.

–Tengo que ir a Hogwarts a ver a Draco. –dijo Harry con la voz todavía dormida.

–¿Te parece que sea una buena idea? Va a haber mucha gente y…

–No me importa nada… tengo que verlo.

–Bueno, –dijo Hermione dándole un suave apretón en el hombro– entonces nosotros también vamos, a mí también me gustaría verlo. Harry, ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente con Draco ayer?

–No sé bien qué pasó. Nagini lo mordió y él la mató. Él me dijo que estaba bien, que la picadura apenas si lo había lastimado. Después vino la parte en que yo maté a Voldemort. Pero resultó que la puta serpiente era venenosa. Yo siempre había pensado que era una especie de pitón o de anaconda que no son venenosas. Pero seguramente Voldemort le había hecho algo para hacerla más temible. Para cuando pude volver junto a Draco, el veneno ya se le había diseminado por el cuerpo. Lo llamé a Snape y le volcó lágrimas de fénix en la herida, habían servido para curarme a mí en la cámara de los Secretos. Pero según Snape, no sirven para curar a los muggles, y en los squibs a veces sirven y a veces no. Y daba la impresión de que no se absorbían. –Harry empezó a temblar, toda la emoción de la noche anterior parecía volverle– Yo creía que estaba muerto… lo abracé y le dije que lo amaba. Y entonces… no sé… no lo entiendo… las lágrimas empezaron a hacer efecto… y la herida se curó y él comenzó a recuperarse. Pero no entiendo por qué el antídoto empezó a dar resultado de golpe… y todavía no me puedo convencer de que está bien… y por eso tengo que ir a verlo.

–¿Realmente no lo entendés? Sé que estás todavía convulsionado, pero pensá… ¿Te acordás de la teoría de Remus… de Draco y vos y el retorno de su magia?

–Sí.

–¿Y seguís sin ver la relación? Vos le decís que lo amás, presumo que por primera vez, y las lágrimas de fénix empiezan a surtir efecto…

–¿Estás diciendo que lo que yo dije le devolvió la magia?

Ella sonrió. –Bueno, a mí me parece una buena explicación. Pero hay una sola forma de comprobarlo. ¡Ron! –lo sacudió sin mucha suavidad– ¡Ron, tenés que levantarte! Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

oOo

Una exhausta madame Pomfrey los recibió a la puerta del hospital –¿Draco Malfoy? –repitió distraída– Le di el alta hace media hora.

–¿Quiere decir que ya estaba bien? –preguntó Harry.

–Naturalmente, de otra forma no lo hubiera dejado ir. Pero no sé decirles adónde habrá ido, lamento no poder ser de más utilidad. Y ahora tengo que volver a atender a mis pacientes. Felicitaciones, Harry, todos estamos muy agradecidos.

–Bueno, genial, –rezongaba Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras– ¡Ahora no sé dónde voy a encontrarlo!

–No te pongas mal, cumpa. Por lo menos sabés que está bien.

–¡Pero es que tengo que verlo! –protestó Harry– Hay tantas cosas de las que tengo que hablar con él. ¿Y si se fue a su casa con sus padres? ¿Y si decidió que estar conmigo es demasiado problema?

–Se va a comunicar con vos, –dijo Hermione– lo mejor será que vuelvas a los cuarteles y esperes allá.

Harry asintió con expresión sombría.

Ron y Hermione decidieron que iban a buscar a alguno de los profesores para ofrecer cualquier ayuda que hiciera falta. Harry pensó que él debería ir con ellos, no era que quisiera tirar la toalla ahora que ya había cumplido su parte… pero antes quería hablar con Draco.

Salió y se dirigió a los portones con la idea de aparicionar a los cuarteles una vez que hubiera salido del predio de la escuela. Algo a la orilla del lago le llamó la atención. Era Draco. Enfiló hacia allí, de golpe se sentía muy nervioso, cientos de mariposas parecían aletearle en el estómago.

Harry se paró a cierta distancia para observarlo, Draco tenía la vista fija en el agua, los cabellos le brillaban casi blancos a la luz del sol, tenía una varita en la mano. Apuntó a una cala que crecía junto a la orilla. La flor creció al doble de su tamaño y el color viró del blanco al azul. ¡Estaba haciendo magia de nuevo! Harry tenía miedo de aproximarse. ¿Querría Draco volver a estar con él? ¿Lo seguiría amando en un mundo donde ya no había peligro?

Draco notó la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Se volvió con una expresión exasperada en la cara que desapareció y cambió por una de sorpresa cuando vio quién era el recién llegado.

Se miraron unos instantes en silencio. –Tu magia volvió… –pudo articular Harry finalmente.

Draco sonrió. –Así parece. Me desperté esta mañana y… había vuelto. Mi madre me prestó esta varita hasta que pueda comprarme una nueva. –Draco desvió la mirada, Harry comprendió que debía de estar sintiéndose igual que él, tímido e inseguro.

–Fui a buscarte al hospital hace un rato… anoche Snape no me dejó que fuera con vos…

–Snape me contó lo que pasó.

–Perdón, yo quería ir con vos, pero Snape no me dejó. Y todo estaba pasando tan rápido…

Draco hizo un gesto de impaciencia. –No seas tonto, ya sé que no pudiste. Y no estaba hablando de eso. Me refería a que me contó lo que pasó cuando yo estaba… Me contó lo que vos dijiste y lo que pasó después con las lágrimas y me explicó por qué no me morí y por qué volví a ser un mago.

Harry se sentó sobre el pasto. No sabía qué decir.

Draco se sentó junto a él –¿Y a partir de ahora qué?

Harry lo miró ansioso. –Diría que depende de vos. Es evidente cuáles son mis sentimientos, lástima que no me diera cuenta antes.

–¿Estás seguro? Sabés bien que no va a ser fácil. La noticia va a provocar mucho descontento.

–Ya sé. Y no me importa. Anoche me di cuenta de que mi vida no tiene sentido sin vos. Estuve a punto de perderte y fue la peor sensación que hubiese experimentado jamás. No puedo vivir sin vos. Te amo, Draco. –las palabras sonaron como un encantamiento que nadie conociera y nunca hubiera pronunciado; sonaron como una oración también– Te amo, Draco. –repitió.

Draco sonrió, con una de esas raras sonrisas "normales" suyas, sin segundas implicancias. –Yo también te amo, Harry.

Se acercaron uno al otro con timidez. Entrelazaron los dedos. Los labios de Draco le buscaron el cuello, Harry volvió a sentirse en la gloria. Finalmente se besaron… y los dientes chocaron. Se separaron un poco, riendo. Era como si fuera la primera vez, Era como empezar de nuevo. Harry le agarró la cara con todas sus fuerzas como si temiera que se le fuera escapar y le plantó besos, muchos, cubriendo cada centímetro de la tez.

–¡Harry! –exclamó Draco entre risas– ¡Que me estás estrujando, bestia!

Se recostaron sobre el pasto y se quedaron mirando al cielo tomados de la mano, Harry no quería soltarlo, le volvía el recuerdo doloroso de lo cerca que había estado de perderlo.

–Sabés, –dijo Draco– esta mañana les conté a mis padres sobre nosotros.

–¿Qué! –Harry se sentó de golpe y empezó a mirar ansioso alrededor como si esperara en cualquier momento ver venir corriendo a un Lucius furibundo blandiendo un pico para partirle el cráneo.

Draco rió ante su reacción consternada. –No me digas que le tenés miedo a mi papá.

–Bueno, para serte sincero –le recordó Harry– trató de matarme varias veces… y por mucho menos.

Draco lo hizo recostar de nuevo. –¡Oh pobre bebé! Sabés, para alguien que mató al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, te asustás con mucha facilidad. Para tu información, he de decirte que lo tomaron bastante bien. Mi madre ya se había dado cuenta cuando nos hizo escapar de Riddle House. Y mi padre… bueno supongo que ayudó que había quedado bastante maltrecho después de la pelea. Pomfrey lo había curado y vendado y le había dado algo para el dolor que debía de tener un sedante fuerte o algo así. Podríamos decir que estaba bastante relajado. Obviamente, típico de él, enseguida le encontró la veta conveniente.

–¿Qué querés decir?

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Cree que puede utilizar mi relación con vos como herramienta de relaciones públicas, para que el nombre de los Malfoys recupere el favor de la gente. –rió– Bueno, podría haber sido mucho peor que eso…

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. –Igual yo no voy a aceptar ninguna invitación para tomar el té en la Mansión sin tener una bolsa llena de bezoares a mano.

Draco lo recriminó con un codazo, riendo. –Basta de hablar pestes de mis padres, creí que los había perdido.

Harry estiró una mano y le quitó una brizna de pasto de los cabellos. –Sé muy bien lo que se siente. –dijo. Hubiera podido quedarse contemplando ese rostro amado por toda la eternidad.

–Hace una hora volvieron a la Mansión, –dijo Draco– querían evaluar los daños.

–¿Y no fuiste con ellos?

–Quería buscarte, estar con vos. Vine acá para pensar pero ya iba a volver a los cuarteles. Harry… ¿vos pensás que esto es permanente… lo de la magia digo? ¿O pensás que depende de que vos sigas enamorado de mí?

–No me parece que tenga que ver. – replicó Harry– Una vez que la maldición se rompió, no puede volver. Y Voldemort está muerto. –le levantó la manga y expuso la piel intacta del antebrazo donde había estado la Marca Oscura– ¿Ves?, todo el mal que hizo se está deshaciendo. Y además… yo nunca voy dejar de amarte.

Draco levantó una ceja. –¿Estás seguro? Porque puede llegar a ser un gran incordio si tengo que ponerme al borde de la muerte cada vez que quiera arrancarte un compromiso.

–Estoy seguro. Y que no se repita, ¡que ni se te ocurra volver a casi morírteme en los brazos!

Draco le tomó suavemente la cara entre las manos y lo besó. Y esta vez fue un beso perfecto.

oOo

Días más tarde, Harry estaba en el despacho que había sido de Dumbledore.

Había asistido al servicio en memoria de los caídos. Se había sentado junto a Ron y Hermione. Draco y él habían decidido que no era la ocasión adecuada para hacer pública la relación. Había sido un día cargado de mucha emoción, doscientos cuarenta y seis magos y brujas había muerto o desaparecido desde el segundo alzamiento de Voldemort, dado lo corto del número de la población mágica, era una cantidad enorme. Harry había perdido amigos y había perdido familia. Había heridas que nunca iban a curar del todo. Tonks había estado llorando durante toda la ceremonia, había venido con Kingsley que la tuvo abrazada consolándola, quizá algo estaba empezando entre ellos.

No quiso volver enseguida a _La Madriguera_, necesitaba unos momentos para pensar. Había estado recorriendo los pasillos del castillo y sus pasos lo habían llevado ante las gárgolas de la escalera a la oficina del director. Le abrieron la entrada sin contraseña, Harry subió.

El ambiente había cambiado mucho, ya no estaba Fawkes, ni la parafernalia de artefactos y dispositivos de la época de Dumbledore. Todo tenía un aire muy austero, espartano, muy propio de Snape. Pero algo no había cambiado, los retratos de las directoras y directores anteriores seguían alineados en la pared.

–Creo que corresponden sonadas felicitaciones, Harry –le dijo el Dumbledore del retrato con una cálida sonrisa, si bien algo triste también– Has superado con creces todas las expectativas y has demostrado una valentía sobresaliente.

Se oyeron murmullos de acuerdo desde los otros retratos.

–Fue muy duro. –dijo Harry– No se imagina la cantidad de veces que necesité su consejo. Lo extrañé mucho.

–No podría culparte si estuvieras enojado conmigo. –dijo Dumbledore– Debe de parecerte tan injusto que hayas tenido que llevar a cabo solo tan terrible tarea, perder tantos años de juventud. No debería haber sido tu responsabilidad.

–No estoy enojado. Por supuesto, estoy triste por todo lo que pasó y todo lo que se perdió. Pero yo no fui el único al que le tocó sufrir. Y ciertamente nunca estuve solo. –los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en la espada que había sido devuelta a su lugar habitual sobre la chimenea. –Y no creo tampoco haber sido un peón, no creo que Ud. me haya usado. Mi papel en esta lucha fue determinado por factores más allá de la voluntad de cualquiera de nosotros, incluso años antes de mi nacimiento. No renuncié a la misión que me había tocado. Y todavía no es demasiado tarde para que pueda tener una vida. Y creo que todos los que me querían y murieron, creo que todos ellos desearían que yo sea feliz.

Dumbledore le sonrió complacido. –Sí, Harry. Viví tu vida, sé feliz. Y estoy seguro de que vas a lograr muchas más cosas notables en el futuro.

–Me da un poco de miedo. Quiero decir, durante siete años mi vida se centró en Voldemort y ahora… ahora tengo un futuro. –rió– Bueno, por suerte tengo un año para pensar y planear. Estoy muy entusiasmado de volver a la escuela y de no tener que preocuparme sino de estudiar y aprobar los exámenes.

–Estoy seguro de que los TEDiOs te van a resultar muy sencillos ahora, –dijo Dumbledore– y tendrás a tus amigos que te harán compañía… y al joven señor Malfoy.

Harry se puso pálido. –Errr…

Dumbledore rió. –No te sientas incómodo. Confieso que me sorprendió un poco cuando me enteré, todos nos sorprendimos a decir verdad, pero estamos muy contentos por vos.

–¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Se lo dijo Snape?

–No, Phineas –dijo Dumbledore escuetamente.

Harry dirigió los ojos al retrato del tatarabuelo de Sirius. –¿Te olvidaste del cuadro en tu habitación? –dijo Phineas Nigellus Black– Que elija no mostrarme no quiere decir que no pueda ver, ¡y sí que saben dar un buen show ustedes!

Harry se puso colorado hasta los pelos.

–¡Suficiente Phineas! –lo recriminó Dumbledore muy serio– Harry espero que sean muy felices juntos. Y creo que para el futuro sería conveniente que utilicen algún encantamiento para ocultar las acciones…

oOo

_Harry había pensado que ya no volvería a ese lugar. Alguna vez lo había considerado muy poco acogedor y desolado pero ahora se había transformado en uno de sus sitios preferidos. Corrió hacia su padrino que no estaba solo. Había otros dos hombres con él, los tres se volvieron sonriéndole, Sirius, Godric Gryffindor y Remus._

_A Remus se lo veía mejor que nunca. Todos los estragos que su cuerpo había soportado por la edad y los tantos pesares se habían esfumado. _

–_¡Harry! –lo saludó Sirius con calidez– Harry, estoy tan orgulloso de vos. Estuviste magnífico. Yo sabía que ibas a poder vencer a Voldemort, siempre lo supe. Pero lo otro también, lo que realmente va a cambiar tu vida… confieso que hubo momentos en que tuve dudas… ¡pero también lo lograste!_

–_¿Qué otro? –preguntó Harry confundido._

–_Vos y Draco, por supuesto. –intervino Remus– Harry, dándole tu amor lograste más que salvarle la vida y devolverle la magia._

–_No te lo podía decir antes. –continuó Sirius– Sólo podía enfatizar que necesitabas a Draco para ganar la guerra._

–_Y sin él no habría ganado. –dijo Harry._

–_Pero es más que eso. –agregó Remus– Hay más, y no tiene que ver con Voldemort, ni con Sirius y yo y el miedo que sentíamos de ser sinceros respecto del amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Es algo que se remonta al principio, a la fuente de todo. –los ojos de Remus se desviaron hacia el tercer hombre que hasta ese momento no había hablado._

_Godric Gryffindor se adelantó un paso, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban y le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa. __–_Nu Ic, Harry, me for sunu wylle freogan on ferhþe_, __–empezó a decir, las palabras antiguas se tradujeron instantánea y misteriosamente en la mente de Harry –Y bien, Harry, te amo como un hijo en mi corazón. Me has hecho sentir muy orgulloso. Y déjame decirte, Harry, el gran servicio que me has prestado, y a la escuela que ayudé a fundar. Me provoca una gran pena pensar en cómo se dividió, por amargura y disensión el maravilloso mundo que los fundadores de Hogwarts habíamos creado. Estoy seguro de que conoces la historia. Salazar desconfiaba del mundo muggle. Él veía cómo nos odiaban y perseguían a los que teníamos poderes mágicos, cómo nos identificaban como agentes del diablo. Tenía miedo de aceptar en la escuela a aquellos que tenían ascendencia muggle, sospechaba que podrían ser espías y estaba convencido de que tener relación con aquellos que no tuvieran sangre mágica iba a significar la destrucción de nuestra especie. Los otros tres no estábamos de acuerdo. Creíamos que había que ser prudentes, pero también creíamos que todos aquellos con poderes mágicos tenían derecho a una oportunidad, que no podíamos abandonarlos y que crecieran ignorantes y con miedo de sus habilidades. Fue causa de peleas. Las teorías de Salazar se transformaron en obsesión y lo corrompieron. Su fanatismo se fue incrementando constantemente y un día, después de una reyerta particularmente violenta, abandonó el castillo para siempre. Ése es un hecho conocido. Lo que tú no sabes es cómo fue que comenzó todo._

_Salazar Slytherin y yo, fuimos los que nos conocimos primero. Éramos primos lejanos y habíamos entablado amistad desde la infancia. Debes comprender que la imagen que se tiene de Salazar es sólo cierta para sus años tardíos. En su juventud había sido muy distinto. Era valiente y cabal… y apuesto… y con los años la devoción que sentíamos el uno por el otro fue creciendo._

–_Ustedes… ¿ustedes eran amantes? –preguntó Harry sorprendido._

_Gryffindor sonrió. –Sí, nos casamos cada uno por su lado, por supuesto, pero el amor que nos teníamos pervivió. Durante los primeros años de Hogwarts parecía que nada podría interponerse entre nosotros. –el rostro se le ensombreció– Pero luego vino la desconfianza y la amargura. Y ya no pensábamos de la misma manera y dejamos de entendernos por completo. Él empezó a dedicarse a la magia oscura, a ahondar en ella, y empecé a sentir miedo por él. Les cobró un gran odio a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles porque yo simpatizaba con ellos y él los culpaba de ser la causa de nuestra separación. La noche que se fue, preso de furia, pronunció una terrible maldición. Decretó que las casas de Gryffindor y de Slytherin estarían separadas por siempre. El odio las dividiría. Luego se fue para nunca más volver, yo quede sumido en desesperación y amarga depresión. Fue Helga, mi dulce amiga, la que me dio un atisbo de esperanza. No tenía tanto poder como Salazar, ninguno de nosotros teníamos el poder para revocar la maldición, pero ella pudo atemperar los efectos. Ella decretó que si algún día un Gryffindor y un Slytherin mostraban la fortaleza suficiente para vencer todo lo que se interpusiera entre ellos y si podían encontrar el amor, el mismo que yo había perdido, la paz se restauraría en la escuela y las casas volverían a coexistir unidas y en armonía. Tras nuestra muerte, Salazar y yo volvimos a unirnos, ya sin ira ni rencor, sólo el amor entre nosotros pervivió. Pero mi Salazar nunca tuvo paz, remordimientos de culpa por la maldición pronunciada, esperando ansioso la llegada de aquellos que la hicieran desaparecer. Y finalmente llegaron. Y él recuperó la paz. Y Hogwarts accede a una nueva era, más fuerte que nunca, unida de nuevo. El amor tuyo y de Draco ha hecho más bien del que puedas imaginar, Harry. Gracias._

–_Ahora andá a descansar, Harry. –dijo Sirius– Y no nos llores._

–_No tenés porqué llorar por nosotros. –dijo Remus– Estamos juntos y estamos con tus padres. Andá y viví tu vida. Sé feliz._

_Harry asintió._

–Harry, despertate… ¿qué pasa?

Harry abrió los ojos. –Draco…

–Acá estoy, Harry. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás llorando.

–Oh…

–¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Harry lo contempló, etéreo a la luz de la luna, el corazón se le derritió de amor. –No, no un mal sueño, –susurró– el mejor, el mejor de todos. –lo abrazó contra sí sintiendo el milagro de su corazón latiendo contra el suyo– Te amo. – dijo, con total conciencia del poder de esas dos palabras– Te amaré por siempre.

–Yo también te amo. –dijo Draco algo desconcertado pero más tranquilo sintiendo los brazos de Harry alrededor de él, los besos de Harry sobre su piel.

Las heridas se habían cerrado. Y las cosas irían bien a partir de allí. Iban a ser felices.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a dormirse, la luz del alba ya se filtraba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día.

**FIN**

oOo

**Amor vincit omnia: **El amor triunfa sobre todo (Virgilio)

**Nota del traductor:**

Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia. Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios: **Alfy-Malfoy, Xonyaa11, maaariiie, alissan, Anne Sie, Ari Stark, Hokuto no Ken, xXxhikaryxXx, Anjitzuh, Pink Black, Sayo Rio, ANa, luna, Dany-O, Murtilla, Laville St, Elhenya84, DarkPotterMalfoy, Lilya85, Altair Snape Black, Shadow Lestrange Potter.**

Espero que nos reencontremos pronto con otra historia.

Chau.


End file.
